


Not Just Partners

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: AU Bellas, Action & Romance, Beca's a cocky shit, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 125,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Agent Beale and Agent Mitchell are partnered up in the Agency, but the sexual tension can only hold out so long. AU Bechloe





	1. Agent Beale Meet Agent Mitchell

Chapter 1: Agent Beale Meet Agent Mitchell

Chloe Beale had been with the Agency for five years. Her work spoke for itself, but she still struggled with certain agents and staff grumbling about how she got where she is because of her father's position in the Agency. She had been released to return to duty after 2 months of therapy and was eager to get back to work. There had been a mission she was on that had gone awry; her partner didn't survive. Her father insisted she have therapy and today was the last day of the mandated therapist talks. As she walked down the halls toward one of the conference rooms she felt eyes on her as well as all the judgement they carried. She was nervous. Not only was she about to get back into the field, but today she'd be assigned a new partner. Her trust issues alone made that difficult.

She had been very close with Agent Jackson Price. She had gone to many family dinners with him, his beautiful wife, Zoe and two children, Zack and Janie. She insisted she be the one to tell Mrs. Price and her sobs and screams were a sound she would never forget or forgive herself for. As often as she was told not to, she blamed herself for his death. So, today, meeting a new partner, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

Beca Mitchell had finished a four year stint in the military. After a disastrous special ops mission, she was honorably discharged. She hadn't wanted to leave the military this soon into her career, but she understood why it was necessary. But she wasn't finished serving her country. The Agency had contacted her and asked if she was interested in assisting them. She nearly jumped at the chance. Now she was weaving in and out of traffic on her motorcycle making her way to the directions her new boss had given her. She squeezed between two cars, leaning her body carefully before making a quick right turn. She bobbed her head to the music that was playing inside her helmet.

The tires screeched as she pulled into the parking garage and gave her information to the attendant. She parked in the first open spot she found and got out of the vehicle with an air of over-confidence. She took off her helmet and jacket, shook her hair and checked her surroundings. She took a deep breath as she put the jacket and helmet in the storage seat before sauntering to the elevator. When the doors opened she had 3 more sets of security checkpoints to get through before she hit the home stretch to "conference room H" that she had been instructed to meet. She made eye contact with everyone she passed, gave some cocky smiles around and then pushed open the conference room doors to find two men in black suits and black ties at the head of the table and a redhead in a black pinstripe suit and white button up blouse sitting to her right. She felt out of place in her jeans, purple V-neck, and white blazer. She gave the room a once over and flashed one of her signature confident grins.

"Beca Mitchell, reporting for duty." She made intense eye contact with the redhead who had yet to stand up, but just sat with her arms folded, giving her the once over.

"Please sit, Ms. Mitchell." The man at the head of the table motioned Beca to sit in the chair on the opposite end. "I'd like to introduce you to your new partner, Agent Beale." He waved his hand at Chloe.

"I'd just like to state for the record: I don't need a partner." Chloe glared at the man who seemed to be in charge.

"You've made your opinions quite clear. And as we've said, it is Agency policy to make you have a partner. It provides a level of safety that you don't-"

"A lot of good it did Agent Price." Chloe shot back.

"Agent Beale!" The man up front took his glasses and sighed in exasperation. "Please don't be so obstinate. If this is so difficult for you to accept, you are more than welcome to send in your resignation and not have to follow our policies." Chloe sat in silence, unable to come up with a response. Beca leaned back and pursed her lips as if she was watching a sibling get in trouble with their parents.

"Now, as I was saying." He put his glasses back on and returned his attention to Beca. "I am Captain Bruce Littner. To my right here is Agent Jesse Swanson. We are your direct supervisors. Now, you will be required to go through two weeks of training before we can consider you for any field work. Your new partner, Agent Beale here, will be responsible for helping you get through training. Once we have done an evaluation on your skills we will consider putting you and your partner into the field. You will have opportunities to prove yourself with small assignments. I have read your file thoroughly and believe you will be a great asset. I have no doubt you will be ready to take on larger responsibilities in no time. Now, I will let Agent Beale get you set up with your ID, paperwork, and such. Welcome aboard and we look forward to having you on the team."

"Thank you, sir." Beca stood up and cocked an eyebrow at Chloe, ready to get started. Chloe stayed slouched in her chair for a moment before grudgingly standing up to follow orders.

"Agent Chloe Beale." She held out her hand. Beca took it slowly and shot her a wink. Chloe quickly took her hand away and walked to the doors. "Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am!" Beca did a little skip and followed her new partner.

"This should be interesting." Jesse smirked at the Captain.

"Hopefully not too interesting." Captain Littner sighed heavily as he returned to his seat.


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

Chloe was sitting in the lobby waiting for her partner who was now twelve minutes late as she kept checking her watch.

"Well, hey partner!" Beca walked in the doors. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch."

"You should plan better." Chloe stood up and started walking down the hall. Beca jogged a little to catch up.

"Will do, boss."

"I'm not your boss; I'm your partner." Chloe kept her gaze straight ahead as she felt Beca watching her.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Its not personal, I just -"

"Its not personal; its business." Beca deepened her voice as she did one of her impressions.

"Excuse me?" Chloe glanced at Beca in the corner of her eye.

"The Godfather." Beca said incredulously. "Like the best movie of all time."

"Agents don't have time for frivolous things like movies." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So when you're at home you just sit and stare at the ceiling and go to bed then?"

"My personal life doesn't concern you. Now, here we will work on your hand to hand combat." Chloe stopped walking and motioned Beca to enter an open room that was covered in a spongy mat and there was even a boxing ring toward the back.

"Ah, time to get up close and personal, huh?" She grinned and gave Chloe a nudge.

"Grab a change of clothes from the locker room and meet me back here in 3 minutes." Chloe marched to the locker room, ignoring the shorter brunette.

Chloe waited in her navy blue tank top and gray shorts, while Beca came back in a white t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants.

"Okay, Beale. I'm ready for some hand to hand combat. But I have to warn you, I've got skills. I'm part ninja." Beca bounced on her feet with her hands up.

"Show me what you got." Chloe shrugged as Beca came at her. Chloe quickly blocked the first punch and spun away from the feet sweep Beca attempted.

"Ah, she's quick." Beca backed away and eyed Chloe carefully before starting her next attack. Chloe looked completely disinterested and waited for the little brunette to attack. Beca shot a knee into Chloe's ribs, then quickly took her feet from under her. Within seconds Beca was straddling the redhead, holding her wrists over her head.

"Told ya I got skills." Beca smirked so confidently as she held Chloe in place.

"Its never good to be overconfident. That's what gets you in trouble." Chloe seemed unimpressed even though she was being restrained.

"Oh what kind of trouble could-" Beca rolled her eyes and within a second Chloe had flipped her over, had her right arm trapped behind her back. Chloe rested her forearm against Beca's neck, restraining her from looking anywhere but face down into the mat.

"That kind of trouble." Chloe let out a sigh as if this was child's play. "You need to work on your hand to hand combat skills. You can't rely on having a weapon." She slowly stood up, giving a little extra shove as Beca struggled to stand back up.

"I'm impressed, Beale." Beca smirked as she shook out her arm. "Let's go again."

"You need to be able to handle various weaponry. You'll start by emptying your glock. Then quickly switch to the shotgun. Empty its round. Then the automatic. In the second round you'll work on reloading." Chloe set the guns in front of Beca in the shooting range.

"Got it." Beca fired the pistol and purposefully didn't hit the center on the target. When she moved to the shotgun she acted like she'd never fired one.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe stopped her from proceeding. "They said you had skills." She stepped closer and demonstrated how to hold the gun properly. Their positioning was awkward though, since Beca was a leftie and Chloe was right handed. Beca couldn't help but smirk as Chloe's hands were on hers and their faces were side by side.

"Don't pull, just squeeze. Hold your body steady." Chloe directed as she helped position Beca's hands. Beca misfired again.

"Relax your body; you're too tense." Chloe instructed again.

"Want to get a drink later?" Beca lowered the gun and grinned at her partner.

"No, actually. Now focus." Chloe nodded at the target.

"How about I start this round over again. If I finish in less than thirty seconds and hit 9s or above you go get a drink with me later." Beca offered.

"Okay. If you fail I get to write up a workout for you that you have to do for a week." Chloe shrugged, having no doubt this would be the easiest bet she'd ever win.

"Deal." Beca held out her hand. They shook and she grinned as she reloaded the ammo to restart. Chloe pulled her stopwatch out and nodded for Beca to start.

She emptied the glock in seconds all hitting the center of the target. Then she grabbed the shotgun and pumped its 7 rounds succinctly into the bullseye. Chloe's jaw dropped as she watched, half impressed and half furious realizing what had happened.

Beca snatched the automatic and unloaded all but a few bullets into the bullseye, still hitting the 9 ring. She knew she finished with plenty of time and then decided to show off a little and reloaded the glock to empty another round into the bullseye. Then she set the gun down and turned to face the redhead, leaning on the counter with the smuggest grin she could muster.

"You hustled me!" Chloe stopped the watch.

"A deal's a deal." Beca shrugged.

"Asshole." Chloe muttered under her breath as she prepared to take an actual score for Beca's records.

They stood on the track in their workout clothes. Chloe had her stopwatch out again.

"6 minute mile. 3 minute plank. 100 pushups, 100 jumping jacks, 100 burpees, and 100 crunches. Ready?" Chloe held her hand on her hip.

"Damn!" Beca took a deep breath. "Will you be joining me?"

"Nope. Just timing."

"Alright then. Here I go!" Beca took off at a good pace as Chloe quickly hit the start button. Beca ran a 4:55 mile, which Chloe tried to hide being impressed. Once she got to the crunches, Beca was getting pretty tired. She counted from 95 to a hundred slowly and then collapsed on the grass.

"100?" Agent Swanson came jogging over. "Damn, Beale. You doubling up on her?"

"Wait, what?" Beca sat up.

"You only have to do 50 for your training." Jesse shot Chloe a disapproving grin.

"Hey!" Beca jumped up to complain at her new partner.

"Just call it even." Chloe shrugged, avoiding eye contact. Beca gritted her teeth, knowing she didn't really have an argument.

Their first day of training was over and Beca had showered and changed back into her regular clothes. She found Chloe sitting in the lobby, also showered and dressed. Good, she's keeping up her end of the bet. Beca tried to hide her smile as she met up with her partner.

"So, ready for that drink?"

"Let's get it over with." Chloe put her phone in her purse and stood up. They walked down to the garage and Chloe saw that Beca was getting on a motorcycle.

"That's your ride?" She blurted out.

"Yeah, pretty sweet huh?"

"Its a death trap."

"But its fun. Wanna ride?" Beca snatched her extra helmet and held it out to Chloe.

"No thanks. I'm not interested in being picked up off the highway like a pancake." Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked over to her Prius.

"You're loss." Beca shrugged. "Meet me at Harvey's on Vincent St."

"Fine." Chloe called back as she slid into her seat and closed the door. Beca couldn't contain her excitement as she put her helmet on and quickly sped out of the garage.


	3. Just a Drink...And 20 Questions

Chapter 3: Just A Drink...And 20 Questions

Beca sits on her bike outside the bar, waiting impatiently for Chloe to get there. She finally sees the redhead walking from across the street.

"Took you long enough, Beale."

"You should know about being late." Chloe lifted her key in the air to lock her car as she entered the bar.

"So what's your drink?" Beca slid into a stool next to Chloe at the bar.

"I don't have one. I don't drink much." Chloe looked around the bar, trying to size the place up.

"Hey, Stacie! Two amaretto sours." Beca called out to the tall brunette behind the bar.

"Beca!" Stacie finished pouring a drink for a customer before hurrying over to where Beca and Chloe were sitting. "Is this a date?" She pointed at Chloe.

"No!" Chloe stiffened and glared at Beca.

"New coworker." Beca stifled a laugh. "Put it on my tab?"

"Sure thing. You know, you're going to have to pay that sooner or later." Stacie shot her a friendly wink.

"Come here often?" Chloe asked, with the slightest hint of judgement in her tone.

"Its my regular bar, yeah. So tell me about yourself." Beca folded her arms on the table they sat at and leaned forward.

"What's to know?" Chloe stoically responded, passing judgement on just about everyone and everything in the bar.

"How about we play twenty questions? I think its important for partners to know each other."

"Okay...but I can pass on anything I'm not comfortable with." Chloe countered.

"Perfectly fair." Beca grinned as Stacie brought their drinks over. "Oh, hey could you bring a pitcher over maybe?"

"Of those? Your tabs going to break!" Stacie scoffed.

"Come on, you know I'll pay for it." Beca rolled her eyes. Stacie just laughed and headed back to the bar to make the pitcher.

"I thought it was just one drink." Chloe scowled.

"But if we're playing twenty questions, I'm going to need a little more liquid encouragement. And I sure as hell bet you do too." Beca raised her glass. "You first."

"Why'd you join the Agency?"

"They contacted me." Beca shrugged. "I couldn't pass it up. Have any pets?"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "Why do you ride a motorcycle instead of driving a car?"

"One word." Beca leaned in and held up one finger. "Fun." Chloe just rolled her eyes as she took another small sip.

"What do you do for fun?" Beca leaned back.

"Read. Cook. On vacation I might go to the beach."

"Wild!" Beca smirked sarcastically.

"How often do you come to this place?" Chloe ignored the insulting tone and looked around the bar in disgust.

"At least three times a week. Usually more though. Who's Agent Price?"

"Pass." Chloe glared into Beca's eyes and clenched her jaw, considering getting up and leaving right there.

"Okay, okay." Beca backed off. "How long have you been in the Agency?"

"Five years. Do you get drunk often?"

"Nope. Just tipsy. Gotta stay professional." Beca shot her a friendly wink. "Have any siblings?"

"No. Only child. What'd you do before the Agency?"

"I was in the military, special ops." Beca replied expecting to impress her.

"Special ops! Oh my God, training was nothing to you then." Chloe was irritated that that information had been withheld from her by her superiors.

"Eh, the workout was a little tiring though." Beca shrugged confidently. "What's your biggest fear with the job?" Chloe took a deep breath, considering passing again. But she decided to be honest.

"Being responsible for the death of any human being who doesn't deserve a bullet to the head."

"Damn." Beca nodded.

"Where'd you go to college?"

"Didn't. Joined the military right after I graduated high school. Nothing about college interested me. You?"

"I went for 2 years. I was studying criminal justice and my dad actually helped me get a spot with the agency when he realized I had talent. It bugs me that people think I got where I am just because of him and not my skills."

"Well, hey, that makes you work twice as hard. Makes you a better agent. You seem pretty skilled to me." Beca said sincerely with no smirk or wink attached.

"Thanks...so how old are you, Beca Mitchell?"

"24. I was one of the youngest at my position." Her cockiness started to come back. "How old are you, Chloe Beale?"

"27. Why did you leave the military?"

"Pass." Beca's eyes darkened and she sat straighter. She wasn't expecting the question to catch her off guard, but it did. Chloe just nodded respectfully.

"Do you date much?" Chloe changed the topic quickly.

"Hmm…" Beca returned to her relaxed self, pondering the question. "I try. But I stay a little too busy for it for my girlfriends to tolerate."

"You're gay?" Chloe asked, somewhat surprised. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound...weird. I don't have a problem with that."

"No worries. But it's not your turn." Beca grinned. "Are you gay?"

"No." Chloe looked down at her glass hesitantly, she could see Beca's shoulders slump. "I'm...bisexual." Beca looked up, with an impressed grin.

"Nice. And yes to your question. I'm gay. Gets me some judgemental vibes from coworkers sometimes, but its better for me than it was for people ten years ago, I guess."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded knowingly. She was uncomfortable with how much she had already divulged to her new partner.

They finished the game asking less personal questions, and it finished with Beca asking what Chloe's favorite color was, which was green. The pitcher was pretty much empty and Chloe pulled out her wallet.

"No, no." Beca held up her hand. "I basically tricked you into this, and its my bar. I'll pay this time."

"Well...thanks." Chloe reluctantly put the wallet back in her purse. "I'll um see you tomorrow then." Before Beca could respond or walk her to the door, Chloe had left. Beca looked over her shoulder and smiled to herself. Chloe Beale. This is going to be fun.


	4. First Field Assignment

Chapter 4: First Field Assignment

"Its a simple snatch and grab. This guy is a low level terrorist, who probably couldn't find his ass if he sat on his hands." Agent Aubrey Posen handed Beca and Chloe a small folder with a picture of the man she was talking about. "He has a drug in his basement lab, here." Aubrey pulled out the diagram of Liam Westley's mansion. "This drug if activated can affect people within a two hundred mile radius. He seems to be planning to send one of each of the ten vials to multiple metropolises to do the most damage. For now, all ten are located in the basement of his mansion. Handle them with care because if one breaks, it'll be activated. He also keeps the research that his scientists do on a laptop in the upstairs study. Primary objective: obtain the drug vials from the basement lab and bring them back to HQ. Secondary objective: retrieve laptop for our tech geniuses to analyze. His house is swarming with body guards and other men in his outfit. Do your best to subdue them without killing them. However, if anyone sees your faces, you have orders to shoot to kill."

"And what about this Liam character? Do we bring him back?" Beca asked with her feet propped up on the chair in between her and Chloe.

"We are sending you at a time that he is always gone from the house. He is not a top target at this time and he might lead us to more important people in his organization. You have orders to leave him alive, if you do see him."

"Even if he sees our faces?"

"Hopefully you won't let it come to that, but if he sees you, detain him. Bring him back to HQ for interrogation. But let me be clear, that is worst case scenario." Aubrey folded up her notes and nodded at the two agents in front of her. "Any further questions?"

"No." Chloe stood up, swiping Beca's feet off the chair.

"Then good luck. This should be quick and easy for the likes of you two." Aubrey left the room and Chloe folded her arms at Beca still sitting.

"You should stand up when briefings are ending, especially to higher ranking agents."

"Sorrrry." Beca rolled her eyes and sluggishly got out of her chair.

"I hope you move faster than that on a mission, or else you won't be an agent for long." Chloe sighed and led the way to the parking garage.

"So who's vehicle are we taking?" Beca flipped her keys around her finger.

"Mine. If we die, it will not be on your stupid bike."

"Suit yourself, Beale. But one day I'll get you to take a ride and you'll love it!" Beca slid into the front seat of Chloe's car and immediately put her feet up on the dashboard.

"What is it with you and propping your feet up? Its unprofessional." Chloe shook her head and watched as she backed out of her spot.

"I gotta stay comfortable as long as possible. In this line of work there's not much time for comfort." She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Chloe just sighed and followed her GPS to the targeted mansion.

The reached the backyard and slowly snuck their way through the shrubbery near the pool to find a guard at the back door, looking at his phone.

"Cover me, I'll take him out." Chloe whispered and in an instant tasered the guard and drug him into a shadowed corner of the patio.

"That was hot." Beca smirked with her hand on her gun.

"Stay focused." Chloe hissed as she looked inside to see one man lying on the couch watching TV and another with his back to her at the kitchen table.

"You take couch I'll get kitchen." Chloe pointed and Beca nodded as she grabbed her own taser. They easily knocked out those men and made their way to the staircase.

"Okay, you go upstairs and find the laptop, I'll go downstairs and get the drug." Chloe started moving when Beca grabbed her arm.

"Don't you think we should stick together?"

"We need to be quick about this and if we separate, we'll be more efficient. Now go!" Chloe nudged her as she made her way carefully to the basement. Beca gritted her teeth since she disagreed, but reluctantly started moving up the stairs.

Beca took out two more guards who were pretty much slacking on the job. She quickly made her way to the study and searched frantically for the laptop. She hadn't heard any gunshots or other noises so she assumed Chloe was doing fine. She finally found the laptop in a case in the third desk drawer. After slinging it over her shoulder, she raced downstairs to meet up with Chloe.

Chloe was carefully placing the vials into a bag when she heard a noise at the door.

"Hey!" A scruffy looking man entered the basement and looked at Chloe in shocked confusion. Chloe was setting down the bag to reach for her taser when the man pulled his gun. She heard two shots fired and flinched, but realized that the man had collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood. Beca appeared shortly after with a gun in her hand.

"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe shouted in a whispered tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he was just about to shoot you, I should've let him carry on." Beca hurried over to help Chloe load the vials.

"Our orders were to subdue, not kill." Chloe shook her head and tried to control her anger as she handled the vials.

"Actually we were told if they saw our faces to shoot to kill. Not only did he see your face, but he pulled his gun on you. So how about maybe thanking me for saving your life instead of getting all defensive." Beca holstered her weapon aggressively. "I also got the laptop...without being spotted I might add. You ready?"

"Is it military training or something to shoot first, think later?" Chloe zipped up the bag.

"Hey!" Beca marched at her with a pointed finger. "Don't shit talk my military training. You've never been in the military so you wouldn't know. We think before every time we pull the trigger and don't you dare think otherwise."

Before Chloe could respond they both turned their heads to the sound of Liam coming in the front door.

"Frankie! Frankie, what's going on in here? I heard gunshots!" He sounded angry and nervous.

Chloe grabbed Beca and dragged her upstairs to the door to the basement and peeked out to see Liam starting to walk upstairs.

"Alright, get to the car!" Chloe gave a shove to Beca who broke into a sprint toward the back door. Chloe was just behind her when her bag snagged on the basement door frame.

"Shit." She mumbled and tried to carefully get the bag loose, being careful not to drop the vials. Beca had turned around to see Chloe struggling and a shadow from upstairs move quickly.

Beca looked toward the backyard and then back to Chloe. She sprinted back to the basement to help free Chloe's bag. They heard footsteps as they got the bag free. Chloe's eyes scanned the room frantically and shoved Beca into a nearby closet and stepped in beside her just as Liam had reached the lower steps.

"Damn, buy a girl dinner first." Beca grinned, her face just inches from Chloe's in the cramped space.

"Shut. Up." Chloe whispered, keeping an eye on Liam as he searched downstairs.

"I mean I'm flattered, but-" Beca was interrupted with Chloe shoving her palm over Beca's mouth.

"One more sound and I won't hesitate to tase you." Chloe warned, glancing to see Liam quickly head down into the basement. She let go and quickly stepped out of the closet.

"No need for sweet talk." Beca watched the basement door.

"Let's go!" Chloe hurried out the backyard. Beca instead sprinted to the kitchen to grab a chair before sprinting back to the basement door.

"Beca!" Chloe growled, anxious to leave the house. Beca slammed the basement door shut and put the chair under the handle just before she heard Liam shout and pound his fist on the door, screaming to be let out. Beca joined Chloe and they both raced to the car. Beca tossed the laptop inside while Chloe handed the vials to Beca to hold so they wouldn't break.

"What was that?" Chloe finally said between gritted teeth as she gunned the accelerator.

"What was what? When I shot the guy who was about to shoot you? Or making sure the guy we couldn't kill didn't spot us by locking him in the basement?" Beca looked over, no remorse showing.

"I told you to go and you didn't listen! You wouldn't shut up in the closet and could've gotten us spotted. And when we had a chance to run, you risked it and lost precious time running to the kitchen. Why can't you just listen to what I tell you?"

"I listened the whole time, except when I saw a better option. And besides I thought you weren't my boss; you were my partner?" Beca shook her head while watching the bag of drugs, making sure they didn't spill out. Chloe just let out an exasperated sigh.

When they reached HQ, Beca walked twice as fast trying to keep up with Chloe as they made their way to deliver their bags. Neither of them said a word.

"Good work, Agents." Aubrey looked into both bags. "You've done a good job. Of course we'll need a report written up to be on my desk tomorrow morning. And be specific regarding the shooting."

"Understood." Chloe nodded as she turned to walk to her computer. Beca just kept walking.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted. "You going to help with the paperwork?"

"I mean, you and your opinions are the only ones that are right, so use your words to say what happened. Mine are obviously not good enough." Beca shrugged as she walked backwards away from Chloe.

"That's it." Chloe stood back up and snatched Beca by the arm to drag her into the Captain's office.

"You know, I don't mind it rough, but I'm getting tired of getting manhandled without the reward." Beca was irritated, but she couldn't help but flash her smirk at Chloe, knowing it would get under her skin. Chloe ignored her and shoved her inside the office.

"Captain Littner, I'd like to request a partner change." Chloe stood straight in front of Littner's desk. Beca rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall, making a face at Chloe to suggest she was being too dramatic.

"Agent Beale." Captain Littner looked up from his desk and sighed in frustration. "You don't get to just demand a new partner just because you're not getting your way. You need to learn to work better with others. And trust me, Agent Mitchell is very talented. You'll need to get over your differences."

"But, sir-"

"No, Beale!" Littner interrupted. "Switching partners is a process which requires thorough evidence that it would be best for the whole Agency that the partners are separated. And after ONE mission, I highly doubt you have any evidence. We don't just switch partners because you are having a schoolyard bickering match. Now, you are dismissed. This discussion is over. And for your own good, I will pretend it didn't happen." Littner returned his attention back to his desk and Chloe clenched her fists in frustration before storming out of the office.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting you so mad." Beca was once again speed walking to keep up with Chloe, who refused to acknowledge her. "I was only trying to do what I thought was best. And one of those decisions was made to make sure you didn't get shot. I thought that was what partners did: have each other's backs."

"Then next time, have my back by listening to me. I'll have the report done by tomorrow, enjoy your night." Chloe replied bitterly as she hurried to the garage and Beca just let her walk away, shaking her head.


	5. How Much Is Too Much Eyeliner

Chapter 5: How Much Is Too Much Eyeliner?

The next few weeks went better for Beca and Chloe. Beca was still her cocky self, and Chloe maintained her controlling ways. But they slowly figured out how to best work with each other. There were squabbles here and there, but they seemed to be finding a mutual respect for each other. Although, it still frustrated Chloe that Beca would flirt shamelessly in any environment, and she couldn't tell if Beca was serious or just messing with her.

"Good work today, partner." Beca swung her leather jacket onto her arms as she walked by Chloe's desk.

"I wish I could say the same, except I'm doing half your job with this paper work." Chloe typed away at the computer. Beca placed her hands on the desk and leaned in, close to Chloe's face as she took a peek at the computer.

"Ah, but you are SO much better at it than I am. I couldn't rob the world of your writing skills." Beca drummed the desk quickly as she backed away. Aubrey had slowly started approaching, watching the two agents interact.

"You're such a smartass." Chloe shook her head, doing her best to hide her smirk.

"Night, Chlo." Beca winked. "Night, Aubrey." She turned to leave as she saw Aubrey coming over.

"Be safe, Beca." Aubrey waved. She watched Beca leave before coming around to Chloe's side of the desk and sat on the edge. "So...what's going on with you and Beca?"

"What?" Chloe finally paused her typing and shot a confused look at Aubrey.

"Oh, don't play dumb." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I've known you since your first day in training. You can't hide things from me. I mean you two flirt constantly."

"She flirts. But she flirts with any woman with a heartbeat."

"I think she actually has a crush on you. And she doesn't flirt with me." Aubrey laughed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, Posen."

"So you're saying you don't find her attractive at all?"

"No. Well, I mean, objectively speaking, sure, I guess she could maybe be considered...attractive." Chloe shook her head as she got flustered. "But she's so obnoxious and cocky and infuriating I just want to slap her."

"Sexual tension." Aubrey sighed. "And I mean, its not exactly encouraged, but there's no rules at the Agency about fellow agents dating. Or at least a good fuck to relieve that tension."

"Aubrey!" Chloe shot her an embarrassed look.

"Sorry, sorry." Aubrey laughed and held her hands in surrender. "But in seriousness, Chloe. I think you two-" She was cut off by Beca reappearing. Chloe's eyes widened, praying that Beca hadn't heard the conversation.

"Oh, hey, Beca. You come back to help your partner with paperwork finally?" Aubrey shot a sly wink at Chloe.

"Good one, Posen." Beca smirked. "I just forgot to ask if you two wanted to come to Harvey's tomorrow night. There's a karaoke contest. Since we all just finished assignments, I think it'd be nice to have a night out before we get new ones. First round is on me?" She looked expectantly between Aubrey and Chloe.

"I don't think-" Chloe started before Aubrey interjected.

"We'd love to! Its good to relax sometimes and...relieve tension." She smirked knowingly at Chloe who just shot daggers right back with her eyes.

"Awesome!" Beca nodded. "See you later, ladies."

"I hate you." Chloe mumbled as soon as Beca had disappeared again.

"You love me." Aubrey pushed herself off the desk and headed to her own office.

Aubrey had come over to Chloe's apartment so they could drive together. She was standing in front of the wall length mirror in the bedroom while Chloe worked on her hair in the bathroom.

"So are you going to sing at all tonight?" Aubrey asked.

"Probably not. I don't want one more thing for Beca to mock me about."

"She wouldn't mock. You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks." Chloe chuckled to herself. "How do I look?"

"Damn, girl, looking good." Aubrey gave her an exaggerated once-over. "Looks like you're trying to impress someone."

"I'm not trying to impress Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even say Beca." Aubrey's smile widened.

"Whatever." Chloe waved her hand. "You never know who I might meet that I want to bring home."

"Oh, please. The only person you actually want to bring home tonight is a vertically challenged brunette who really loves eyeliner." Aubrey said as she applied her lipstick in the mirror.

"Would you stop with that nonsense." Chloe shook her head as she adjusted her top. But she felt her cheeks start blushing. Deep down she couldn't deny to herself that maybe Aubrey was slightly right...maybe.

Chloe and Aubrey entered Harvey's side by side. Aubrey immediately led her over to the bar to get the drinking started.

"Well, hey Chloe Beale!" Stacie appeared in front of them and Chloe's eyes shot up in surprise.

"You remember me?"

"Of course! And Beca brings you up everytime she comes in here." Stacie shrugged. "So what can I get you two to drink. Beca said your first one's on her." She winked at the redhead, whose face was now close to the color of her hair.

"Two vodka crans, please." Aubrey leaned on the counter, looking at Chloe with 'I told you' eyes.

"Coming right up!" And Stacie disappeared. Before Chloe could say anything Beca had slid up next to them.

"Glad you guys came! So, you going to do any karaoke, Beale?" Beca had started leaning across the bar trying to be sly and grab a beer.

"I don't think so." Chloe brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aw, come on. Live a little." Beca grunted as she almost reached the bottle. Stacie had reappeared and playfully slapped Beca's wrist.

"Nice try." She popped the top off and handed Beca the beer. "But that one's still going on your tab."

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Beca grinned as she stood back normally against the bar, looking at Chloe as they each took a sip of their drinks. Aubrey felt a little awkward, like she was the third wheel. Beca's eyes glanced down briefly at Chloe's low cut top, getting an eye full of cleavage, before quickly shooting them back up to Chloe's eyes. The glance didn't go unnoticed.

"Your eyes are really blue." Beca maintained her intense eye contact. "And beautiful." Her voice was actually sincere. It wasn't her typical over the top flirting. Chloe was taken aback and felt her heart rate speed up because of the compliment. She was about to respond with a mumbled 'thanks' but Beca had hopped away from the bar. "Alright, I'm going to go get ready for my solo! See you two later." She sauntered away toward the stage, and Chloe couldn't help but watch her walk away.

"Damn." Aubrey let out a breath.

"What?" Chloe came back to reality and glanced at her friend.

"She totally just undressed you with her eyes. And she was a few seconds of eye contact away from eye-fucking you."

"Shut up!" Chloe gave her a shove with a disgusted look on her face. "Let's go find a table."

A little later, Chloe and Aubrey started on their second drink. Beca was about to sing, and Chloe had put her own jacket on the third chair, unconsciously saving it for Beca. Chloe sat up straight when she heard the familiar intro to "Titanium" by David Guetta. Aubrey followed where Chloe's eyes were looking and saw Beca getting ready to start singing. Chloe couldn't take her eyes away. Beca started singing perfectly and saw Chloe watching her. As she got to the chorus they had yet to break eye contact. Beca flashed her a grin, but it wasn't her usual cocky one.

"Shoot me down! But I won't fall! I am titanium!"

"She's good." Aubrey nodded, impressed. Chloe didn't respond, she felt like there was a magnet refusing to let her look anywhere else than Beca. Aubrey looked back and forth between the two and smiled knowingly.

When Beca finished she came jogging over. Chloe had finally left her trance and felt a little nervous when Beca sat beside her.

"I had no idea you could sing so well!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Thanks." Beca actually seemed a little shy for the first time ever, as she carefully scooted her chair closer to Chloe. Aubrey started chatting Beca up since Chloe seemed to be in a fog.

After about an hour, and some more liquid courage, Chloe had started talking a lot about herself. Beca's elbow was on the table, her head was resting in her hand, and she was fully engrossed in every word Chloe said.

"Excuse me." A tall blonde in a leather mini skirt and tank top interrupted as she hovered beside Beca. Chloe paused and looked at the girl in irritation. Beca turned her head to look at the intruder but kept her elbow on the table and her body stayed leaning towards Chloe.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazing voice." The blonde stepped forward, holding her hand for Beca.

"Thanks…?" Beca sat a little straighter and took the blonde's hand in hers.

"Kaci. Maybe you could sing a duet with me tonight?" Kaci leaned forward, and casually rubbed her finger along Beca's arm. Beca stiffened and then leaned toward Kaci as well. Chloe saw this minor exchange and narrowed her eyes, looking between Kaci and Beca.

"That'd be fun. I'm Beca by the way." Beca was in her full on flirt mode.

"I look forward to it...Beca." Kaci winked seductively as she reached her arm slowly across Beca's body to grab a napkin. She scribbled down her number on it and slid it into Beca's jacket pocket.

"What song you wanna sing?" Beca's smirk became a full on smile as she immediately punched the number into her phone.

"Something sexy. You pick." And with that Kaci spun around and left the table. Chloe was scowling at the smitten-looking Beca and Aubrey was trying to hide her giggle as she lifted her glass.

Beca and Kaci appeared on stage, and Kaci never took at least one hand off of Beca. Chloe glared as the music started.

"I love it when you call me senorita." Kaci sang and ran her hand up Beca's shoulder. Within seconds they were dancing close and trading turns singing. Chloe felt her stomach churn and she was filled with so much annoyance at the little dance routine they were doing. Aubrey kept an eye on Chloe, half feeling bad for her, and half amused by her obvious jealousy.

By the end of the song, everyone could tell that Kaci was about to lean in for a kiss, but Beca quickly evaded it as she hopped off stage. Kaci was right behind her, whispering in her ear. Chloe could tell by Beca's reaction that she was super excited about whatever was said.

"Hey guys." Beca came back to the table, a little out of breath. Kaci grabbed her hand and guided it to hold her around her waist. Chloe watched the little move and gritted her teeth.

"So, thanks so much for coming. It was really fun hanging out with you guys. But Kaci here wants a ride on my bike, so I'm going to take her home. See you in the AM!" Beca waved as Kaci started dragging her out of the bar.

"Sorry, Chloe." Aubrey shrugged, genuinely sorry Chloe had to watch Beca be like that with someone else.

"Sorry about what?" Chloe downed her drink. "I'm super tired, ready to head home?"

"Yeah, sure." Aubrey smiled lightly and went to go pay the tab.

The next day, Beca and Chloe were in the mat room. In between missions they would work on their hand to hand combat as well as get a workout.

"Put a shirt on." Chloe rolled her eyes when she saw Beca come out of the locker room in just a sports bra and shorts.

"Why? Is it a distraction for you?" Beca kept walking closer and smiled when she saw Chloe inadvertently look at her stomach. "See something you like?" Beca had now stepped dangerously close to the redhead. Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and yanked quickly, bringing Beca to her knees, groaning in pain.

"Put a shirt on." Chloe ordered again. Increasing the pressure on the brunette's wrist. "Its unprofessional."

"Alright, alright." Beca raised her free hand in surrender. "Be right back."

As they sparred, Beca could tell Chloe was being a little extra aggressive. At one point Chloe spun and kicked a heel into Beca's side, sending her to the ground.

"Damn, Beale!" Beca groaned as she was slow to get up. "You're not supposed to try and injure me before we get assigned a new mission."

"Sounds like you need to toughen up." Chloe waited with her fists clenched for Beca to get back to her feet.

"Alright, game on." Beca shook herself off and got back into position. She ducked when Chloe's foot flew at her head. "Hey! No head shots!" Beca shouted seriously; that was a known rule at HQ. Chloe held up her hands in apology. Beca spun away from an attack and snatched Chloe's wrist. She put Chloe into a hold with her arm behind her back, while their other arms battled to take the other down.

"You're pretty cute when you get all feisty." Beca whispered in Chloe's ear from behind her back. Chloe wriggled angrily and then Beca suddenly kicked Chloe in the back of the knees and shoved her to the ground on her stomach. Beca held one of Chloe's arms behind her back, the other was held down at Chloe's side, and Beca rested her knee on her low back.

"Gotcha!" Beca gloated for just a moment when Chloe slammed her head back, hitting Beca in the jaw. "Ow! Fuck!" Beca let go and suddenly Chloe had spun around and tackled Beca. She straddled Beca for a second as she held both of Beca's wrists in a painful position. Beca grimaced as she tried to wriggle free.

"How do you like me now, you cocky little shit?" It was Chloe's turn to grin smugly.

"I like when you straddle me." She tried to smile through the pain, hoping she'd fluster Chloe enough to release her grip. Instead, Chloe shot her forearm quickly into Beca's throat and stood up. Beca rolled over in pain, grabbing her throat and coughing for air. A few other agents looked over to make sure the little brunette having a coughing fit was actually okay.

Once Beca caught her breath, she stood to her feet and glared at Chloe. "Okay, what the fuck is with you, today, dude?"

"I'm just tired of your overconfident attitude! Just because sluts in bars who don't know how to wear clothing appropriate for their age or body like your whole persona doesn't mean I do." Chloe spun around to grab a towel from her cubby and headed for the locker room.

"Ahh..you're jealous." Beca followed her nodding knowingly.

"I am NOT jealous." Chloe shot her a look. "I don't care who you hook up with."

"I didn't sleep with her, you know? Hell, I didn't even kiss her. Literally just drove around on my bike for a bit before dropping her off at home. I mean I could've...but she's not really my type."

"Again. Don't care."

"Then why are you trying to kill me today? What's your problem with me?" Beca came to a quick halt as Chloe spun around to face her.

"You're cocky, over-confident, smug, a smartass, unprofessional, dangerous, make rash decisions, don't listen, drive a death mobile, don't do you fair share of the paperwork, trick people into doing what you want, and you're cocky!"

"You said cocky twice." Beca smirked.

"Well it deserved to be said twice." Chloe spun around to leave before turning on her heels with one more thing to add. "Oh! And you wear far too much eyeliner!"

"Hey, that was just unnecessary." Beca grabbed her heart, pretending to be offended. As Chloe stormed into the shower area Beca looked at her reflection in a mirror and touched around her eyes. "I don't wear too much eyeliner…" She mumbled.


	6. Pop Goes Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a spy novel writer so if the logistics of the spy writing sucks I'm sorry. It's not supposed to be a serious spy type of thing anyway more like a Chuck if you've ever seen that show. SO anywho, focus on the Beca/Chloe story and bear with the spy stuff :)

Chapter 6:

Beca and Chloe were on a jet to France for their next mission. They were attending a museum event in which a famous painting would be unveiled. Several high ranking U.S government employees would be in attendance as well as important officials from various countries around the world. Inside the painting would be an alleged bomb to take down the famous museum as well as its visitors and a large section of that part of the city which held many civilians. It was by far the riskiest mission the two would have been on together. Chloe was studying their binder full of information that they would need to know: persons of interest, schematics of the museum, cover stories, etc. She flipped a page, intensely staring down while Beca strummed her fingers nervously on the table in between them.

"Its disconcerting for you to be this nervous, you know?" Chloe's eyes didn't leave the pages as her irritation with the strumming grew.

"Sorry." Beca clasped her hands together. "I'm not nervous about the mission. Just hate flying."

"Might I suggest studying your binder to pass the time?" Chloe kept her focus on her binder while nudging the other one a little closer to Beca.

"Don't need to. Have a photographic memory."

"...Really?" Chloe finally peeked up from her reading, taking the bait.

"Nope!" Beca smirked, feeling successful at finally getting Chloe to look away from her study materials. Chloe just rolled her eyes and returned to reading.

"I think what might help me relax is maybe a little game of poker?" Beca reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of cards. She playfully shook the deck with a mischievous grin. "Strip poker? Or strip gin? Or strip go fish? You know I'm not picky."

Chloe slowly set down her binder and looked across the table at her smirking partner playing with the cards in her hand. She flashed her own shy smile across the table. "Yeah, let's do it. I'm terrible at card games. But its fine, I'm pretty confident about what's under this." She gestured to her body.

"...Really?" Beca gulped, looking down to Chloe's breasts, and quickly back up to her eyes.

"Nope!" Chloe added and extra pop sound at the end as she quickly picked up her binder again.

"Touche, Beale." Beca let out a breath and opted to lay the cards out to just play solitaire.

Once they had finished getting changed on the plane, they were greeted by a gray van on the runway. They carefully descended the stairs to the plane in their gala attire as Agent Swanson made a wolf whistle sound, leaning against the van.

"Looking good, ladies."

"Shut up." Beca swatted his shoulder. She was wearing a low cut black formal jumpsuit. Chloe was in a floor length green strapless dress. Underneath she had knives attached on both calves. One thigh holster for her pistol and the opposite side held her taser. Beca opted for a pistol holster on her left calf, knives on the right. She didn't care for tasers.

"Okay, so the banquet starts in an hour. The unveiling will take place 2 and a half hours after it begins. There'll be dinner, dancing, drinks, and so forth beforehand. It's crucial you find Pierre and his goons in that time and subdue them. He is in charge of keeping the painting, while his partners, Victor and Gabriel, are in charge of the bomb. They probably have five to seven meatheads with them for protection. It looks like the plan is to put the bomb in place at the very last minute. Our intel says its a remote detonation bomb, not timed, so you are cleared to shoot to kill all of them so they don't have time to detonate it. I'll be in your ear if you need anything and if you get separated be sure to communicate." Jesse tapped on the earpiece in his left ear. "We have a chopper ready so once you get the bomb stabilized let us know and we'll pick you up from the roof. There's a lot of important people in there tonight. We can't let that bomb go off, understood?"

"There's a bomb shelter underneath the museum, right?" Beca started attaching her ear piece.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, in a worst case scenario we can just toss the bomb in there, right?"

"You make it sound like tossing leftovers in the trash." Chloe shook her head.

"It would definitely be worst case because that could pose some issues." Jesse sighed. "It's not exactly a bomb shelter, but it would add a thick layer of protection. However, it would still probably cause damage to the structure and the museum would need to be evacuated immediately. Don't rely on that being a good option."

"Got it. Anything else?" Beca sat back in the van, fully prepared.

"Good luck, agents."

Beca and Chloe were standing together at the bar, trying not to look to conspicuous as they studied the large room. There were nine other floors devoted to various types of sculptures and paintings from various time periods and styles. There were also ten more floors with hotel suites for the extra rich tourists. Beca handed Chloe a glass of champagne and took a sip herself.

"So, what exactly is our cover here?" Beca whispered.

"You are Juliet McNamara and I am Emma Lloyd; two very wealthy art collectors from America. You'd know this if you bothered to read your briefing." Chloe whispered behind her glass.

"No, I know that. I mean...are Juliet and Emma…?"

"Are they what?"

"Dating...each other? Fling thing? Here with invisible boyfriends, what?"

"That doesn't matter." Chloe glanced at Beca in irritation.

"What if we have to be on the dance floor. We'd obviously have to dance with each other. Sooo...I'd say they're a couple." Beca leaned in and winked.

"Could you just focus on the mission." Chloe shook her head. Beca let it drop, but was pleased with herself for making the redhead blush.

They meandered around the large ground floor, pretending to observe the artwork, but really scanning the faces to try and find Pierre and his crew. Beca's eyes scanned the couples dancing and spotted Victor dancing with a dark skinned goddess. She was a little jealous until she grinned at the redhead standing next to her.

With no warning, Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She snatched her by the waist and quickly intertwined their fingers before Chloe could realize what was happening.

"What the hell?" Chloe whispered angrily in Beca's ear.

"Just dance, babe." Beca whispered back, but far less angrier. Chloe swallowed hard, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine from Beca whispering in her ear.

"Why?" She closed her eyes and reluctantly let Beca lead.

"Your seven o'clock. Victor. One of the bomb guys. Dancing with a girl. Just gotta keep him in our sights."

Chloe started to turn around when Beca pulled her waist forward so their bodies were pressed together.

"Don't make it obvious." Beca scolded. Chloe just glared at her, doing her best to not let her gaze travel to Beca's lips, which were far too close for comfort.

"Okay, spin." Beca quickly pushed Chloe into a spin and met her halfway, pulling her close again so they could keep up with Victor.

"So you can dance?" Chloe asked, trying to keep her gaze into Beca's eyes cold.

"Impressed?" Beca cocked an eyebrow.

"Just shocked. Thought it would be too classy for you." Chloe shrugged.

"I'm full of class."

"You're full of something…" Chloe smirked until she caught sight of Victor heading upstairs. She immediately relinquished hold of Beca's hand and motioned her to follow. They ascended the stairs slowly, making sure Victor didn't spot them. They watched as Victor entered one of the hotel rooms which was guarded by two brutish-looking men.

Beca reached to pull her gun from her calf while Chloe pulled her dress up to grab her taser. Beca watched as the green fabric rolled up to reveal Chloe's very toned legs. She gulped when Chloe caught her gaze and quickly flattened the dress back down.

"That was hot." Beca couldn't contain her comment. Chloe just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the hotel room.

"Keep your gun hidden." Chloe whispered as she grabbed Beca's right hand. Beca silently did as she was told. Suddenly Chloe fell into her and draped her other arm around Beca.

"Baaaaabe!" Chloe whined as she stumbled, pretending to be drunk. "I can't find my key."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I got mine." Beca grinned as she joined in on the role playing, wrapping her hand around Chloe's waist. "I'll let you borrow it, but only if you PROMISE to have your way with me." Beca stumbled with Chloe closer to the guards. Chloe shot her an annoyed glare as she rapidly spun around and tased both guards before they could react.

"Take them to the stairs in the back. I'm going in." Chloe nodded.

"Like hell you are." Beca snatched her arm. "You can't be that stupid."

"Fine." Chloe rolled her eyes, though she knew Beca was right. "Just don't shoot if you don't have to." Beca just nodded as Chloe leaned against the door, listening to guess how many people were in the room.

Jesse was sitting anxiously in the van as he watched a screen showing heat signatures in the building. He saw Chloe and Beca reach the hotel room door.

"You got three in there. One has his back to the door. The other two are near the balcony." He said into the earpiece.

Chloe glanced at Beca to check if she was ready, Beca responded with a nod. Chloe slammed the door open, knocking the first guy off his feet. She saw Victor and Pierre by the painting, preparing the bomb. They looked at her in shock then looked at their hands, making the finishing touches on the bomb. She tased them both and they fell to the floor before they could reach their guns. Beca ran over to the painting to see if the bomb had actually been activated.

"Stupid women." The man behind the door grunted as he stood to his feet. He slapped the taser out of Chloe's hand and reached or her neck. Beca swiftly brought her gun up and shot him in the head. Chloe let out a breath as she felt him fall behind her.

"Shit." Beca whispered. Chloe hurried over, looking over her shoulder. "Jesse! Get a chopper to the roof ASAP!" Beca grabbed the bomb and sprinted out of the room.

"Beca! Where are you going?" Chloe snatched her taser as she sprinted after Beca. They ran down the back stairs, as Beca clutched the bomb to her chest. They finally reached the basement makeshift bomb shelter.

"Get everyone evacuated." Beca gave her a nudge away.

"And what are you doing?" Chloe stood in place.

"I'm going to try and disarm it." Beca shrugged as she typed in the key code.

"Hell no you aren't!" Chloe reached for the bomb and accidentally shoving Beca into the door.

"Yes! I am!" Beca fought her hand away as the door opened. She jumped inside and turned around.

"Stop. That is stupid. Just let it go off by itself, we'll get everyone out together." Chloe held her hand on the door so Beca couldn't shut it.

"Chloe! Now is not the time to be stubborn, just hurry up. You're wasting time." Beca shoved her hand away.

"I'm not letting you do that!" Chloe growled.

"Sorry, Chlo!" Beca gave her a forceful shove that sent her a few steps back. She took the opportunity to slam the door shut, run down the basement stairs and get to work on the bomb. She had some minimal training in the military with weapons like this.

"Jesse!" Chloe screamed into her earpiece. "What's the code for the door!" She was kicking herself for not reading that part of the binder. And how had Beca known?

"Chloe…" Jesse took a deep breath. "You have to evacuate the museum."

"Give me the code!" Chloe growled.

"Evacuate the museum, Agent Beale! That's an order!"

"Fuck!" Chloe slammed her arm against the door, stared at it angrily for a moment and reluctantly turned around to sprint back to the main floor. But she was grabbed by a man just before she reached the main hall.

Beca had started sweating as the minutes went by and she was still working on disabling the bomb, when she heard a deep voice come over her earpiece.

"To whom am I speaking?" He asked. Beca darted her eyes around the floor, trying to figure out who it could be.

"I have your girl." He chuckled and a small yelp from Chloe could be heard in Beca's ear.

"Leave her alone!" Beca stood straight up.

"Give me the bomb then."

"No."

"Then your girl goes bye-bye over the roof."

"Wait! Fine!" Beca cursed at herself. "I'm coming."

Pierre held Chloe by her arm, waiting patiently on the roof. He looked her up and down.

"Your girlfriend has good taste. But she is a fool. Shame, am I right?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Chloe just stared right back at him, unflinching.

"Hmm...then she's just a fool." He shrugged his shoulders before directing his attention to the rooftop doors, from which Beca stumbles through. Beca looks at Chloe who is moving her eyes rapidly between Beca and her own left hand, which still holds her taser. Beca registers this quickly and fixes her attention on Pierre.

"Hey, Frenchie. Let the ginger go."

"Give me that little toy in your hand." Pierre nodded, taking a step back with Chloe.

"Toy?" Beca acted shocked. "Did your mother never teach you that bombs aren't toys?" She shook her head in disapproval. "Now, that's just bad parenting."

"Give it to me you little munchkin."

"Oooh, haven't heard that one before." Beca's eyes widened sarcastically as she stepped forward with the pair in front of her.

"Hand it over, or the redhead goes for a dive." He growled, tightening his grip on Chloe.

"Kay." Beca shrugged and squatted. "I'm gonna slide it over. Just let her go." He nodded back. As soon as Beca had put the bomb on the ground, and Pierre slightly loosened his grip, Chloe shoved her taser into Pierre's chest. He collapsed, but since he was still holding her, she got a residual shock, which sent her a few steps back. She shrieked as her hands flailed and grabbed onto the roof by her fingertips. Beca sprinted over and leaped to snatch Chloe's hand just as her grip slipped.

There was a loud pop as Beca held on to Chloe's hand when she had started falling.

"Ahhhhh! SHIT!" Beca grimaced, feeling her shoulder dislocate. "Fuck! Can you reach back up?" She asked as she tried to hold on to a pole with her left hand to keep them from sliding.

"I'm trying." Chloe grunted as she reached for the same pole. She winced as she saw Beca's face grimace in agony. Even though she was hanging 20 stories in the air, holding on for dear life, she felt bad for Beca's pain.

"AHHHH!" Beca let out a tortured yell feeling another loud pop as she pulled herself back with just enough force to pull Chloe back to the roof. Chloe landed on top of her, looking down on the brunette in immense pain. Chloe knew Beca had to be in a lot of pain to not make some sarcastic, sexual innuendo about Chloe straddling her right now.

"You okay?" Chloe moved to help Beca sit up.

"Dislocated it." Beca groaned. "I've done it before...Just need to take a couple deep breaths before I put it back."

"Here...just...let me." Chloe scooted closer and positioned her hands. "Take a deep breath." As Beca did so, Chloe felt the bone slip back into its intended spot with a softer pop than the one from earlier, with another cry from Beca.

"Much...better." Beca mumbled, putting her left hand on top of her right shoulder. "Least it wasn't my left, right?" She let out a labored laugh.

"Right…" Chloe grinned and shook her head. "Oh shit! The bomb!" She jumped up, before Beca stopped her.

"It's fine. I disarmed it." She wasn't in too much pain now to flash her cocky grin. Chloe let out a relieved breath before plopping herself back down next to Beca.

"Well...that was impressive." Chloe decided to let Beca have this moment.

"I know. Thanks, partner." She leaned over to nudge Chloe's shoulder. Their gaze was interrupted by a violent wind coming from the chopper preparing to land.

"Let's get home." Chloe grabbed Beca by her good arm and helped her to the chopper.


	7. Friends?

Chapter 7: Friends?

Beca was doing her best not to look bored or annoyed with the doctor talking to her while she sat on the cold leather table in a pristine clean, and almost purely white room.

"You didn't do any extensive damage. No more than what you've done before. But it'll be a couple weeks before you'll be allowed in the field. Rest up and try not to use that arm too much. Do you need any painkillers?" He jotted a few notes on his clipboard as he spoke.

"No, its fine. But do you have any sleeping pills, maybe?" Beca questioned while adjusted the strap on her sling.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" The doctor looked up with concern.

"No. No, I just asked in case the pain woke me up or something." Beca stuttered as she slid off the table.

"I'll write you a prescription for some painkillers to have just in case." He pulled out his prescription pad. Beca just rolled her eyes as she took the slip from him.

"Thanks, doc." She mumbled as she opened the door and started walking down the hallway. She was startled to see Chloe sitting on a bench in the hallway reading a magazine.

"Hey." Beca tried to hide her confusion at seeing the redhead sitting in front of her.

"Hey!" Chloe quickly jumped up from her seat.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked, trying not to sound as if she was annoyed.

"Well, I figured you might need a ride home...since all you have is that death mobile." Chloe shrugged.

"Ah…" Beca nodded. "My poor bike. She's going to be lonely here in the HQ parking garage."

"She'll be fine." Chloe rolled her eyes and motioned for Beca to walk down the hallway.

"Thanks, though." Beca mumbled.

"Sure. I mean, you kinda saved my life, so its the least I could do."

"There's lots more you could do, though." Beca gave her a playful wink.

"Don't push your luck." Chloe gave her a steely glare as she held a door open for Beca.

They walked semi-awkwardly to the parking garage while Beca tried to adjust her sling to be more comfortable. She also was trying to think of conversation, which usually was never difficult for her. They hadn't talked since they got back from France; Beca was too busy getting evaluated by doctors. It was their first true near death experience, and Beca's first real injury in the Agency and she was waiting for Chloe to get mad at her for the whole bomb shelter thing. She figured Chloe was holding back out of pity.

"So…" Beca rubbed the back of her neck with her left hand. Chloe just glanced at her expectantly. "How about we get the whole scolding thing over with now? And then you can give me a ride home."

"Scolding thing?" Chloe's brows furrowed as she found her keys in her purse.

"Yeah...like do your whole yelling at me thing. Let it out." Beca stood by the passenger door and put her hands on the roof, gesturing for Chloe to just get it over with.

"I have nothing to yell at you about." Chloe was genuinely confused as she held her door open, looking back at Beca.

"Oh come on...the whole bomb shelter thing. I ignored you and did my own thing. You hate that. I even shoved you out of the way to close the door. Just let me have it. I was stupid, impulsive, rash, all that jazz." Beca waved her hands at Chloe in a suggestion to 'bring it on.'

"I'm not mad, Beca." Chloe shifted, looking awkwardly at her feet. "I mean, I was a little mad in the moment. But honestly I was more pissed that you actually knew the code to the door when I had studied that whole freaking binder. And...you were...it was really brave. How you were able to disarm it and get to the roof, I have no idea. But I'm not going to yell at you for trying to save the lives of hundreds of people. And I'm certainly not going to yell at you for saving mine."

"So you're just being nice because I didn't let you fall off the roof?"

"No. I mean...I still hate you." Chloe let out a little grin suggesting she didn't actually mean that. "I just think you proved yourself to be a great agent. And you proved to be a really great partner." She nodded at Beca's shoulder. "You have the body injuries to back it up."

"Oh…" Beca wasn't sure how to react to such sincere compliments from Chloe. "Well, thanks."

"And thank you. You know for saving my life and shit." Chloe waved her hand flippantly as she got in the car.

As they started driving away from HQ, Beca looked through Chloe's ipod trying to find some music to listen to.

"Oh. My God. Liz Phair, Michelle Branch, Sarah McLachlan, Brittney Spears, Gwen Stefani? Serious woman power, huh?" Beca laughed as she scrolled through.

"Oh shush."

"Ah, Fergie!" Beca nodded and hit play as 'London Bridge' started playing. "Love me some Fergie." She winked. Chloe rolled her eyes, wondering why she had actively chosen to give the brunette a ride. Beca was bobbing her head and started doing a little shoulder shake when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She immediately stopped and grimaced, holding onto her shoulder..

"Ha." Chloe glanced over. "Serves you right."

"This is me." Beca pointed at the apartment complex as Chloe put the car in park. "Thanks for the ride."

"Do you…" Chloe shook her hair out with her hand. "Need any help? With your shoulder and everything…"

"You wanna come up?" Beca tried to hide her grin, hoping Chloe would say yes.

"I mean, just to help you get situated." Chloe shrugged as she turned the car off.

Beca unlocked her door and motioned for Chloe to go in first. Chloe hesitantly walked in, very curious as to what Beca Mitchell's apartment would look like. She didn't have an exact image in her head, but what she saw was certainly not what she was expecting.

"I need to shower later...maybe you could help me with that?" Beca leaned forward a little, grinning mischievously.

"Keep it in your pants, Mitchell." Chloe deadpanned.

"That wasn't a no." Beca tilted her head hopefully.

"No." Chloe shot her a glare. "So your place is interesting." She changed the subject as her eyes wandered around the small apartment. It was a loft apartment. The bedroom was upstairs with only a half wall giving it privacy. There was a treadmill facing a large screen TV in the main room. There was a whole wall of vinyl records and a corner with a record player and large speakers. The other wall had numerous books, various genres ranging from true crime, comic fiction, autobiographies, and classics. Chloe studied everything she could without acting like she was in a museum.

"Want a drink?" Beca tossed her leather jacket over a recliner chair.

"Um. Sure." Chloe thought it odd to be drinking at three in the afternoon, but considering they were benched for the time being, it couldn't hurt. She followed the brunette into the small kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and her mouth gaped open.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Beca grinned as she grabbed two glasses. The kitchen was almost completely empty. There were few dishes or appliances besides the stove and microwave. The biggest thing in the kitchen was a liquor cabinet that took up the whole side wall.

"How can you stand this kitchen?" Chloe couldn't help her judgmental tone. She opened the fridge absentmindedly, not asking permission. "Where's your food?!"

"I usually order out." Beca shrugged. "Drink of choice?"

"Surprise me." Chloe answered flatly as she opened the one cabinet. There was ramen noodles, some tuna, and a few boxed meals. "Do you never cook for yourself?"

"Please." Beca scoffed as she poured a concoction into her mixer. "I only cook to impress. Spaghetti's my go-to."

"A child can make spaghetti." Chloe crossed her arms and leaned against the tiny counter.

"Maybe you can stay tonight and I'll make you some?" Beca looked over her shoulder and shot Chloe a wink.

"Hard pass." Chloe laughed as she accepted the drink from Beca.

"I'm more of a bartender anyway."

"And a pretty good one." Chloe took a sip and nodded in approval. "So, Beca. I just wanted to tell you…" She fidgeted with the glass and shifted awkwardly. "Our last mission...it brought up some memories for me."

"Oh?" Beca moved closer, understanding the serious tone of her partner.

"You were amazing...and literally a hero." Chloe half-way rolled her eyes, hating to give the brunette such a compliment. "But it just reminded me of my last partner."

"Agent Price." Beca nodded.

"Yeah...he...he was a gift to the world." Chloe exhaled, fighting back tears. "And you reminded me of him. But it also reminded me of my failures."

"I have a hard time believing you've failed." Beca set her glass down and moved closer, understanding the seriousness of Chloe's words.

"I blame myself for his death. But I don't want you to feel sorry for me or anything." Chloe added quickly. "I just...I'd like to talk to you about him sometime."

"I'd like that." Beca nodded.

"Maybe we can get coffee and I can tell you about him. And we could just maybe talk as friends for once."

"Friends?" Beca grinned slightly.

"Maybe. We'll see how things work out." Chloe grinned back as she relaxed against the counter.

"I like my odds." Beca moved closer. Chloe suddenly sensed the flirtatious tone the conversation had taken on as well as her own flirtatious body language. She quickly stood up straight and finished the drink.

"Well. I have some paperwork to do, especially now that you have a legitimate excuse to not help." She narrowed her eyes in jest. "So, I'm going to head home. Unless you need anything else?"

"Well…" Beca pretended to think. "I could probably really use some help in the shower. One arm will make it difficult."

"I think you can handle it." Chloe rolled her eyes and walked past Beca. "I'll see you tomorrow though?" She picked up her purse and looked expectantly.

"Tomorrow. Definitely." Beca nodded and smiled sincerely as she watched Chloe leave her apartment.


	8. Chloe's First Kill

Chapter 8: Chloe's First Kill

5 Years Ago

Chloe had just graduated from college with a major in criminal justice. She had hopes of becoming a police chief in a big metro city. She had impressed many recruiters from various law enforcement agencies and even the military. But her dad had certain plans already in place for her.

After an intense argument her dad, General Daniel Beale, had told her in no uncertain terms that she should join the Agency or he would cut her off, and make sure she wasn't hired as more than a security guard in any field. A fresh graduate with student loans and big dreams didn't have much of a choice. While he won the fight to gain Chloe as an agent, who he was sure would rise through the ranks, he most likely ruined his relationship with his daughter.

Her first day, she grudgingly showed up to the Agency and walked down the pristine halls, receiving looks from everyone she passed by. Her first friendly greeting was one, Agent Aubrey Posen. She held out her hand with a warm smile.

"Hello, Chloe." She gestured for Chloe to head into one of the conference rooms. "Your dad instructed me to help show you around. You'll also be meeting your new partner shortly."

"Let me guess. The great General Beale won't be showing his face?" Chloe couldn't hide the bitterness in her tone.

"No. We rarely see him at HQ. He uh…" Aubrey held the door for Chloe. "He filled me in on your arrangement. I'm sorry it had to happen like this but from your file I think you'll be a great asset. I hope you warm up to the idea."

Agent Jackson Price stood from his seat and greeted Chloe with a warm smile beneath his thick beard.

"Agent Price. Nice to meet you Chloe." He held out his hand to her, which she shook hesitantly.

"Thanks."

"I look forward to working with you. I hear great things about you."

"Wish you could convince some other people about that." Chloe huffed under her breath, trying not to sound like her feelings were hurt.

"Ignore that." Price waved his hand in the air like it didn't mean a thing. "They'll get over it. Listen, how about you come to my house tonight for dinner after your training. You can meet my wife and kids. Maybe you can have some friendly faces around while you get adjusted to your new life, new city, et cetera."

Chloe wanted to say no and just return to her apartment alone and finish unpacking. But she reluctantly shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Sure."

She spent the rest of the day listening to passive aggressive comments about how her daddy got her here while they had to work for it. While it was somewhat true, she still had an immense amount of talent that her fellow agents seemed to refuse to give her credit for.

After showering from training Chloe met Agent Price at his desk, which sat opposite her new one. He looked up and smiled briefly as he finished typing up her training report.

"You did really well today. You were the second highest trainee score in the gun range and mile time. Second only to me." He threw his black jacket on and motioned for Chloe to leave. "Here's my address. You can come over tonight, my wife's making chicken alfredo. Definitely one of my top three meals of hers. Or if you're tired, we can plan another night."

"Tonight sounds good." Chloe smiled shyly. She didn't feel like being alone, and she figured if she was basically forced into the Agency she might as well enjoy her partner.

As soon as Chloe entered the doorway, Zoe Price wrapped her in a warm hug. "You must be Chloe!"

"That's me." Chloe shrugged awkwardly.

"Come in. Come in. My husband seems to be excited to have a new partner." Zoe guided Chloe past some toys scattered in the living room into the kitchen smelled heavenly. "Make yourself comfortable. Dinner's just about ready."

Price came out from the study and smiled brightly at her. He held up a bottle of wine and tilted his head questioningly. Chloe just nodded as she relaxed into a chair. Suddenly two little children came running from upstairs and nearly pounced on her.

"Hi! I'm Zack!" A cute little boy with messy blonde hair climbed into the seat next to her.

"I'm Janie!" A slightly smaller girl with brown curls stayed right by Chloe's leg. "Are you the new Auntie Michelle?" She asked innocently. She looked up to see Price stiffen and drop one of the glasses, spilling a little bit of wine.

"Kids." Zoe came in with a mild scolding tone. "This is Chloe. She'll be working with Daddy. Now go wash up."

"Your name rhymes with Mommy's!" Zack exclaimed like it was a huge discovery. "I like you!"

"Thanks." Chloe couldn't help but smile at the energetic and lovable children.

"Sorry about that." Price set down a glass as he took a seat next to her. "They're full of energy."

The rest of dinner went remarkably well. Conversation flowed easily. Chloe was shocked by how comfortable she was already with this cute little family. Zoe insisted she take some leftovers home, when she had announced she should be getting home.

Price walked her to the door. "Thanks for coming over, Chloe. I'm looking forward to working with you. And you're welcome here any time."

"And you better take him up on that." Zoe appeared by his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Its nice to have another adult to outnumber the kids." She grinned giving Price a chaste kiss in the doorway."

"Thank you." Chloe almost started tearing up, feeling so much warmth from the little family she just met. "I'll definitely take you up on that. I'll see you soon, Zoe. Tomorrow, Agent Price."

"Jackson." He corrected as he waved to Chloe, holding onto his wife, watching her get to her car.

A couple weeks later, it was time for Chloe's first mission. She and Price were chasing down a known assassin. He had already taken shots at Chloe and Jackson, so they were on high alert with fingers on both triggers. Jackson motioned for a door to a warehouse that was under construction. They had seen the assassin, Max Halpern, rush inside.

"You sweep right, I'll go left." Jackson whispered as he opened the door. Someone came frantically running out the door and Chloe raised her gun and fired, hitting him square in the chest.

"Shit." Jackson whispered as he saw an innocent construction worker fall to the ground. Chloe froze, her gun still in its position when she fired. Her heart raced as she saw the young man in construction clothing, lying on the ground, staring up fearfully at Jackson.

"Who is it?" She stepped closer hesitantly.

"Civilian. Construction worker." Jackson let out a heavy sigh as he reached to the man's eyes and closed the lids.

"I...I thought...I thought it was Max." She fell to her knees, staring in shock at the lifeless body.

"Chloe." Jackson grabbed her arm. "Max is still inside. We'll handle this later. You gotta keep it together. Okay?" She nodded numbly, still looking at the man she had just killed.

"Chloe!" Jackson shouted, getting her out of her trance. Her eyes darkened and she nodded as she followed him into the building to finish the mission.

They caught Max, Jackson was the one to pull the trigger. They had to call a medevac for the body downstairs. And she knew she was probably going to get a lot of heat for what happened. It was her first kill on the job...and it was an innocent.

Jackson drove Chloe to her apartment later that night. He reached over as she tried to get out.

"Chloe. Why don't you come to our house tonight. We can make up the guest room."

"I'm fine." She didn't move, waiting for him to let her go.

"Just don't beat yourself up to much. Things like this happen. And it sucks and we never want it to happen. But you need to be able to let it go. I know that sounds heartless, but-"

"I'll be fine, Jackson. I'm just going to go to bed. See you tomorrow." Chloe squirmed away and fled the car. As soon as she got into her apartment she collapsed on her couch, put her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.


	9. Symbiotic

Chapter 9: Symbiotic

"Wow." Beca took a sip of her coffee across the table from Chloe. "That's...intense. For a first mission and everything."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded slowly. "But Agent Price was so nice about it. I mean, I fucked up big time. And he still had my back."

"Sounds like he was a good partner."

"The best." Chloe smiled to herself. "But you're not too awful I guess."

"Oh, wow, thanks for the ego boost." Beca grinned sarcastically.

"But in seriousness...You're a great partner, Beca." Chloe looked down before bashfully glancing back at Beca who appreciated the compliment and didn't want to ruin it with some lame sarcastic comment.

"You're not so bad yourself, Beale." Beca glanced down before putting an end to their serious moment. "So, I'm going to go pay and we can head to work, yeah?"

"I'm paying." Chloe stood up quickly. "I never returned the favor for the drinks a while back." She shooed Beca away as she hurried to the counter.

When they walked back into HQ, Chloe announced she was going for a run. Beca was disappointed she couldn't join since she was still in her sling. She fiddled around on her computer with her left hand for a while before Jesse walked in and slouched down atop her desk.

"How's the shoulder, Mitchell?"

"Doesn't hurt too much as long as I don't move it around. Its more irritating than anything. Just ready to get back in the field." Beca bit her lip in concentration as she tried to type up some of the paperwork that had backed up for her and Chloe.

"But I'm sure the TLC your partner is giving you doesn't hurt?" Jesse winked. Beca immediately focused her attention on the guy sitting on her desk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...I'm sure you don't mind your hot redhead partner taking care of you." Jesse grinned.

"Please." Beca rolled her eyes. "She's just being nice. And she isn't doing that much anyway."

"Come on, I see the way you two look at each other." Jesse's tone turned serious. "How long are you going to wait to make a move. Now's the perfect timing. You saved her life; she's being your little personal nurse."

"Stop." Beca felt her cheeks blushing.

"You flirt with her constantly, what's stopping you? She seems to be well over whatever hatred she had at the beginning."

"She...She wouldn't. I'm not her type. She still gets irritated with me for everything. That would blow up in my face." Beca fidgeted in her seat.

"Oh come one. Sack up, dude, and just ask her on a date. Like a real date. I see how she looks at you. I don't think she'd say no." Jesse grinned as he stood up.

"Don't you have work to do or something?" Beca grunted as she returned her attention to the computer.

"Fine. Fine." Jesse raised his hands in surrender. "But you're both idiots if you ask me."

Beca just shook her head as Jesse walked away. She glanced up when he was gone and let out a breath. Would she say yes?

Chloe returned from her jog and walked into her and Beca's shared office. Beca had fallen asleep with her feet up on the desk and her head tilted to her left shoulder. She looked so peaceful. Chloe couldn't help but take a moment to smile at the calm Beca Mitchell. A version of Beca that wasn't armed and ready with a sarcastic or sexual comment. She liked this version.

"Take a picture." Beca mumbled groggily. "I've heard they last longer."

"Ugh." Chloe was irritated with herself for getting caught staring so she playfully slapped Beca's feet, knocking them off the desk. Beca jolted up and then let out a short yelp of pain, holding her right shoulder.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Chloe paused, feeling guilty about her playful outburst.

"Its fine." Beca slowly sat up in the chair. "You might've set me months back in my recovery, but I'll be fine." She shot Chloe a joking glare as she brought her computer back to life. Chloe was relieved the brunette didn't seem to be in more pain but tried not to let it show. She sat down at her own computer and glanced up, feeling like she was being watched. As soon as her eyes moved to look up at Beca, Beca refocused her attention on her own screen. Chloe squinted and started typing away. Beca swallowed. She slouched forward and then glanced back at the redhead, her eyes peeking over her computer screen.

"What?" Chloe smirked as she quickly shot her eyes up to make eye contact again.

"Nothing." Beca shrugged and looked away. Chloe pursed her lips, trying to stifle a laugh. She was having a hard time focusing on her computer and decided she might as well call it a day.

"Do you...need a ride home?" Chloe slowly stood up, grabbing her jacket from her chair.

"Yeah." Beca hopped up a little too eagerly. "Still can't ride Stella for the time being."

"Stella?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

"My bike. Her name's Stella. Like Steeelllaaaaa." She did the Marlon Brando impression to a deadpanned Chloe. "Nevermind...yeah a ride sounds good. Thanks."

They pulled up to the apartment and Beca sat still. Trying to get the nerve to ask Chloe to come inside. Jesse's words reverberated in her head 'sack up, dude.'

"Umm…" She ran her hand along the back of her neck. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure. Do you need help?" Chloe quickly turned the car off.

"Well, maybe. I mean, some things are tricky." Beca slid out of the car. Of course she'd only come up because she thinks I need help with my stupid shoulder. She thought to herself.

As they stepped inside, Chloe studied the apartment again. Even though she'd been here once there was a part of her she couldn't understand that just wanted to know everything about her partner. She looked upstairs and then back to Beca.

"I guess that's your bedroom?" Chloe nodded upwards. Is that your bedroom? Really, Chloe? Chloe kicked herself in her mind for asking.

"Yeah. Slash…" Beca hesitated.

"Slash?" Chloe's interest was piqued.

"Slash...mini music studio?" Beca was nervous about divulging that information for some reason.

"Really?" Chloe's eyes widened with excitement.

"Wanna see it?"

"Yes!" Chloe responded far too quickly. Calm your tits, Beale. She took a deep, calming breath.

Beca led her up the stairs to proudly display her music station. She had set up two desks side by side to fit everything. Chloe glanced around the rest of the room quickly too. It was surprisingly bare. There was a dresser, with nothing sitting on top, a nightstand with a small lamp, and a bed obviously. No pictures, no decorations. Just the music stuff. Chloe couldn't help but find it a little strange.

"Show me how it works?" Chloe nodded at the computer and switchboard. Beca eagerly complied and sat down.

"So I just find songs that have similar beats and bass lines. I combine them either with overlapping certain sounds or switching songs back and forth. Sometimes it comes out really bad, but sometimes it sounds pretty cool."

"Can I hear a good one?" Chloe leaned against one of the desks, nodding at the headphones.

"Uh…" Beca hesitated. She never shared this sort of thing with anyone. "Sure. Yeah." She searched the computer and pulled up a file, then handing her headphones to Chloe. Chloe stood stool and stared at the ground, focusing on the music.

After about a minute Chloe looked back at Beca and shouted, "This is so good!" Beca flinched at the volume. Chloe sheepishly pulled the headphones off. "Sorry, was I loud."

"A little." Beca grinned, holding her thumb and index finger close together. Chloe giggled quietly, setting the headphones back down while Beca stood up. They were standing face to face, searching each other's eyes. Beca gulped. Kiss her. No! Don't kiss her. Don't ruin a good moment and make it weird. Oh my God pull it together, Beca! Beca shook the thoughts from her mind and stepped back.

"Do you want a drink?" She turned away to shut off her music program.

"Uh, sure." Chloe nodded. That was your moment, Beale. Dammit!

Beca tried not to be shaky as she made the drinks. As she handed Chloe hers, she sat down at her small table, and Chloe followed.

"So I was thinking about what you had told me this morning." Beca took a cautious sip, avoiding eye contact. Chloe just nodded in response. "And I figured…" Beca continued. "I could tell you something from my past. Not everything, but you know something big like you did."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. We're partners. We have a symbiotic…" She gestured awkwardly between the two of them. "Relationship. We should know stuff about each other. I think it'd help us in the field."

Chloe bit back a smile and just nodded, "Okay."

"Okay, so you told me about your first kill. I wanted to tell you about...well not my first kill. But the first kill that I wasn't okay with…"

Chloe swallowed hard, preparing for a difficult story.


	10. Sniper

Chapter 10: Sniper

5 Years Ago

"Sarge, when do we head out?" A grumpy soldier walked over to Beca with slouched shoulders.

"Few hours, King. I'm waiting to hear from Baker. Are the trucks ready?"

"Yeah, we're just sitting on our asses doing nothing." King scoffed as he looked down at the brunette who outranked him.

"I could have you clean all the guns and wash the tent sheets if you're bored?" Beca talked to him like a mother would to a child. King just let out a sigh and walked away.

"You don't need to be so rude. I mean you're already sarcastic enough, you don't gotta hurt the poor boy's feelers." Fisher walked over to Beca and leaned against the table where she was fiddling with a laptop.

"Well he's a jackass and makes plenty of gay slurs to make up for it." Beca shot him a look.

"True." Fisher raised his arms. "So...anyone back home waiting for ya?"

"Nope." Beca smirked. "Just hook ups."

"You give gays a bad name." Fisher laughed.

"Shut up!" Beca playfully punched his arm. "What about you? How's your girl?"

"Annie's just fine. We got to skype last night."

"Don't need the sordid details." Beca raised a hand.

"Not like that!" Fisher backed away in disgust. "I think...Sarge, I think I want to ask her to marry me."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Beca lit up, restraining herself from giving him a hug.

"I hope so. I get home in less than two months. I want to ask, I just hope she says yes."

"She'll say yes." Beca assured. "Besides...she's met me and didn't leave you so I think you're in the clear."

"Ohh a woman who didn't fall at the feet of the seductress, Beca Mitchell?" Fisher laughed as he pulled out a picture of Annie. "She's beautiful, Sarge. I just want to spend my life with her."

"You will." Beca looked at the picture. "Damn, she's hot."

"I hate you." Fisher rolled his eyes as he put the picture back in his pocket.

"Wanna play some cards to kill some time before we get our orders?" Beca snatched her favorite deck of cards with nude women on them. The men in her camp didn't seem to mind either.

"Sure." Fisher went to gather some rocks. "King you want in?" King just looked over at Beca and the cards.

"Don't worry, pal. You won't turn gay just by playing cards with a lesbian." Beca winked as she set up the table.

Sargeant Beca Mitchell tilted her head back and laughed as she threw her cards on the small wooden box that she and the other soldiers were using as a table.

"Careful, Fisher, if you're as bad in the sack as you are at cards I might just steal your girl." Beca collected the rocks they were using as poker chips.

"Oh please, she needs the D too bad." Henry Fisher rolled his eyes.

"That's disgusting." Beca shivered dramatically.

"I wish they'd kept don't ask don't tell in place." King mumbled to Beca's left.

"Care to repeat yourself louder for the group, King." Beca shot him a look as she started dealing out a new hand. He just glanced at her with disgust as he picked up his cards.

"Doesn't matter, asshole." Fisher chuckled. "She's the top soldier in our unit. She'll out shoot and out fight any of us, and who she fucks doesn't change that." His comment seemed to shut King up. Beca flashed Fisher a subtle but grateful smile.

Suddenly a sharp gunshot was heard in the camp. Beca turned full on alert as she snatched her pistol sitting at her feet. Her eyes frantically screened the camp, looking for intruders.

"Captain Baker?" She barked into her walkie talkie. "Do you see where shots are coming from?"

The static hissed before Baker replied. "Sniper on the roof at your three o'clock!"

"Get to cover!" Beca shouted orders at the six men in the camp. She sprinted to the small armory and grabbed her own sniper rifle, barely dodging a bullet as she slid behind a rock for cover. Fisher sprinted to a small wooden wall to her left. King stood up to run to a place of cover when another shot was heard. It hit him straight through the heart, killing him instantly. Beca watched him fall to the ground as she attached her scope.

"Shit." Fisher whispered as he ducked his head. Beca quickly turned to look through her scope at the rooftop target. It was a boy, no older than ten years old. She inhaled sharply and felt her heart race.

"Mitchell!" Fisher shouted to get her out of her trance. "Take the shot!"

"It's a kid!" She spun her head to glare at him. Another shot rang through the camp and another soldier went down with a bullet in his leg as he ran to try and get to cover. "Fuck!" She gritted her teeth. She tried to steady her hand to get a good view of the target. She took a breath as she could see the boy clearly in her scope. Her finger was on the trigger as she tried to stop shaking.

"Take the shot, Beca!" Fisher shouted again as a bullet sped by his wall, about a foot from his head. Beca swallowed hard as she focused down the sight. When she saw the boy turn and aim his sniper directly at her, she quickly pressed her trigger and watched until she saw the boy fall and she quickly looked away.

Once she regained her composure, she spoke into her walkie talkie which she was gripping so hard it might snap. "Do you see any other tangos, Baker?"

"No. Its all clear from here." He spoke back, trying to hide the grief in his voice. She tossed the walkie talkie aside and looked at King's body. Fisher stepped next to her.

"He might've been a homophobic asshole...but he was still a soldier." He tried to put a hand on Beca's shoulder but she shrugged him away.

"Get a medevac." She ordered as she marched passed the poker table. Without thinking she took a violent kick at it, knocking rocks and cards all over the sandy ground. She reached her tent and closed it for privacy. She took a few deep breaths before putting her head in her hands and allowing herself to cry. She sobbed into her hands, telling herself to get it all out now, so that she wouldn't cry about it again.


	11. Green Ain't Beca's Color

Chapter 11: Green Ain't Beca's Color

"You know its not your fault right?" Chloe's voice cracked a little as Beca finished her story.

"Yes it is." Beca let out a dark laugh. "I pulled the trigger. Can't be more at fault than that."

"Its the terrorists who made that boy do what he did. They brainwashed him or tortured him or something and put him in that spot. They forced him to be a soldier and all you did was defend your life and your team's lives." Chloe instinctively stretched her hand across the table and rested it atop Beca's. It stayed there for a moment and they both looked at their hands before Chloe suddenly stood up.

"I think I should get going, its getting late. Thank you...for telling me that story. I...feel weirdly closer to you." Chloe stuttered over her words.

"Hopefully it'll just help us be better partners." Beca nodded and walked her to the door. They paused as Chloe took her time putting her jacket on. They stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say exactly.

Ask her to stay! Beca screamed in her head. And not for like romantic reasons. Tell her it would help you sleep! Just ask her to stay, dammit!

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Chloe interrupted Beca's inner struggle.

"Yep." Beca looked at her feet. Chloe leaned in and gave her a quick hug, before spinning around to drive home. Beca closed the door and then leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh, "Dammit, Chloe Beale...what are you doing to me?" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Beca and Chloe walked together through the parking lot in comfortable silence. Beca made a pit stop to run her hand along her bike before joining Chloe by the elevator.

"You're ridiculous." Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca just shrugged one shoulder as if she couldn't help it. The doors were closing when a hand reached in and a tall, blond man in a suit stepped inside.

"Ladies." He spoke in a British accent and nodded at both, but added a wink at Chloe. Beca glanced and saw the blush rising in Chloe's cheeks. She narrowed her eyes at the elevator invader.

"And you are…?" Beca's voice was cold.

"Luke Morgan. Agent Luke Morgan." He turned around to shake Beca's hand and realized her right hand was in a sling. "Ah, you must be who I'm replacing." He nodded at the sling.

"Replacing?!" Chloe and Beca both shouted at the same time, not realizing the fear in their voices.

"Temporary. Temporary." He raised his hands as he explained. "Just till you get cleared by that doctor. Shouldn't be more than two weeks. Just to fill in for the Agency. They don't want a hot agent like Beale here getting rusty." He flashed her a wink. Beca wanted nothing more than to strike his chin with her left fist, especially when she saw Chloe blush and return the smile.

Beca sat at her desk anxiously bouncing her knee waiting for Chloe and Luke to finish up with their briefing. She kept looking up towards the hall that led to Aubrey's office waiting for them to come out.

She finally saw a flash of red hair walk down the hall, grinning at something Luke said. Beca furrowed her brows and pretended to be hard at work on something on the computer. Her eyes darkened when she saw Luke put his hand on the small of Chloe's back.

"Shall We?" Luke motioned for the exit when Chloe stopped at Beca's computer.

"Yeah, just a sec." Chloe signaled for him to wait for her outside. When he was gone she focused her attention on Beca.

"He asked me on a date." She blurted out. Beca gulped and slowly looked up to meet Chloe's eyes.

"Oh?"

"I didn't know if I should say yes or not." Chloe leaned against the desk, seeking Beca's advice.

"I don't know how I can help you." Beca looked away and typed at the keyboard.

"Well. You're my partner. Can you think of any...reason that...maybe I should say no?" Chloe looked at her, silently hoping Beca would tell her not to go.

"Nah." Beca shook her head. "If you want to. Go have fun."

"It wouldn't be weird?" Chloe pressed.

"Why would it be weird?" Beca finally looked back to resume the awkward eye contact.

"I don't know." Chloe let out a sigh. "I just wanted to run it by you."

"Well you got my permission." Beca gave her a sarcastic thumbs up.

"I wasn't asking permission."

"Well, whatever you're doing. I think you should go. I don't care." Beca waved a hand flippantly.

"Fine. Maybe I will." Chloe stood up straight.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Anything else?" Beca looked up with annoyance.

"Nope. Have fun at the desk today." Chloe spun around to join Luke for their mission.

"How'd the mission go?" Beca finally asked after a few minutes of silence when Chloe returned to her computer.

"Successful. No Casualties. Mission accomplish. Good as a mission can go." Chloe said distantly.

"Congrats." Beca rolled her eyes. "So can you give me a ride home? I'm dying of boredom."

"Aubrey's giving you a ride home tonight. I…" Chloe stood up and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I decided to go on that date...with Luke...Agent Morgan."

"You're actually going?" Beca asked without trying to sound too irritated.

"Yeah, is that...a problem?" Chloe looked anxiously down at her partner.

"Still don't see a problem." Beca replied coldly as she propped her feet up on her desk.

"Yeah...so you can't think of any reason…" Chloe shifted her weight avoiding eye contact. "Any reason for me to back out?" Chloe gave her one more chance.

"No. Nope!" Beca removed her feet from her desk. "It's just weird. I remember after our first mission you burst into Captain Littner's office to demand a new partner. And one mission with this guy…" Beca angrily swiped her hand in the air. "And you jump his bones. Can't figure you out, Beale."

"I didn't say I was jumping his bones. Do you have a problem with Agent Morgan or something?" Chloe tilted her head.

"Nope, he's just smug and arrogant. Not to mention British." Beca flinched at the last part.

"Oh and you aren't smug and arrogant?" Chloe almost burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but that...mine's just a joke." Beca fumbled for the right words. "He's like actually a douche canoe."

"Douche canoe...really? Green is an ugly color on you, Mitchell." Chloe squinted as she turned to walk out of the office.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca leaned up in her desk.

"Have a good night! See you tomorrow." Chloe raised her hand to wave to Beca behind her back as she walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow." Beca mocked Chloe's tone under her breath as she slunk back into her chair.

The next week went by agonizingly slow for Beca. She was out of the sling but still wasn't cleared for field work. She'd sit at her desk and do some of the physical therapy exercises and stretches to try and speed her recovery. She'd frown every time Luke stopped by to shamelessly flirt with Chloe. And Chloe didn't seem to have a problem flirting with him right in front of Beca. Why shouldn't she flirt with him in front of you? You could've said something, but no you gotta be all silent and stubborn. Beca kicked herself mentally when she would watch them interact. Always quick to look away if Chloe would glance at her.

"So I'll see you later tonight?" Luke sat on the edge of Chloe's desk and grinned flirtatiously.

"For sure." Chloe winked. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Agent Mitchell, good night." Beca didn't look up but raised a hand in goodbye. Chloe was finishing up some paperwork as Beca stood up and put her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Uh...home." Beca's eyes darted around the room, confused by the question.

"Who's giving you a ride?"

"I am. I'm out of that sling." Beca cautiously waved her right arm in the air.

"It's still not safe to drive that death trap." Chloe tried to protest as Beca headed for the exit.

"It'll be fine. I'm not your little project to worry about anymore. Enjoy your date!" Beca smiled her best fake smile as she swung the doors open before Chloe could respond.

Beca sat at the bar as Stacie handed her her third beer. Stacie eyed her carefully, concerned at the rate Beca was going this early in the night. She looked around the bar to make sure no one needed anything and leaned closer to Beca.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Beca didn't mean for her tone to sound so curt.

"You're drinking at a faster rate than normal. Everything okay at work?"

"Yep."

"No big insurance cases stressing you out?" Stacie prodded.

"Huh?" Beca gave her a confused look. When she drank she let her guard down, and for a moment almost forgot her cover. She and Chloe were simple insurance agents. When she remembered she just nodded. "Oh, no. Work's fine."

"How's the shoulder?" Stacie pointed to Beca's shoulder. She had been told it was a freak accident at the gym.

"Good. Good." Beca nodded absently. Suddenly Chloe and Luke came strolling in the front doors. Stacie watched Beca's eyes travel to the redhead and flare with jealousy. She smirked to herself, not wanting to be caught by Beca.

"Ah ha…" Stacie nodded knowingly.

"What 'ah ha'?" Beca whipped her head back to Stacie.

"A certain redhead you haven't been able to shut up about comes waltzing in here with Mr. Handsome? I'm sorry Becs…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Beca took a long sip of her drink. "She's into a losers apparently."

"Doesn't look like a loser to me." Stacie leaned back to not-so-subtly check him out.

"Please...he's an arrogant, smug, prick who thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Hmm...sounds like someone I know." Stacie looked down at Beca with a cocked eyebrow.

"Please, I'm nothing like that tool."

"Seems the only difference I see is that he had the guts to ask out the girl." Stacie took a step back to clean some glasses just in case Beca took a swing at her. Then Chloe appeared by Beca's side.

"Vodka cranberry, and a beer please." Chloe stood next to Beca, not looking at her.

"Nice guy, sending the woman to get the drinks. How chivalrous." Beca gave an 'I told you so' smirk to Stacie while pointing her thumb.

"How sexist of you, Beca." Chloe's voice was sarcastically sweet. Beca just flashed a quick annoyed grin and focused on her hands on the counter. They sat awkwardly by each other until Stacie hurried over with Chloe's drinks. She glanced down at Beca about to say something, but just rolled her eyes and left to find Luke.

Beca just gripped tightly to her bottle, almost shaking until it actually shattered in her hand. She quickly leaned back, examining her hands to make sure there weren't any cuts.

"Dammit, Beca." Stacie whined as she grabbed a towel. "Jealousy looks really bad on you. Not to mention, its a bit inconvenient for me." She angrily wiped up the puddle of beer Beca had caused before reluctantly handing her another.

Beca ended up drinking her weight in her favorite vodka midway through the night. Stacie insisted she stay with her upstairs on her couch. She refused to let Beca try to drive that motorcycle this drunk. When Stacie helped a stumbling Beca upstairs, Chloe caught a glimpse of the duo stumbling up the stairs and felt a sense of worry, but forced herself to focus on her date.

The days went by agonizingly slow for Beca, still resigned to a desk job. She tried her best to be professional and hide her disdain for Luke. When she caught herself staring daggers at him, she'd try to play it off and look away quickly. She had stopped making her sarcastic comments at Chloe. Her cocky smirk had all but vanished. She actually sat at her computer and worked, doing any extra paperwork for her colleagues that she could. She was turning into an alternate version of herself.

"What's up with you?" Jesse came strolling by.

"Hmm?" Beca didn't look up but just kept her attention on the monitor.

"You don't seem like yourself. Does it have a little something to do with a certain new Agent with a British accent?" Jesse smirked.

"Shut up. By the way, what's up with that? Why doesn't he go work for Scotland Yard or something." Beca could feel her face forming into an immature pout and tried to adjust.

"He's a good agent, Beca. I know you're bummed about-"

"Look, I'm just ready to be back in the field, okay? I'm tired of sitting behind a desk. That's what's wrong." Beca nearly shouted back as she stood up. "Which by the way, I'm finished with everything I can do so I'm going to get out of here." She snatched her jacket and brushed passed Jesse before he could say anything else.

She ended up back at the bar, drinking her night away. Stacie purposefully acted busy and brought her drinks slowly, to attempt to slow her down. Beca snatched a beer from her hand and quickly gulped down half of it.

"Beca...drinking isn't going to solve whatever you're going through." Stacie finally spoke up with a sincere worried tone.

"Its helped before."

"Actually it probably only slowed down the healing process. And nothing you're going through right now can be as bad as the military-"

"Don't talk about the military to me." Beca glared. Stacie just looked down and shifted awkwardly.

"I just thought when you came back and got a normal job I wouldn't have to see this side of you again."

"I can find a new bar." Beca looked away indifferently.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Stacie tried to explain.

"Look, thanks for the beers. I'm going to head home. Sorry for making you worried or whatever."

"Please be safe." Stacie sighed. "And text me when you get home."

When Beca got home she immediately went to her music station and started fiddling around mindlessly. She noticed her song choices were a little dark and depressing. It reminded her of being in high school when your crush could just ruin you. And it was infuriating that she even had this crush to begin with. After a couple hours she looked at her phone and saw messages from Chloe.

Chloe: You okay? Just wanted to check in, I feel like you've been off. When do you get cleared?

Chloe: ?

Chloe: Did you at least make it home…

Chloe: Ignoring me is pretty immature...and annoying since you're my partner and everything

Chloe: Are you really that jealous?

Chloe: I'm actually worried...I stopped by the bar and Stacie said you left hours ago. Just respond that you're alive please? Be a fucking adult.

Chloe: I'm coming over if you don't answer in five minutes.

"Shit!" Beca fumbled with her phone to check the time. Thankfully she had literally just sent the last message. She paused before debating if she should dare Chloe into actually storming over. She thought better of it because it would probably turn into a fight.

Beca: Sorry, had my headphones on. I'm fine and alive and all that. Checking with doc tomorrow. Night.

Chloe: thanks.

Beca held her hands over the keys trying to think of something else to say. She was mad but part of her still wanted to talk to her partner. After typing a few words and deleting several times, she just tossed her phone on the night stand and attempted to get some sleep.


	12. Double Trouble

Chapter 12: Double Trouble

Beca waited impatiently on the elevator to get to the medical floor, tapping her foot rapidly. She nearly sprinted out the doors as soon as they opened. Her eyes were focused on the doctor's door, confident today would be the day she'd finally be cleared for being back in the field. She slowed down and narrowed her eyes when she saw Luke emerge from the same office she was about to enter.

"Agent Mitchell. What brings you here?" He grinned, pausing in front of her.

"Got an appointment." She tried to ignore him.

"Oh, yes. Hoping to get cleared right?"

"Mhm." She brushed past him. Then she paused and spun around in curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a checkup." Luke shrugged. "Good luck!"

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

The doctor looked nervous when Beca came inside.

"Oh, Agent Mitchel!" Dr. Sanders nearly jumped out of her skin. "Didn't expect to see you so soon." She nervously moved around the exam room, bumping into jars of various medical supplies.

"Well, its my appointment time." Beca said skeptically as she checked her watch.

"Right. Right. So how's the shoulder?"

"Its good. I feel ready."

"Let me have a look." Dr. Sanders motioned for her to sit on the table. Beca had a bored look on her face as she did all the muscle tests, feeling fine. She then lied down and the doctor started moving her shoulder in different directions. She pushed it back behind Beca's head, making the brunette flinch ever so slightly.

"Sorry, Agent Mitchell. I think we're going to need a few more days to rest."

"What?!" Beca shot up from her position.

"Your full strength isn't back." Dr. Sanders avoided eye contact.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Everything felt fine! I only flinched out of nervousness it didn't even hurt! Do it again!"

"I'm sorry Agent Mitchell. I'm filing my report that you're not cleared for field work." Dr. Sanders turned her back to start typing on her computer.

"Listen, bitch, you know I'm good to go. What's your fucking problem?"

"Please don't make me call your supervisor, Agent Mitchell." Dr. Sanders mumbled.

"This is bullshit!" Beca shouted as she slammed the door open so hard Dr. Sanders was nervous it would come off its hinges.

"Where is that fucking British prick?!" Beca stormed into hers and Chloe's office, startling the redhead.

"He's talking with Aubrey." Chloe looked at Beca in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's making the doc keep me behind the desk somehow. I know it." Beca growled.

"Okay, you're being completely paranoid." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Explain why he came strolling out of Sanders' office just before my appointment, and she was all fidgety, and STILL didn't clear me when I'm perfectly fine?"

"I know you're getting restless, but she knows best. And Luke wouldn't do that." Chloe brushed her off.

"Luke wouldn't do what?" Agent Morgan entered the office casually when he heard his name.

"You want her so bad you're bribing the doc to keep me chained to the desk?" Beca shoved her finger into his chest.

"I think you're just a little testy because I did what you couldn't." Luke smiled proudly, knowing he was baiting the shorter agent.

"And what couldn't I do?"

"Get a date with the redhead." He winked at Chloe who looked away and felt her cheeks turning red.

"Oh please!" Beca scoffed. "I'm pissed because I want to be an agent! I'm being held back for no damn good reason! If I find out you've had something to do with me not getting cleared, your ass is mine."

"It's hard to be scared of a midget." Luke huffed as Beca started to walk away. Without thinking she spun around, brought her left hand back and punched him right in the jaw before storming out.

"Beca!" Chloe slammed her hands on her desk as she stood to check on Luke. Before she could yell any further, Beca was gone.

The next day there was tense silence between Beca and Chloe. They kept exchanging angry glances, while trying to avoid starting a yelling match. Beca took a deep breath, looked around to make sure Luke wasn't coming and made her way over to Chloe's desk.

"Look, Chloe, I know we aren't seeing eye to eye right now, but there's something about that guy." She started tentatively. "He's up to something, I feel it in my gut."

"And what would he be up to?" Chloe leaned back in her chair, suppressing her annoyance.

"I don't know. But look, its not paranoia; he did or said something to Dr. Sanders to make her not clear me. I know it!"

"I think you're being ridiculous." Chloe shook her head and tried to ignore the brunette hovering over her desk.

"He's hiding something, Chloe. He's trouble. Just...be careful."

"I think you're just being jealous." Chloe looked up at her, with a disapproving stare. "You can't let that affect your work. I thought you were better than that."

"It has nothing to do with jealousy! Because I'm not even. He's shady, there's something-" But Beca was cut off by Luke entering the office announcing a mission for him and Chloe.

"Thank God." Chloe mumbled as she hopped up from her chair.

"Must be nice to not have some asshole holding you back." Beca glared at Luke.

"Its a little pathetic, Beca. All this paranoia." Luke looked at her with over-exaggerated sympathy. "Maybe they need to do a psych eval, too."

"Shut the fuck up." Beca took an angry step towards him.

"Luke just ignore her, let's go." Chloe pushed him out the door and shot one last angry look at Beca.

Chloe and Luke were in a parking lot nearby HQ. Luke was examining some contents of boxes inside a small moving truck. Chloe wasn't including on the briefing, which she thought was odd. That had never happened in her five years at the Agency.

"Sorry...I'm confused about what exactly we're supposed to be doing." She stepped into the truck beside Luke and looked into a box. To her surprise it contained items that agents had confiscated from various terrorists, spies, and other threats to America.

"Its a simple transfer mission." Luke stated simply as he looked through the boxes.

"Transfer?"

"Agency secrets." He waved his hand over the boxes, not looking at Chloe. He began getting frustrated as he rummaged through the boxes.

"What are we looking for?" Chloe casually peered in the boxes, not understanding Luke's determined search.

"Where's the laptop?" Luke looked up quickly, frustration growing.

"What...what laptop?" Chloe ran a hand through her hair, thoroughly confused.

"Liam...Liam Westley. Ring a bell?" Luke stomped to the other side of the truck and started ripping the boxes open.

"Liam Westley?" Chloe knew the name was familiar and she racked her brain trying to remember. Her eyes got dark when she remembered the British terrorist from whom she and Beca had stolen a drug designed to kill thousands as well as a very important laptop with information on how to recreate said drug. Beca had locked Liam in the basement as they made their getaway.

"Where is it, Chloe?" Luke's voice sounded like a warning.

"What do you want with it?" Chloe crossed her arms. Luke stepped forward and smiled a tight, frustrated smile.

"Liam's my brother. We worked hard together on that project. So, I'll ask one more time, Agent Beale. Where. Is. The. Laptop?"

"How did you even…?" Chloe was shocked. She couldn't believe he had somehow weaseled his way into the agency if he was working with terrorists. "I need orders from above to give that information." Chloe turned around to get out of the truck when Luke grabbed her arm. She reached for her taser when he snatched it from her hands. He then took a swift kick to the back of her knees, making her drop. In pretty much the same motion he used Chloe's taser on her and she fell to the floor, nearly unconscious. Luke paced around the truck before deciding to drive away instead before he was spotted. He quickly tied Chloe up with some rope and leaned her up against the wall before jumping out, shutting the door, and hopping in the drivers' seat.

Chloe forced herself to sit up, trying to come up with a plan. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Her hands still tied behind her back she gently tossed the phone to the side and slipped off her shoe and sock. Her tongue hung halfway out of her mouth while her lips pressed down in concentration as she used her toe to call Aubrey.

"Agent Posen." Aubrey answered while flipping through some files on her desk.

"Aubrey! Luke's a double agent. He was using me...us...to get that laptop from the British terrorist cell." Chloe whisper-yelled through the speaker.

"Where are you?" Aubrey turned serious and jumped up.

"In the back of the moving truck that was at HQ. I'll turn my location on for you." Chloe bit down on her lip trying to hit the right buttons with her toe.

"On my way!" Aubrey raced out of her office and straight to Beca. "Mitchell, let's go."

"I'm not-"

"I don't give a fuck about doctor's orders. Luke kidnapped Chloe. He's working with terrorists…"

"I knew it!" Beca shouted and slammed her fist on her table as she snatched her jacket from the wall. "Where are they?" She jogged behind Aubrey as they went to the parking garage. Without answering, Aubrey shared the location with Beca. As Aubrey opened the door to her SUV, Beca took off in a sprint to her bike.

"Beca! What are you doing?" Aubrey nearly screeched, echoing in the garage.

"Stella's faster!" Beca threw her helmet on and sped out of the garage before Aubrey could even back out.

Beca sped down the street, glancing down at her phone to see where the truck was. She leaned to her left and drove down the double yellow traffic line, barely sneaking past two cars who laid on their horns. She yanked the gear up as she weaved around several more cars. She finally saw the truck up ahead in the distance. She leaned forward pushing her speed higher and higher until she was right behind them. She carefully put her phone back in her pocket and looked back and forth between the truck and her bike, figuring out a plan.

She had to react fast when Luke made a sharp turn and headed for the docks. She yanked her hands to the left to follow the truck, narrowly avoiding an oncoming car. She was still on his tail, not sure if he'd seen her yet. She drove up to the passenger door and looked down at her bike.

"I'll come back for you, baby." Beca roamed her eyes over her bike as she started to stand. She held on to one handle with her right hand and balanced her feet on the seat. As Luke started to look to see her, she jumped onto the door, landing with a loud thud, gripping tightly to the handle.

Chloe jumped when she heard the thud and looked around panicking. The truck kept moving so she sat still, preparing for anything and still trying to get the rope untied.

"Hey, asshole!" Beca shouted, but was slightly muffled from the helmet she was still wearing. Luke yanked the steering wheel to try and throw her off balance. It only made Chloe fall again, but Beca used her momentum to headbutt him with her extra helmet assistance. She then fought with him over control of the truck. She reached and opened his door, trying to throw him out. He reached around for the taser but it was on the floor. Beca's right hand gripped the steering wheel, while her left connected another punch.

Chloe could hear the fighting and grunting but couldn't make out the voice of the intruder. She could only hope it was someone to save her.

Luke finally lost grip on the wheel and Beca grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him out the door. He tried to hold on but she kicked his hands and he went rolling on the pavement. Beca slid into the drivers' seat and got the truck back under control when she looked up and saw a huge storage container by the docks they were about to crash into.

"Fucking shit!" She shouted as she slammed her foot on the brake. The truck skidded to a stop but still hit the container, only causing damage to the front part of the truck. Beca took off her helmet and jumped out to get Chloe. She couldn't see Luke, but she was regretting not having her gun on her.

She opened the sliding door and saw Chloe sitting at the back staring at her in shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" Chloe was out of breath from getting tossed around in the dark truck.

"I'm Beca fucking Mitchell." Beca shrugged, and for the first time in days showed off her cocky smile while keeping her hand on the door. Chloe started smiling until she saw Luke appear. Before she could give Beca warning, he put the barrel of his gun against Beca's head. Beca closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

"Ah, Chloe, Chloe. I thought you were special." He tsked.

"Let her go." Chloe growled.

"Or what?" Luke nearly doubled over with laughter. "You're tied up. She has no gun. You two are such a disastrous pair."

"What do you want?" Chloe felt her heart rate speed up.

"Just tell me where the laptop is." Luke shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just a little laptop is all I want. But if you insist on being stubborn I can just put a bullet through your wannabe girlfriend, here." He shoved his gun harder against Beca's head, making her flinch. "Which, by the way...you shouldn't be out here. I made sure your doctor didn't clear you." He grinned widely, focusing on Beca now.

"You little fucker." Beca growled between her clenched teeth.

"But you're such a rebel, aren't you?" He shook his head. "Now, Agent Beale. Do you want to protect that little laptop I want or the life of your partner here? Where is it?"

Chloe looked at Beca who just shook her head. Beca knew if he got that laptop, they could recreate the drug that could kill hundreds or thousands of innocents. Chloe tried to steady her breathing, when she looked at Luke.

"Fine." She stared angrily at him. "I'll tell you where it is."

"Chloe, don't!" Beca tried to wriggle free.

"Shush, midget. Go on, Beale." Luke nodded. Chloe closed her eyes, ready to tell him when she heard a gunshot and her eyes shot open. Luke was on the floor writhing in pain, his hand nearly shot off. Beca was frozen in her spot, not sure where the shot had come from.

She slowly turned around to see a large blond woman standing a few feet from the truck. She was probably 3 times the size of Beca, making the brunette gulp in mild fear.

"Hello ladies." The blond spoke with an Australian accent. "And Agent Morgan...or should I say Luke Westley?" She smirked at the Brit crying in pain.

"Who are you?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Name's Fat Amy. And this is my partner Flabby Abby." She nodded to the slightly smaller woman next to her. "We're with the FBI. We've been hunting this guy for months. He's a sneaky little bastard hiding out with the Agency for the past couple weeks."

"The last guy we 'worked' with had an accent too, so...sorry if I have trust issues." Beca looked at her nervously. Aubrey then came pulling up behind them, tires squealing.

"Beca!" She got out and put her hands on her hips. "That was reckless and dangerous...and really quite impressive. I see you've met agents Amy Hobart and Abby Potter. After Chloe called I sent Luke's face and information into the National database and was almost immediately contacted by the FBI. Thankfully they were close and wanted to come help as well as get their guy." Aubrey patted Amy on the back.

"Always gotta save your twig ass, Posen." Amy gave her a playful shove. "I chose the better branch of government service that's for sure."

"I'll give you this one Fat Amy." Aubrey playfully glared at the large blonde woman.

"And thanks for saving my ass." Beca held out a hand which was vigorously accepted by Fat Amy. "Ah, careful, this is my bad arm." She let out a little chuckle.

"If we're all done with the pleasantries?" Chloe spoke up, trying not to sound annoyed. "Would someone mind untying me."

Beca hurried over and worked on undoing the knot. Chloe tried to make eye contact with her as Beca knelt beside her. When the rope was off and both women stood up, Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Beca prevented Chloe's talking by turning to Aubrey.

"Can we go back for Stella?" She sounded like a kid who lost her puppy. Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm shocked you even bothered to untie me before going to check on your precious bike." Chloe gave Beca an annoyed look.

"Me too." Beca shrugged with a slight smirk and walked off to join Aubrey. They all said their goodbyes to their new FBI friends and gladly watched them take Luke away in handcuffs.

"If you ever need us for anything, don't hesitate to call." Fat Amy gave them a salute as she shoved the Brit into their SUV.

Aubrey, Chloe and Beca drove slowly back the way they came looking for Beca's bike. Beca was holding her helmet as if the tighter she held it, the more chance of her bike only having minimal damage would be.

"There it is." Aubrey pointed and pulled to the other side of the road. Beca jumped out and sprinted to the bike that was lying on its side with dents and scratches all over the place. The glass windshield was shattered. She fearfully ran her hand along the bike and whispered, "Dammit, Stella. Sorry I had to do this to you."

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged weirded out glances, not interrupting Beca's moment. Beca pulled the bike up and dragged it to the SUV since one tire had totally deflated.

"I think my mechanic can save her." She mumbled as she struggled to get it into Aubrey's back seat. "I hope so at least."

The three of them returned to HQ and discovered Luke had threatened the doctor with killing her son if she didn't do as he said. Beca felt bad for yelling at her, but all was quickly forgiven. And Beca was finally given her note to return to field work, especially considering she jumped onto a moving vehicle and didn't have any issues with her shoulder.

Beca took a deep breath as she sat down in her desk chair across from Chloe.

"I can't believe you jumped off your bike to save me." Chloe mumbled. Beca just shrugged it off and started typing up her report. It was the fastest Chloe had ever seen Beca start working on paperwork after a mission, albeit this one was rather impromptu.

"I didn't sleep with him, just so you know." Chloe swallowed hard looking across the office.

"Cool. I don't remember asking."

"I'm sorry, you know. For not believing you." Chloe ignored Beca's cold response, trying to mend their partnership.

"Its fine."

"Are you going to just stay mad at me?" Chloe felt her own anger starting to bubble up at Beca's short answers.

"Nope." Beca stood up and tried to leave, but Chloe quickly jumped up to block her from the door.

"Talk to me, please."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm just a little concerned about your abilities going forward. You so easily fell for that liar. How do I know you won't fall for another trap that endangers our lives again?"

"First of all." Chloe raised a finger. "I didn't fall for him. I went on a couple dates, that's it. Second of all, don't act like your jealousy didn't affect your behavior."

"I wasn't jealous!" Beca shoved Chloe's hand away from her face.

"Well you sure seemed bothered with me kissing him." Chloe countered.

"No, you can kiss whoever the hell you want. I'm just annoyed that he comes in and flirts and you become a gooey-eyed dope. I flirt...and just as a joke...and you call me unprofessional and immature. And he's the one who tried to kill us!"

"Your flirting is totally different!" Chloe rolled her eyes. "He actually meant it."

"Chloe!" Beca almost busted out laughing. "He was a double agent! He did NOT mean it. He was literally just using you." Chloe winced, knowing Beca was totally right.

"The point is you let your own personal feelings affect how you handled some things over the past couple weeks." Chloe tried to turn the attack back on Beca.

"Feelings? I knew the guy was trouble. And hey, guess what?" Beca spread her hands in mock surprise. "I was right! And I'm so sorry for once again saving your ass."

"Ugh!" Chloe dropped her hands. "You're so full of it."

"Maybe sometimes. But I have reason to be confident." Beca smirked, stepping closer to Chloe. "And you know what?" Her eyes darted back and forth between Chloe's.

"What?" Chloe gulped, feeling an energy change.

"I did kind of enjoy seeing you tied up." Beca whispered.

"You're so infuriating and childish." Chloe growled as she spun around to move back to her desk.

"Sorry you're stuck with me, then." Beca turned around with her hands in a shrug and she walked backwards into the door.


	13. The Fake Brides

Chapter 13: The Fake Brides

Agent Swanson sat in front of Chloe and Beca as he prepared to brief them for the next mission. He could barely suppress his smile as he pulled out two ring boxes.

"What are these?" Chloe's eyes darted from the boxes back to Jesse.

"Rings. You're going to a secluded island in the caribbean to a hotel that hosts newlyweds on their honeymoon or...high priced call girls with insanely rich Johns. So its either you go as newlyweds or prostitutes. I figured you'd be okay with our decision." Jesse nudged the boxes closer to Chloe and Beca, who tentatively picked up the boxes. Beca was biting her lips, trying to suppress her smile, knowing how much she could drive Chloe crazy.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chloe sighed.

"How long?" Beca added.

"One week max. Now, the man we're interested is Gunther Herschman. We have intel that says he spends a week at this hotel every six months. He enjoys the prostitutes this hotel provides. He also conducts some business on these trips. He's planning to pass some U.S government secrets to help a terrorist cell operate an attack. Its imperative we retrieve the USB. Luckily, on these trips he usually travels light. He only has two body guards with him, so this is the best time to strike. You are cleared to kill if necessary. Just don't let your identities be compromised. He then handed over the fake passports. Happy honeymooning, Mrs. and Mrs. Fletcher." Jesse sat back in his chair, grinning smugly. Chloe and Beca exchanged looks, which were quite opposite. Chloe's bordered on disgust, while Beca was positively giddy.

They arrived for their first night and were both impressed with the room they got. While they were used to some luxuries on certain missions, this was by far the nicest hotel room either had ever been in. There was a long L-shaped couch situation in front of a 60" plasma TV. There was a small kitchen by the entrance and a dining room table behind the couch. The bedroom was slightly closed off by a sheer curtain. There were french doors in the main area as well as the bedroom that opened to a balcony that had a patio table and chairs as well as a small jacuzzi.

"Damn, we should get married more often, huh?" Beca gave a friendly nudge to Chloe as she brought her bags into the room.

"I mean, this is amazing." Chloe just looked around the room in astonishment. "I can't believe people can afford something like this."

"Sweet! Champagne!" Beca jumped up like a little kid when she saw the champagne chilling in a bucket next to a card. She picked it up and read in her best sarcastic voice. "Dear Lovebirds, please enjoy the champagne. We hope you enjoy your stay and that we can help you fall even more in love. Please peruse the group activities we have during your stay here...assuming you want to leave your room. Please let us know if there's anything we can do to make your stay more pleasurable."

"Cheesy." Chloe rolled her eyes as she started unpacking her things into the large dresser and closet in the room.

"I wonder if they'd send an xbox up." Beca jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions. "Oh my God! This is the most comfortable couch I've ever been on!"

"Xbox really?" Chloe mocked from the bedroom. "On your honeymoon? That wouldn't be suspicious."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca hopped up and went to the bathroom. "Oh my God! Chloe, you have to see this bathroom!"

"You're acting like a kid who's never been on a vacation - Oh my God." Chloe stepped into the bathroom behind Beca who was currently jumping into the empty curvy tub whose size could hold four or five Becas. There was also a glass shower with two ceiling showerheads and a short bench. A small waterproof TV had was also sitting on a wall in the shower. There were two sinks and a mirror that covered the whole wall.

"There's a TV in the shower." Beca deadpanned. "There's a TV in the shower!" Beca yanked herself out of the tub.

"You know most newlyweds would be more focused on sex than all this trivial stuff." Chloe shook her head as she washed her hands.

"You offering?" Beca whipped her head around to look at Chloe.

"In your dreams, Mitchell."

"Think it would be inappropriate to ask the Agency for an extra week?"

"Yeah, just a little." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Later that evening it was time for the first event: a fancy dinner and dancing to a live band. They weren't sure if they'd find Gunther there, but they'd have to try. Chloe had slipped into a red dress with a plunging neckline, and a slit that went halfway up her thigh. Beca emerged from the bathroom still in her jeans and T-shirt from earlier and didn't even try to hide looking Chloe up and down.

"Stop checking me out and zip up my dress." Chloe leaned into the mirror as she applied her makeup. Beca gulped and quickly stepped behind Chloe. Her right hand rested on Chloe's hip as her left slowly lifted the zipper up. Chloe did her best to not react to Beca's fingers touching her bare back. Beca had zipped up the dress and let her hands linger.

"I think the zipper's good, Beca." Chloe looked at Beca through the mirror with a warning glance.

"Sorry, sorry." Beca lifted her hands and backed away smirking.

"Alright, now I'm sure you'd be more than happy about it, but there might be some times this week that we might need to be...affectionate." Chloe scrunched her nose as she said it.

"Oh, talk dirty to me." Beca replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, though. If a situation arises that we need to kiss or something, just don't make it weird." Chloe turned her head slightly to put an earring in and suddenly she felt Beca right beside her.

"Maybe we should practice?" Beca leaned against the vanity and flirtatiously leaned closer.

"You may only kiss me if its actually necessary. Like people clinking glasses or some weird old married couple doing that whole cliche 'lets see a kiss' crap." Chloe gently pushed Beca back.

"Can I at least put my arm around you like this?" Beca stepped forward again and slowly wrapped her left hand around Chloe's waist. She gently pulled Chloe closer so their bodies were pressed side by side, Chloe's shoulder pressing against Beca's chest. Before responding, Chloe inhaled sharply and there was an obvious hitch in her breath. She clenched her jaw as she swallowed hard, feeling the heat rising to her face.

"That turned you on a little, didn't it?" Beca's jaw dropped and her eyes widened with surprise and excitement. She couldn't help the grin rapidly spreading on her face.

"No, it did not!" Chloe swatted Beca's hand away and shoved Beca back. "Now quit fooling around and finish getting ready."

"You'd like me to fool around with you, wouldn't you?" Beca's cocky smile was the largest it had ever been and she shot a wink at Chloe who just focused on her own reflection in the mirror.

They sat together at a table, enjoying one of the most delicious meals either one had ever tasted.

"Dude, this is amazing. I don't even know what it is!" Beca said with a mouthful of food. "Shit even the salad was good."

"Very classy, Agent Mitchell." Chloe rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but grin at her partner getting so excited about the food.

When they finished the meal, Beca stood up and held out her hand.

"What are you doing?" Chloe looked up in confusion.

"Let's dance." Beca said simply, looking around the room at all the other couples dancing to the salsa music.

"I don't think-" Chloe was cut off by Beca reaching down and pulling her up to stand face to face. She tried to catch her breath as Beca quickly spun her to the dance floor to.

"I hate when you do that." Chloe whispered as she reluctantly took Beca's hand. Beca let her right hand slowly slip lower down Chloe's back. Chloe quickly snatched her wrist and lifted it higher, while giving Beca a warning with her eyes. Beca just smirked to herself as she stepped forward, keeping Chloe close in rhythm to the music.

Chloe was surprised with how well they moved together. She felt herself leaning in closer to Beca's shoulder, and holding tighter to her upper back. It felt natural, and Chloe had to try and block out certain feelings threatening to bubble over. Beca swayed her before stepping back to spin her again. This time Chloe went willingly. She spun out and held her hand out to the side before spinning back and landing right into Beca's chest. She quickly took a step back, when she felt Beca's hand pull her forward again so their bodies were flush, and faces only inches apart.

Beca stepped forward and backward rapidly, pulling Chloe along. Chloe tried to slow her down by moving her hips against Beca's with the music. Beca bit her lip and nearly froze, sending Chloe into a spin so she could catch her breath. When Chloe came back she rested her chin on Beca's shoulder, closing her eyes as they moved a little slower together. Beca let her hand slide casually to the bare skin on Chloe's back, making the redhead flinch. Chloe reached behind Beca and slid her own hand behind the brunette's neck. Beca closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, enjoying the feeling.

Suddenly the music ended and the band announced they were taking a break. Beca and Chloe stayed put for a moment, before reluctantly separating.

"That was hot." Beca let out a breath. Chloe just smiled as she ran a hand through her hair, turning to the table.

"I'm actually tired. And it looks like Gunther isn't going to show tonight." Chloe reached down to gulp down her water.

"Same." Beca nodded as she grabbed her things from the table.

They got back to their room in awkward silence. Chloe shut the door and gently placed her purse on the table. Beca took a deep breath, trying to think of something to say. She hated when her usual confidence escaped her.

"So...I'm gunna go take a bath in that sick tub." Beca turned to face Chloe and pointed a thumb behind her back.

"Okay." Chloe nodded. "I'm just...going to watch a movie or something." She pointed nonchalantly at the TV.

"Cool, cool." Beca clapped her hands together and hurried to the bathroom.

After awhile, Chloe started twisting and turning on the couch, needing to pee. She started getting frustrated with the length of time Beca had spent in the bathroom. She sighed and stood up to go in anyway.

Beca was almost asleep as she sunk under the bubbles. Her eyes popped open and tried to keep most of herself covered when she heard Chloe burst through the door.

"Dude!" Beca awkwardly spread the bubbles around. "I am nude!"

"And I have to pee!" Chloe sped walked across the room. "Don't look."

"Same." Beca turned her head to face the wall, grimacing when she heard Chloe pee. "Man, you pee like a horse."

"Shut up, asshole." Chloe stifled a laugh as she finished.

"You really should give the tub a try before we leave." Beca said as Chloe washed her hands.

"I'm here for work, not a vacation." Chloe said with a condescending tone.

"Who says you can't mix business and pleasure?" Beca closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the tub.

"Just about everyone." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Come on...join me." Beca smirked, only sort of kidding, and only just a little nervous Chloe might say yes. Chloe took a step towards the tub, unable to see anything below the bubbles. She 'hmm-ed' as if she was thinking. Beca felt her face get hot as she gulped.

"Not appealing enough." Chloe shrugged as she turned to leave the bathroom.

"Now that was just uncalled for." Beca sightly shot forward as she raised her voice when Chloe had disappeared. She huffed and sank again below the bubbles.

Beca and Chloe had gotten ready for bed; Chloe dressed in a small pink tank top and black boy shorts, Beca clad in silky blue pj pants and a black tank top. Beca walked out of the bathroom and saw Chloe reading on the bed. She froze for a moment trying not to look at Chloe's crossed toned legs. She gulped before walking over to the opposite side of the bed.

"I can sleep on the couch. It's super comfortable. And I don't want to make you feel weird or anything." Beca grabbed one of the pillows and turned to walk to the main area.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chloe rolled her eyes and set the book down on the nightstand. "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"I don't mind." Beca tried to insist, but could feel her nerves getting excited about the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Chloe. Chill, Beca, you're not some horny teenager…

"And neither do I." Chloe scooted over. "Look, this bed is huge. Its not weird unless we let it be weird. I'd rather you have a good night's sleep so we're ready tomorrow."

"Like that'll ever happen." Beca scoffed under her breath.

"What?" Chloe asked, feeling a little hurt, like Beca might be rejecting her even if there wasn't a promise of anything more than actually sleeping.

"Nothing." Beca said quickly, taking a deep breath and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Hands to yourself, Beale." She pointed jokingly.

"I'll try to control myself." Chloe shook her head and slipped under the covers as she turned out her light. Beca flipped her lamp off too and tried to get comfortable under the sheets too. She thought she'd have to ask the hotel where they got their sheets, she'd never slept on anything softer.

They both lay on their backs, hands clasped across their stomachs. Both women feeling extremely nervous sharing the same bed, staring at the ceiling. Beca tapped her fingers on her stomach and Chloe ran her tongue over her teeth, both thinking how ridiculous they were being. Chloe didn't want to turn, but her eyes moved to the side to catch a glimpse to see if Beca might be feeling the same way, but couldn't see anything. She felt goosebumps along her arms for no good reason so she flipped over to her side, her back facing Beca. Beca noticed the turn but just stayed still. There was such a thick cloud of tension that neither was willing to admit, so they resigned to just lie in awkwardness, attempting to possibly get some sleep.

After what felt like hours, Beca had fallen into a sound sleep and Chloe was dozing off with her hands clutched under her pillow. As she was about to fall into a full sleep, Chloe heard a rustling from the other side of the bed. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Beca tossing and turning with her eyes closed.

Chloe turned on her side, face full of concern, to watch the brunette clench her fists and mumble incoherently. Beca angrily groaned and flipped to her other side before flipping back like she was trying to twist away from something. She, in fact, was just trying to escape the demons in her head. Chloe saw a thin layer of sweat appear on Beca's forehead and her hair was slightly damp. She wasn't sure what to do, never having seen someone in such distress in their sleep.

Suddenly, Beca bolted upright with a low shriek. She sat still, chest heaving, eyes darting around the room, hands clenching the sheets. Chloe swallowed hard, gripping on to her own pillow, not sure if she should address Beca or not. Before she could decide, Beca whipped off the sheets and stomped to the other room. Chloe let out a breath, shaken from what she had just witnessed. She decided it would be best to leave Beca alone for now, and maybe try talking in the morning.

It was difficult for Chloe to go back to sleep that night. She could hear noises from Beca as she either did push ups, sit ups, or crunches. When it was quiet, Chloe carefully looked out and saw Beca sitting at the table reading their briefing binder, sipping from a glass next to a small bottle of vodka. Beca had an intense look in her eyes that Chloe hadn't seen before. It was like they were empty, yet full of rage. They were dark as if something evil had taken control of them. Beca could be intense, Chloe knew, especially in the heat of battle, but this was something else. The look on Beca's face scared the redhead. This could be trouble...Chloe worried to herself as she fell back against her pillow.


	14. Meale vs. Bitchell

Chapter 14: Meale vs. Bitchell

Chloe woke up after a few hours of sleep and heard Beca fiddling in the kitchen. She decided to join her, wondering if the real Beca was back.

"I noticed you weren't in bed." Chloe made her presence known as she slowly stepped into the kitchen so as to not startle the brunette. Beca just glanced up from the eggs she was scrambling.

"Disappointed?" She shot Chloe a wink. She was back.

"Please." Chloe scoffed as she reached for one of the mugs to pour a coffee.

"Do you like scrambled eggs?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe sat down at the table, watching Beca. Beca quickly grabbed a couple plates and separated the eggs as well as toast evenly on each plate. She set one down in front of Chloe and plopped herself down across from her.

"Thought you didn't cook." Chloe grinned as she stabbed the eggs with her fork.

"You haven't tasted it yet." Beca laughed with her mouth full. Chloe made a face as she took her first bite.

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow." She reached for the salt to sprinkle over her eggs.

"Deal." Beca wasn't even a little offended.

They were all but done eating and it was about time to get dressed and refocus on their mission of finding Gunther. Chloe took a deep breath, mustering up her courage.

"Are you okay after last night?"

"Yeah." Beca cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing really happened. Except a pretty sexy dance. But I think my soak in the tub helped relieve any sore muscles."

"No...I mean…" Chloe completely ignored Beca's joking tone and couldn't get herself to make eye contact. "Your nightmare...or whatever it was." She regretted saying it immediately when she saw the darkness threaten to take over Beca's eyes again.

"You were awake?" Beca's voice was flat and cold. Chloe just nodded. "It happens sometimes. Not a big deal." Beca stood to clear the dishes.

"If you need to talk-"

"I don't!" Beca angrily set the plates in the sink, making sure she didn't break them.

"Beca-" Chloe stood up to try and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop." Beca took a step back. "I'm going to go get dressed. Maybe we'll spot Gunther at the pool. Seems like a popular spot." She slipped by Chloe and hurried to the bathroom to change. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh, resigning to push this conversation back for another time.

Beca and Chloe got situated at the large pool area, which was one of the most beautiful places Beca had ever laid eyes on. There were two large pools separated by an octagonal hot tub. Past a small white metal fence was a walkway that led to the beach just yards away. The ocean was bright blue. Maybe bluer than Chloe's eyes, which was shocking. And the pools were this shade of dark blue that she hadn't seen in any other pool back home. She wondered what they might have put in them. There were a lot of guests out, yet, the space was so large it didn't feel crowded. There was a large tiki bar that stretched in a large half circle where a few couples sat and hung over each other. The bartenders were dressed in crisp white button ups and loose blue pants. Everyone here seemed to be in a blissful paradise. Beca couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, knowing she and Chloe were there for work.

"Will you get my back?" Beca turned around and took her attention off the beauty around her to the beauty sitting next to her..

"Sure." Chloe sat up and rubbed the thick white lotion on Beca's back. She couldn't help but notice Beca's bikini was the type of blue that matched her dark blue eyes. She slowly massaged it into her skin, noticing several scars and tattoos along her back. She tried not to linger her hands as she tried to figure out what the meaning behind each tattoo was. She felt a tingle go from her fingertips up her arm as she flattened her hands against Beca's lower back. She noticed Beca halfway flinched and sat up straighter the lower Chloe went. As her face started getting warmer from touching the brunette's skin, Chloe gulped and leaned back. "Okay, I think you're good."

"Thanks." Beca's voice sounded distant as she turned to take the bottle.

"Do me?" Chloe started to turn when she heard the words she just said. She closed her eyes and put a hand up to the smirking Beca before she could respond. "And don't make a joke, that's too easy. I need to choose my words better." Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little to herself. She was queen of setting Beca up for easy sexual jokes.

"No worries. I'll do you." Beca scooted closer, smiling widely. "Your back that is." She squirted out a little lotion and started massaging it along Chloe's back. She couldn't help but notice the toned muscles, and scattered freckles. Her red bikini matched her hair, Beca admired as she slowly ran a hand past one of the straps. When she noticed Chloe tense with uneven breathing, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to taking that red bikini off. Focus, Mitchell. You're on the job.

With her back to the brunette, Chloe wasn't as worried about controlling her facial expressions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing herself to enjoy the soft hands massaging her bare back. Her head rolled from side to side, impressed with Beca's tenderness. Her back arched and she bit her lip to stifle a moan when Beca's hands moved to her lower back. How is sunscreen this sexy?

"You good?" Beca asked, distracting Chloe from her trance.

"Yeah." Chloe croaked out. "Good, good. Thanks."

"Um...do you want me to get a couple drinks?" Beca quickly stood up and nodded toward the bar.

"Sure. Yeah." Chloe stood up. "I might go sit in the shallow end."

"Kay. I'll be right back." Beca scurried off.

Chloe took a deep inhale and exhale as she tried to shake off the moment that just happened. She took a step towards the pool when a shadow stepped in front of her. The shadow belonged to a tall, dark, black haired, muscular man in short swimming trunks. She squinted in the sun to look up at him to see a confident, pearly white smile.

"Hi, there." He had an accent Chloe couldn't quite place. "I'm Michael." He held out his hand and Chloe hesitantly took it only to be surprised by him bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I'm not a...um…" Chloe searched for the right words remembering how Jesse said this hotel is either newlyweds or prostitutes. "You know...escort." She whispered.

"Oh, I didn't think that!" He chuckled, holding a hand to his chest. "You look far too classy for that."

"Oh, well, thanks…"

"I just thought I'd try to say hello to the most gorgeous woman on the island."

"How would your wife feel about that?" Chloe replied, unimpressed.

"Oh, I'm not married." He waved a bare left hand.

"Well I am." Chloe waved hers, showing off the fake ring the Agency gave her.

"What's going on here?" Beca returned, holding two cups and setting them down on the table in between their chairs. She wrapped her right arm around Chloe's bare waist, remembering her reaction to that motion when they first arrived. Chloe took a deep breath, both relieved Beca had returned and annoyed that she was probably purposefully using this moment as an excuse to fluster her.

"This is Michael." Chloe gulped as she looked at Beca.

"Oh?" Beca held out her left hand. "I'm Beca." Beca and Chloe both froze, realizing she had forgotten to use the cover name. "Beca Fletcher." At least she got it half right.

"Hello." Michael shook her hand. "Who might you be?"

"I'm her wife." Beca smiled proudly and gave Chloe a fake lovey smile.

"I don't believe you." Michael scoffed. "You're just a friend trying to save her. Why don't you let her continue her chat with a handsome stranger." He tried to shoo Beca away and Chloe just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh? If she wasn't my wife, could I do this?" Beca knew what she was about to do wasn't completely necessary. But, God had she wanted to do it since they met. She didn't care if it was undercover or not. She pulled Chloe forward and spun her to face her. Chloe's eyes widened, guessing what was about to happen, unable to stop it. Beca gently pressed her lips against Chloe's, bringing her left hand up to cup her cheek. It was a soft kiss at first, Beca was being gentle, knowing Chloe would be shocked and probably pissed. Chloe let her hands rest on Beca's elbows. She felt her whole body tighten. She'd deny it out loud, but she couldn't deny to herself that she felt a surge of electricity rush through her body.

Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip as she stroked her lower back. She knew she was pushing her luck, but hell, she might not get another chance. Chloe sighed involuntarily, giving Beca entrance. Beca could hardly hold back her smile as her tongue ran along the inside of Chloe's mouth. Her heart rate had sky rocketted in the past five seconds, and she just gripped onto Chloe trying to steady herself.

Chloe never expected to allow herself to return the favor should something like this happen. But she felt her hands move from Beca's elbows to her ribs. Her thumbs lightly massaged Beca's sides as she leaned in, letting her own tongue search Beca's mouth. Beca let out a low groan, pleased with Chloe's reaction. Her right hand, on Chloe's waist traveled up to rest dangerously close to her breast. Chloe didn't know how, but somehow her hands had found Beca's face and were resting on Beca's perfect jaw line, pulling her closer. Chloe was nearly out of breath so she finally broke the kiss and pulled back. Their hands stayed put as their eyes searched each other for a brief moment. Then suddenly they broke apart as Beca turned to face Michael.

"What do you say about-" She looked around; Michael had disappeared. She turned back to face a very flushed Chloe. Beca had nothing smart to say, her brain was still coming down off its high of kissing Chloe. Chloe just swallowed hard and shook her hair out nervously before quickly sitting down in her chair.

"That was the best undercover kiss I've ever had." Beca finally said as she leaned back, handing Chloe her drink. Chloe turned to face her, about to say something when a man walking into the hotel with bodyguards caught her attention.

"Shit, its Gunther." Chloe whispered, setting her drink down.

"Dammit." Beca snatched her beach shirt and threw it over her bikini while following Chloe. They hurried to the elevators but the doors shut before they could join Gunther. Chloe watched the numbers and saw it stop at floor 4. She motioned Beca to follow her to the stairwell.

They quickly reached the 4th floor and Chloe pulled out a motion sensor bug from her purse.

"Distract them." Chloe whispered, nodding at the guards. Beca pretending she was drunk and fell against the opposite wall, pretending to keep her balance. Both guards whipped their heads to look at her and one went over to help her up. Chloe quickly tossed the bug into the lamp outside the door. Then pretended to be irritated as she went over to Beca.

"I'm so sorry." She grabbed Beca by the arm. "She can't hold her alcohol." The guards looked at them suspiciously before letting them continue down the hall.

"You get it?" Beca whispered.

"Yep." Chloe gave her a wink.

"So...you wanna go back to the pool? Or...just wait in the room. Or…" Beca wanted to slap herself with how awkward she was being. Her left hand seemed to have a mind of its own, stroking the back of her neck and her eyes were acting as if they were in a pinball machine.

"I didn't get my tan." Chloe shrugged, having mercy on Beca's awkward fidgeting. "We can surveil tonight."

"Cool. Cool...cool." Beca only nodded dumbly. Chloe tried to hide her smile as they made their way back downstairs, poolside.

Beca was enjoying a few laps in the pool while Chloe contentedly sunbathed on the lounge chair. She had her large sunglasses on so couldn't help herself from watching Beca do her laps. The water glistening off her toned body was hard to keep her eyes off. Beca popped out of the water and easily lifted herself up on the tiled ground. She ran her hands through her wet hair and Chloe hated that she could hardly control her heart rate as she watched Beca walk over, dripping with chlorinated water.

Beca wrapped the towel around her as she sank into the chair beside Chloe. After a deep breath, she reached and grabbed what was left in her margarita and downed it.

"Maybe you should slow down on the alcohol. We've been in the sun and still have to watch for Gunther's man tonight." Chloe looked over at Beca, whose face had turned quite red.

"Eh, its fine." Beca shrugged, draping a towel over her head. "God, I love swimming. I need to get an apartment with a pool."

"Well, you looked good swimming." Chloe said, and then her eyes widened, realizing that would just inflate Beca's already over-inflated ego.

"Oh?" Beca peeked from under the towel. "Were you watching me, wifey?"

"Shut up." Chloe threw one of her sandals at Beca who just caught it and laughed.

"Hey, serious question." Beca sat up a little, looking at Chloe. Chloe gulped and took a deep breath, waiting to hear what the brunette had to ask. "If we really were a couple, what do you think our celebrity couple name would be?"

"What?" Chloe relaxed after hearing the ridiculous question.

"Like the combo of our names. Beale and Mitchell. So Bitchell or Meale."

"Well...you're kind of a bitch, so I'd go with Bitchell." Chloe grinned.

"Hey!" Beca feigned hurt feelings. "I think it should be Meale. Cuz damn girl, you look like a meal." She did her best impression of a guy doing a lame pick up line.

"Oh my God!" Chloe couldn't help but let out a full-bellied laugh. "You are such a weirdo."

"I've been called worse." Beca laughed as she leaned back down onto her chair. She closed her eyes but peeked one open to steal a glance at Chloe who was smiling to herself as her head leaned back, eyes closed, enjoying the sun. Beca let out a sigh and turned her head forward and closed her eyes too, enjoying their moments of calm before chaos started.


	15. The Unlucky Shoulder

Chapter 15: The Unlucky Shoulder

Chloe was once again caught with a full bladder and an occupied bathroom. This wouldn't be a problem if they were an actual married couple. Surely they wouldn't mind being caught naked in front of each other. But Beca's complete lack of modesty and shame was mildly infuriating to the ever professional Chloe Beale.

"Beca! Are you almost done?" Chloe pounded on the door. "I have to pee. And I need to shower, too, I still smell like outside and sunscreen." No response. Chloe pounded on the door once again. When she was greeted with silence in return she finally burst through the door. Beca was just standing in the shower, completely nude, watching TV.

"You're watching TV?!" Chloe shrieked. Beca glanced over her shoulder, completely unbothered this time by being walked in on.

"Wanna join?" Beca shot Chloe a wink before returning her attention to some movie about acapella singers that she thought would be kinda lame, but had its entertaining moments, making her even laugh out loud sometimes.

"Ugh!" Chloe quickly covered her eyes and felt around for the toilet.

"You can look, you know." Beca rolled her eyes. "We have the same lady bits."

"Just hurry up." Chloe washed her hands with her eyes closed. "If you waste all the hot water, I'll actually make you sleep on the couch."

"Party pooper!" Beca called as Chloe fled the bathroom. "Alright, aca-bitches, I'll have to finish you another time." She switched the TV off and finished her shower.

That night, after Chloe had made sure the motion sensor to Gunther's room had a loud enough alarm on to ensure they knew if someone came or went from his room, the two easily feel asleep. It was a much quicker trip to REM cycle than their first night sharing a bed.

There was a midnight fireworks celebration at the end of the night, which Beca and Chloe had chosen to skip. They were both tired and knew Gunther had been in his room all evening after the prostitutes had left. It started with a few small crackles and pops but turned into a full blow firework assault. The lights even illuminated part of the room.

There was one thunderous burst of fireworks that caused Chloe to wake up momentarily. She shook it off and almost closed her eyes until she felt Beca collapse on top of her and roll her off the bed. She was about to scream at the brunette for disrupting her sleep until she saw the look in her eyes. Beca was hovering over Chloe, frantically looking to her left and right. She obviously wasn't fully connected with reality. After another *pop pop pop* of fireworks, Beca put her forearms close to Chloe and leaned in with her head tilted as if she was shielding Chloe from something.

Chloe watched in shock, realizing Beca was clearly having another nightmare...or night terror it seemed like. Beca had her eyes clenched shut as her whole body tensed around Chloe in a protective manner. Chloe just wanted to tell her everything was okay, and it wasn't actually guns or bombs going off. She clearly knew it was PTSD, and realized for the first time she knew very little about the things Beca had experienced in the military. Chloe let her hands rest on Beca's forearms.

"Beca." Chloe whispered. Beca didn't seem to respond in any way. "Beca, its okay." Chloe started running her fingers along Beca's forearms to try and calm her down. She noticed Beca's chest actually slow in its heavy breaths. "Beca...can you hear me?"

"What?" Beca shook her head and seemed to come to. When she noticed their positioning, felt the fear in her heart and the sweat on her skin, she panicked. She quickly flew back away from Chloe, feeling completely embarrassed. "Sorry!"

"Don't be sorry!" Chloe sat up too. "Its okay." She reached out to try and grab one of Beca's arms. Beca responded by shuffling quickly backwards away from Chloe. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to catch her breath.

"Beca…"

"Don't!" Beca held a hand up. "Please…"

"Its-"

"Don't say its fucking okay." Beca slammed her hands on the ground, forcing herself to stand up.

"Beca, you can talk-" Chloe started to get to her feet when she was interrupted by the motion sensor beeping on her nightstand. "Dammit...we have activity in Gunther's room." They both quickly threw on regular clothes and grabbed their guns. Chloe looked at Beca as they were about to walk out, trying to read her eyes to see if she was okay for this right now.

"Don't look at me like that, please." Beca took a step back from the door before they left.

"Like what?" Chloe turned around, nervous they were wasting precious time.

"Like I'm either some sort of mental patient or damaged goods."

"I wasn't looking at you like that. I'm just worried, and want to help."

"Look, I appreciate it." Beca kept her head down. "But if I want help I will ask. Please don't handle me with kid gloves, okay? If I'm not okay, I'll tell you. Just treat me like normal."

"Okay." Chloe hesitated, wishing she could convince Beca to just express herself a little bit. "I'm here for you, though. You're my partner."

They stood awkwardly staring at each other before Chloe shook her head, like she was shaking the cobwebs out.

"Ready?" She nodded at the door. Beca gave a quick nod, gripping her gun tighter. They made their way down the hall and chose the staircase over elevator. Chloe kept her eye on the motion detector as they approached Gunther's floor.

They saw the group heading to the elevator going down. Chloe watched as it hit the B1 level, which was where the kitchen, laundry, custodial room, and employee lounge were located.

"Stairs. Hustle." She gave Beca a little shove to run to the staircase. They got to the basement floor and peeked around the door to see Gunther, the anonymous terrorist and their four bodyguards enter the lounge.

"Six versus two?" Beca ran her tongue along her teeth, thinking. "I think I like our odds."

"Are you ever not over confident?" Chloe shook her head as she thought through a plan. Beca just shrugged. "Okay, we take out the two guards outside the door, then we wait for whatever meeting they're having in the lounge, then take em out when they come out. There's no windows or other doors. So they have to come out here." Chloe looked to Beca, who analyzed her plan and nodded in agreement.

"Taser or gun?" Beca asked.

"You have your silencer?" Chloe checked. Beca nodded, and put it on. "I know you have a better shot, take em both out quick and we'll move the bodies." Beca silently moved to the end of the hallway to get the best view. Chloe stood a few feet away, aiming her own gun, just in case Beca didn't get both down quickly. Beca took a deep breath and fired two quick headshots and before the guards could even reach for their guns, they fell to the ground. Beca let out a long breath of relief. Chloe looked proudly at her partner, who just a few minutes ago had been in the throws of a night terror.

The other two bodyguards stepped outside, apparently leaving the Gunther and the unknown to discuss things in private. Beca quickly brought her gun back up when the guards noticed their fallen comrades. She fired two more shots, one in the head the other in the shoulder. He took a shot at Beca as he groaned but missed. Chloe fired two shots to his chest and he fell to the ground too.

"Four down. Two to go." Beca smirked, which quickly disappeared when she saw the anonymous terrorist appear outside the door. He saw the guards and bolted for the kitchen. Beca took off in a sprint after him, ignoring Chloe's calls to wait. She followed them to the kitchen doors cautiously, keeping an eye on the lounge door.

Beca crouched down behind one of the stainless steel counters, looking for the terrorist. She heard his clumsy movements and figured the best spots for her to move. She heard him on the opposite side of the kitchen, so she did her fastest squat walk to catch up to him until she saw his shadow. Beca quickly moved her leg to swipe the terrorists feet from under him.

"What's your name?" Beca grabbed him by the throat. "And where's the USB?"

"Foolish woman." He just smirked. Beca kicked him in the groin, twice.

"I'll give you another chance." She growled impatiently.

"Omar." He groaned in a higher pitch. Beca then grabbed his wrist and twisted.

"And where's the fucking USB?" She demanded.

"Gunther has it…" Omar groaned. "He heard commotion and started backing out of our deal."

"Mhm, likely story." Beca was unconvinced as she picked him up by the collar and threw him against the wall. Chloe was carefully watching from the small circle window, in case Beca needed her help, while keeping her eye on the lounge door. She couldn't decide if she should help her partner or go after Gunther. Considering Gunther had no other exit than the door she was looking at, she decided to keep her position.

Omar came back with a knife from the counter at Beca, who skillfully dodged it. She ducked when he swiped at her again, and quickly brought her leg up to kick him in the stomach and he went crashing into the pots and pans. He grabbed one and hurled it at her head, which she ducked again as the pot clanged loudly into the wall. She lunged at him and connected her left fist with his face. He returned the favor with a kick to her back. She only faltered slightly as she bought her elbow to his nose, satisfied with the loud cracking sound.

"Bitch!" Omar brought his hands to his bloody nose. Beca grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Who do you work for?" She whispered angrily.

"I will never give that information." He gasped out. "But they are no match for you and your stupid country." Beca pulled him forward and slammed his head on the counter. Chloe was watching nervously, her head whipping back and forth between Beca's fight and the lounge door. She could tell Beca's temper was starting to get out of control.

Omar was getting dizzy and having trouble holding himself up. Beca held him by his collar and kneed his groin yet again.

"Tell me who you work for!"

"Never." Omar mumbled as he reached behind him to grab another kitchen knife. He lunged his hand to try and stab her but his reflexes were a step too slow for Beca who skillfully avoided it. Omar gave her a kick to the ribs when her hands were off his collar. Beca stumbled backwards, but not all the way to the ground. Chloe decided to step inside. Beca whirled around to look at her in surprise.

"Where's Gunther?" Beca looked around.

"Lounge." Chloe responded quickly.

Beca was making her way over to Chloe when she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She let out a painful shriek and Chloe's eyes widened when she saw that Omar had thrown the kitchen knife into Beca's shoulder. Before Chloe could help or even raise her gun, Beca reached behind her, grabbed the knife, flipped it around and in one swift motion spun to hurl the knife at Omar. As she released it she screamed at the stunned Omar, "That fucking hurt, you son of bitch!" She hit her target and Omar slid to the floor with the knife plunged into his throat. He croaked out a few sounds before falling lifelessly on his side.

"Did you find out who he worked for?" Chloe asked quickly, as she looked at the dead body.

"No…" Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were just defending yourself." Chloe turned Beca around to look at her shoulder. She was disappointed they didn't take Omar alive, and she was sure the Agency would be too, but now was not the time to get into that.

"Dammit." Beca winced as she felt her shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"Not that bad." Chloe gently touched at the bleeding shoulder. "Better than a dislocation." They grinned at each other for a moment before Gunther burst through the doors aiming his gun at Chloe. In an instant Beca jumped in front of her and pushed her to the ground. The bullet unfortunately hit Beca in the same right shoulder.

"AH, fuck! Not again!"

"What?" Chloe breathed heavily.

"He shot me in the fucking shoulder!" Beca grimaced as she hovered over Chloe.

Chloe snatched Beca's gun from her hip holster, peeked around her body, and emptied the chamber at Gunther. She carefully set Beca upright against one of the counters and checked Gunther's body. She found the USB on the inside of his coat. She looked at Gunther lying in a pool of his own blood, and thought at least she and Beca were even on killing possible informants.

"Got it." Chloe sighed in relief that they at least got the USB as she returned to Beca. "You okay?" Chloe helped Beca stand up and put her hand on the wound at the back of Beca's right shoulder.

"Yeah. Just pissed. Same fucking shoulder, I mean come on." Beca whined as Chloe just rolled her eyes, leading her back to the hotel.

"Let's go call Jesse and get you cleaned up then." Chloe grabbed Beca by her left arm as her right just hung limply at her side.

Chloe once again found herself sitting in the hallway of the medical wing at HQ, waiting for Beca. When the brunette appeared through a door, Chloe quickly stood up and smiled.

"Deja, vu." Beca smirked.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Not as bad as last time. Just a few stitches."

"How long are you out?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Only a couple days once the stitches come out. I think Dr. Sanders is a little scared to force me to take any time off now." Beca chuckled.

"Want a ride home?" Chloe offered. Beca wasn't in a sling and knew she could probably drive Stella home just fine, but accepted anyway.

They sat down at Beca's small kitchen table as Beca poured them each a drink as usual. Chloe took a deep breath as she prepared to say what had been on her mind the past day or so.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to...but if you want to talk about your um sleep issues, I'd be happy to listen. No judgement."

Beca just slowly sunk into her chair across from Chloe, staring at her glass like it had the answers for her. Instead of talking about her issues yet, she turned the conversation and asked Chloe a question of her own.

"Do you ever regret accepting the mission that led to Agent Price...you know." Beca felt uncomfortable saying death or dying as if the words sounded to cavelier. Chloe was a little taken aback by the question, but was ready to answer honestly, in hopes of gaining some more of Beca's trust so that maybe she'd really open up to her.

"No, not exactly." She took a sip, thinking of the right words. "I mean, for one, I didn't really have the option of saying no. I regret more what I did on the mission that made things go wrong."

"Same." Beca nodded. "I don't regret a single directive I've followed, I regret my actions that were mistakes and led to casualties. I don't think I'll ever stop having regret."

"I don't think we ever will." Chloe continued. "But we learn from our mistakes. And the pain of our mistakes gradually lessens over time."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Beca sadly smirked across at her partner. "Carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Yeah." Chloe let out a short laugh. "I guess that's why the Agency makes us have partners. We can help each other carry that weight."


	16. Ominous Orders

Chapter 16: Ominous Orders

2 years ago

Agent Price and Chloe walked into the conference room, ready for the briefing on their next mission. They had formed a strong partnership. Chloe had even practically become part of his family. Zoe and his children absolutely adored her. They also worked very well together. Aside from her first mission, very few hiccups had occurred when they worked together.

"Okay, Agents, we've gotten intelligence that a rogue agent is working with the Russians. They're planning a cyber attack on 5 top U.S cities. We don't know which ones. They're also planning bombings immediately following the cyber attack while our systems are down. I don't have to tell you how catastrophic this would be to our country. We're sending you as well as agents from other parts of the government to take this guy down. We've been told he's kept all of his information and viruses on a microchip in an Ipad. Your orders are to retrieve this Ipad, subdue rogue Agent Justin Ferris, and gather any other intel you can gather about their operation."

Price and Chloe nodded and left the conference room in silence.

"Want to come have dinner before our flight tomorrow?" Price offered.

"I think I'd rather just stay home and relax by myself. Look over the briefing binder."

"Oh come on. You have plenty of nights to relax alone." Price immediately flinched when he heard how insensitive his words might've sounded. "I didn't mean…"

"Its fine." Chloe chuckled lightly. "I'm a homebody."

"Zoe would be pissed at you if you didn't come over. She might even come hunt you down." Price grinned as he gave her a playful nudge.

"Fine." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen those little terrors of your in a while anyway."

"Ah, yes the munchkins will be excited to see Aunt Chloe." Price laughed.

"I hate that you let them call me that." Chloe smirked, not really meaning her words.

Price and Chloe walked up the steps to his home and were immediately greeted with hugs from Zoe. Chloe was almost tackled by Zack and Janie.

"Wow, no love for your own father?" Price huffed in mock offense.

"Chloe! What do we owe this pleasure?" Zoe guided her in, shooing Zack and Janie away.

"Well, Jackson just thought it'd be nice to have this night together, all of us, before we fly out tomorrow." Chloe replied before catching a glimpse of Jackson wincing behind Zoe.

"Fly out tomorrow?" Zoe crossed her arms and turned to look at Jackson.

"We were just told today." Jackson immediately started explaining. "Its really important, love. You know I hate when we have to travel far."

"It sucks being married to a hero." Zoe rolled her eyes as she begrudgingly let Jackson give her a quick kiss.

"Sorry, didn't mean to start anything." Chloe grinned as she felt a strange sense of jealous watching the happy couple. Zoe waved her off and ordered everyone into the kitchen for her delicious meal.

After a few too many glasses of wine, the Prices insisted that Chloe stay in the spare bedroom. Chloe was so grateful for the Prices and didn't mind staying. Even though Zack and Janie kept trying to sneak in her room for more bedtime stories.

The next morning was awkward for Chloe. She hadn't witnessed Jackson saying goodbye to his family before their long missions. It was hard to watch the kids cry and hug their daddy and say they loved him. And then watching Zoe tear up and give him a long kiss, trying not to full on cry. Chloe stood awkwardly in the doorway, giving the family their privacy.

Zoe then walked over to Chloe and wrapped her in a hug.

"Take care of my husband, Chloe." She whispered as her voice broke. Chloe nodded and then followed Jackson to the car.

Beca stood before her General listening to him give her instructions about her and her team's next mission. They were to raid a home in Afghanistan that belonged to a known terrorist and his brothers. They were to find them and kill them on the spot. There was another home down the street where they kept certain intel on their terrorist plans. Once they were eliminated Beca and her team were to collect all intel in their safe house. This would be the riskiest mission of Beca's career. It was up close and personal with the terrorists, instead of fighting from afar. She was nervous, but she was also excited. Eliminating this group of terrorists would be a huge victory for the marines. She was proud to be the one in charge of taking them down.

"You will have 1 week to gather your team. You will be flown into a neighboring city before being taken by vehicle into the city where the houses are. We will have a chopper on standby. Once you have completed your objective, he will evacuate you from the site in case any foot soldiers come looking for a shootout. Do your best not to engage anyone other than the terrorists. Good luck, Sergeant Mitchell."

'Yes, sir." Beca stood straight and saluted as she left to round up her team from around the country.

"Beca!" Henry Fisher swung his door open and held his arms out for Beca. She returned him with a solid fist, opting for the bump over a hug.

"How's the fam, Fisher?" Beca stepped inside looking for Annie. Fisher had proposed to Annie the day they returned from the mission when they had been attacked by the ten year old sniper. It was the first time Fisher truly feared for his life, and decided he wanted to live with no regrets. Annie had said yes with no hesitation, as Beca had predicted.

The wedding had been small and intimate. Beca played the role as "best man" and played it up as much as she could, even renting her own tuxedo. A few months ago Fisher had called Beca to announce Annie was pregnant, and they wanted Beca to be godmother. She was hesitant at first, knowing she wasn't comfortable around children, and had never even helped care for one before. But she was powerless to resist the pleas of Annie and Fisher.

"We're great. I'm actually loving being the doting husband to a pregnant wife. I don't know why so many guys act like its such a terror."

"Oh, just wait.' Beca smirked.

"So what brings you to Denver?" Fisher walked into the kitchen to grab a couple beers. He was clearly in denial. The only reason Beca would "just stop by" in a city hundreds of miles away from where she lived, would be to tell Fisher they were going back to the middle east. Now, with a baby on the way Fisher wasn't so sure he wanted this life anymore.

"Well…" Beca started, taking a long sip of beer before she continued.

A pregnant Annie came walking around the corner, interrupting her, and squealed when she saw Beca.

"Beca! Its so good to see you!" Annie ignored Beca's distaste for hugs and wrapped the woman in her arms, just barely being able to stretch them around her with her belly getting in the way.

"You too, Annie." Beca smirked and awkwardly patted Annie on the forearm.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Um…" Beca glanced up and made eye contact with Fisher.

"You're taking him away aren't you?" Annie crossed her arms, disappointed but not mad.

"I'm not personally doing it. The military is." Beca shrugged. "We leave in a week."

"A week?" Fisher's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, but it won't be a long time over there. We'll be back home soon and maybe you can look into getting out or a different job still in the military." Beca encouraged. "You've put in your service, Henry."

"I hate thinking about leaving. I feel like I'm disloyal to you."

"Dude, you're more than loyal. You're my brother!" Beca furrowed her brows at Fisher's statement. "You have a wife and a kid on the way. Your loyalties belong elsewhere now. What do you say to one last hoorah and then you become the best dad ever. Dad jokes, dad bod, and all that." Beca smirked, imagining Fisher losing his physique. Annie just grinned lovingly at her husband, hoping he would finally say goodbye to the military that he'd given so much for already.

"One last mission sounds good, Sarge." Fisher and Beca clinked bottles.

Beca, Fisher, and Annie spent the next few days mostly inside of the Fisher home. Beca chose to stay with them for the last few days before deployment, especially considering she didn't have family or many friends to spend time with. She always got nervous before a deployment but she felt better being among the people she was closest with.

The night before they played board games (at least the ones that could still be fun with just three people), watching The Godfather, and reminiscing about their good times, especially the period of time Fisher was trying to get Annie to date him.

"Alright, love birds." Beca stretched and finished off her beer. "I'm going to go shower and listen to some music...with my noise cancelling headphones." She shot Fisher a wink. "So you two have a...great night. We'll leave tomorrow at 7:00am."

"Way to make things awkward, Sarge." Fisher actually started blushing as he pulled his wife closer to him on the couch.

"Always." Beca shrugged. "Thanks for letting me crash in your spare bedroom this week."

"You're always welcome, Beca." Anna smiled sweetly.

"Alright you two." Beca gave a little salute. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

The next morning, Annie was doing her best not to cry. She knew it only made Fisher feel terrible when he had to leave. She wrapped him in a hug and gave him a long slow kiss.

"Come home safe, babe." She whispered. "Little Bridgette or Hunter will be excited to have you back to." She rubbed her belly.

"I told you." Fisher groaned. "We are not naming our baby boy Hunter Fisher."

"But it'd be cute!" Annie playfully wined. Beca couldn't help but smile at the cute couple.

"I'll see you and the little one when I get back." Fisher gently put his hand on her belly. He gave her a quick kiss and then a kiss to her belly. He waved as he got into Beca's truck.

"Thanks again, Annie." Beca held out her hand. Annie just rolled her eyes as she pulled Beca in for a hug.

"Always, Beca. And take care of my husband, okay. Get my baby's daddy home safe."

"I promise." Beca hugged tightly before letting go. "Just make sure you keep that bun in the oven nice and cozy before we get back, okay?"

"Of course." Annie grinned as she put a hand on her belly and rested the other on the door. Beca slid into the driver's seat and waved as she started the car. Fisher held his hand up in goodbye as Beca slowly backed out of the driveway and down the road toward the airport.


	17. Meet The Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the reviews/comments. The next couple chapters are longer, let me know if you prefer longer chapters or the shorter ones.
> 
> Someone also asked if there will be smut, and yes, its coming ;) I made my first attempt at smut writing in a one-shot I recently wrote "Oh Captain, My Captain" if you want to check it out or have any constructive criticism. Again, thank you for reviews, and I'm glad if you are enjoying this story so far!

"Hey, Beca?" Chloe nervously looked up from her computer. Zoe Price had just finished texting her, insisting on Chloe coming over to dinner for the first time in months. She saw Beca glance over and raise her eyebrows in response. "Would you want to maybe come with me to have dinner with the Price's tonight?" Chloe swallowed hard. The Price's were more of a family to her than her own, and she felt guilty for avoiding them for months. It was hard for her to see them, even though they still loved her and never blamed her as much as she blamed herself for Jackson's death.

"Like...ex-partner Price?" Beca sat up straight.

"Yeah." Chloe looked away, feeling embarrassed for some reason. "I'd like them to meet you. You know, my new partner...with the Agency. I think they'd like you. And its always hard for me to go see them. It'd be nice to have someone with me."

"Oh." Beca nodded slowly, looking down at her feet. "Yeah, um...sure. I'd be happy to."

"Great. Thanks." Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "I was planning on going over there around 7. Want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Beca nodded again. "Could I ask you a favor in return?"

"Of course." Chloe leaned forward.

"Along the same lines…" Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "There's a girl who used to be married to a guy in my team...in the marines. She's been asking me about coming to visit. I've been putting it off. She actually just recently moved nearby so she could be closer to me and her family. But I've been really nervous. Would you maybe want to...come with me to that dinner too?"

"Okay." Chloe swallowed hard.

"Okay." Beca repeated. "So...tonight...I should be ready by?"

"I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Alright...cool...good...cool." Beca bit her lip awkwardly. She didn't know why she felt so nervous about meeting the Price's. But she had more anxiety in her chest than she ever felt meeting any girlfriends' families. And Chloe wasn't even a girlfriend.  
__________________________________________

Chloe pulled up to the familiar Price home. It had been entirely too long since she'd visited and she felt guilty. It was just hard to visit when she carried so much guilt over the family's patriarch a couple years ago. Zoe would often plead with her to come visit and on multiple occasions had long, serious conversations with her about letting go of her guilt. It would usually end in tears, which would make Chloe not want to come back. Yet, she hated feeling like she was hurting one of the most important people in her life.

Chloe and Beca walked to the front door. And Beca was fidgeting nervously with her shirt.

"Do I look okay?" Beca took a deep breath.

"You look fine." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Its not a fancy dinner or anything. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. I mean I replaced Price as your partner. What if they hate me?"

"They won't." Chloe insisted as she rang the bell. "They're such a nice family."

"Chloe Beale!" Zoe opened the door and wrapped Chloe in one of her famous hugs. Zack and Janie came running down the stairs too. Zack was a year away from being a teenager so wasn't quite as affectionate as he used to be, but still wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist. Janie had just turned 9 and was still as sweet as ever.

"Hey, Zoe." Chloe closed her eyes tightly. "This is Beca. She's my new partner."

"Pleasure to meet you." Zoe nodded at Beca before giving her a hug as well. "Alright well come in, come in. I made roast beef and veggies. And the kids are looking forward to a little game night later.

"Sounds fun." Beca smiled hesitantly as they stepped inside. She immediately saw all the photo frames of the sweet family. Many of them included pictures of their late husband and father. He was a handsome man and obviously loved them. Chloe gave her a nudge to relax a bit more as they made their way into the home.

Beca was quiet through the first part of dinner. Chloe found it odd and a little amusing how shy she was being. She'd known Beca to be a confident and arrogant asshole who couldn't hold back a smartass remark to save her life. She wasn't sure why she was so tense. When Zoe got up to bring some more gravy, Chloe leaned over and whispered.

"Relax, they're not going to kill you or anything."

"I'm not afraid of them." Beca rolled her eyes as she blushed slightly.

"Then talk more. You're never this quiet." Chloe nudged. Zoe returned from the kitchen and set the gravy down and Zack immediately poured it all over his meat.

"So, Beca." Zoe looked down at her plate, cutting up the roast beef. "How long have you been with the Agency?"

"Uh, less than a year. I was contacted by an officer when I retired from the military."

"You were in the military?" Zoe sounded surprised. "Thank you for your service."

"Yeah, uh thanks." Beca nodded, filling her mouth with some vegetables.

"She likes to think her military training makes her a better agent, but I'm still pretty sure I out perform her in most areas." Chloe gave her a wink, knowing she'd probably get a reaction.

"Um, I'm sorry." Beca's jaw dropped. "I do believe I beat you in every aspect except hand to hand combat. And that's only because you cheat." Beca grinned for the first time that night and Chloe was happy that she finally seemed to loosen up as they bickered about who was the better agent. Since Beca relaxed she was much better at conversation during the rest of dinner. She even commiserated with Zack about how much school stinks, and Janie about how lame it is girls don't get to do stuff boys do. Chloe watched happily as the Price's got to know Beca and seemed to really like her.

Chloe helped Zoe in the kitchen wash off some plates. Beca politely accepted another beer from Zoe after she had admitted she still bought from time to time to remind her of Jackson. Zack tugged on Beca's arm to come help set up the games for the evening. Chloe gave her a nod of encouragement, knowing Beca's fear of children.

"So, what's the deal between you two?" Zoe asked, and Chloe's eyes quickly moved from Beca to Zoe.

"We...we're partners. And I know her cooking habits are horrendous so I thought she'd like to come for a good meal." Chloe quickly looked away, scrubbing at a dish.

"I saw how you two looked at each other during dinner. They way you made sure she got a beer instead of wine. And the way you swapped veggies, I mean its like you're an old married couple." Zoe chuckled.

"What?" Chloe nearly dropped the plate, but recovered quickly. "We're just partners. Work partners. Friends, sometimes. I mean, honestly she drives me completely insane some days. And we're like completely different people." Chloe felt herself rambling nervously, but couldn't stop herself.

"You know what they say about opposites?" Zoe gave her a friendly elbow to the ribs. Chloe only took a deep breath and gulped, feeling like a flustered teenager.

"Its not like that Zoe."

"And why not?"

"She wouldn't…" Chloe started. "We wouldn't be good together."

"I beg to differ." Zoe stopped the water and leaned against the sink counter and folded her arms. "I've known you for awhile Chloe and you've never seemed this happy. Chemistry isn't just some class you have to take in school, and you two? You've got more than some rich private high school science fair. I mean, if you don't act on that, you might just internally combust."

"Please, Zoe." Chloe rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks turning beet red.

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable." Zoe raised her hand. "But I love you, Chlo. And I just really want you to be happy. Trust me, we both know life can be too short." She paused, biting back her tears. "And that girl seems to make you happy. Just...don't pass up a chance at something great just because you're scared. You know, I think Jackson would have loved her too."

Before Chloe could respond, Beca came back in the kitchen announcing the games were set up. She gave a concerned look at Chloe who was red and fidgety. Chloe just smiled widely and grabbed her arm to go back in the living room before Zoe could possibly say anything in front of Beca to embarrass her further.

They spent the next few hours playing board games, pictionary, and charades in teams. Beca and Zack were paired and Beca let her competitive side show. Chloe even got annoyed a few times when Beca and Zack came up with a victory dance. Zoe would look between Chloe and Beca when they would bicker over little board game infractions, and laughed how they both were so determined to win. Zack and Janie fed off their energy too.

When Janie was near tears after she failed to get the last point in charades, Zoe quickly declared a tie for the evening and that it was bedtime. Beca and Zack groaned, knowing they were the rightful winners, but didn't want to hurt little Janie's feelings.

"You know my team really won, right?" Beca whispered to Chloe as the kids were taken upstairs for bed.

"You know you're a sore loser, right?" Chloe shot right back.

"Hey, we won. We just didn't want to make the kid cry!" Beca tried to hide her smile as she crossed her arms.

"Oh blame it on a kid. That's how low you've gotten?" Chloe let out a chuckle.

"I'm just saying, if we tallied up our own scores for our teams, I definitely beat you. So on an individual basis, I beat you."

"You are so delusional."

"Who's the sore loser now?" Beca stepped closer to Chloe, grinning proudly.

"Still you." Chloe said in a lower tone, feeling herself drift closer to Beca.

"Maybe we should have a one on one competition and see who the real winner is?" Beca's voice was quiet now.

"Oh, one on one? I'd own your ass, Mitchell." Chloe grinned, leaning even closer to Beca. She realized they had somehow gotten face to face when they had started the conversation on opposite sides of the room.

"Care to prove that, Beale?" Beca asked with a wink. Chloe felt her heart rate increasing and her eyes flicked from Beca's eyes to her lips. Before she could respond, Zoe had reappeared from upstairs. Chloe nearly jumped back, remembering what Zoe had said earlier. Beca looked at her with a confused smirk.

"Zoe, thank you so much for tonight. It was a wonderful evening." Chloe went over and hugged Zoe. "Its getting a little late, though. We should be heading out."

"Of course." Zoe turned to smile at Beca. "It was so nice meeting you, Beca. I'm glad Chloe has her. Take good care of her."

"Right." Beca swallowed hard, not sure why she felt almost embarrassed by the comment. "It was awesome meeting you and your kids. You have a great family."

"Thank you." Zoe held the door open for them. "Well have a good night you two." She shot Chloe a wink. Chloe shook it off, trying to not start blushing again. Despite her awkwardness though, she was really happy. She wasn't sure why she so so relieved the Price's seemed to love Beca and she really liked them too. But as she got in the car to drive Beca home, she couldn't recall a day in recent memory when she had felt so at peace.  
__________________________________

A few days later it was Chloe's turn to look at Beca asking if she looked okay, as they stood in front of Annie's apartment door. Beca made a simple comment that Chloe always looked good, and Chloe smiled, feeling a little flutter in her chest.

Annie opened the door and immediately started wiping tears from her eyes.

"Beca! Its so good to see you."

"You too, Annie." Beca actually reached out to hug the woman. "How's little Henry?"

"He's getting so big. He's actually in the living room, playing with some toy that's supposed to make him a genius or something." Annie chuckled and ran a hand through her hair before turning to Chloe. "And you must be Chloe? Its so nice to meet you."

"You too." Chloe smiled shyly.

"So, I really don't have everything set up so I was thinking I could just order us some food. And when Henry has to go to bed I can bust out the liquor?" Annie gave a wink to Beca, knowing her weakness for vodka.

"Sounds good." Beca glanced at Chloe who nodded too. Annie led them into the living room and Henry looked up and saw Beca.

"Auntie Beebee!" Henry completely lost interest in his game about colors and held his arms out for Beca. She swooped him up and let him plant a wet kiss on her cheek.

"You learning stuff, buddy?" Beca bounced him on her hip. Chloe couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Beca had said on multiple occasions she didn't like kids, but she was a natural right now. Even with the Prices, Zack seemed to warm up to her pretty fast. Chloe guessed Beca didn't give herself enough credit for how good she actually was with kids.

"Colors and numbers auntie BeeBee." Henry started giggling when Beca tickled him.

"How many fingers is this?" Beca held up three.

"Three!" Henry squealed with pride. Beca gave him a high five and turned to Chloe.

"This is Chloe." Beca said slowly, sounding like cl-oh-ee.

"Coey." Henry replied with a focused look. Beca looked at Chloe and laughed.

"Close enough, kid."

After they watched cartoons with Henry and ate pizza, Annie declared it was bedtime. Henry moaned that he wanted to stay up late with Auntie BeeBee and Coey, but Annie couldn't be persuaded. Beca actually volunteered to put him to bed, which Annie happily agreed.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, come save me." Beca stroked Henry's head as she walked down the hall to his room. Annie just giggled as she and Chloe started picking up the paper plates and empty take out boxes.

"So, we only have a few minutes while Beca is occupied." Annie grinned as she stuffed the trash in the trash can down. "How long have you been fucking her? Because I know good and well, she's probably too chicken to label it as dating yet."

"What?!" Chloe took a step back in utter shock, glad she hadn't been drinking anything or else she would've choked on it. First Zoe, now this? "We-we're not. Not at all. We're just partners at work and...and that's totally it. Some days we aren't even friends."

"Mhm." Annie said, unconvinced. "Look, that girl used to live by the rule of only having one night stands. She certainly never introduced me or my...husband...to anyone."

"I promise. We aren't anything more than friends." Chloe shook her head.

"Hmm." Annie huffed disappointingly. "That's a shame. You're perfect for her, you know?"

Chloe froze, curious as to why this woman would think that after spending one evening with her. But she couldn't help herself from seeking more information.

"Why do you say that?"

"She's stubborn and closed off. She's dangerous and reckless at times. She needs someone with a level head to help her. She carries the weight of the world and her past on her shoulders and throws up her walls so no one can get in. Seeing you interact tonight? It looks like you've broken through a couple of her walls. I know I only just met you, but you seem genuine and sincere. You want to help people and your selfless. And you seem grounded and rational. She needs someone like that."

Chloe couldn't help but feel incredibly flattered. "Well, as her friend…" She emphasized friend. "I'm happy to help her through whatever she needs."

Annie smiled sweetly as she pulled the vodka out of the freezer and brought some glasses out. Chloe took a deep breath, knowing her next question might get her in big trouble with Beca, but she had to know. She hated the nights she witnessed Beca's night terrors. She hated feeling helpless.

"What happened to make her leave the military?" Chloe blurted out before she lost her nerve. Annie froze with her back to Chloe, holding the glasses. She slowly turned around, not making eye contact as she set them down.

"She hasn't told you?" Annie kept her eyes down.

"No…"

"She hardly told me either. She refuses to speak about it with me." Annie took a deep breath and looked over Chloe's shoulder to see if Beca was coming back or not. "My husband was in her team. They were best friends. He...he didn't make it back...from their last deployment." Annie's voice wavered and Chloe instinctively put her hand on top of Annie's, encouraging her to keep going.

"She was in the hospital for months and wouldn't talk. All I was told was that he died a hero. Which really isn't much comfort with a baby about to be born." Annie wiped a tear away. "I went to visit her in the hospital before Henry was born. She only told me that he saved her life and that she would be eternally sorry. She told me to leave her alone and didn't deserve for me to care about her. She was being so frustrating and self-hateful. I finally got pissed and told her to cut that shit out and we had a good cry. She gave me a few details, and she told me to not ask her about it again. She promised to stay Henry's godmother. And as much as she could, she's come to visit us. She'll even send money from time to time. But Chloe...I swear, I've never seen her look so good. There was so much darkness in her. In both of us really, but at least I had Henry. She was a shell of herself every time she came to visit. This is the first time she's seemed like she might be okay. The fact that you're here with her means to me that you have something to do with that." Annie swallowed hard, trying not to cry, knowing Beca would return soon. She silently poured the drinks as Chloe sat in silence, processing the words she had just heard. Before she could say anything more to Annie, Beca came stomping down the hall.

"Dude your kid is adorable, but he is exhausting." Beca leaned against the counter, dramatizing how exhausted she was.

"Tell me about it." Annie chuckled, shaking off the serious conversation she had just had.

"So how are you liking Washington?" Chloe asked.

"It's okay. I miss Denver. But this is better. There were so many memories back there. And I have more family close by now. And Beca." Annie put her hand on her shoulder. "Chloe, did you know that she once shamelessly flirted with me to test if I was truly into my boyfriend at the time, and her best friend."

"What?" Chloe turned to Beca with a wide grin.

"I mean, you're hot." Beca whined her defense. "And it was pretty hilarious busting Henry's balls. He actually would get pretty jealous."

"I mean, I did kinda flirt back" Annie giggled. "But I was only joking around. And it was fun to watch Henry squirm."

"Well, Beca is a player." Chloe shrugged, as she sipped her drink, keeping eye contact with Beca. Beca's mouth just dramatically fell open.

"Obviously doesn't work on everyone." Beca shrugged, but had a slight hint of disappointment as she stared back at Chloe. Annie glanced between the two, sensing slight awkwardness.

"How bout we head to the living room?" Annie suggested, raising the vodka bottle. Chloe and Beca followed happily.

The rest of the evening consisted mostly of Annie talking about Henry and all the things he was learning and doing. Chloe and Beca were more than happy to listen. They realized it must be very difficult being a single mom, living off a life insurance check, and military benefits with just a two year old to keep you company. Annie was strong, obviously, but she needed adults. That's why she moved. She needed her family and Beca. Even if some of the things she shared about Henry were either gross, ridiculous or seemingly insignificant; Beca and Chloe knew they were the world to Annie. And even though Chloe had known Annie for all of a few hours, she wanted nothing more than to be an ear to listen if it meant that the single mom could feel like a regular adult even just for a little while.

After three more vodka sprites, Annie announces she should stop, so she can get some sleep in order to be a good mom to Henry. Beca and Chloe chuckled as they agreed and headed to the door.

"It was so great to meet you, Annie." Chloe gave her a quick hug. "Hope to see you again soon!" Chloe gave Beca a glance as she walked to the car, giving the two a chance to say goodbye privately.

"Thanks for coming by, Beca."

"Of course. I love you guys." Beca waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"And listen." Annie's voice lowered as she stole a glance to make sure Chloe was out of earshot. "Don't take too long to make a move on that girl, okay?"

"Dude." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Beca. Don't screw this up. You two are good together, I can tell. Don't let your stubbornness keep you from something that could be great."

"You've had too much to drink." Beca shook her head and turned to walk toward the car.

"Don't be an idiot, Beca!" Annie waved affectionately as Beca slid into the front seat.

"What was that about?" Chloe smirked as she started the car. Beca just shook her head as she watched Annie go back in the apartment.

"She's just crazy." Beca looked over to Chloe and shrugged her shoulders. In her head, she was wondering if she really did have it in her to tell Chloe how she felt. In reality, she was scared. Scared that Chloe wouldn't feel the same way. Scared that she would. Scared that she'd screw it up. Scared that they wouldn't be partners anymore. Scared that she would let her fear ruin what might could be a great thing, like Annie had said.


	18. Stress Relief

Chapter 18: Stress Relief

It was hour 19 on what was supposed to be a short stakeout and Chloe and Beca were getting restless in the Agency van. Beca was squirming in her seat trying to find a comfortable position for a nap. Chloe was listening intently in surveillance audio while keeping an eye on the warehouse in front of them. She looked over at Beca in her small seat, in the van rubbing at her neck.

"Could you sit still?" Chloe sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, my body is killing me from being cooped up in this stupid van." Beca hit the side door with the side of her fist.

"You are acting like a toddler on a road trip." Chloe shook her head, trying to focus on the screens in front of her.

"Do we have any food left?" Beca stood up, hunched over as she walked to the other side of the van. She started rummaging through the few bags they had. Chloe gritted her teeth, pushing the headphones closer to her ear, trying to block out the crinkling of bags.

"Why is there no food?" Beca whined.

"There is plenty of food!" Chloe hissed. "You're just being picky."

"What the hell are veggie chips anyway?" Beca pulled a bag out that seemed like the lesser of the evils in the bags, which included raisins, pistachios (which she hated because they reminded her of boogers), and banana chips (because who would ever want those).

"A healthy alternative to regular chips." Chloe answered quickly, hoping Beca would shut up after finding food. Beca opened the bag and popped one in her mouth, making crunching sounds that only furthered Chloe's annoyance.

"Its like a hippie market threw up in here."

"You could have gotten something you wanted, but you were too stubborn to help with the shopping." Chloe stared straight ahead, tired of Beca's complaining.

"Hear anything yet?" Beca sat back down next to Chloe, munching on the veggie chips.

"If I heard something…" Chloe slowly turned to face her, nearly growling her response. "I would've told you."

"Just checking, geez." Beca raised her hands before leaning back in her chair.

"Do you seriously have to chew so fucking loud?" Chloe ripped the headphones off and turned to glare at Beca. Beca's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Beca grumbled. "Mmm...cheerios. I would've preferred those over this shit."

"We've been trapped in this fucking van for almost a whole day and you are acting so fidgety and annoying I can barely focus!"

"Sorry for being hungry. No need to be an uptight bitch." Beca rolled her eyes, snacking on another veggie chip.

"Call me a bitch again." Chloe's jaw hardened and her fists clenched, ready to sock Beca. Beca grinned, wondering of Chloe would actually do anything.

"...Biiitch." She drawled out before tossing another chip in her mouth and crunching it extra loud, daring Chloe to hit her.

"Ugh! I swear to God!" Chloe nearly leapt across the space between them before she heard chatter on the microphone. She quickly returned her attention to the screens. Beca swallowed and scooted forward, ready for some action finally. Chloe listened in for a few more seconds before grabbing her gun, taser, and knives.

"Show time." She slid the van door open and motioned Beca to get a move on.

They ran to the alley next to the warehouse and aimed their guns at a white van, watching to see what was happening. Three men dressed in all black handed a gold suitcase to a short man, who looked like he could've passed for a teenager, but had a full beard. He inspected it for a moment before handing over two duffle bags full of money.

"That's the unknown object." Chloe nodded at the briefcase. "It's either some insane new weapon or supercomputer. Whatever it is, we have to get it out of the hands of our enemies."

"Tase?" Beca reached her right hand for her taser, while keeping her gun in her left.

"Let's get the guys in the van first. We can catch the little guy." Chloe agreed. They quickly tased the men in the back of the van, making the short one take off in a sprint inside the warehouse. The driver quickly pulled away, the doors flapping open, but the men and money were secure inside.

Beca and Chloe sprinted across the indoor balcony of an old warehouse, chasing their target. Beca was half a step behind Chloe holding onto her gun. They saw him bolt around a corner holding tightly to the gold briefcase. As they turned the corner Beca gained the lead on Chloe. They might not admit it, but they had a little competition on who was faster. Beca came to a stop as she saw him jump out a window onto the roof. There was a string of old or abandoned buildings with flat rooftops that this guy seemed to be an expert and hopping across. Beca bent her knees in a motion signifying she was about to jump to try and catch him.

"Don't." Chloe grabbed her arm. "He's way too quick. You'll only hurt yourself again."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Beca swatted her away and made a move to jump again. This time Chloe slid in front of her.

"I don't want to hear you whining about another shoulder injury. Downstairs, now. He's going to run out of rooftop space soon enough."

"Ugh, whatever." Beca rolled her eyes, holstered her gun and turned to sprint back downstairs, hoping they'd still be able to see him on the roofs from the ground.

They got outside and saw their target jump from a fire escape, Beca pulled her gun out again as they started sprinting after him again. Suddenly a different gray van came screeching from around the corner. The door opened and the target threw the briefcase into the back. He jumped in and grabbed an automatic gun and pointed at Beca and Chloe.

"Shit!" Beca pivoted around, grabbing Chloe by the shoulders and dragging her into a nearby alley. Her palms rested on the brick wall and they both had their eyes closed until the sound of bullets stopped. They heard tires squealing as the van drove away. Beca opened her eyes and realized her face was inches from Chloe's. Chloe gulped as she stared into Beca's eyes, forcing herself not to glance down at her lips. Beca quickly stepped back before it became awkward.

"Well, shit." Beca mumbled, putting her hands on her hips, looking out where the van had been.

"Aubrey's not going to be happy." Chloe ran a hand through her hair.

They walked out of Aubrey's office after receiving a mild chew-out. After their not so perfect mission in the caribbean where they killed two people who could have provided valuable information, they let their current target escape with a briefcase that contained an unknown, but very valuable object. They also let the sellers who gave him the briefcase get away with millions of dollars. They were told to be on stand-by as analysts searched for information to regain knowledge of the briefcase's whereabouts as well as the man who had current possession of it.

"I feel like we're in a rut." Beca fell into her chair in frustration.

"Don't get too bummed about it. I mean, its not like we've completely screwed up any missions. We just haven't been 100% perfect." Chloe tried to encourage her. Beca put her hands behind her head and looked at Chloe who was leaning on her desk. She didn't want to think about the mission for now.

"I might suggest you two take the next day or so to relax and quit being so stressed. You both seem tense and need to be ready for when we find him. Hopefully it will be within a few days." Aubrey marched out of her office and quickly past Beca and Chloe. "I'd like you two to be on your A-game next time."

"Let's go to the mat room." Chloe huffed, closing down her computer.

"Why?" Beca folded her arms.

"Its good stress relief." Chloe said as if it were obvious. Beca just rolled her eyes, but followed the redhead anyway.

Once they were changed Beca and Chloe met on the mat to work on their ninja moves, as Beca liked to put it. Chloe stretched her arms casually. Beca bounced in place a little bit. They eyed each other up before nodded to start sparring.

Chloe approached and gave a weak punch at Beca's shoulder. Beca responded by quickly hitting her forearm with the side of her wrist. Chloe smirked on the inside when Beca had a cocky bounce to her step after deflecting her light punch. Beca came back with a kick to Chloe's hip, that Chloe had deceptively allowed, even though it stung. Beca then bounced back a few steps feeling even cockier, ready to win her first sparring match with her partners. She ducked from a slow Chloe punch and then went to quickly land one on Chloe's shoulder. Before she could make contact, Chloe reached with her opposite arm and snatched Beca's wrist, making her let out a small yelp. In Beca's weakened state, Chloe quickly swiped her legs out from under her and quickly pinned the brunette on her back.

"So this is why you wanted to come to the mat room." Beca squinted up at Chloe.

"You need to stop being so cocky." Chloe looked down and gently slapped Beca on the side of the head. A strand of hair fell out of her hair tie and brushed against Beca's face. Beca just sat still looking between Chloe's eyes, not too eager to get up from her position. Chloe sensed Beca's comfort lying below her and quickly stood up.

"How bout we try something else for stress relief." Beca groaned as she got back to her feet.

"Well what would you suggest?"

"I enjoy a good bike ride around a track. Alcohol. Mixing music. More alcohol." Beca looked up, searching for ideas that she would normally do to relieve stress.

"Not exactly two-person activities." Chloe walked to her locker. Beca smirked behind her thinking about a two person activity that was always a good stress reliever, but decided against making the comment to avoid making Chloe mad.

"Two people can drink together." Beca shrugged, leaning against the lockers.

"We always do that." Chloe tilted her head like Beca was a child.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca rolled her eyes. "I could give you a ride on my bike. You'd have more fun than you'd think."

"I'd also probably end up getting scooped up like a pancake off the road." Chloe shut her locker as hard as she shut down Beca's idea.

"Come with me to the track. Watch me take a few laps and maybe see if you want a go." Beca prodded, hoping Chloe would agree even if she just got to race in front of Chloe, it would be fun. She could probably even impress the redhead.

"How bout dancing?" Chloe countered, thinking it had been awhile since she'd been dancing and remembered always loving it. Beca pondered. She was a good dancer, as she's already proven to Chloe. And it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to get to get a little physical with Chloe, especially if it was her idea. However, she spotted a rare moment where she could manipulate the redhead without her knowing.

"Ugh...I hate dancing." Beca whined.

"Oh, please you're good at it, I've seen you."

"Being good at and enjoying dancing are two very different things." Beca shot back, not a total lie.

"Please. It gives us some exercise without actually causing physical harm to each other...ideally." Chloe flashed her cheeky grin that Beca had grown to love.

"But dancing is so...I don't know." Beca started shifting acting like she felt awkward.

"Personal?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow, trying to get a read on her partner.

"What if we made a deal? You come to the track for thirty minutes. You don't even have to ride. Then we get one drink at Harvey's so I can say hi to Stacie. And then we can dance as much as you want." Beca knew this was a win-win for her, and a lose-win for Chloe, but she was masterful at making Chloe think this was a complete compromise. Chloe thought for a moment, not always willing to take the win-lose option, but she really wanted to go dancing. So she agreed, much to the delight of Beca.

Beca rode up to the racetrack where the city held small races of either motorcycles or cars. She parked in a VIP area and motioned Chloe in behind her. The manager at the track was an old friend, so he let Beca have some time alone on the track with a friend. He also figured, knowing Beca, this would be one of her ways to seduce someone, and he couldn't help but be proud.

"Thanks, Nick. We won't be long, I'm just going to go down the tunnel and get ready. Can you show Chloe here where to sit?" Beca nodded her head at Chloe as she walked up behind them from her car.

"Sure thing, boss." Nick winked. "Don't forget to wear that helmet."

"Always." Beca gave a little salute as she let her bike engine quietly purr as she maneuvered down the tunnel to get to the track.

Beca straddled her bike, Stella at the starting line and saw Chloe give her a small wave from where Nick had showed her where to sit. She couldn't see her eyes, since she was still wearing her large sunglasses as the sun was beginning to set.

Chloe was glad they were a good distance away from each other, because the blush that creeped up on her cheeks, watching Beca wearing that leather racing uniform would have been embarrassing for Beca to catch. She shifted in her seat to get as comfortable as possible as Beca revved her engine.

Beca shot her a cocky wave, and Chloe was sure a cocky smirk underneath that helmet, before she took off down the circular track. Beca slowly leaned to her left as she went around the first corner, she was still going at a slow pace for herself. The engine revved again as she started down the straightaway and started gaining speed.

Chloe was surprised at her own reaction to watching Beca speed around the track. There was a mixture of being impressed and slightly aroused. It was actually mildly annoying to her, being turned on by Beca riding that damn bike in that leather. She could never let Beca figure that out. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she watched Beca glide effortlessly around the corners, her knee nearly scraping the asphalt as her bike was nearly parallel.

After a few laps, Beca pulled the handlebars back and did a wheelie before making a harsh circle and coming to a quick halt in front of Chloe. She hopped to her feet, pulled her helmet off and raised her arms asking Chloe what she thought.

"Not bad." Chloe shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on, that was pretty cool you have to admit." Beca walked over and climbed up part of the fence to get a little closer to Chloe. "Come have a ride." Her tone was sincere, almost a soft plea for Chloe to join her. Chloe couldn't deny that she was tempted, but she wasn't about to let Beca know that.

"I believe I was promised dancing?" Chloe stood. Beca quickly gripped the fence a little harder.

"Come on! One lap. I'll go slow. And you just have to tap me if I need to slow down or stop. Just try. Please?" Beca's obnoxious confidence had dissipated and she had these soft eyes looking at Chloe, pleading just to take a ride on her bike in a pretty safe environment. And Chloe wanted to.

"Let's make a deal." Chloe took a few steps down to face her better. "I'll take a ride, but you have to do all the paperwork for the next two weeks." Chloe was good at getting her own win-win situation too.

"One week." Beca cocked an eyebrow.

"Deal." Chloe nodded, only planning to get one week anyway.

Once Chloe had found a jacket and pants that fit from Nick she followed Beca down to the track. She felt like a badass in leather and enjoyed the feeling. She, however, was not as excited about wearing the helmet. It was going to be a disaster on her hair and they were supposed to go dancing after this.

"Ready, Beale?" Beca threw one leg over Stella while slapping her helmet's visor down. Chloe swallowed hard, realizing that she was actually about to get on a death mobile. She cautiously put the helmet on and stood beside Stella.

Its not you, its me. Chloe thought in her head, talking to Stella. I'm sure you're a nice girl, I'm just a little scared. And I hate that your owner named you a girl. If you were a Bruno or Jack or something it'd be easier to turn you down.

"What are you doing, weirdo?" Beca turned to look at Chloe just staring at her bike.

"Nothing." Chloe shook her head and put a hand on Beca's shoulder so she could get on behind her. Beca immediately tensed at the touch, realizing that the hot redhead who was forced to be her partner would actually be straddling her voluntarily. A flurry of dirty thoughts entered her head and she took a deep breath, willing them out of her mind.

Chloe let her leg drape around to the other side of the bike and found herself mere inches away from Beca's back. She swallowed hard, knowing that now she'd have to wrap her hands around the little brunette. She hadn't exactly thought this all the way through when she agreed. Or maybe she had.

She slid her hands around Beca's waist, noticing a slight flinch from the brunette. She linked her own hands together and took a deep breath. Beca kicked down, and twisted a handle, making Stella purr to life. Chloe's heart rate jumped and she gripped a little firmer to Beca. Before she knew it, they were off.

Beca went pretty slow around the first lap, she almost fell like it was slow motion. But Chloe was holding on to dear life feeling like they were speeding around the circle. As the came to the second lap, Beca picked up speed just a little, waiting for a tap from Chloe that didn't come. She made a sharper turn, smirking when Chloe's grip tightened even more, almost making it difficult to breathe, but Beca wasn't complaining.

As they cruised across the finish line a second time Beca felt a tap and quickly came to a stop.

"Too fast?" Beca tilted her head to the side.

"No." Chloe shrugged. "Let's do two more laps. Really fast?"

"Oh... yeah?" Beca revved the engine. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just don't kill me." Chloe nudged Beca in the shoulder as they took off one more time. Beca sped down the straightaway, slowing only slightly for the curve. She then brought Stella back up to speed and kicked it up a notch, loving the hum of the engine echoing in her ears.

Trust was a hard thing for Chloe to develop. She trusted no one but herself, and even then she was sometimes wrong. She had trusted Agent Price and he was gone. She trusted Aubrey to a certain extent, but all through her adulthood, distrust seemed to be the foundation for all her relationships. But here she was, gripping on to Beca Mitchell as they sped around a racetrack on a vehicle Chloe swore she'd never even consider being on. This was trust. And trusting Beca this much might was scarier than speeding around a track on a death mobile.

They finally cruised to a stop, both feeling exhilarated. Beca let Chloe slide off first before following her. They removed their helmets and Beca looked her partner up and down.

"You look good in leather." She winked. Chloe just rolled her eyes, refusing to dignify the obvious attempt at banter with a response. Beca walked Stella to one of the back rooms with Chloe in happy silence.

"I'm going to change. Then we're going dancing." Chloe wiggled her shoulders happily.

"Ugh...I was hoping you'd forget." Beca rolled her head back, keeping up the appearance she didn't actually want to go dancing.

"I held up my end." Chloe stuck her tongue out before ducking into the area where she had left her clothes. Beca just swallowed, surprised by how wound up she was from giving Chloe a ride around the track. She knew she'd enjoy it, but she didn't know she would feel a peace she hadn't felt for a long time from driving in circles with Chloe's arms wrapped around her.

They stopped by Harvey's, as Beca requested, to grab one quick drink and say hi to Stacie. Beca held the door open for the redhead, who was dressed in a black button up blouse, that displayed her cleavage in a way Beca approved. A simple red leather jacket and a black skirt ending slightly midway down her thighs completed the outfit, and Beca took a moment to take it all in as Chloe stepped inside. Beca was wearing her favorite purple v-neck and black blazer along with her favorite pair of black skinny jeans. She wasn't exactly one for dressing up, but this was her best casual-nice outfit. She even touched up her makeup while Chloe got changed at the track to look her best for her dancing date-non-date.

"Becs! Its been awhile, how's it going?" Stacie waved from the bar as she passed a man his drink.

"Good, good." Beca waved for Chloe to take a seat while she took one beside it.

"You two are looking nice this evening." Stacie flashed Beca a wink and received a glare in return.

"Thanks." Chloe blushed. "Could I get two tequila shots and an amaretto sour?" She remembered Beca's typical drink of choice here.

"I thought we weren't drinking much?" Beca turned her head.

"Its one drink, not a whole ass pitcher." Chloe rolled her eyes. Stacie grinned at the two as she prepared the order.

"So what terrible club will you be taking me to tonight for dancing?" Beca rested an elbow on the counter, curious about what type of dancing they'd be doing. She'd be shocked if it was country, but she'd be a little nervous if it was the in-your-face, grind on your partner type too.

"Guess you'll have to find out." Chloe shrugged as she took the tequila shots from Stacie and handed one to Beca. They did a small cheers before downing the shots, feeling the rush of warmth.

"Didn't peg you for a tequila girl." Beca took a long sip of her drink.

"Why's that?"

"Usually tequila girls are more wild. You know…" Beca waved her hands in the air akways. "Woo tequila!" She mocked shouting like a sorority girl. "And you just seem more like a rule follower."

"I'm offended." Chloe couldn't help but grin while she gave Beca a playful slap on the arm. "And what exactly would a rule-following girl drink." Chloe slid her elbow along the countertop, resting her cheek in her hand, inching closer to Beca.

"Well…" Beca pretended to think as she leaned closer too. "Probably a lemon drop shot. Or a long island iced tea. You know...safe, predictable."

"So I'm safe and predictable now?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "I did take a ride on a motorcycle today, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, straddling the hot rider. I'll be impressed if you ride one on your own."

"Hot rider? You sure like to flatter yourself." Chloe shook her head lightly as she smiled at Beca. They sat still for a moment just looking at each other, grinning stupidly, when Stacie returned.

"Umm…" She cleared her throat, sending the two women jumping away from each other. "Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to see if you two needed anything else?"

"Oh, no, I'm good." Chloe waved her hand awkwardly. "You can stay and catch up with Stacie, I can text you the address of the club?" Chloe set some money on the counter and stood up.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll head out in a few." Beca nodded quickly.

"Good. Okay, I'll um...see you in a bit. Bye, Stacie!" Chloe held up her hand as she quickly ducked out of the door to get to her car.

"Well, that was weird." Stacie smirked at the door and then at Beca.

"Huh?" Beca whipped her head from looking at the door to Stacie.

"You two were totally making sex eyes at each other." Stacie leaned her forearms on the counter and shook her shoulders.

"We were not!" Beca guzzled down the rest of her drink. "Fill her up, please. Make it a double, Chloe doesn't know how to order."

"She remembered your drink at least." Stacie shrugged as she poured another for Beca. "So you're going dancing, huh?"

"Yeah. Our boss told us we needed to chill out basically and we're too stressed at work. So she wanted to go dancing." Beca acted like it was no big deal.

"So she asked you out." Stacie leaned back on the counter, trying to spell it out for Beca.

"No she didn't." Beca rolled her eyes.

"You are such an idiot you know that." Stacie shook her head.

After chatting with Stacie for about half an hour, Beca realized she should probably get going. She didn't want to stand Chloe up. And she really didn't want to have to deal with the wrath from Chloe that would follow if she thought she was being stood up. Not that it was date. She told herself.

She checked the address on her phone and was glad the location Chloe sent her was pretty close. She hopped on her bike and sped down the street. She was one of those obnoxious motorcyclists, weaving in and out of traffic, nearly causing an accident. But she was anxious to get to the club. She really wanted to dance with her partner.

She pulled up and found a not-so-legal parking spot and jogged to the door. She held up her ID and started to walk in when the bouncer grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hold up, little lady." The bald mammoth of a man with a soul patch studied her ID and looked at her face. Beca just glared right back. She was in her mid-twenties and people still mistook her for a teenager. It was so aggravating. And the little lady comment didn't help. She was thinking of all the ways she could take him down when he finally handed it back and let her inside.

She slipped through the door and looked around for the redhead and saw her swaying her upper body to the music while nursing a small drink at the bar. Beca took a moment to smile at how relaxed Chloe seemed. She was usually so tense and by the book, she was looking forward to seeing her partner let her hair down. She took a deep breath before approaching Chloe and then gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, partner." Beca winked.

"Hey!" Chloe actually sounded excited. Beca wondered how much she actually drank. She also couldn't help but wonder what a little liquid courage could do to the slightly uptight redhead. Chloe quickly finished off her drink and grabbed Beca by the wrist, pulling her to the dance floor.

Beca was caught off guard, but quickly caught up. She glanced around to take in her surroundings. The music wasn't terrible. They were good songs with a heavy base and and too much techno/remix added. But she could tolerate it. She thought she could probably do better though. Chloe was dancing and seemed like a totally different person. She seemed free and happy. She lacked inhibitions, and not just because of a little alcohol. This is what Chloe would've enjoyed in another life. She would've loved going to clubs and dancing the night away just enjoying being young. But she had to be an agent. And Beca couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse for the girl. Beca, herself, had never felt like she had ever missed out on anything until she saw Chloe dancing in that club. Maybe there should've been more for her too. More than the military. More than the Agency. Maybe making better music than what was being blasted through the speakers. She wondered briefly, what they both would've been if they had been "normal."

"Beca?" Chloe asked as she kept dancing, holding on to Beca's wrist. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not…" Beca looked at Chloe who just stared back. "I'm not a great dancer."

"Such a liar." Chloe scoffed. "I've seen you dance remember?"

Beca grumbled under her breath as she started dancing along to the club remix of Camila Cabello's "Havana." Chloe smirked as Beca danced awkwardly, knowing she could do better. So So she wrapped on arm around Beca as she swayed her hips and swung her hair back and forth. Beca couldn't help but smile so she let her body relax and started dancing with her. The song changed to "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande and the two agents started dancing freely. Beca put her hands around Chloe's waist as she started dancing closer. She realized she was acting how she would act with other women she would go on dates with. Chloe just grinned and stepped into Beca, their bodies now flush together.

Who are you and what have you done with my partner? Beca thought to herself.

After a few more songs, the song changed to "Titanium" by David Guetta. Chloe's eyes grew wide as well as her grin as she wrapped her other arm around Beca. Surprised herself, by her own moves, she was wondering if she shouldn't have had those extra drinks while waiting for Beca.

"Wanna know a secret?" Chloe whispered in Beca's ears. Beca inhaled sharply, trying to ignore what Chloe's breath on her skin was doing to her.

"What? You're secretly a double agent and you've lured me here to dull my senses into a false sense of calm and kill me?" Beca let her thumbs move up and down on the small of Chloe's back.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "You caught me."

"Well, damn. And here I was thinking we were actually bonding."

"We are bonding, dummy." Chloe couldn't bite back her smile anymore. "No...what I was going to say is that this song…" She tilted her chin, and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, continuing to hold her arms around Beca's shoulders. "It's my lady jam." She whispered.

"Dude! What?" Beca took a half step back, not knowing whether to burst out laughing or burst through the doors running away. "You're not about to...you know?" Beca glanced down with a horrified look.

"God, no!" Chloe giggled uncontrollably and bent her head down, keeping her hands firmly on Beca's shoulders. "No, my lady jam needs to be a slower more acoustic version. But I still love this song."

"Lady jamming sounds like a way to relieve stress." Beca pondered out loud.

"Oh yeah." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"I prefer regular jamming though." Beca shrugged as she held onto Chloe when they moved to the music. Chloe shot her a slightly confused glance so Beca continued. "Jamming. To Music. I like to make mixes remember?"

"Oh right." Chloe shook her head like she was frustrated with herself for not remembering. Beca just nodded again and they danced close during the rest of Titanium. Beca felt a rush with Chloe's hands being on the back of her neck. It made her feel like all the little hairs were standing up. So she wasn't about to end their dance prematurely.

"Do you want to go do that instead?" Chloe cocked her head to the side as their dancing slowed.

"Do what?"

"Show me how you make mixes." Chloe suggested. Partly because she was getting tired and sweaty in this club, and partly because she was genuinely interested.

"Okay." Beca said without thought. She'd never shared her little hobby with anyone before. She was a little shocked she agreed so easily. But she felt like she needed to get out of this club with Chloe's hands on her or else she might do something she'd regret.

A little while later Chloe met Beca at her apartment and Beca led her upstairs to her mixing room/bedroom. Beca scooted her chair out of the way and turned on her monitors and board. She unplugged the headphones so they could both hear.

"So on this screen." Beca pointed back and forth between two bars of music. "I mix bass and melodies. Sometimes I put vocals of one song over another's melody; sometimes I mix the two songs together in a mashup. There's lots you can do." Beca started getting more and more excited and Chloe couldn't help but be amused and intrigued by Beca's passion about music.

She started zoning out as Beca continued talking about all the details of her programs. Chloe was more interested in watching Beca's eyes and hands as she got excited about talking about something.

"So...Beale?" Beca smirked. "Your eyes look kinda glazed. Sorry if I was boring you, I just get over-excited sometimes."

"No, not at all. Its just interesting to watch you be so...passionate about something."

"Oh, yeah, I mean. Its just cool. Something to take my mind off stuff." Beca started mumbling nervously and fidgeting.

"Wow, is the ultra cocky Beca Mitchell actually getting shy?" Chloe felt her body moving closer to the brunette.

"Shut up." Beca quickly lifted her headphones to place over Chloe's ears. "Listen. Tell me what you think?"

Chloe watched Beca for a moment as they stood close together, before she heard the music come on. She couldn't call herself a music buff or anything, but what she was hearing sounded really good. Stuff she'd probably want to listen to in the car, bath, making dinner, just about anywhere. It was really good. She was bobbing her head and tapping her foot and she caught sight of Beca wearing a wide grin, watching her enjoy the mix.

"That's pretty impressive, not gonna lie." Chloe slid the headphones off and handed them back to Beca. Beca set the headphones back down while maintaining eye contact.

"You know, there's one other...activity I like to do to relieve stress." She looked down at the ground and then back up to Chloe.

"Oh? And that is?" Chloe raised an eyebrow innocently as she stepped a little closer.

"Well...it involves two people. And it can be fairly exhausting."

"Well you're always boasting about what peak physical condition you're in." Chloe rolled her eyes then noticing they were just inches away.

"Oh, I am." Beca smirked, glancing down at Chloe's lips. There had been multiple opportunities that Beca had thought of kissing her redheaded partner. The day she met Chloe, she had wanted to plant one on her. And there wasn't a day that went by since their "fake honeymoon" that she didn't think of that kiss by the pool. Which, she was quite certain, Chloe kissed her back with as much fervor. And now, after spending the whole day together on what felt like one big date, they stood here face to face. The whole idea behind the day was getting stress relief, as directed by Aubrey Posen. And there really was only one thing Beca could think of that would really relieve her stress. And she was looking right back at her.

Chloe just kept her baby blue eyes fixed on the steely blue ones looking back at her. They had had more than a few intense moments in their relationship. Mostly due to the nature of their profession. She had felt an attraction growing for Beca for awhile and was having a harder time resisting it. She couldn't help but wonder at this point, why was she resisting it so hard? Beca made plenty of comments about how she might be interested in Chloe, but she couldn't be sure if that was sincere or just Beca being her cocky self that she is with anyone. She had wanted Beca to make the first move if it was something she wanted, but standing her in front of her, she couldn't help but think maybe she just needed to take that step and be the risk taker.

Beca took a deep breath, clenching her teeth. She was seconds away from closing the small gap between the two. Chloe's eyes frantically looked back and forth between Beca's as she finally decided to resolve this tension. She closed her eyes and was just about to lunge forward when a loud ringtone jolted them both back a step. Beca shook her head like she was clearing the cobwebs out as she fumbled through her pockets to find her phone that was ringing. She looked up at Chloe, who looked quite frazzled. She knew she had to answer it. It could be the Agency with details on their target. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she prepared to answer it. Chloe looking just as frustrated.

Fucking phone….Beca grimaced to herself.

A/N: I've got a Beca-style cocky smirk on my face with my tease game at the moment. Don't worry! It'll happen soon ;)


	19. The Marelli's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews/comments! Even if you're frustrated, it makes me happy that you're invested. I wasn't feeling super confident about this chapter, I went back and forth with editing and I finally stopped thinking about it too much and just finished it. Because I have some future stuff written that I like and am excited to get to. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N: 

Chapter 19: The Marelli's

Beca had never been more angry to hear her phone's ringtone, which, ironically was the intro to Journey's 'Separate Ways.' She pushed the answer button so hard she was worried she might crack the screen.

"Mitchell." Beca growled into the phone, still looking at Chloe. If it was physically possible, Beca would have reached through the phone and landed a solid left hook on whoever the offending caller was.

"Short stack!" The voice of Fat Amy came from the other end. "We found your guy. His name is Jimmy Marelli. We've got a plane ready to go get him, we need you two down to your HQ ASAP."

"Where is he?" Beca started switching gears to agent-mode, trying to ignore the little anger in her about being interrupted as well as the short joke.

"Down in Georgia. He thinks he's quite clever, but not too clever for us at the FBI. So get your asses moving, we leave when you get here." Fat Amy then hung up, leaving a frustrated Beca holding the phone, staring at Chloe. She wanted nothing more than to shut off her phone and finish what was about to happen. But she was a professional. And Chloe was an even bigger professional.

"They got our guy." Beca forced a smile, trying to seem excited about the news.

"Oh? Good...good." Chloe took a step back and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess...we should go then?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for us. Got a plane and everything." Beca nodded while curling her lips together. She shoved her offending phone back in her pocket and motioned for Chloe to lead the way back downstairs so they could get back to HQ.

They got situated in the plane, Aubrey and Fat Amy in two leather chairs sitting across from Beca and Chloe with a desk in between. Beca couldn't stop her knee from bouncing up and down nervously. And Chloe couldn't keep her fingers from drumming on the arm rest trying to ignore the palpable frustration emanating from the brunette next to her.

Chloe was concerned that Beca was embarrassed. She worried Beca almost acted on impulse back at her apartment, but didn't really want to follow through with it. And now she was stuck on a plane with Chloe counting down the minutes until she could tell her it was and would've been a mistake. Chloe tried to push these thoughts out of her mind and focus on the mission. Rejection or no, she still had to be an agent and they were still partners.

Little did she know Beca was sitting inches from her with the same thoughts. Beca was terrified that she almost crossed a line that Chloe never wanted crossed. And now the always-professional redhead would be even more uptight. She worried that every little mistake she'd make, Chloe would nag her mercilessly now especially since she did something as unprofessional as almost kiss her partner. What was she thinking?

"Did you two hear me?" Fat Amy snapped her fingers, looking wide eyed at the two agents across from her.

"What?" Beca sat up.

"Sorry, I was...my mind was elsewhere." Chloe swallowed hard, also leaning forward, ignoring the quick look Beca gave her.

"As I was saying." Fat Amy pressed on, the tension in the airplane obviously going over her head. "Jimmy Marelli is related to a big mob boss we've been tracking down the past four years. We haven't been able to catch him on anything yet, but it seems like Jimmy might be trying to rise in the ranks on his own. This...briefcase...he has could literally be anything or contain anything. Our biggest concern is that it is a massive weapon. We believe he brought it to Georgia to the Marelli's beach vacation home to prove his worth to his father and maybe make a bigger buck off of it by selling it to the highest bidder. It could backfire on the little twerp, he just spent three million dollars of his family's money on this thing. He could've been bamboozled or bought some faulty piece of that happens, I'm sure his father would have him shot on the spot. However, if these Marelli's sell it to an even more dangerous group just for some more cash, we don't know what kind of danger that would be."

"How many people are in this Marelli house?" Beca asked while skimming a few of the briefing pages.

"We estimate at least 15." Fat Amy flipped through her notes. "I have a team ready to respond on my go. Our priority is taking this mob boss down. He's been a headache to the FBI for years. But we won't get in your way of acquiring that briefcase, and we'll do what we can to help. We don't want whatever it is landing in the wrong hands."

"Good." Beca nodded. "So where's our best entrance point." Beca shut off her thoughts of what was happening between her and Chloe and made her focus solely on the mission at hand. Chloe followed her lead and they planned with Fat Amy and Aubrey in detail about how to successfully meet everyone's objectives.

The four agents pulled up about a half-block away from the Marelli beach house. They loaded their guns, adjusted vests, and strapped on any other various forms of weaponry. They were dressed in all black like four burglars prepared to ransack the mansion.

"Alright, Beale, you two take the stairs to the top balcony. Don't get spotted. We'll take the basement entrance." Fat Amy barked the orders as she fidgeted with some of her equipment. Beca took her step to follow Chloe, but was quickly yanked back by her coat by the large Australian. She let out a little squeak which made Chloe pause and whip around too, confused why Beca wasn't following her.

"Not you, short stack. You're with me; Beale is with Posen on this one."

"But, she's my partner." Beca nearly whined, stealing a glance at Chloe who looked equally frazzled by being separated.

"Yes and you still are, but with the four of us as a team, you're gonna be with me." Fat Amy waved her hand as she marched over to the basement window. Beca slouched as she followed her and slowed when she passed Chloe.

"See ya in there?" Chloe shrugged, also disappointed that they weren't going in together.

"Chloe!" Aubrey hissed in a whisper. "Let's go!" And with that the four departed to their target locations. Chloe and Beca glancing over their shoulders one last time at each other as they went opposite each other. Neither had realized how attached they had become as partners.

"You know, I'm not a fan of the short stack nickname." Beca grumbled as she crawled through the window.

"You know, that doesn't really bother me." Fat Amy shrugged. "Now go unlock that door. You know my sexy fat ass won't be able to shimmy through this window like your cute butt could."

"Dude." Beca growled as she stomped over to the basement door. She opened it and waited at the stairs for Fat Amy to come around and jog down before she was spotted.

Chloe and Aubrey made their way up the white staircase with guns in hands, keeping their eyes on the windows to make sure no one was looking out.

"You know, I'm a little offended." Aubrey whispered once they reached the top balcony. "You acted disappointed getting paired with me." She over exaggerated her hurt tone to let Chloe know she was only joking.

"I wasn't disappointed. Its just-"

"You want Beca." Aubrey finished, smirking. "In more ways than one."

"Shut up." Chloe rolled her eyes and took a step in front of Aubrey to check one of the room windows to make sure it was empty.

"Have you two done the dirty yet?"

"Now is hardly the time to discuss that!" Chloe felt her face burn red as she worked on unlocking the window.

"So you have?!" Aubrey gave her a light nudge.

"No." Chloe growled. "And I'm not discussing this with you ever again if you keep it up while we are on a mission. You're supposed to be my superior." Chloe glanced over her shoulder with a mock disappointed face.

"Fine. Fine." Aubrey grinned as she helped Chloe open the window and climb inside.

Beca and Fat Amy silently searched the basement for anything valuable in the FBI case, before climbing the stairs to the first floor. Fat Amy motioned for Beca to get the door and she would face anyone waiting for them. No one was at the basement door so Amy and Beca quickly scurried to what looked like a study. Fat Amy wasted no time in inserting a USB drive to the computer to gain any information off of it and motioning for Beca to search the cabinets and drawers.

Aubrey and Chloe weren't quite as zeroed in on gathering intel as Fat Amy was, since that was more an FBI matter. But they did gather what they could, while moving from room to room.

"Where is everyone?" Chloe whispered as they checked a dark hallway before ducking into another room.

"My guess is they're having a meeting. Jimmy probably only arrived recently. They've got to be debating what to do with the case and Jimmy." Aubrey thought out loud as she quickly searched through what looked like an unlived-in bedroom.

They quickly moved room to room on the top floor, not finding anyone or any significant intel. Chloe led the way downstairs, gun in hand, followed closely by Aubrey. They finally heard signs of life in the form of muffled conversation. The room the voices were coming from was behind two double doors and two goons.

"Why do they think bodyguards at doors do any good?" Chloe scoffed under her breath as she slowly replaced her gun with taser.

"What is it with you and tasers?" Aubrey shook her head as they hid behind a wall. Chloe just shrugged as she narrowed her eyes at the body guards to tase them both rapidly and silently.

Fat Amy and Beca had gathered quite a bit of intel. They were about to make their way up the second set of stairs when they heard a gunshot from the second floor. Beca's eyes were panicked as she looked toward the ceiling, only thinking of Chloe. She made a move to start sprinting up the stairs when Fat Amy grabbed her again.

"Whoa, there, you can't go up there guns a blazing...with two people." She winked as she spoke into her radio for her FBI team outside to start storming the place. Beca clenched her jaw, waiting for the sounds of more gunfire. Surely enough, there were sounds of multiple guns being fired and she'd had enough.

"I'm not leaving her up there!" Beca swatted Fat Amy's hand away as she bolted up the stairs, two at a time. Fat Amy begrudgingly trailed behind her, a little slower. Beca's eyes scanned the hallway and saw flashes of gunfire coming from the large room that Aubrey and Chloe had just found. Beca ran and fired two shots into the chest of one large, greasy Italian man before ducking behind the wall. She saw the mob boss and two men go behind a bookcase into a hall with a staircase.

"You see that?" Beca nodded at Amy.

"I'm on it. You okay here?"

"I'm good. I've been in worse situations." Beca waved her hand for Fat Amy to hustle after the disappearing mob boss. Now, the rest of the mafia men were scurrying around, looking for escapes as the FBI team started coming in through various entrances. She still saw no sign of Jimmy, the briefcase, Aubrey, or Chloe. Beca headed down the halls gun held up, ready for anyone to surprise her. She wanted to shout for Chloe's name to see if she was okay, but she didn't want to bring any added attention to herself or her partner.

Aubrey had gone to the outside deck to get several men into custody with the help of FBI men, while Chloe chased after Jimmy Marelli, who sprinted out of the meeting room with the case in hand. Chloe saw him dash into one of the bedrooms. She had noticed earlier that it had another entrance as well, so she couldn't take too much time, hiding behind the wall. Suddenly she heard a scuffle happening and she could see the briefcase bounce across the floor. She quickly snatched it up with her left hand while holding her gun up with her right to see Jimmy with an arm around Beca's neck and his own gun to her head. Beca was staring at the ground, breathing angrily, trying to think of a way out of his hold. Chloe gulped nervously, terrified of seeing yet another gun placed against her partner's head.

"Put your gun down!" Jimmy shouted. Chloe didn't move. "Put! Your! Gun! Down! Or I shoot her!" He gave an extra shove to Beca's head, making her wince. Chloe quickly dropped her gun, unwilling to test Jimmy's seriousness to his threat.

"Now toss the case over here." Jimmy waved his gun at the case. Chloe took a deep breath, looking at Beca, who still couldn't bring herself to look at Chloe. The redhead reluctantly and with a little anger shoved the case in Jimmy's direction. Jimmy carefully moved with Beca and picked up the case, while keeping the barrel of his gun against Beca's temple. He backed away with Beca, as Chloe stood still, feeling helpless.

Before they reached the door to the hallway, Beca threw her head backwards and hit Jimmy right in the nose. He dropped the case and screamed as he held his bleeding nose. Beca took a swift kick to his gun, sending it flying across the room. Chloe quickly grabbed the gun while Beca snatched up the case. They were about to turn and run down the hall, when Beca felt herself get yanked backwards when Jimmy put a hand on the case as well.

Her knuckles were turning white as their fierce tug of war battle went on. Chloe finally slammed the but of Jimmy's gun into the back of his head, sending him falling to the floor and letting go of the briefcase. Beca's momentum made her stumble back through the glass balcony doors and nearly fall over the edge. Chloe jumped over and held her up by her jacket. The case went falling with a dull thud to the sand below.

Chloe's hands didn't move from holding on to Beca's jacket. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. While it was terrible timing and really unprofessional, Beca wanted nothing more than to just pull the redhead in for a kiss so intense, it would make everything going on around them fade away. But Beca blinked rapidly before shaking her head and glancing over her shoulder. They both now stood side by side and realized the case was now lying in the sand a floor below. Before they could say a word, Jimmy grabbed Beca again by the collar of her jacket and pulled her back into the room.

"Seriously?!" Beca started squirming, when a gun was slammed into the side of her head for a second time that night.

"Shut up." Jimmy hissed, staring at Chloe who was still on the balcony. "You stay." He talked to her like he would a puppy in training.

"Let her go, you fucking little-" Chloe growled.

"Shut up!" Jimmy screamed, interrupting her. "I don't want to kill either of you. So you." He nodded in Chloe's direction "Are going to let us walk out of here. And you." He shoved the gun harder into Beca's temple. "Are going to be my little body guard until I grab that case and get off this beach. Everyone understand? Because while I don't want to, I'm not afraid to put a bullet through this fiery little agent's head. Got it?" He looked back and forth between Beca and Chloe who just remained silent and still.

He walked downstairs with Beca, giving her unnecessary shoves on the way down. Beca, growing tired of being manhandled, quickly whipped her body around to knock the gun away from her head with her elbow. The gun went rolling down the stairs as Jimmy cursed in frustration. Rather than stay and fight, though, he quickly leaped over the banister and made a break for the beach before Beca could catch up. As soon as he burst out the windowed double doors to the beach, he was greeted with a fist to his throat courtesy of Chloe Beale, who had climbed down the trellis before Jimmy and Beca got downstairs.

"You don't threaten my partner's life and just get to run off like a little chicken shit." She growled as she shot a kick to his ribs.

"Bitch!" Jimmy held onto his throat. She quickly swung her leg around and landed the side of her foot against his elbow, sending him to his knees. Beca appeared from the other side of the porch and sprinted for the case in the sand. Jimmy saw her and dodged another punch from Chloe and sprinted after Beca, Chloe not far behind.

Beca would have loved nothing more than to shoot Jimmy and be done with it. But she knew from past experience it was best to try and keep these types of enemies alive. He probably had a plethora of knowledge that would help the FBI's case. She also figured, given Jimmy's coward-like behavior, he would start singing like a canary within five minutes of being interrogated by Fat Amy.

She snatched the case and then was racing Jimmy to one of the FBI vans, hoping a handful of them would be around to tackle him, while she and Chloe could get out of there with the case. The sand was proving harder to sprint across than she imagined, and Jimmy was gaining on her. She felt his hand snatch at her jacket and pull her backwards. She landed on her back with a grunt, still clutching the case. Jimmy quickly kicked it out of her hand and then reached for her collar. She tried to grab the taser attached to her right calf but he was dunking her head under water before she could get to it. He held her under for a moment and then jerked her out of it. She came out coughing, trying weakly to punch him anywhere on his body.

"You idiot. You think you can take down the Marelli's? We're so much more than just some mafia family. You're as stupid as you look." He laughed and shoved her underwater again as she wriggled around trying to come up for air. She had been through so many life and death situations. She had faced far more physically imposing threats. And at this moment it felt like the breath was being ripped from her body and she was going to drown. She was not going to die at the hands of this sorry excuse of a man. He brought her back up quickly as she let out gasping coughs again. If she could only catch her damn breath.

"You don't mess with Jimmy Marelli!" He slapped her across the cheek before slamming her back under the low tide. Chloe had caught up by now and felt a rage in her chest watching this short, coward of a man nearly drowning her partner. She quickly grabbed the case and swung it like a baseball bat and knocked Jimmy right into the water.

"You want to talk a big game, mini-man?" She grabbed him by the collar much like he did with Beca. "You forgot you were messing with two kick-ass women who don't take shit from little ferrets like you." She threw a punch against his chin and threw him into the water. Beca was catching her breath, watching this scene unfold with pride. Chloe picked him up again and he was crying for mercy.

"You're a pathetic little man. And good luck with the FBI. Fat Amy's going to eat you for breakfast!" Chloe threw her left fist against the other side of his face just to even things out. He fell to his knees in the water and Chloe saw several FBI uniforms running towards the beach to take him into custody.

"You'll be sorry, you redheaded devil bitch." Jimmy spat blood out of his mouth as Chloe grabbed him again to stand him up.

"This is for any woman stupid enough to want to possibly have your hideous children." Chloe swung back and gave Jimmy a powerful and painful kick to his groin with her right knee, followed immediately by another kick from her left knee. Jimmy yelped in pain like a puppy that had just been spanked. He grabbed his crotch, groaned, and slowly fell back into the water. He lay there crying as the FBI uniforms grabbed him.

"Damn." Beca coughed out a laugh. "That was hot." She winced a smile as she coughed up more water. Chloe quickly grabbed the case next to her feet as she went to help Beca out of the water. She set the case down and reached both hands to grab Beca's, who was slow to get up. Chloe was out of breath, not so much from physical exertion, but from the rage she felt watching someone hurt Beca. She didn't realize just how important her partner was to her on more than just a professional level until watching her nearly get drowned. She wouldn't have been able to handle it this time if something had happened to Beca.

"You okay, red?" Beca stood to her feet, finally done with her coughing fit. She looked at Chloe who was clearly shaken up. "Hey...we've been through worse." Beca put her hand on Chloe's back in comfort, surprised that Chloe seemed so upset about the situation.

Chloe just nodded as she picked the case back up and walked with her arm around Beca as they made their way back to the van. Fat Amy jogged over and put a towel around Beca and congratulated the two agents on a successful mission.

"You two are a force to be reckoned with. Hope to work with ya again." Fat Amy slapped them both on the back before sharing a cordial handshake with Aubrey.

"Congrats to you too on finally nabbing your guy." Aubrey nodded.

"Well, we didn't get the boss." Fat Amy sighed in disappointment. "But we got the underboss and a few other high ranking men. Still counting it as a victory. Plus the little man won't hold up long under interrogation. We'll get info out of him I'm sure." Amy said with a sly wink.

"Well, good. We're going to have our people check out the case too. I'll let you know what we find out." Aubrey patted her on the back and turned to say something to her agents, but closed her mouth with a slight smile when she saw Chloe guiding Beca into the van with her arms around the brunette. "Idiots." She whispered to herself as she waved goodbye to Amy and walked towards the van to get home.

Beca and Chloe sat in the back while Aubrey sat in the front with the driver. Beca and Chloe sat awkwardly until Beca realized there was a stinging sensation in her back. She made a hissing noise as she reached to feel for the offending object causing her pain.

"What's wrong?" Chloe quickly looked Beca up and down with concern.

"I think there's something in my back." Beca winced. Chloe quickly moved around so she sat behind Beca and swatted Beca's blindly reaching hand out of the way. She pulled Beca's jacket off and then slowly lifted her shirt where she saw a circle of blood. Her breath hitched in worry until she saw a small piece of glass lodged in her back.

"Its just a piece of glass. Probably from when you went through the balcony doors." Chloe replied, inspecting the wound closer. "Want me to get it out?" She asked as she grabbed a first aid kit.

"I'd much rather you do it than that doctor." Beca rolled her eyes. "She'd probably bench me or something."

"Oh shush." Chloe smirked as she dug around through the kit. She put on a pair of gloves and wiped the area with an alcohol wipe. Beca pursed her lips together, ignoring any minor pain she felt. Once any excess blood had been cleaned up, Chloe grabbed a pair of tweezers and gently started pulling at the glass shard. It felt strange, like she was pulling a rock out of thick jelly. It finally came all the way out and turned out to be only a small piece of glass. Chloe quickly discarded it and started sopping up the small amount of blood that came from the newly open wound. Once it stopped bleeding and she dried it up, she took the gloves off to put a bandage over the area. When the bandage was in place her hands ran over the area of Beca's back. Chloe seemed to get caught up in rubbing the bandage onto the wound and Beca tensed.

Beca felt Chloe's warm hands run over her bare back. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, trying not to act like she was actually enjoying such a small touch. But as Chloe kept going she inhaled sharply, and tensed her body, trying not to let out a moan. Chloe immediately removed her hands and cleared her throat.

Of course Beca would be uncomfortable with Chloe touching her like that. Chloe shook her head and inwardly chastised herself. That could have been embarrassing. Well, it was embarrassing. Beca literally flinched at Chloe's touch, which made Chloe turn a shade of red. She just took a deep breath and organized the med kit before putting it back in its place and returning to her seat beside Beca.

"You okay, dude?" Beca gave Chloe a friendly nudge with her shoulder.

"Yeah." Chloe said weakly, still seeing the image of Beca struggling for breath as Jimmy dunked her under water.

"Hey, we've dealt with worse than the likes of Jimmy or the Marelli's." Beca quickly and unconsciously put her hand over Chloe's. "And I'm willing to wager a large sum of money we're going to face worse in the future." Beca's thumb absentmindedly started tracing circles over the top of Chloe's hand. Chloe glanced at her partner, who's eyes were glued to their combined hands. Beca felt eyes on her and glanced over at Chloe who had an expression she couldn't read. Thinking Chloe was annoyed by the hand holding Beca quickly took hers away and placed them in her lap. She swallowed hard and gave Chloe an encouraging smile before returning her gaze to the front of the van.

Chloe immediately missed the touch but resisted the urge to grab Beca's hand back. She wondered if maybe Beca was actually thinking Chloe didn't want her hand there. After all Chloe had preached professionalism since the day they met. Maybe Beca was just trying to be respectful of Chloe's wishes. But Chloe's wishes seemed to have changed, she thought to herself. And the thought that she might want so badly just to have the simple act of Beca holding her hand was terrifying. What was more terrifying was if Beca didn't feel the same. Chloe took a deep breath, trying to force the thoughts out of her mind to think about later while she took a nap on the way to the air strip.

Aubrey, Beca and Chloe arrived back at HQ early that morning around 4:00am. They were all exhausted, but relieved with the success of the mission. It had been Beca and Chloe's first 100% successful mission in awhile. And while they didn't need a 100% success rate, the two competitive agents hated when they weren't. Its part of why the Captain had paired them together.

Chloe sank into her chair, exhaling heavily. Beca did a similar action and they were left staring at each other from across their little office. As they held eye contact, Beca flashed her partner a weak smile, communicating that she was proud of themselves, and super relieved Chloe had been there to save her. Chloe smiled sweetly back.

"Excellent work today you two." Aubrey walked confidently into their shared office. Chloe and Beca quickly looked over at Aubrey standing in the doorway. "You should both be proud of yourselves. You not only struck a success for the Agency, but also the FBI. We have analysts working on the briefcase right now and will hopefully have more info in the next week. So, take the next couple days off. Just relax. You earned it."

When Aubrey left, Chloe quickly looked at Beca, who had a tired but still cocky grin on her face as she leaned back in her chair. Chloe took a deep breath and stood up to walk over to Beca's desk. Beca watched her carefully, as Chloe exhaled heavily while she leaned against her desk.

"I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to come to my place tomorrow night. Thought I'd make you a good homemade dinner." Chloe said as casually as possible. "You know, for saving my life a few times and being a good partner. I mean you've taken a bullet, a knife, and dislocated your shoulder for me, the least I can do is make you a good meal."

"Well you kinda saved mine tonight." Beca countered.

"Yeah, but I would hardly say we're even. As much as it pains me to say." Chloe squinted, acting like it was hard for her to acknowledge Beca was winning when it came to who saved who's life more often.

"So, just dinner?" Beca looked up from her desk as she happily watched Chloe fidget.

"And drinks, of course. And...well I can't see into the future so who knows?" Chloe shrugged, and taking a move out of Beca's own playbook, threw her a wink.

"I think that sounds…" Beca gulped, nervous to see this side of Chloe. Why the hell was she winking? "It sounds alright." She regained her confidence and then leaned back. "I'm going to have to check my plans. I'm a very busy and popular-"

"Be at my place at 7." Chloe interrupted, drumming her fingertips on Beca's desk.

"You got it." Beca put her hands up around her head and bit her lip as Chloe spun around to leave. Beca felt her heart rate kick up a notch as she watched the redhead walk out the door.


	20. The DJ and The Dancer

Chapter 20: The DJ and The Dancer

Beca was about to leave her apartment when she glanced in the mirror. She was wearing a red v-neck, black leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. This was a typical going out outfit. But was she wearing the right clothes? Was this a date? Like did she need to dress nicer than usual? Or more casual? And her makeup? Chloe once told her she wore too much eyeliner; should she take it off? Did she need to bring something? Was it rude to show up empty handed?

"Chill the fuck out, Mitchell." Beca mumbled to herself. "You've gone over there before. Be confident. You're awesome." Beca firmly nodded her head in the mirror after her little self pep talk.

Chloe was hurrying in the bathroom getting ready, hoping she didn't burn anything in the kitchen while she got dressed. She thought of wearing one of her little dresses, but was worried that would be too fancy for just a simple dinner at home. A simple dinner. That's all it was, right? She changed into jeans and a light gray ¼ length sleeved blouse. She fidgeted in the mirror, deciding if she looked okay when she heard a timer go off.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself as she jogged to the kitchen to take care of the various pots and pans on the stove. She stirred the potatoes, put the vegetables in a glass bowl, and checked the steaks in the oven. She opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe. She took a step back and observed her food. It was going to be delicious, she knew, but was it good enough first date material? Date? Is it a date? And doesn't asparagus make you get gas or something? That's totally not attractive. Was there too much garlic? Does Beca even like wine?

She was half a second away from just calling a delivery place when she took a deep breath and left the kitchen. She lit a few candles on various surfaces besides the table. Then she blew them out, thinking it was too much. And then lit only a couple in compromise. She turned on her radio with her music set up and tried to decide on a playlist. She had an idea what kind of music Beca liked, but would it be appropriate for tonight? She just huffed in frustration, set it on shuffle and low volume, then ran back to the kitchen to take the steaks out. She glanced at her clock, knowing Beca would be showing up soon. Before she could let her mind stress her out any more she heard her phone ring.

Oh, great, its Beca cancelling. She figured it was a date and freaked out. Chloe grumbled in her mind as she snatched her phone, but saw Aubrey's name. She hesitated to pick up. Aubrey had given them a couple days off, and the last thing she wanted was to be called in with Beca for a mission. Taking a deep breath, knowing Aubrey wouldn't just stop calling, she answered the phone.

"Aubrey?" Her voice was short and cold, wanting to let Aubrey know if she planned on calling her in to work she'd be pissed.

"Chloe." Aubrey greeted. "We have some new information."

"What if I had plans tonight, Aubrey? I mean, I get it. We gave our lives to this profession, but you-"

"Calm down." Aubrey interrupted Chloe's borderline whininess. "We don't need you right this second. But we have a specialist here who's been analyzing this case. Fat Amy's gotten info from the mafia boy. We'd like to brief you and Beca first thing tomorrow morning. This could be big."

"Tomorrow morning?" Chloe bit her lip, wondering how late the night would go. She could end it early if she needed to. Beca would understand when she told her. "So I still have tonight off?"

"Yes." Aubrey seemed to switch from boss/agent mode to friend mode. "What plans do you have that are so important?"

"Nothing." Chloe responded quickly. "I just wanted some time to relax."

"So you don't have a hot date or anything?" Aubrey pressed with a smirk that could be heard through the phone.

"Goodnight, Agent Posen." Chloe refused to dignify Aubrey's teasing with a response as she hung up.

Beca parked her motorcycle outside the apartment complex and bent down to check her reflection in the small mirror. She nodded in approval and then looked at her watch that said 6:45. She wasn't sure if Chloe would be ready, since she did say 7 after all. So Beca spent five minutes sitting against her bike, playing solitaire on her phone. Then she wondered if ten minutes early was okay. She knew Chloe appreciated punctuality, but she didn't want to seem overzealous. So she waited five more minutes and walked up the stairs at 6:55.

Beca took a deep breath, feeling guilty that she didn't show up with anything in her hands. Flowers would have been...weird, probably. Wine? Chloe liked wine. But Beca had no idea what kind. So she just knocked hard on the door and put her hands in her pockets.

"Hi!" Chloe swung the door open and cheerily greeted Beca. Beca's eyes widened. She'd never seen the redhead act so...chipper. It was weird. She was trying not to freak out a little.

"Hey, Beale." Beca stepped inside and shrugged her jacket off. Chloe motioned her where to hang it and walked to the kitchen.

"Want a glass of wine?" Chloe pulled the glasses down as she poured her own. Beca followed and leaned against her counter.

"You know I'm more of a vodka gal."

"Oh, right." Chloe shook her head. "I actually have some." As she reached over the fridge to grab the bottle, Beca picked up the other wine glass.

"But I can start with a glass of wine. You know, maybe try to add some class to this sass." Beca smirked as she gestured her hand down her body.

"I don't think there's enough wine in the world to make you classy." Chloe held back a giggle as she set the vodka bottle on the counter and poured the wine into the glass Beca was holding. They did a little cheers as they each took a sip, looking at each other silently.

"So, something smells amazing." Beca broke the silence as she lifted her nose in the air.

"Oh, yeah. It's pretty much ready." Chloe set her wine down. "Go sit."

"So what meal are you feeding me that expresses a proper thank you for life saving actions?" Beca sat smugly in a chair, watching as Chloe grinned while preparing the plates to perfection.

"Steak and potatoes julienne, and asparagus. Cheesecake for dessert. Need steak sauce?" Chloe brought both plates to the table.

"I've heard that's an insult to the chef." Beca looked warily.

"It is." Chloe stood at the table with a hand on her hip waiting for the answer before sitting.

"Then I'm good." Beca grabbed her knife and fork, mouth watering at the food in front of her. She's had good meals at restaurants, but rarely did she ever enjoy home cooked food. Her fanciest dish was spaghetti and maybe frozen garlic bread if she was feeling fancy. This looked amazing, and she wasn't even a fan of asparagus.

"Good." Chloe quickly set the bottle of wine on her side of the table and the little bottle of vodka on Beca's in case they needed refills before sitting across from Beca.

"Holy shit, this is good." Beca took a bite of the steak as soon as Chloe got settled in her chair, and exclaimed her delight with her mouth full.

"Proving my point about class." Chloe giggled, but feeling flattered at the reaction. She didn't cook for other people very often, and when she did she really did love getting complimented on it.

"A leopard can't change its spots." Beca shrugged, happily moving on to try the potatoes, and hesitant about the asparagus. Chloe couldn't help but giggle watching Beca get so excited over food.

"Dude, even the asparagus is good." Beca groaned in pleasure.

"Okay, I get it. The food's great, I'm an amazing chef. Let's talk about something else." While Chloe loved the compliments, it was started to make her a little embarrassed. Plus there was only so many times you could feign humility before it got really old.

"Okay. And you're not just an amazing chef." Beca said nonchalantly. "You're a pretty amazing spy and woman." Chloe was completely caught off guard. Rarely did Beca give her compliments, at least, sincere compliments. And it obviously wasn't a line, because as soon as she said it she got squirmy and looked away from Chloe down to the food. Chloe felt herself blush and just smiled sweetly, saying thank you.

It didn't take long for Beca and Chloe get over the awkwardness that started the evening and relax into comfortable conversation. They had finished dinner and Beca gave one last quick compliment to one of the best meals she'd ever had. Granted, it wasn't the best she'd ever had, its hard to compete with some of the four and five star restaurants she'd been to. But as far as someone ever making her dinner? This easily took first place.

"So…" Chloe cut two slices of cheesecake, which she remembered Beca once mentioning was her favorite dessert. "If you didn't get started in the military and then joining the Agency...what do you think you would've done."

"Something with music." Beca replied quickly. "Maybe a DJ. I like mixing music. Or maybe even a music producer. But its such a make it or break it industry, I probably wouldn't have done too well." She shrugged as she moaned in pleasure at her first bite of cheesecake.

"So what made you join the military?"

"Um, well…" Beca shifted in her seat. "I graduated high school early. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life except to get out of my small town and away from my family. So I joined the military, planning to just use it to pay for college. But I was drawn more into it and realized I could really serve my country. And it was the best decision I ever made...while it lasted."

Chloe decided not press on that subject and thought for a moment before Beca asked her a similar line of questioning.

"What about you?" Beca looked at her steak as she cut through. "What do you think you would have done?"

"I like to think I would've been a dancer." Chloe answers wistfully, keeping her eyes down.

"Like an exotic dancer?" Beca asked suggestively.

"Funny." Chloe shot her a playful glare. "More like a backup dancer for some famous singer. Or a choreographer or music video producer. Something involving dance."

"You got the body for it." Beca shrugged, smirking. Chloe felt herself blushing and quickly changed the subject.

"Thanks. Unfortunately, my dad had other plans for me." Chloe took a bite of asparagus with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Parents. They suck sometimes." Beca shrugged, thinking back to her teenage days.

They had a mostly civil conversation the rest of desert, Beca throwing in little jabs or overly flirtatious remarks. Chloe would respond either with blushing or scolding. But really she felt herself feel a little tingly every time Beca paid her a compliment, whether it was sincere or over the top. She felt like a teenager again with a ridiculous crush that she couldn't seem to work up the nerve to confess.

The night continued on and Beca couldn't decide if she needed to leave or not. It wasn't ridiculously late, but it was pretty late to be staying if she had just been invited for dinner. Her inner turmoil raged when Chloe offered to make coffee. Beca let out an exhale of relief and agreed.

"Go sit on the couch, its more comfy." Chloe nodded her head as she got a pot ready. Beca did as instructed and plopped herself on Chloe's couch.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Like the Irish." Beca peeked over the back of the couch to see a disapproving stare from the redhead.

"Lucky for you." Chloe reached into the fridge. "I have some Bailey's." She shook the small bottle as she held the coffee cups precariously, making her way slowly to the couch. Beca quickly grabbed her cup before everything spilled and Chloe plopped down on the other side of the couch and without warning propped her feet up on Beca's lap. Beca had to swallow hard, preventing her from choking as she was shocked by the abrupt touch from Chloe. Chloe wiggled down into the armrest on her side of the couch.

"So…" Beca took a cautious sip of her coffee after she filled it to the brim with Bailey's.

"You know what's funny?" Chloe giggled to herself as she looked ahead toward Beca and her legs that were comfortable resting in the brunette's lap. "I never thought I'd ever willingly have you over to my apartment to hang out."

"Yeah." Beca let out a laugh. "You really hated me there at first. I was offended when you stormed into Littner's office demanding a new partner."

"I was a little over dramatic." Chloe conceded. "But you were so frustrating and arrogant and you wouldn't listen."

"Oh my God, we are not arguing about this again. I saved your life, dude." Beca shot back with humor in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Plus, you were the first partner I had since Price. You had to cut me some slack."

"Fair enough." Beca took another long sip. "You haven't told me that story by the way...about what happened with him."

"And you haven't told me the one about why you left the military." Chloe shot right back, with raised eyebrows. She really didn't want this night to be about talking about ugly bits from their past. While she really wanted to know Beca's story, and she even wanted to tell Beca her own, that's just not what she wanted to do tonight. But if Beca felt like sharing she wouldn't dare turn it down.

"Touche, Beale." Beca smirked, letting that conversation be for another time.

"So what'd you think of me at first?" Chloe grinned coquettishly.

"I thought you were an uptight bitch." Beca tried not to laugh as she said it and Chloe nearly spit out her fresh sip of coffee.

"Wow! Don't hold back, Mitchell." Chloe dug a heel into Beca's thigh.

"No, no." Beca waved her hand. "That was only after I spent some time with you. When I first met you…" Beca bit her lip. She had partaken in some liquid encouragement this evening so she wasn't as reserved with her words as she normally would have been. But she still paused for a moment, slightly worried about Chloe's reaction, before finishing the sentence. "I thought you were pretty intimidating...and hot...and I kind of wanted to kiss you."

"What?" Chloe nearly shrieked. Her heart started beating a little faster. Her skin felt a little warmer. And for some reason her mouth felt dry. She was surprised by her own question that followed. "Why didn't you?"

"Uh…" Beca squirmed, feeling like Chloe's legs were weighing heavier on her lap. "Well, I mean it didn't take long to realize you really didn't like me. I didn't want some sexual harassment charge filed on me on my first day." She shrugged like that would be an acceptable answer.

"Right…" Chloe squinted. "Or maybe you aren't as big of a cocky asshole as you think and you were a little scared."

"Me?" Beca's jaw dropped. "I'd have kissed you if I wanted."

"So you didn't want to?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow, thoroughly enjoying watching the usually cocky and confident Beca squirm and blush.

"No-it's just-I-you were-" Beca stuttered and stumbled, nearly spilling her coffee. "Let's see what's on TV, yeah?"

She found a remote and helped herself to the TV, desperately trying to end this line of questioning. She felt her whole face burning even up to her ears. She had her own self to blame for opening her big mouth. But it was okay. She glanced a couple times at Chloe who was giving her knowing grins and that look on her face might be worth the embarrassment she was feeling in the moment. She found a marathon of 'Friends' on and turned the volume down just to have background noise.

"This is probably the only TV show that I've seen every episode." Chloe replied, letting Beca off the hook.

"You really need to expand your movie and TV horizons." Beca shook her head as she let her hands absentmindedly curve around Chloe's shins. "Do you even have a Netflix or Hulu subscription?"

"Nope." Chloe said with a pop. "But I'm sure you'll let me use yours." She cocked an eyebrow as she glanced over the top of her mug.

"Hmmm…" Beca pondered dramatically. "You'd owe me a favor or two."

"Probably not worth it." Chloe let out a little giggle when Beca turned to playfully glare at her.

"So you don't watch TV or movies." Beca took a sip of her coffee after another generous pour of Bailey's. "What do you do for fun here?"

"Promise you won't mock me?" Chloe bit her lip, feeling self-conscious.

"I don't make promises I might not be able to keep." Beca was already biting back laughter.

"Then I guess you won't know." Chloe shrugged.

"Oh, come on. Share." Beca ran her hand up higher on Chloe's leg, just to her knee cap. "I'll only laugh a little."She didn't even realize her thumb was rubbing circles on Chloe's lower thigh. Chloe felt the touch, and glanced down. She felt her chest warm up and felt like Beca's hand, even though her jeans provided a layer between her skin, was sending little sparks of electricity through her body. It was concerning to her how much of an effect Beca could have on her, with such little effort. Again, she was confused why she was so hesitant about pursuing this attraction that she couldn't deny anymore. There were just so many problems she could see arising. But they all might be worth the risk. And now, with Beca's hand resting so comfortably on her leg, those risks felt like they might be worth the reward.

"Chloe?" Beca asked hesitantly, but didn't remove her hand.

"Oh, I um…" Chloe took a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "I do little watercolor paintings and give them to the children's center for foster kids, orphanages, or any kid that just needs some color in their life."

"Why would I laugh at that?" Beca sat up straight, no hint of a smile on her face, as her hand slid back to Chloe's shin.

"I didn't mean-" Chloe sat up too. "I didn't mean you'd laugh at the kids thing, just the watercolors. It just seemed like something you'd think is lame."

"I mean…" Beca was less offended than she was a moment ago. "I guess watercoloring is a little lame." She smirked at the slightly worried Chloe. "But donating them to kids is pretty cool."

"Thanks." Chloe glanced away feeling herself blush.

"I thought you were going to say you like did interpretive dancing alone in your apartment or something. The visual alone was amazing." Beca glanced up at the ceiling as if she was picturing it.

"Stop picturing it." Chloe gave her a light kick with her heel. "And who said I don't do that too?" Beca's eyes widened, the grin broadening on her face. "I don't!" Chloe clarified, annoyed by the over-eager grin on her partner's face. "I don't interpretive dance alone in my apartment. Stop picturing it."

"I can't help myself." Beca let out a little laugh. They were quiet for a moment, both grinning silently to themselves.

"Want to show me?" Beca asked nervously, keeping her hand moving aimlessly on Chloe's shin.

"What the dancing?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean...yes, definitely a yes to that." Beca smirked. "But I meant the watercolors."

"Show you the watercolors?" Chloe felt a little anxious. It wasn't like it was anything super personal or private. It was just a hobby. But suddenly she felt protective over her little hobby that she hadn't shown to anyone. But Beca had showed her her music. And one could argue that was even more personal. "Okay, come on." She took a deep breath and slid her legs off Beca's lap.

Chloe opened the door to the small second bedroom that she used as a study. And waved her hand for Beca to go in first. Beca stepped inside and examined the room. It was a quaint little art studio. There were watercolors, acrylics, some pastels and colored pencils for other drawing/painting. Beca was surprised and impressed. For such a professional and by the book spy, it was surprising to see such a creative outlet at Chloe's home.

"Damn, you're like an actual artist." Beca ran her hand along a very well organized case of art supplies. "Yet still anal about order." She shot a sarcastic look over her shoulder, receiving narrowed eyes in return.

"This is where I work on stuff." Chloe grabbed a blank canvas and set it on the square wooden table. "But I'd like to get a pottery wheel someday. Or learn sculpting. Other things that I can make with my hands that add some beauty to the world. But watercolors are my favorite right now."

"Let me see." Beca prodded, taking a seat on one of the nearby stools. Chloe took a deep breath and pulled out some supplies and set them by Beca.

"So since you've never done it, its recommended you use the fire and ice method." Chloe opened the color palette and grabbed a cup of water. Beca just watched her in awe, never seeing her actually interested and passionate about something. Yes, Chloe loved her job and she was damn good at it. But this was different. This felt vulnerable and pure. And Beca swore to herself she'd never been more attracted to someone.

"So fire is your reds, oranges, and ice is your blues, greens." Chloe demonstrated as she mixed some colors together. Fire and ice, Beca thought, sounded familiar.

"So do I get to draw something?" Beca scooted closer like a little kid in art class.

"You can paint something." Chloe corrected as she leaned down to pass the brush to Beca. Her face lingering inches away from Beca's for an extra second before backing away to see how Beca would do on her first attempt. Beca eagerly grabbed the brush and ran a focused tongue in between her lips. Chloe tried not to laugh at the look of determination. Beca made a stroke, followed by another, and then just started mindlessly brushing random colors across the canvas. She was frustrated that her intentions weren't being seen from her movements.

"Here." Chloe sat down next to her and put her hand over Beca's and the brush. "You're trying too hard to hold it like a pen...you need to hold it lightly." She moved Beca's hand up a couple inches. She then guided Beca into a fluid stroke of one of the bluish colors and it looked far better already than Beca's aimless attempts.

"This is pretty cool. You know, once you're good at it I bet." Beca grinned, trying to ignore the tingling that ran up her arm from Chloe's hand resting on hers. She turned to face Chloe who already had her eyes on her. Beca swallowed and her eyes, with a mind of their own, dropped down to Chloe's lips momentarily. Chloe wanted to just close the small distance between them. Beca did after all admit to wanting to kiss her when they met, who's to say she's changed her mind? They were so close their noses were almost touching when Chloe leaned back and groaned.

"Shit I forgot to tell you." Chloe put a hand on her forehead.

"What?" Beca's eyes darted around the room while her hand limply held the brush. She was confused by the sudden outburst.

"Aubrey called earlier."

"Well that's never good." Beca groaned as she set the brush down carefully to the side.

"We don't have the day off tomorrow. They have updates and want us in first thing in the morning." Chloe grimaced as she glanced at the clock. It was only 10:30, but with the way time had already gotten away from them tonight, she had to remind herself that there was an early morning awaiting them. And if she got to teaching Beca how to paint, it could be hours before she realized they needed to get some sleep. She, herself, could get lost in her artwork for hours on end when she had days off.

"Bummer." Beca sighed and ran a hand along the back of her neck. "I mean that's good that we have progress and everything, but shit...I was looking forward to some serious sleeping in." She smiled weakly and then stood up. Chloe looked at her questioningly. "I guess I should probably head out. Don't want to keep you up to late."

"Yeah." Chloe let out a huff and followed Beca into the living room. She was feeling frustrated that they had to be back at work so early and frustrated that she had to bring it up in the middle of a moment. She felt like she was sabotaging herself every chance she got to tell Beca how she felt. Or better yet, show.

"Tonight was fun." Beca slid her leather jacket on and slowly walked to the door with Chloe. Chloe bit her lip as she had a hundred thoughts racing through her brain and Beca was nearly out the door. Taking a deep breath, Chloe took a step in front and leaned her back against the door, preventing Beca from leaving.

"Yeah, we should do it again." Chloe grinned.

"I couldn't turn down another free delicious home-cooked meal."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? Especially on that death mobile." Chloe's hand rested on Beca's forearm. Chloe was surprised to feel a little turned on by the feel of the leather.

"I didn't have that much to drink." Beca leaned her other hand against the wall. "And I'd hate to be an inconvenience on you."

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience. And I'd hate to be responsible for you getting in an accident because you had been drinking."

"I've had coffee." Beca argued..

"Yeah with more Bailey's than actual coffee." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm a good driver." Beca stepped a little closer. "But I'd hate to make you feel guilty."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "That'd be really rude of you."

"Is your couch even comfortable to sleep on?" Beca smirked.

"Its actually pretty uncomfortable." Chloe swallowed. "But I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch."

"Then where would I sleep?" Beca asked innocently, pretty sure she knew the answer.

"You know, I have this amazing thing called a bed." Chloe replied sarcastically, while trailing her fingers on Beca's arm.

"If you want me to stay, you just have to ask." Beca leaned in close, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Stay." Chloe's eyes darted back and forth between Beca's, and her grip on Beca's forearm tightened. They stared fiercely at each other before Chloe grabbed Beca by her shirt, and yanked her forward.

A/N: I understand if you hate me a little right now… Should I post a flashback next chapter before continuing this scene? ;)

FYI: I have the continuation mostly written so you won't have to wait too long. I hope it doesn't disappoint... R&R!


	21. Worth The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there will be flashbacks to the traumatic events that happened to Beca and Chloe... BUT I feel like I have teased you guys enough through this fic so I'm giving the people what they really want. Also in thanks for your patience, this is the longest chapter yet :)
> 
> Comments really keep me inspired to write more. Everyone who has left multiple reviews, follows, favs, kudos, etc. and ideas/thoughts you are awesome, and all the Guests as well. I've actually put more energy and excitement into this fic because of your responses and it really is appreciated. I'm still fairly new to the fanfiction game and its fun. So thank you. And enjoy. Without further adieu...

Chapter 21: Worth The Wait

"If you want me to stay, you just have to ask." Beca leaned in close, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Stay." Chloe's eyes darted back and forth between Beca's, and her grip on Beca's forearm tightened. They stared fiercely at each other before Chloe grabbed Beca by her shirt, and yanked her forward. Chloe pulled Beca by her shirt into a searing kiss while using her other hand to grab a hold of Beca's neck. Beca's lips were soft and had a hint of watermelon or some fruit. Beca always enjoyed the odd flavored chapsticks while Chloe preferred the basics. She bit back a smile as she pushed her lips harder against Beca's. She broke away seconds later, looking into Beca's dark eyes.

There was hardly anything discernable in Beca's eyes other than lust. There might have been slight surprise. But Chloe was afraid she'd see panic, fear, or regret. She half expected Beca to stumble backwards in awkwardness when Chloe broke the kiss. But she stayed put. She simply breathed heavily with Chloe, staring intensely at her, expectantly.

"I've kind of wanted to kiss you for awhile now too?" Chloe admitted as she caught her breath.

"Well, what took you so damn long?" Beca grumbled, before reconnecting their lips, not giving Chloe a chance to respond. Chloe fell against the door as Beca ran her tongue along her lips. She'd been pushed up a door a time or two in her life during several heated makeout sessions. None of them had ever felt like this. Her brain couldn't even register an ounce of pain her back might have felt as Beca put all her weight against her.

Chloe let out a sigh, giving Beca entrance to her mouth. Beca quickly deepened the kiss, running one hand down Chloe's back, the other holding Chloe's cheek. Chloe had imagined this moment more times than she could count. Her senses were in overload. The way Beca's hands felt on her body. They way Beca's lips felt against her own. The way Beca's tongue felt in her mouth. The way Beca's hair felt as she ran her hands through it. And everything was better than she'd imagined. And she had a pretty vivid and active imagination.

Chloe involuntarily let a moan escape her throat as she felt Beca's tongue explore her mouth. She did her best to keep up, but was feeling lightheaded. She wasn't going to let Beca have complete control in this though. So she grabbed Beca by the jacket and pushed her back into the apartment. She ran her hands along Beca's jacket and slipped them in between Beca's shoulder and the leather. It slid from Beca's arms onto the floor as Beca grabbed Chloe by the waist and spun her around. They stumbled into the kitchen table where the dishes were still sitting. Beca accidentally pushed Chloe hard enough that the wine glasses fell and shattered on the floor.

"Man!" Chloe whined, while catching her breath, taking a brief look over her shoulder at the shards of glass. She really couldn't care less. It wasn't like some sacred family heirloom glasses. Or the glasses your parents give you as a wedding present. They were just slightly more expensive glasses than she usually bought. And they had lasted awhile. They were familiar, and Chloe liked what felt familiar and normal. "I really liked those glasses."

"I'll buy you new ones." Beca's voice was low as she reattached their lips, lifting Chloe onto the table. Chloe's fingers gripped onto the back of Beca's shirt as she pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around her back. Then a plate came crashing to the ground. Chloe stifled the giggle that was threatening to bubble up. Beca was breaking her kitchen dishes one by one, similar to how she'd broken down her walls with relative ease. It terrified her. It thrilled her.

"You're going to have to buy me a whole new kitchen." Chloe gasped out as she leaned her head back to let Beca start trailing kisses down her neck. Beca used her hands to start massaging circles into Chloe's waist, just under her shirt.

"Worth it." Beca mumbled into Chloe's skin. Chloe was inclined to agree. Chloe's hands slid to the bottom of Beca's shirt and she slowly started lifting it. Her fingers took their time grazing the toned abs belonging to the brunette. Beca groaned as she stepped back, reluctantly removing her lips from Chloe's body to slide her shirt over head and toss it behind her. She was immediately back on Chloe's lips, reaching for her jeans button. Beca started to slide her hand into Chloe's jeans when Chloe snatched her wrist.

"Patience, Beca." Chloe grinned as she dropped Beca's hand, and ran her own tongue along Beca's neck and lightly bit the spot just below Beca's earlobe. Things were obviously heated and moving quickly. But Chloe didn't want them to move too quickly. It could easily be over in the blink of an eye if Beca had her way. But Chloe wanted to thoroughly enjoy this moment she'd been thinking of for weeks...maybe months. She'd be lying if she hadn't imagined scenarios like the one currently unfolding with Beca a time or two in the past. And she didn't want to breeze past the reality of it all.

"Shit." Beca sighed and moved her hands to hold Chloe's legs. Chloe quickly tensed her leg muscles to pull Beca impossibly closer. They writhed against each other as their lips explored each others, before Beca stood up holding the back of Chloe's thighs with Chloe holding on to her shoulders. Chloe was briefly shocked that the smaller woman had the strength to lift her up with such ease. Chloe giggled into the kiss as Beca clumsily carried her to the bedroom door, into which they stumbled a little viciously. Chloe let out a slight painful groan. The second time that night her back had been slammed into a door. But she wasn't about to complain about it.

"Sorry." Beca gasped for air. Beca took a second to try and get her breathing at least to a resemblance of steady. She took a moment to look at the redhead in front of her. Her red hair disheveled, her shirt thoroughly wrinkled, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed, and eyes dilated staring holes into Beca. Chloe just smiled as she pulled Beca back into the kiss. She reached around for the door knob and they stumbled into the room, holding each other up from falling. Beca started unbuttoning Chloe's shirt and quickly discarded it.

"Nice." Beca flashed her signature smirk as she caught her breath. She'd seen Chloe's breasts on display before. Whether it be in a bikini or a dress that accentuated the perfect round mounds, Chloe had assets that Beca was thoroughly excited to get her hands on. Said hands ran along the sides of Chloe's breasts as she studied them for a moment.

"Shut up." Chloe giggled, happy that Beca clearly found her attractive. She pushed Beca down onto the bed while she slipped out of her jeans.

"Jeans. Off." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear as she gently bit her lobe. Time for foreplay ended about a minute ago. After all, they'd basically spent the past 8 months in a state of foreplay. She'd be lying if she said they hadn't had near hook ups, kisses, declarations of feelings, and the dam that held their sexual tension in place nearly broke. Tonight, that dam clearly lacked the necessary strength to keep standing. So there was no need to take any longer to get where they were going at this point than necessary.

"Yes, ma'am!" Beca squirmed for a second as she shook the jeans off her ankles and kicked them across the room. Chloe reached behind her back and pulled her bra off slowly, watching Beca swallow hard. She playfully tossed the bra behind her back before sinking on top of Beca.

"You're so hot." Beca groaned.

"You've told me that a time or two." Chloe grinned as she trailed kisses down Beca's neck and across her collarbone. She let out a little squeal when Beca grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. Beca straddled Chloe as they both took a moment to catch their breath. Beca then started planting soft kisses down Chloe's body as she slowly started sliding her black underwear down her thighs.

"Hurry up." Chloe closed her eyes.

"Patience, babe." Beca shot back, using her own words against her. The little pet name nearly made Chloe lose it right there. She just groaned and put her hands on her head waiting for Beca to touch her where she wanted. Beca gave Chloe a long slow kiss as she rubbed a hand up and down Chloe's thigh. Chloe's hips reached up into Beca's as she let out a moan. Beca hovered over her for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You sure? You want this?" Beca swallowed hard, desperately hoping Chloe was ready to fully cross that line. Chloe didn't say anything, she just nodded as she stroked Beca's cheek. Beca nodded back, kissing Chloe's neck as she slipped a finger inside her. Chloe's body tensed and her hands gripped onto Beca's shoulders. Beca moved her hips against Chloe's in rhythm with her hand movement. She quickly added a second finger causing Chloe to inhale sharply as her back arched.

"Good?" Beca asked as she kissed Chloe's ear. Chloe could only nod and moan in response, her mouth seeming to forget how to form words. Beca attached her mouth to Chloe's neck as she grabbed a breast, squeezing tightly, moving the pace of her hand faster.

"Shit…" Chloe gasped as she rolled her eyes backwards and arched her back. Her body moving in rhythm with Beca. Her nails dug deeper into Beca's back. Beca let out a groan, only slight pain which Chloe couldn't register at this point. Beca grinned to herself as she added a third finger, but slowed down. Chloe let out a sound that made Beca have to sit up and smile down at her.

"Damn...I love the noises that come out of your mouth." Beca leaned in and kissed her.

"Just...don't stop." Chloe swallowed as she ran her hands through Beca's hair.

"As you wish." Beca whispered and leaned back down to lick Chloe's neck and stroke her breast. Her hips thrusted again with more force against Chloe, as she upped the pace. Beca felt her whole body tingle with every noise Chloe made and every grab, stroke, or scratch. She started moving faster and faster, grunting more hoping Chloe was almost there.

"Fuck! ...Yes! ...God! ...Beca!" Chloe's voice raised an octave as she shouted with each of Beca's thrusts. Her whole body writhed in bliss as she moved with Beca. Her headboard banging the wall, much to the probable dismay of her neighbors. Her mind currently had no concept of anyone else besides the brunette on top of her. So there was nothing in her brain telling her to keep it down or control herself.

"Bec-I-oh God-SHIT!" Chloe's body stiffened as she held on for dear life to Beca's back. A shiver went from her head to her toes as she sunk back down into the bed. Her chest was heaving and she could barely breathe. Beca let her hand rest inside Chloe as she rode out her high. She sat up to look at the blissful redhead. When Chloe finally opened her eyes, smiling, she watched Beca slowly pulled her hand away and lick her three fingers one by one.

"That was…" Chloe exhaled sharply. "Amazing."

"I aim to please." Beca shrugged like it was no big deal. They looked at each other for another moment before Beca gently ran her hand through Chloe's hair and attached their lips again. Chloe grabbed her neck and searched her mouth with her tongue. When they separated Chloe gave a devilish grin much to the pleasure of Beca.

"Your turn." Chloe growled as she used her strong legs to spin Beca on her back so her own legs straddled her waist and her hands rested on either side of Beca's head. Beca had been knocked on her back plenty of times by Chloe in the mat room. And each time images like this came to her mind. Beca just never thought it would happen with a woman like Chloe.

"I love when you do that." Beca squirmed a little underneath Chloe, eager with anticipation.

"Mhm…" Chloe trailed kissed from Beca's ear down her jaw line. "Hmm...why is this still on?" She smirked as she reached her hands under Beca's back for the bra strap.

"I was a little busy to take it off." Beca winked.

"Shame." Chloe kissed her shoulder as she slowly slid one bra strap down, then moved to the other.

"You sure are taking your time." Beca took a deep breath, not sure she could hold out at this pace.

"Just thorough." Chloe sat up and winked as she gave her a passionate kiss to keep her from talking. She tossed the bra across the room, not caring where it landed. Chloe quickly attached her lips to Beca's left breast while stroking the other with her hand. Beca groaned as she leaned her head back on the pillow, simultaneously enjoying this but feeling frustration with not getting what she really wanted. Chloe's head dipped and lifted continuously as she made work of Beca's breasts. She had yet to travel below the brunette's midline, which was getting Beca more and more worked up.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm not gonna last long." Beca stroked the red curls that belonged to the woman enjoying her body.

"I knew you'd be impatient in bed." Chloe sat up, looking down at Beca, grinning.

"And I knew you'd be vocal." Beca smirked, grabbing Chloe's neck to bring her in for a kiss.

"We'll see who's louder." Chloe whispered when she pulled away. She ground her pelvis into Beca's center, making Beca groan and lean her head back. Chloe repeated this movement several times while planting kisses along Beca's neck and jawline. She started moving her hips faster, wanting an audible reaction from Beca.

"God…" Beca arched her back, gripping the sheets at her side. Chloe then started rolling her hips slow and steady against Beca, feeling the wetness as she slid against her. She panted heavily over Beca as she tried to keep her hips moving and stomach rolling like a wave. Then, Chloe just smirked as she stopped the motion.

"Hey!" Beca's eyes shot open as she whined disapprovingly, hips bucking, trying to re-establish the touch.

"That's not how I want to make you come our first time." Chloe winked. She kissed Beca's neck, then her collarbone, then the valley between her breasts, and then stopped at each breast to give them proper attention.

"You fucking tease." Beca squirmed underneath Chloe's strong hands that were now intertwined with Beca's at the side of her head.

"I want…" Chloe descended lower to kiss Beca's stomach, feeling the muscles spasm at her lips. "To taste…" She kissed Beca's navel. "When you come." She nipped quickly at Beca's clit, so close to where Beca wanted her. Beca couldn't seem to remember how to say actual words so just let out jumbled sounds as she could hardly wait anymore. Chloe then quickly inserted two fingers and chuckled evilly.

"You are so fucking wet."

"Do something about it, then." Beca gritted her teeth, her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes." Chloe demanded as she let her fingers massage inside of Beca. The brunette used all her energy to follow the instructions, then stared at Chloe with her dark, lust-filled eyes. "Tell me what you want." Chloe grinned, enjoying being the cocky one and Beca laying below her at her mercy.

"Seriously…" Beca groaned.

"Tell me or I won't do it." Chloe hummed as she started sliding her fingers out.

"Fuck me!" Beca whined as she bucked her hips. "I want you to fuck me, Chloe."

Chloe smiled proudly and was done torturing the poor brunette. She thrusted her fingers back in as she sank her head down. "As you wish, partner." She lunged her tongue as far as it would reach between her two fingers, licking and nipping at Beca's folds. Beca could hardly control her body movements and was thrusting her hips, making it difficult for Chloe to keep a steady pace. So the redhead wrapped her hands around the tops of Beca's thighs, pinning her down.

"Down girl." Chloe felt her arms flexing against Beca's attempts to move her hips. She sat up slightly as she pulled each of Beca's legs over her shoulders before lunging back down. Her head dipped and tilted as she stroked Beca's inside with her tongue, reaching as far as possible.

Beca started moaning loudly and her knuckles were white from gripping the sheets.

"Fuuuck..." She tried to thrust her hips, but was kept restrained by Chloe's strong forearms. "I'm almost- Shit! Right there!" Beca arched her back and accidentally slammed the back of her head into Chloe's headboard, but couldn't register the pain. "Fuck Chloe!" Her whole body tensed and Chloe gently licked any excess juices as Beca calmed down from her orgasm. When Beca had relaxed Chloe crawled back up and pulled Beca in with both hands for another kiss and literally attacked the brunette's mouth. Beca's hands blindly grasped at Chloe's back and she dug her nails in. Before Beca could fully catch her breath, Chloe slipped two fingers back into Beca.

"Sh-ii-t!" Beca gasped and nearly knocked Chloe off the bed with her hips. "D-Don't- I'm-" Beca's chest was heaving as she tried to inhale regular breaths.

"You asked me to fuck you." Chloe whispered in her ear and then bit at her earlobe. "I love to follow orders." Her lips started sucking behind Beca's ear as she pumped her hand into Beca, making the brunette whimper blissfully. Chloe rolled her hips repeatedly in sync with Beca as she pumped her hand quickly, feeling Beca's walls tighten again quickly.

"Ahh...fuck! Chloe!" Beca shouted the words in between Chloe's hand and her own hips simultaneous thrusts. Beca felt her body tighten yet again and send shivers down her spine and through her appendages. She couldn't remember the last person who had made her feel that close to ecstasy.

"Told you I could make you louder." Chloe stroked her as Beca relaxed again. Beca felt her heart rate come down from its dangerous pace.

"I had no idea…I mean I knew it'd be good, but..." Beca exhaled as her chest rose and fell rapidly. "You were so…wow." She mentally kicked herself for the pathetic choice of words. Wow? It was more than wow. It was the best she'd ever had. Not that she'd admit that to Chloe just yet. But she'd never been more satisfied after sleeping with someone as she had now. That was most likely due to her string of one night stands or booty calls. This though? This had feelings. Feelings Beca might not be ready to admit or discuss yet...but deep down, she knew, the feelings she had for Chloe were why this was easily the best she'd ever had.

"You're pretty wow, too." Chloe grinned as she patted Beca on her sternum. She leaned forward and gave Beca another kiss before falling to the side and wrapping an arm around Beca's waist. Chloe might not have slept with as many people as Beca. Which might cause some anger in the selfish and jealous part of her brain later...But she had been in relationships. She'd been with people she'd love, people who'd loved her. She'd never, not once, felt the way she did this time. There was something there and she couldn't put her finger on it. But all she could hope was that Beca felt even a little of what she was at the moment.

"I owe you one." Beca winked.

"Aww, did I wear you out?" Chloe started tracing circles along Beca's stomach. She didn't want to think to seriously about feelings and the long term outcome of this right now. She would be happy to play the flirty banter game.

"Shut up, just catching my breath." Beca huffed and tried to swat Chloe's hand away. Chloe just came right back and rest her palm flat on Beca's stomach, just below her breasts. She let her thumb caress back and forth, grinning when she could feel Beca's breath catch. They laid together comfortably for a few minutes in silence. They'd play with their intertwined hands or rub their hands gently along the other's arms or ribs. Beca's eyes were busy looking at every inch of Chloe, while Chloe's eyes stared fiercely at Beca's willing her to make eye contact.

"I'm glad this happened." Chloe finally whispered. "I've actually...wanted it for awhile."

"Me too." Beca turned to look at her. Putting her hand on top of Chloe's, not to stop her from tracing lines up and down her arm, but just to hold. Chloe intertwined their fingers and stared at their hands as their fingers danced with each other.

"Are you...um...do you want to stay the night?" Chloe looked back to Beca's eyes hesitantly.

"I thought I already agreed to that?" Beca furrowed her brows, confused.

"Well, technically you only started making out with me." Chloe gave her a sly grin. "I just didn't know if you thought I asked you to stay...just for sex. I didn't know if you'd want to bolt or something."

"Did you only want me to stay for sex?" Beca asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Usually she was the one asking a girl to stay for sex and sex only. She'd never thought about how that make her bedmate feel. She wondered how many girls had left her bed or how many beds she'd snuck out of, and what damage she might have done. Because right now? If all Chloe wanted was a night of sex to work out their sexual tension, Beca wouldn't know how to recover. She would, as she always did. But it would be painful, and difficult, and a long process she had no desire to start.

"No!" Chloe answered quickly, sitting up a little, instantly easing Beca's fears. "I want you to stay the night. I mean, don't get me wrong, that was amazing. And I definitely think its something we should revisit again...soon. But I'd also like to wake up and make you breakfast and just...sleep next to you. Its not just...like...a one night stand for me." She flinched, worried that her words were far too cheesy.

"I'd like that." Beca leaned over to place a kiss on Chloe's lips. "I mean, I can't remember the last time I had an edible home cooked breakfast. If you feeding me is my reward for staying over? You're going to have to kick me out."

"Knowing you, I'll probably have plenty of reasons to kick you out." Chloe smiled widely.

"I'll give you reasons to keep me around." Beca pushed herself up and quickly maneuvered to straddle Chloe again.

"Catch your breath already?" Chloe winked up at Beca as she ran her hands up and down her sides.

"Yeah. Ready for round two." Beca leaned down to give Chloe a thorough kiss and ground her hips hard against Chloe. Chloe let out a muffled curse against Beca's lips as they resumed their evening physical activity.

"Do you...um, need to shower? Change of clothes?" Chloe ran a hand through her hair about an hour later, now fully exhausted. She glanced at the clock and groaned internally as she realized it was a little past midnight.

"This part's kind of awkward, huh?" Beca smirked, seemingly unfazed.

"I guess a little." Chloe chuckled, ducking her head to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Then let's not make it awkward. I mean, we're naked, Chloe, we can't be any more vulnerable than that." Beca grabbed a quick squeeze of Chloe's breast, earning a light smack to her forearm in the process.

"Okay, well, I'm going to change, I hate sleeping in the nude." Chloe stood up and went to her dresser. She fumbled around until she found her silky attire she was looking for. "I can feel your eyes burning holes through me, Beca."

"What? I can't enjoy a masterpiece when I see one? I'd think you as an artist would appreciate that."

"Don't distract me with flattery." Chloe kept her back to Beca so she couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. She wasn't sure if Beca's compliments would ever get old.

"Mind tossing me something to wear?" Beca rested on her elbows, not taking her eyes off Chloe's naked form. Chloe quickly tossed her an oversized Washington Nationals shirt and slipped on her own kimono. As she slid back into bed she was greeted with Beca's hands immediately wrapping around her waist. It felt like they had been doing this forever, even though this was the first time they ever even admitted to having any sort of feelings. Although, Chloe ran through the conversations of the night, did they actually admit to feelings? They admitted to attraction, and clearly followed through on that attraction...multiple times. But she couldn't remember if Beca actually said anything deeper than that. Then her mind flickered back to the memory of Stacie saying that Beca only did one night stands. Was this more than that? Chloe wanted more. But when would the appropriate time to discuss that be? She was starting to stress out but calmed herself down by repeating to herself that Beca stayed. Beca chose to stay, and made it clear she didn't want to leave. That had to mean something.

"You okay?" Beca could see the look of worry on Chloe's face and pulled her a little closer.

"Yeah, yeah." Chloe swallowed, really not wanting to force a conversation right now when they needed to sleep. And she just wanted to enjoy this moment. "I'm just still a little surprised is all. But good surprised."

"Yeah…" A smile slowly creeped across Beca's lips. "Me too."

"We should get some rest before tomorrow." Chloe rested her hand on Beca's elbow.

"That kimono's getting me worked up again, though." Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe's neck. Chloe wanted to tell her to stop so they could sleep but her head decided to tilt back to give Beca a better angle. And in the back of her mind she was filing away that this kimono had the effect on Beca that it did.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Chloe managed to mumble out.

"I don't think that'd help." Beca looked at her for a moment before continuing.

"We need to sleep." Chloe mustered up her will power and gently nudged Beca backward. "Now turn around and be the little spoon." She grinned as she saw Beca's eyes narrow indignantly.

"What if I don't want to cuddle." Beca challenged, though her tone held little threat.

"Well, I'm a cuddler." Chloe shrugged, arm still at Beca's waist waiting for her to turn around.

"I never pegged you for a cuddler. Maybe more of a pump and dump gal." Beca bit her lip trying not to laugh as feigned rage shot across Chloe's eyes. Chloe would be infuriated by the insinuation. But seeing the playfulness in Beca's eyes she knew it was a joke. And was grateful it was only a joke.

"I knew you'd give me reasons to kick you out!" Chloe gave her a little kick in the leg while trying weakly to shove Beca off the bed. She didn't try hard at all, and she knew Beca knew.

"You don't want me going anywhere." Beca rolled her eyes and overpowered Chloe to pull her in for one last kiss. When she pulled back she smiled from her lips to her eyes at the redhead beside her before slowly turning over and letting Chloe sidle up against her back. Chloe exhaled peacefully as she wrapped an arm around Beca and rested her head against her shoulder.

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca whispered, feeling Chloe's hand tighten around her and somehow pull her even closer.

"Hmm…" Chloe hummed against Beca.

"You were definitely worth the wait." Beca spoke softly, but loud enough that she knew Chloe could hear her. And she meant every word. And hopefully, Beca thought, Chloe would be worth the wait for more than just this night. She felt Chloe sigh against her and could sense the smile emanating from Chloe's lips.

"You, too, Becs."

Chloe slowly woke when she thought she heard a sound. She tightened her body as she took a deep sleepy breath and reached out for the body that she had fallen asleep next to. All her hand found was bedsheet. There was a damp spot on Beca's pillow. Her eyes snapped open and her heart sank when she saw the empty spot in the bed beside her with the covers pulled down. Before she had a chance to get emotional about it she heard another noise from outside her room. The door was shut which struck her as odd, because they had left it open when they stumbled through earlier that night.

She slowly opened the door and saw Beca sweeping up the broken dishes. She had put her jeans back on but was still wearing Chloe's t-shirt. Beca tiptoed over to the trash and slowly scraped the shards into the garbage trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What are you doing?" Chloe fought back a smile as she spoke groggily.

"Shit!" Beca jumped, thankfully after discarding all the broken pieces. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Well so did you." Chloe folded her arms and leaned against the doorway. "I thought you left."

"Sorry." Beca put the broom away and started putting the still in tact dishes in the sink. "I just...had trouble sleeping. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You don't have to clean up." Chloe stood up straighter and took a step towards Beca. "Was it one of your nightmares?"

"No." She replied automatically, defensively. "I mean. Yeah. But…" Beca rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and felt Chloe approaching.

"You can talk to me about it, Beca." Chloe whispered, reaching out for Beca's arm.

"I don't want to." Beca stepped away, trying to not sound harsh. The last thing she wanted was to ruin this amazing night by making Chloe mad or hurting her by not talking about her issues. Issues she really wish she didn't have. Chloe took a deep breath, attempting to hide her disappointment that Beca still didn't want to talk to her. Even though they had gotten quite a bit closer in the past 24 hours. Chloe didn't even necessarily want to know the story about why Beca had this night terrors, but just wanted to help Beca talk it out so she could sleep again. She realized she actually just wanted Beca to need her.

"Okay, that's fine." Chloe encouraged, not wanting to push. "How about you just come back to bed?"

"Just give me a little bit. I'll feel better if stuff is clean. I mean you cooked and everything." Beca stepped around Chloe to get back to the table, when she got caught around the waist by Chloe's arms.

"I don't care about the dishes. I just want to go back to bed…" Chloe pulled her closer and whispered inches away from Beca's face. "With you." She slowly leaned in to close the distance giving Beca time to pull away if she wanted. But Beca stayed still and Chloe leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Beca felt a warmth spreading through her chest just from the words Chloe spoke about wanting to go to bed with her. It was nearly a fire as soon as she kissed her. The kiss was short and innocent, far more innocent than their kisses the previous night. But it still made Chloe shiver, knowing that she could kiss Beca just because she wanted to.

"You make a compelling argument." Beca pulled Chloe back for another kiss.

"Come back to bed?" Chloe looked at her with her hopeful blue eyes and Beca felt powerless to do anything other than what she wanted. Beca nodded and let Chloe grab her by the hand and lead her back to the bedroom. They both slid back into the bed, getting comfortable and adjusting the sheets so they could be shared evenly.

"Can I at least be the big spoon this time?" Beca shuffled under the covers.

"Okay, but behave yourself. We really do need to sleep." Chloe whispered as she cuddled back up with her back to Beca. She really didn't want Beca to behave...but she needed her to so that they didn't spend the next hour in passion. That would definitely make it difficult to wake up rested and ready for a day at HQ with Aubrey Posen.

A few hours later, the sun was barely beginning to come up and Beca found herself this time waking up alone. But she smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen so she rolled over and took a deep breath. Despite the limited sleep she got, she was feeling pretty good this morning. Better than she had in a long time. She let her hands rest on her stomach, letting her mind wander and remember the events of last night. Aside from her night terror, which, if this whole sleeping with Chloe was going to become a regularly thing, she really needed to get under control.

The smell of bacon and other heavenly aromas forced Beca to abandon her daydreams and slide out of Chloe's bed. She walked slowly to the door while examining the room that she didn't exactly get a chance to look at last night. It wasn't what she was expecting from the redhead. It was cheerful and quaint. It looked like she had many memories displayed all over the room. The colors were bright. And she had pictures on the wall and on various surfaces that looked like they had been from various life stages. It didn't seem at all like Chloe's hard exterior that she had on display at work.

She started feeling a little like a creep, studying Chloe's room like she was, so she decided to head out to wear the smells and sounds of breakfast were coming from. She opened the door and smiled to herself at the sight of Chloe, still in her little kimono, happily and gracefully moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast. She looked like she was totally in her element. Chef, Dancer, Artist, Chloe could've been anything she wanted, Beca thought. What could she see in Beca, she thought nervously.

"Oh, hey." Chloe spotted her standing in the doorway. "I thought I might have to pour cold water on you to get you out of bed this morning. Eat before we have to head to HQ." She pointed her spatula at the table as she prepared a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns. Beca's mouth immediately started salivating. But she had no intention of sitting alone when Chloe was just standing there in a silky kimono that left little to the imagination when it came to her toned legs.

"And we absolutely have to go to HQ...this morning?" Beca stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the chef. She not so subtly reached and loosened the sash.

"Yes, Beca." Chloe said patiently while trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She playfully swatted Beca's hand away before she could get it untied. She was shocked at the ease in which Beca could just stroll in and wrap her arms around her like they had been a couple for months already. She didn't know how she had gone so long without this either.

"I can think of one…" Beca placed a kiss on the back of Chloe's neck while she tried to focus on putting the food on plates. "Or two…" Beca leaned forward to kiss just below her earlobe. "Things I'd rather be doing this morning." And then she twisted her head forward to kiss Chloe just under her jaw. Chloe inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, feeling her willpower melt into a puddle at her feet.

"Beca…" Chloe warned.

"What? I'm not feeling well." Beca coughed an exaggerated fake cough. "I think I'm sick. Wouldn't want to contaminate HQ and all those agents. Maybe you can nurse me back to health?"

Chloe thought Beca was difficult to work with before, this new facet to their relationship was going to make it extra difficult. Especially considering her defense system for Beca had been blown to bits last night. And the way Beca spun her around and was now looking straight at her with dark lustful eyes...yeah this was going to be hard for Chloe.

"You are perfectly healthy. You did a lot of cardiovascular exertion last night and I didn't even hear a sniffle." Chloe winked.

"You wore me out." Beca shrugged.

"Well, then, I guess you wouldn't be up for any more exhaustive activities." Chloe shrugged right back.

"Come on!" Beca gave up the facade and went straight to whining. Chloe couldn't help but giggle as she slipped free of Beca's grasp.

"Eat breakfast. Be a responsible government agent and go to work. And I promise…" Chloe handed Beca a full plate. "I will make it up to you. However you want." She said the last part in a hushed voice right by Beca's ear before giving her a nudge toward the table. Beca groaned and drug her feet as she headed for the table.

"Anything I want?" Beca cocked an eyebrow as Chloe brought coffee to the table.

"Within reason." Chloe intentionally leaned over so her breasts were close to Beca's face as she poured her a cup. Beca's face deadpanned as she just stared. Chloe looked down, pleased with herself, before she set the pot back down and took her place across from Beca.

They finished breakfast quickly, making light conversation. In disbelief that last night actually finally happened. They made guesses about the golden case awaiting them at work. Beca wondered if Jimmy Marelli was psychologically scarred after being interrogated by Fat Amy. And in the back of Chloe's mind, she kept wondering what they were going to be. She'd never been the one night stand sort of girl. And doing this...with your partner...was pretty much impossible to just chalk up to a one night stand. She knew she'd have to have that conversation with Beca, but it would probably have to wait until they got whatever was waiting for them at HQ sorted out.

Chloe finished rinsing the plates in the sink and turned around to see Beca already changed into her clothes she had arrived in last night. She took a deep breath remembering all the events that transpired. All the feelings she felt. She was just terrified this was going to blow up in her face. But the way Beca smiled back at her alleviated some of that fear temporarily.

She quickly moved past her and kept her out of her bedroom while she changed herself. She didn't trust herself if Beca followed her back into her bedroom. And she really didn't feel like getting chewed out from their bosses this morning. And if Beca followed...they'd probably be late.

Beca huffed in frustration and leaned against the wall waiting for the redhead to come back out in a fresh change of clothes. She wondered briefly if she should borrow some clothes from her partner. She sniffed her shirt and glanced in the mirror for wrinkles. She'd looked and smelt worse so she figured it was fine.

Chloe finally emerged and Beca looked her up and down, not having to hide where her eyes travelled anymore. It really didn't matter what Chloe wore, Beca always found her attractive. And now, Beca realized, she would probably always want to take...rip... whatever clothes Chloe picked out off of her. Chloe blushed, feeling the heat from Beca's gaze and reading her thoughts, and quickly marched for the door.

"You want a ride on my bike?" Beca asked playfully as they walked together to the parking lot.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean I have interest in dying on my way to work." Chloe held her key fob up and heard the little squeak of her car unlocking. Beca stood beside her for a moment. It was a little awkward. Beca wasn't sure if she should give her a kiss goodbye. A hug? Handshake? Okay, definitely not a handshake.

"Well, I'll, uh... see you in a few. At work." Beca felt like her tongue had suddenly gotten to big for her mouth, which also felt like it was drying up. She internally chastised herself for being so awkward and weird in this moment.

"Yep. See you in like ten minutes." Chloe chuckled as she leaned against her unopened car door.

"Okay." Beca nodded, keeping eye contact. Chloe pushed herself off her car and started to lean in to give Beca a quick kiss goodbye, while Beca leaned in for a hug. It resulted in an awkward colliding of two bodies. Beca's shoulder awkwardly landed against Chloe's chin. Chloe's hands were folded up against Beca's stomach as Beca tried to give her a quick hug. They quickly separated and Beca shook her head in irritation at herself.

"Sorry!" Beca put a hand up. "We'll uh...we'll get better at that. That was awkward. Sorry." She bit her lip as she started to turn to speed walk to her bike when Chloe grabbed her by her open leather jacket and pulled her forward. She tilted her head and gave Beca a firm but quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye, Beca." She winked as she gently nudged Beca away from her car. "And you're right." She slid into the driver's seat as Beca slowly backed away. "We'll get better at that."

A/N: Phew. I re-read it before posting and I'm pretty content with this chapter. I really hope you guys like it as much as I did. And I know I teased and drug it out, so I REALLY hope it was worth the wait...just like it was for the characters ;)

Also, this was heavily Chloe's POV centered. I feel like based on how I've written them, its harder to get a read on what Chloe feels about them while Beca's slightly more obvious...So I wanted to give insight into her thoughts.

R&R! I hope it did not disappoint!


	22. The First Key

A/N: Sorry its taken longer than my usual updates. I hit MAJOR writer's block with this chapter. But don't worry, I got inspiration for future chapters and managed to write quite a bit for other chapters. This is probably my least favorite chapter so far tbh, it was just hard to get through and I don't know why. But I hope you still like it. I'm excited for some future events for Bechloe! Let me know what you think and if you have anything you'd like to see happen. (Chaos hunter, I have a plan with your suggestion. I hope you like it when I get to it)

Chapter 22: The First Key

Chloe was almost to HQ when she saw a blurr whiz on by her window. She gasped and took an angry look to see the offender that cut around her. Of course it was Beca. She rolled her eyes, still slightly aggravated. But when she saw Beca give her a wave of the hand over her shoulder she couldn't help but smile.

"The little shit…" Chloe muttered to herself as Beca sped off out of her view.

Once she got to her parking spot in the garage, she got out of her car slowly, seeing Beca leaning against her bike. She rolled her eyes again, walking briskly by her. Beca pushed herself up and skipped to catch up to walk in step with Chloe.

"Took you long enough. We could've had time for a quickie if you'd let me give you a ride." Beca bumped her hip against Chloe as they entered the elevator.

"Beca." Chloe gritted her teeth, trying her hardest not to give her the satisfaction of a smile. "You can't say stuff like that here."

"I thought it…" Beca was about to say that the Agency didn't care if agents dated as long as the job wasn't affected. They certainly didn't encourage it, but its not like they could get fired or assigned new partners. But she held her tongue. She didn't want to jump the gun by suggesting that they were actually dating. "Are we supposed to keep it a secret?"

"Well...I mean… for now." Chloe pressed the button in the elevator. She didn't necessarily want to hide anything, but she also needed to know what she might actually be hiding before she made that decision. Beca leaned against the elevator rail beside her and she swore she felt her body buzzing. Images of the previous night kept popping into her head and it was getting her more and more frustrating. And Beca just standing there in her…Beca-ness...was not helping.

"I can do a little secrecy." Beca moved just slightly so that their arms grazed each other. Chloe felt a tingle run up and down her arm and was scolding herself for getting this worked up over little things. "I am an agent after all." Beca said smugly. Ah, that cockiness. That had an odd effect on Chloe. Sometimes it got her hotter than the Texas sun in the summer, and other times it was like a bucket of cold water. She couldn't pinpoint why either sensation happened. But this time? That little cocky smirk Beca had on her face? It cooled Chloe off a bit.

"So keep your hands to yourself, Mitchell." Chloe rolled her eyes and took a step forward away from Beca, who wasn't fazed at all, still had the cocky smirk plastered on her lips. "And wipe that smirk off your face." Chloe shot her a slightly playful glare over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should kiss it off me." Beca took a big step forward as the doors dinged. Chloe quickly shoved her in the chest to take a step back as they entered the main floor, where Aubrey was already waiting with Jesse.

"Ah, good. You two are here. Let's get started." Aubrey whipped the glasses off her face and led them down the staircase where the analyst was working on the briefcase. "We have a special analyst that's been working nearly non-stop on this case. She and the FBI have been working together on figuring this out and we've realized it could be a disaster in the wrong hands."

"What is it? Nuclear?" Beca asked as they took a turn down a corridor.

"It's not a weapon." Aubrey said, still a little surprised about that.

"Well…" Jesse corrected. "Technically its still a weapon. Its just a cyber weapon."

"What kind of cyber weapon?" Chloe asked as the double doors opened to the room holding the analyst and briefcase that sat on a steely white table.

"The kind of cyber weapon that could take down an entire country's infrastructure." A dark haired, tall agent in a simple white suit and black button up shirt intervened. "Our economy could be depleted. Roads, trains, buses, planes, shut down. Homes without electricity. No wifi, no cell phones. We could be thrust into depression-era like America."

"Well, shit." Beca put her hands on the table.

"I'd also just like to say its an honor to meet you, Agent Mitchell." The agent ducked her head and held out her hand. Chloe narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I'm Emily. Emily Junk. And I just hope to be able to assist you in protecting our country. Your service is admirable."

Aubrey and Jesse exchanged looks as if this was an inappropriate moment to act starstruck. And it wasn't like the Agency was the type of place for people to be starstruck. Emily was acting like a teenage girl at a Shawn Mendez concert. Chloe also had a look of disapproval and was staring daggers into the young analyst who had never and probably would never see any legitimate action that required talent and skill. She folded her arms and waited for Beca to make a response.

Beca, of course, was oblivious. She probably went through life expecting people to just always be as impressed with her as she was with herself. Beca glanced up and gave Emily a small smile.

"Well, thanks. We're all here for the same reason. Just glad to do my part." She said quickly before returning her focus to the case. "So what's the plan on this?"

"Well, agent Mitchell, as you can see here..." Emily moved the case and herself around the table to lean in close to Beca. Chloe's eyes narrowed even more as she took a step toward Beca too. Thankfully Aubrey and Jesse were oblivious to the jealousy radiating off of Chloe, but were too busy being confused by Emily's unprofessional fangirl behaviour. "There are two keys needed to access the device. This first key, based on my team's study, is used to turn it on, pick a specific location for use, and set a time for detonation so to speak. Hypothetically I'd assume if they would be attacking America they would choose the East coast. It could easily take out most of the states on the coast plus a few others. Its that powerful. The second key is what might be more important. It is what would be used to actually detonate the device. Presumably so that when someone is using the first key they don't actually start the detonation and target the wrong coordinates or attack too soon. So as long as this second key is not used, the device is rendered useless. Whoever plans to use this, absolutely has to have both keys or else they won't be able to make any cyber attack."

"Well...that's good?" Beca glanced around the table. "Who cares about the keys? We can just destroy this thing right?"

"Close." Emily gave her a patronizing wink. And Chloe gave her a demonizing glare. "The only problem is the second key is the only thing that can destroy it."

"Its indestructible?" Beca scoffed. "Just throw it in a fire, blow it up, I'm sure there's a U.S military weapon that could destroy a little briefcase, right?" She let out a little laugh, looking for reactions from her fellow agents who still had skeptical frowns.

"I wouldn't say it's indestructible." Emily tilted her head. "The problem, though, with a weapon like this is that if it is tampered with it will basically self destruct. We aren't certain what the ramifications of that would look like."

"So in short, we need both keys." Chloe said matter-of-factly, cutting to the chase.

"Yes." Emily glanced at her for a moment before returning to Beca. "But from what I've heard, I have no doubt you'll be able to get them and add another heroic mission to your resume."

"Yeah…" Beca gave Emily a weird look. "Me and my partner are known for success." She turned and shot Chloe a wink. Chloe smiled proudly as she stood up a little straighter, enjoying the slight look of embarrassment from the analyst.

"So what info do we have on the key locations?" Beca turned to look at Aubrey and Jesse.

"Fat Amy got info out of Jimmy Marelli that his older brother has one key, we believe the first key. They second key is unknown. He was never told that information, obviously because he squeals like a baby pig." Aubrey shook her head in disgust at the short mafia man. She could still hear his whiny cries that occurred less than ten minutes into Fat Amy's interrogation. "He thinks it is either with his uncle or grandfather. They are both in Sicily. Since the plan to sell the case fell through... they are holding the keys secure, knowing the type of damage this can do."

"Do we know who was trying to buy it?" Beca asked.

"We heard that there was a Saudi prince planning to buy it purely for economic reasons. Most likely he would have targeted the oil industry in the middle east." Jesse explained. "While that would still be a crisis of epic proportions, it is better than a terrorist who wants to shut down America to kill us. I'm guessing he's pretty upset about it right now, though."

"But either way." Chloe added. "We can't let this case out of our hands."

"And we won't." Aubrey added confidently. "We are going to Sicily today and getting those keys. By tomorrow, this case will hopefully be destroyed and we won't have to worry about it again."

"Except." Emily winced as she spoke softly. "Whoever made this one just creates a new one...it could happen. It would be ideal to find the engineer for this device and prevent new ones from ever getting made."

"Good point." Beca nodded. Emily beamed at the compliment and Chloe just tried to keep her eyes in the forward position and not roll in judgement of the young analyst. She couldn't figure out if she was more irritated that Emily was fawning over Beca unashamedly or the fact that she was so bothered by it.

"So, since we are on a time crunch…" Aubrey wrapped up the mini-presentation by Emily. "I need you two to prep for SIcily today. I emailed you a briefing. Its not as thorough as usual, but we want to get this taken care of ASAP. Let me know if you have any questions." She started to dismiss everyone when Beca asked a question.

"What time do we leave?"

"Our jet will be ready to go at noon sharp."

"So...we can look over this material at our homes in the meantime? Or do we need to stay here?" She asked, catching Chloe's eyes for a brief second.

"You can go home if you need to. I'm not trapping you here." Aubrey grinned slightly. "But I do expect you to be fully ready to go in a few hours."

"Got it." Beca gave her a little salute as the group started moving out of the room. "My place?" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear so no one could hear her.

"I think we should stay here." Chloe gave her a look that said if they went back to an apartment, they wouldn't get much work done. And Chloe was never one to be unprepared for a mission.

"I focus better at home." Beca countered.

"Agent Mitchell?" Emily's hesitant voice made both agents turn around just before they reached their office.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, hoping this would be quick so she could go back to convincing Chloe to prep for the mission at her apartment...among other things.

"I just wanted to say again how honored I am to meet you. I heard about how you diffused that bomb in France. And being an engineer myself I was really impressed. Not many people could do what you did."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Beca nodded, almost like she was embarrassed. Chloe was used to seeing Beca in all her cocky glory, but she was almost shrinking into herself with Emily's compliments. Chloe would've figured Beca would be all over the praise and eating it up. It was kind of nice to see Beca get a little shy about her accomplishments.

"So, anyway, I'll let you get to work preparing. I look forward to working with you. And you too, Agent Beale." Emily shot Chloe a quick smile before scurrying out of their office.

"Oh, so she realizes someone other than you actually exists?" Chloe didn't mean for the question to come out so snarky and rude, but it did. And Beca slowly turned her head to look at her.

"Upset you don't have a fan? Are you…?" Her questioning face slowly turned into a little smirk.

"Don't." Chloe lifted up her hand and closed her eyes.

"You have me as a fan. You don't need to get-" Beca was almost into a full sized grin when Chloe quickly snapped to interrupt her.

"Say it and what happened last night?" She stood up and smiled herself when Beca froze. "It won't happen again for a long, long time." She whispered in her ear as she slowly returned to her seat.

"Say what?" Beca gulped and lifted up her hands in defense. "I wasn't going to say anything except...that you...you're really pretty."

"Wow..." Chloe started laughing. "I'm so flattered." She sarcastically brought a hand to her chest and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, shush." Beca rolled her eyes and gave up to go sit at her own desk.

They were in the air, and Chloe was doing her best to hide her irritation that Aubrey had brought Emily along. She wasn't a field agent. She had no experience with real life danger. She was supposed to be behind a desk in the safety of HQ or one of its other facilities. And Chloe was really trying not to be aggravated by her near constant attention on Beca.

"So...what do you think about this layout?" Beca asked, all business, as she leaned over to point at her map of the Sicilian mansion belonging to the Marelli patriarch. "Where do you think the best entry is? And…" She flipped through their binder. "Based on tonight's agenda, there should be a good distraction with the party."

Chloe looked at her for a moment. There was something about Beca being professional and getting the details down for a mission that managed to fluster Chloe in a way it hadn't done before. She shared her ideas and listened to Beca's. They formulated what Chloe believed a great gameplan for the night. She wasn't sure if it was because of their newfound closeness or if it was just coincidental timing, but this was the best they had been working together since they were paired. It gave Chloe extra confidence that she realized she didn't have before.

After a few hours Chloe noticed Emily was passed out with an Agency blanket draped around her, and she felt silly for being annoyed by such an innocent picture. But she was still annoyed that she was here. And she wasn't even staying awake on the flight. As her eyes were observing the young analyst, she felt a hand run along her thigh. She flinched in her seat and her head whipped around to look at Beca who was still looking at her papers as if she wasn't doing anything.

"Beca…" She whispered as she shifted in her seat.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed innocently. Chloe reached under the table to stop Beca's hand from its journey north and Beca quickly snatched it in her own. Beca laced their fingers together and then flattened Chloe's palm right-side up to start tracing patterns on her palm that rested on Chloe's mid thigh. Chloe felt heat rise to her cheeks and any chance of focusing on the binder in front of her was lost to what was happening beneath the table.

Beca slowly traced circles and lines across and up and down Chloe's hand. With every swipe Beca felt a tingle go up her arm. She was extra satisfied feeling the look Chloe was giving her and sensing her getting a little worked up from the light touches. Beca casually turned a page in her binder and then reached to sip on the coffee sitting on her right. She smirked behind her mug when she heard Chloe take a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Okay, agents." Aubrey suddenly appeared as she took a seat across from them. Beca immediately retracted her hand and Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat as she sat up straighter in her own seat. "Fat Amy won't be joining us on this one. She doesn't want to ruin the FBI's work compromised over a jurisdiction issue. But she'll lend support from the States, if need be. She passed along some info on key Marelli family members. Specifically the grandfather, Stefano. Jimmy seems pretty confident that he will be the one to have a key."

"Do we know if both keys are at the mansion?" Chloe asked, as she regained her professional demeanor.

"We're actually pretty confident that they aren't." Aubrey said disappointingly. "But, considering the Marelli family's proclivity to talk under pressure, I think we'll find the other's location soon."

Beca kept her hands to herself the rest of the flight, since Aubrey had decided to take permanent residence directly across from them. She went back and forth from staring out the window, to flipping through the pages, to glancing at a sleeping Chloe, to dozing off for a little sleep herself.

Her nap was cut short, though, when Aubrey announced they should be landing in the next half hour. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt a tickling feeling on her cheek. She glanced down to see Chloe with her head rested comfortably on her shoulder. Her heart rate sped up. A blush crept to her cheeks. And she wanted nothing more than to stroke the red locks and place a gentle kiss on Chloe's head.

Get a hold of yourself, Mitchell. Beca subtly shook her head and glanced to see if Aubrey noticed her staring. Thankfully she didn't. So Beca did a very Beca thing.

"Up and at em, sleeping beauty." She lifted her left shoulder in a quick and aggressive manner, causing Chloe to be jolted awake. "I understand wanting to sleep on me, who wouldn't?" Beca flashed her a wink while Chloe just stared at her behind groggy eyes. "But we got work to do, partner. Let's go get ready?"

Once Chloe had adjusted from sleep state to wakefulness she shot Beca a glare that sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. Beca quickly hopped up to her feet, continuing her act as her usual cocky self that usually got on Chloe's nerves, not aroused her. She gave Chloe a smile, trying to indicate she was just playing, but Chloe squinted her eyes and slowly stood to her feet as well.

"Well at least one of us will be well rested and prepared for the night's mission I guess." Chloe shrugged as she strolled past Beca toward the back of the plane, lightly bumping her with her shoulder. Aubrey just watched them and shook her head, mumbling to herself, "Idiots. Total idiots."

Beca and Chloe went to the back to start putting on their gear. Emily followed hesitantly and watched them like a sports fan watches their team warm up. Chloe noticed her as she was adjusting her vest and putting all her accessories in it.

"Can we help you with anything?" Chloe's tone was harsher than she had planned, but the brunette was getting on her last nerve.

"Oh…" Emily nervously rubbed her hands together, feeling flustered. "I just wanted to check on your equipment. See if you needed help with anything. And there's a new camera they had me create that we were planning on putting on your vests so we could be your ears and eyes."

"We?" Chloe scoffed as she continued, strapping in her extra ammo and knives. Beca was slowly preparing her weapons as she looked at Chloe with a nervous look. She was being very unnecessarily curt with Emily. Beca was feeling a bit bad for the kid.

"Yes, we...me...and um Aubrey-sorry, Captain Posen- and Captain Littner. They asked for my help developing new technology for the team."

"The team?" Chloe asked. "Like our team?" She pointed back and forth between her and Beca.

"Not specifically. Although you guys are my favs." She let out a laugh as she looked back to Beca. "But no, they want my help with tech and analysis for all agents. They're having me go on a few missions for a trial run."

"Trial run, are you kidding me?" Chloe dropped her hands at her sides. At first she was annoyed that Emily was fawning shamelessly over Beca. But now she was concerned about her jeopardizing a mission. "You're an analyst. You shouldn't be in the field."

"Chloe." Beca stepped in, feeling like Emily was in need of saving. "She's probably just going to stay in an Agency van, right?" She then looked at Emily for confirmation.

"Oh, yeah." Emily nodded quickly. "I'm just going to be a voice in your ear. I'll be strictly in the van like a true tech geek."

"Still makes me nervous." Chloe mumbled as she finished loading all the pockets of her vest.

"Well...let me know if you need anything with your tech equipment." Emily gave a weak smile toward Beca and left them alone in the back.

"Did you really need to be that rude?" Beca asked as soon as Emily was out of ear shot.

"I just don't understand why she has to be here with us. She can do tech crap from back home."

"You have a problem with her don't you?" Beca crossed her arms.

"Well have you seen the way she is around you?" Chloe's eyes widened. "She's like a damn puppy."

"Okay, so what if she's a little star struck." Beca smirked proudly. "Can you blame her?"

"She is not star struck." Chloe gave her a pointed look. "She is totally flirting with you."

"Flirting?" Beca exclaimed, then glanced around to make sure no one heard her, not meaning to be so loud.

"Oh Agent Mitchell you're so amazing." Chloe flipped her hair and raised her voice in a mocking tone of Emily. "Oh Agent Mitchell can I follow you on missions."

"Oh my God shut up." Beca couldn't help but laugh. "I did not catch the flirting vibe. And she's just a kid. Its not like I'd do anything."

"That's not the point." Chloe huffed and spun around to zip up their bags.

"Well what is?"

"Because I think she's flirting with you and I don't like it. And I know I sound like a crazy person and am being unreasonable but it is what it is." Chloe spit it all out in one breath.

"Okay." Beca bit her lip so she wouldn't smile and catch Chloe's wrath. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just…" Chloe turned back around. "I don't know. Try to not to encourage her I guess."

"No problem. I'm not even attracted to her." Beca shrugged. "Especially…" She took a step forward and glanced through the door to make sure no prying eyes could see. "When I have a fiery redhead to keep me plenty occupied." And she placed a short but intense kiss on Chloe's lips. When she stepped back, Chloe's eyes were slow to open and she had to shake her head to regain focus.

"And I know over a hundred ways to kill you so there's that, too." Chloe shrugged as she lifted a bag over her shoulder. As she strolled back to their seats she passed Beca and gave her a light and playful tap on the cheek. Beca watched her until Chloe had sat back down and then let out a breath.

"You really might just kill me one day, Beale." She shook her head, grabbed her bag, and followed Chloe back to the table to get ready for landing.

They sat in the van a few miles from the mansion, Chloe sending Emily little fiery glares every time the analyst so much as breathed a little too loudly. Emily seemed clueless to the anger being directed her way. Beca could feel it and felt hopelessly awkward and helpless to stop it. Although, she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a little entertaining to see Chloe get a little jealous. Especially over her.

Emily got the two ear pieces and handed them to the agents. When she started explaining how they worked Chloe silenced her with a harsh "we've used ear pieces before, Junk." Emily just awkwardly muttered her way through a change of subject and wished them luck.

After their two mile trek, Chloe and Beca reached the Sicilian mansion. Music was being pumped through the house as there was obviously some celebration going on, causing the perfect distraction for them to get inside without as much chance of getting noticed. Beca attached her climbing gear as Chloe shot the hook and rope up to the balcony railing.

"You first." Chloe nodded to Beca as she attached her own climbing gear. Beca slowly started her ascent. Chloe grinned like she was planning something devious as she whispered before Beca could get too high. "You know, I can think of a few better options for strap-on devices."

The comment sent Beca flailing as her head spun around to look at Chloe. Her arms let go of the rope and she went spiraling around before being yanked to a stop by the rope. She ended up dangling upside down, almost face to face with Chloe.

"Damn, woman." Beca chided. "You can't say things like that to me when I'm in precarious positions."

"Like what other positions, Becs?" Chloe continued her tease. Beca gulped and shook her head of the many images that flocked to her mind's eye.

"You're killing me, dude." Beca closed her eyes and shook her head. "Miss professional, my ass."

"Oh shush, and get back up there." Chloe couldn't hold back her grin.

"At least let me have one of those spiderman kisses. Its the least you could do after torturing me a little." Beca nearly whined her request as her hands gripped tightly to the rope. Chloe just rolled her eyes and moved an inch closer, feeling pleased as she saw Beca's eyes dilate. She slowly put her hands on Beca's cheeks and pulled her closer. She could feel Beca's pulse on her neck quicken as she closed her eyes. She smirked proudly, leaning in to close the short distance. As soon as their lips met, Chloe knew it was a mistake. Because suddenly all thoughts except Beca lying naked in her bed vanished from her mind. Beca let go of the rope and awkwardly grasped at Chloe, grabbing anything she could get her hands on. Beca let out a contented sigh and that's all it took for Chloe to lean impossibly closer to deepen their kiss. Her tongue did a quick sweep of Beca's mouth before she felt Beca chasing it with her own. She groaned happily as her hands slipped into Beca's hair. And who knows how long they would have stayed like that if it hadn't been for Emily's voice interrupting them.

"Hey guys, just checking in. You reach the house yet?"

Chloe's head flew back by the unwelcome interrupted, and extra unwelcome voice that accompanied it. Beca looked like she was still in a daze as Chloe reached up to turn on her mic.

"Yes, we just hit a snag with the climbing ropes." Chloe tried to keep her voice even.

"Everything alright?" Aubrey chimed in.

"Yes. Beca's just a little clumsy and slipped." She winked when Beca snapped her eyes open and grumbled. "We're almost to the balcony though."

"Okay, great. Don't forget to turn your vest camera on once you're inside." Emily added.

"I know, Emily." Chloe grumbled. "This isn't my first mission."

There was silence and Chloe felt a small amount of remorse for being a little harsh. Very small. Microscopic, maybe.

"Okay, then. Good luck ladies." Emily's tone had lost some of its enthusiasm and Chloe disconnected her mic.

"Alright, lets go." Chloe let out a sigh as she quickly spun Beca around to get her back in climbing position.

They crept along the top balcony and came to a stop at the tall floor to ceiling windows of the upstairs study where they figured a lot of "business" meetings were held.

"You know you don't have to be so mean to her, right?" Beca whispered as she took out the laser gun to cut a hole in the window.

"I'm not being mean."

"You're being unnecessarily cold and harsh with her." Beca shot her a glance before returning focus to the laser.

"She's just a bit much." Chloe sighed. "She's like a fangirl over you."

"She is not that bad." Beca let out a chuckle as she finished cutting the window enough to reach the lock. Chloe just rolled her eyes, letting the discussion drop for now since it was time for business. She turned on the camera attached to her vest as Beca held out her hand for Chloe to go in first.

"Ok perf." Emily sounded as if she was adjusting things from the van as Chloe mouthed the word 'perf' at Beca with a roll of her eyes. Beca silently shushed her, biting back her laugh. "Okay, I'll let you know if we spot anyone or anything helpful."

"Great. Turning my mic off now." Chloe said in a fake cheery way as she clicked her ear piece. She and Beca climbed into the room and did a quick search for the key. Beca opened the door to the hallway, gripping her gun, to check for any goons. The music at the party got louder and Beca saw a glimpse of fancy clothing on the floor below in the large dining/living area.

Beca thought back to the schematics of the house and remembered a vault in a room down the hall. She nodded her head in that direction and that was all it took for Chloe to nod back, thinking the same thing. They approached the door slowly and Beca pulled the handle, but sighed in frustration when it was locked.

"5-2-3-7-4." Emily's voice came over her ear and she punched the code in the keypad and they heard a quick click of it unlocking.

"Helpful." Beca cocked her head toward Chloe who just rolled her eyes. They entered the room and were shocked by the amount of automatic weapons laid out or hanging on the walls of the vault. There were a few steel chests containing what Beca assumed either ammo, explosives, or money. Chloe pulled out her lockpick tools and started working on the various chests. The first one popped open and suddenly a blaring alarm echoed through the mansion.

"Fuck." Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. She was kicking herself for not even thinking there might be an alarm system.

"Well, here we go." Beca cocked her gun and shrugged as if to say what's done is done, let's handle this. Thundering footsteps could be heard from downstairs, quickly making their way to the stairs. Beca and Chloe had moved back to the room they entered while Aubrey was working on an evac plan. Beca stood behind the door while Chloe stood on the opposite side of the door, back flush to the wall. They gave each other an encouraging look and confident nod as a tall Italian man in slicked black hair and a fine suit stepped inside cautiously holding his gun up. Beca quickly highed kicked the gun out of his hand while Chloe tased him. Another man quickly followed and received a vicious throat punch from Chloe followed by a tase when he collapsed to his knees. With a supernatural amount of upper body strength, Chloe moved the massive dead weight bodies further into the room.

As footsteps were heard jogging down the hallway, Beca gripped the door handle and slammed it into the body of the next man who tried to enter their room. Then she quickly brought a knee up to land in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the floor and Beca gave him another kick to the head to knock him out. She peeked in the little space where the door met the wall to see a handful of guys still coming.

"I have a chopper on the way. We can come pick you up in the field behind the mansion in about ten minutes. Will you be okay?" Aubrey's voice came through their mics.

"Sure!" Beca replied sarcastically as she clicked on her mic. "We can do this for hours."

"Just hold tight." Aubrey replied, ignoring the sarcasm, moving to call her pilot to hurry it up.

Chloe ran to the corner of the room and started pushing a bookcase forward to try and block the door so she and Beca cold have some extra time to wait for their evac. This was a complete disaster. She was angry with herself for just jumping in to trying to pick the locks of the safes. Of course such a renown mafia family would have security measures in place. She wondered if Emily might've been able to actually help her if she'd just asked.

Beca threw an elbow into the next man that entered the room. As she glanced at Chloe who was trying to move the bookcase, she took her taser and knocked two more men down. She knew Chloe's distaste for shooting bullets when there were other good options.

"Chopper's five minutes out. Get downstairs ASAP." Aubrey instructed over the noise of what sounded like a van speeding down a gravelly road.

Chloe looked out the window and saw a frantic exodus of people fleeing the mansion and speeding away. They all probably thought it was some sort of police raid. And more than likely given the location of the party, they were all some sort of felons.

"How many people do you think are left in the house?" Chloe asked from behind the bookcase.

"Probably not too many. Just the bosses probably...looking for whoever set off that alarm." Beca tried to keep her tone neutral, though she knew if she'd been the one to set it off Chloe would've scolded her like a child.

"I messed up." Chloe shook her head. Beca looked at her for a moment and turned off her vest camera so Emily and Aubrey couldn't see Chloe flustered.

"Hey, its okay. We're pros at getting out of jams like this." Beca quickly stepped beside her and ran her hand up and down her arm. Chloe looked back at her and quickly regained her composure.

"Sorry. I just...I hate screwing up."

"Don't be sorry. That's why you have me. We help each other." Beca shrugged her shoulders, hoping her words didn't sound too trite.

"So let's find that damn key." Chloe nodded her head firmly.

"Agent Mitchell, I just got a call from Agent Amy Hobart. She got more info out of the little Marelli brother." Emily's voice popped up over their ear sets again. Beca's hand flew to her ear to turn her mic on.

"Make it quick, Em." Chloe gave her a playful but reproving look.

"He said the grandfather, Stefano Marelli, keeps the key around his neck during waking hours. And he keeps it in a false drawer in his room when he sleeps."

"Got it. And he's here tonight?"

"Should be. He has solid white hair. Thick mustache. And probably a ridiculously expensive suit on."

"Thanks." Beca turned the mic off again and turned to leave the study.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Finding this Stefano character so we can get the key and get home."

"But the chopper-"

"They'll wait." Beca encouraged and turned her back to leave the room. Chloe took a deep breath and followed. Chloe was nervous about venturing further into the house of a mafia family who was obviously loaded with weaponry. And they would currently be on high alert since she set off the alarm.

The two agents cautiously entered the hallway. The music was gone and voices were silent. There were a few muffled whispers coming from an area upstairs Beca couldn't quite pinpoint. She held her gun at her waist as she started scanning the rooms the lined the hall. Suddenly Beca felt the butt of a gun land on the back of her shoulder. The sharp pain made her drop her gun for a moment and then the one that had hit her was against the back of her head.

"It is very foolish to break into a Sicilian's house. It is downright suicidal to break into a Don's home." The gruff voice behind her scolded. "We don't give out mercy like you weak Americans."

"Who says we do?" Chloe's voice piped up as Beca heard a scuffle behind her start. Chloe got two good kicks in before the goon landed a punch of his own. Beca spun around and quickly swiped her leg to knock him off his feet. Chloe grabbed him by the collar and used all her strength to hurl him over the balcony. They were out of breath as two more men came out of a room. It seemed like that was where Stefano was hiding out with any guards left.

Beca and Chloe stood side by side, landing punches and kicks expertly to their attackers. The tall Italians were too surprised by the fighting ability of the two agents, that they didn't have enough time to retaliate. Beca kicked one in the gut that sent him down the stairs and Chloe finished her attacker off with a taze to the neck.

"Chopper's here, guys. Get out before reinforcements show up." Aubrey's voice came through and they could hear the sound of the chopper over the ear piece.

"Five more minutes." Beca stated more than asked as she held her gun up, entering the next room. Sitting at a large mahogany desk was a large man fitting Emily's description perfectly. And if there was any doubt, Beca and Chloe could hear her excited voice over their ear pieces saying "that's him! That's him!"

"Well...agents…" He said calmly. "What brings you to my humble abode."

"We'd like that key around your neck." Beca stated firmly, keeping her gun trained on him. She moved slowly further into the room while Chloe stood in the doorway for any more possible attackers. Stefano let out a roaring belly laugh at Beca's statement.

"Ah, yes." He tried to control his laughing. "Who doesn't want this key? It's really quite valuable. But its value is lost without that little case you stole from my idiot grandson."

"And you're not getting that case back, so you might as well let me have that key."

"I'll give you the key...for the price I was going to get for the case. Three billion dollars."

"Are you fucking serious?" Beca let out a laugh of her own.

"Here's a better deal then." Stefano stood up and opened a small compartment on his desk that brought up a button. Beca looked around as she heard a whirring sound. "You either let me climb out that window to my awaiting vehicle. Or your partner there gets her body riddled with bullets." Beca's eyes frantically searched and then landed on the turret that had come down from Stefano's ceiling. It was pointed right at Chloe. "Time's up." Stefano grinned evilly.

Instead of taking a shot at him Beca dove at Chloe knocking her back into the hall just before the sound of bullets thundering through the wall and floor hit them. Beca stayed hovering over Chloe as she moved them further into the hall. She could hear the sound of Stefano calling out to his driver as he exited the window in the room. She kept her defensive position with her back tensed up and arms protectively covering Chloe's head. It was very similar to the position Chloe remembered from their fake honeymoon, the first time she witnessed Beca's night terrors.

When the bullets stopped, Beca let out a breath. Chloe was just looking up at her with an expression Beca couldn't quite read. Chloe gulped and then let out her own breath as she chest rose and fell quickly trying.

"You know." Chloe's face relaxed as a little grin appeared. "Its really sexy when you save my life like that." Beca nearly choked as she tried to swallow but then let out a short chuckle. Shaking her head, she stood to her feet and held out a hand for Chloe.

"I should get a reward or something." Beca cocked an eyebrow, knowing that Chloe knew exactly what she was hinting at.

"That could be arranged." Chloe let her eyes wander obviously down to Beca's lips and back up as she took a step closer. Beca was about to kiss her when they both jumped at what sounded like a car crash. They bolted down the stairs and ran outside, guns ready.

When they reached the driveway they saw a sleek black car that had slammed into the agency's van. The driver was unconscious. Stefano was held with his hands cuffed behind his back. And Aubrey held the key in her hands, grinning as her two agents walked outside.

"Aubrey? How'd you-?" Chloe studied the scene before her.

"Just because I work behind the scenes mostly now doesn't mean I wasn't an exceptional field agent at one point." She shrugged and gave Stefano a little nudge as she let her men take him away. "Now get your asses on the chopper so we can get home and work on finding that second damn key."

The flight back to HQ was peaceful. Emily spent most of the time sleeping, so Chloe didn't have to worry about getting annoyed with her. She did have to force herself not to let her head drop onto Beca's shoulder beside her. She eventually got up to sit on the opposite chairs claiming to need more room to lie down. Beca slept like a baby, and thankfully she didn't have any sleep disruptions. By the time they were back, everyone seemed pretty well rested considering how far they traveled and the intensity of the mission.

Chloe followed Beca back to their office. She had gotten enough sleep to regain a certain amount of energy that she would really like to use up said energy in a manner involving Beca. Beca fell into her chair and looked up as Chloe sidled up on her desk.

"So…" Chloe couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her lips.

"So?" Beca reciprocated the facial expression.

"If you're not too tired...I'd really like to revisit certain activities from the other night." Chloe bit her lip in her flirtatious way she wasn't used to using on Beca.

"Is that so?" Beca leaned forward. "And maybe I could get my reward?"

"I think that could be arranged." Chloe nodded slightly as they drifted closer and closer to each other. Beca glanced down at Chloe's lips and leaned up to close the distance when Aubrey came through the door. Chloe nearly slipped off the desk and Beca nearly fell out of her chair as they jolted away from each other.

"Chloe, could we have a chat There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Aubrey asked, seemingly unaware of the moment she just interrupted.

"Sure. Yeah. What's up?" Chloe stood up. But Aubrey motioned for her to follow to her office.

"Ohh...someone's in trouble." Beca stood up and said in a mocking juvenile tone. Chloe just playfully swatted at her arm. "Meet me at my place when you're done?" Beca asked as she tossed on her jacket.

"Definitely." Chloe grinned as she back out of their office. She glanced down the hall to make sure no one was around before planting a quick kiss on Beca. Beca let out a little hum of surprise as she moved forward. But before she could really enjoy the kiss, Chloe pulled back and swiped her thumb along Beca's lip.

"See you later, then." Chloe winked as she headed for Aubrey's office, leaving a flustered Beca standing in the doorway.


	23. Good Talk

Chapter 23: Good Talk

Chloe walked into Aubrey's office expecting a quick, possibly slightly meaningless chat. But then Aubrey motions at the chair on the opposite side of her desk. Chloe steps closer hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?" Chloe tries not to sound nervous as she slides into the chair.

"Not quite." Aubrey fidgeted nervously. It was tricky being boss and best friend. There was a blurry line and sometimes she wished she'd never gotten the promotion so she could still be Chloe's equal. "But its something that could become a problem."

"Okay." Chloe nodded. She wondered if Aubrey had figured out about her and Beca. Had a conversation or kiss been witnessed? Could Aubrey just sense a difference between them after they slept together? Was she going to assign new partners?

"First thing. You were off today. Distracted almost. And I know we didn't give you much time to plan and prep, but there were simple things that you failed to remember from the briefing binder. And you usually read those cover to cover multiple times. But this time? You didn't know the key code to the vault. And you forgot about the alarms and set them off almost ruining the whole mission."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night." It wasn't a lie.

"That's not all." Aubrey took a deep breath. "Emily Junk came to talk to me once we were on our way home."

"And?" Chloe's tone turned frosty. What could Emily possibly have to say to Aubrey that should involve Chloe.

"She's too nice to say anything directly negative, but she does feel a sense of hostility from you. She really just wanted to know what she could do differently to make you respect her." Aubrey placed her hands on the table.

"She's not a real agent, it's hard to respect someone who has no field experience."

"But she has value to offer. Just because a member of our team doesn't face the bullets, doesn't mean they don't have important jobs. And it certainly doesn't mean they don't deserve respect. You've never had a problem treating other analysts with respect." Aubrey said calmly.

"Fine, I'll work on it." Chloe refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing Aubrey would pounce on that for being disrespectful.

"Good. Because even I could tell how short of a fuse you had with her today. You always talk about professionalism, but this isn't the first time I've seen you be unprofessional with a coworker." Aubrey kept glancing away from Chloe every few seconds as she got it all out.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe shook her head, trying to process all this information.

"Beca." Aubrey stated simply.

"What?" Chloe nearly choked. Oh God, Aubrey did know. How did she find out? "We-that's not...Nothing-" Before she could continue floundering with her words Aubrey chimed in.

"When she first started here you hated her too. You stormed into Captain Littner's office to demand a new partner after one mission. I'm just concerned about your ability to work with others." Aubrey said the last sentence as gently as she could.

"Beca was different." Chloe ran a flustered hand through her hair. "She was just very different from Price and it was an adjustment. I was just frustrated with her attitude and our different personalities. But we got better. And she is a real agent." Aubrey could hear the bitter in her tone at the last sentence. "Emily is an analyst. She acts like a complete fool around Beca. And honestly she's not even that helpful!"

"She knew the code to the door." Aubrey shrugged, knowing that would shut Chloe up. "And yes, I notice that she is a little star struck by Beca. I can easily talk to her about that. But there's no need to be so harsh to her for that. Maybe try talking to her instead of treating her like a child."

"If she'd stop acting like a child and flirting with Beca constantly-" Chloe spat out, then quickly stopped.

"So that's it." Aubrey leaned back in her chair.

"No, that's not what I mean." Chloe rubbed her forehead getting flustered. "Its just a distraction. And you know how Beca is. I don't need her having a distraction on missions."

"Unless that distraction is you?" Aubrey shot an eyebrow up.

"What? No!" Chloe shot back incredulously.

"Look, whatever the deal is with Beca, it isn't affecting your job that I've seen. But you need to get your jealousy under control."

"I'm not jealous-"

"Chloe." Aubrey looked at her firmly. "Be a professional. That's all I'm saying. And don't make Emily feel like this is a hostile work environment. We have enough outside hostility to worry about than to worry about it from coworkers."

"I didn't mean to." Chloe sighed. She knew she was being hard on Emily internally, she didn't realize it had been so obvious to others. "I'll get better. And next mission I won't slip up. I promise. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"You can talk to me you know?" Aubrey seamlessly changed from boss to friend in a matter of seconds. "What's weighing so heavily on your mind that it let it affects you on the job?"

I had sex with my partner who I've been attracted to for months. We haven't had the talk about what we are. I don't want to ruin our partnership or jeopardize any missions. She says things to me on missions that make me weak. The way she looks at me makes me forget everything I'm supposed to remember. How is it possible to feel this strongly for someone after we slept together once. Once! And who knows if we're even dating! Chloe had a freakout in her brain, knowing she couldn't say any of that to Aubrey.

"Just…" Chloe shifted her weight. "Its fine. I just need to get better sleep."

"I hate pulling rank when I'm your best friend. But If something's going to affect your job, Chlo-" Aubrey started.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I promise. I'm good. I was just overly annoyed with Emily. Won't happen again." Chloe waved her hands around, doing her best to pretend she was perfectly fine so she wouldn't have to tell Aubrey the truth.

"I'll have a chat with Emily too."

"Okay, great." Chloe stood up, hoping the conversation was over. "So are we good?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Fat Amy's flying in to help with the next mission. Her team was able to find the second key. So we'll take care of the case and prep for our next mission in the morning." Aubrey stood up, shuffling some papers. "Have a good night. And Chloe?"

Chloe turned around before she was out the door and cocked an eyebrow at her boss/best friend.

"If there is something going on with you and Beca?" Aubrey paused and Chloe felt her heart stop. "You can tell me. I would be happy for you...if that's something you want. I've always thought you would be good together anyway. You wouldn't need to keep something like that from me."

"Okay." Chloe's felt her voice get shaky. "There's nothing though. We're...just partners. Thanks, though." She felt a pang of guilt lying to Aubrey, she hated doing it.

"Please don't hesitate to talk to me about anything. I'm here for you, you know?" The blonde's voice was soft and pleading. Chloe knew she was sincere and was acting more as her best friend than her boss. She had to figure out how to deal with this new Beca situation since Aubrey could already tell something was up with her after literally one day.

"Thanks, Aubrey. I will." Chloe nodded and then bolted out the door. It was a good thing she was headed to Beca's. Maybe if they had a conversation about everything she'd feel better.  
\---------------------------------

Chloe pulled up to Beca's apartment as they had agreed. She nervously fidgeted with her purse and jacket as she walked up the steps to the building. She knew they needed to have a talk about whatever was going on between them. Chloe wanted a relationship, plain and simple. But she was terrified Beca just wanted a partners with benefits situation. That was part of why she ignored her feelings for so long. Self-preservation. So if Beca didn't want a relationship, then they could put an end to things and go back to being just partners before things got too messy. Chloe was strong, she could handle it.

She knocked on the door, wishing she had planned better. She should've prepared a speech. She should've planned different responses for possible things Beca would say. She should've had a bullet point list of things to cover. Instead she was going in blindly.

And then Beca opened the door. Rational, over-thinking, mature Chloe vanished into thin air. Irrational, impulsive Chloe took control. She saw Beca and in a matter of seconds images flashed to her mind of Beca tackling her to protect her from bullets, lying naked in her bed, all the things they did two nights ago. Suddenly, her desire to talk was crushed by her desire for something else. Beca was barely able to utter the word 'hey' when Chloe stepped inside and kissed her so aggressively it almost knocked the brunette over.

"Mmm!" Beca couldn't contain her muffled groan of surprise as she was barely able to reach out to close the door as Chloe pushed her toward the stairs. Beca stepped carefully backwards holding onto Chloe's jacket so she wouldn't accidentally trip and stumble backwards. When they reached the landing Chloe's hands lifted and removed Beca's shirt in one succinct fluid motion. Beca reciprocated, but a little less gracefully as Chloe's shirt got stuck for a brief second. They chuckled for a moment, while catching their breaths before slipping out of their pants.

"I've wanted you all day. Do you have any idea how hard it is to focus on a mission?" Beca grumbled as she trailed kisses along Chloe's neck. Chloe happily tilted her head back, holding onto Beca's shoulders.

"I think I have an idea." She said breathily as Beca roughly pushed her up against the wall. Luckily, Beca didn't have much decoration or it would've fallen and shattered, creating a bit of a distraction. Chloe's hips pushed against Beca's as she guided Beca's lips back to her own. Beca pushed her again, and Chloe let out a small groan mixed with pain and pleasure. She was pretty sure she'd have a bruise or two on her back tomorrow.

Chloe felt her chest heave up and down as she stared at Beca as she dropped to her knees. Beca slowly trailed her hands up Chloe's thighs and slowly brought Chloe's lace underwear down. Chloe took a few raspy deep breaths as she looked down at Beca, who looked back up at her with such intensity it sent a shiver down her spine. She was about to say 'hold on' or 'stop' so they could have the talk, but the Beca's mouth was on her core and her tongue was doing things that made her eyes and head roll back. All thoughts of stopping flew out the window. She let out a satisfied moan as her hand flew to Beca's hair, holding her in place.

Once Beca had taken care of her, very good care of her, Chloe took a moment to catch her breath. She glared at Beca who was standing upright again, licking her lips with that cocky smirk on her face. Chloe could take this chance to talk. But that wouldn't be fair to Beca. She needed to be taken care of first. And Chloe really wanted to kiss that smirk right off Beca's lips.

Chloe bit down on Beca's lips and pushed her by her hips until she fell on her back onto the bed. Chloe hovered over Beca, pausing for a moment. This is ideally how she wanted the night to end up...but she knew she skipped an important step. Beca saw her hesitation and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You okay, Chlo?"

"Yeah...yeah." Chloe swallowed and shook her head as if to clear her mind. This wouldn't exactly be the frame of mind she wanted Beca in to have a serious conversation. And the way Beca was looking at her and touching her more than made up her mind. She pressed every inch of herself against Beca and gave her a firm kiss.

"Wanna piss off the neighbors?" Beca grinned when Chloe leaned back to take a breath.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded as she started kissing down Beca's neck to her collarbone. Beca dug her nails into Chloe's back as their hips started a slow rhythm against each other. Chloe sat up briefly to wrap Beca's legs around her waist. "Don't hold back, Becs." She winked as she started grinding her hips with a firm pressure.

"Oh, fuck." Beca's eyes rolled back as she let Chloe take control and had no intention of being quiet. Neighbors be damned.

A couple hours later, and Beca declaring herself the winner after making Chloe come three times to her own two, they laid together side by side with Beca's arm wrapped around Chloe's waist. Beca felt like her heart had only just reached a normal pace again as she gave Chloe's bare shoulder a kiss. She smiled as she saw the redhead looking like she was sleeping peacefully.

Beca wanted to move her chin to Chloe's shoulder and nuzzle her neck to cuddle for the night. But she knew that sleep wouldn't last long. So she slowly slid her arm out from under Chloe's and carefully slid off the bed, doing her best not to move Chloe. She quietly opened her drawer to put on some sweats and a shirt. With her back turned, she didn't see Chloe peek over her shoulder before turning around to act like she was still asleep. Once she was dressed Beca tiptoed toward the stairs and put her hand on the railing.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked sleepily, making Beca jump.

"Shit!" Beca turned around and held her chest. "I thought you were asleep."

"Mhm. Where are you going?" Chloe sat up, holding the sheets against her chest.

"Just downstairs. I'm not really tired. But you stay here. Stay asleep, Chlo." Beca rushed over and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek before turning to go downstairs. Chloe just sat still for a moment, feeling awkward and uncomfortable being alone and naked in Beca's bed while Beca left.

Beca had been playing chess and was turning the board when she saw Chloe descend the stairs, fully dressed with shoes and everything. She sat up straight and looked questioningly at the redhead.

"You're playing chess?" Chloe stared at her for a moment.

"Um..yeah, I just-"

"I think I'm going to head home." Chloe grabbed her purse from the floor where she had dropped it earlier.

"What? Why?" Beca jumped up. "It's well past midnight."

"Because if I'm going to sleep alone, Beca, I'd rather be in my own bed." Chloe sighed like she was exasperated. "You'd obviously rather occupy yourself down here than stay with me."

"Come on, you don't need to leave." Beca made her way over to Chloe who was reaching for the door.

"It feels like this was just a booty call, Beca." Chloe opened the door and made to step outside when Beca rushed up and put her hand on the door. "Its fine, I'm not mad. I'd just like to go home. You have your bed back to yourself. No worries." Chloe shrugged as she shoved past Beca and slipped out the door.

"Chloe, stop!" Beca stepped out the door to stop her but Chloe was already speed walking her way to her car to drive away.  
\----------------------------------------

Chloe returned to her apartment allowing a few tears to fall, but angry with herself for letting them. She slammed the door and tossed her purse down as she angrily wiped her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Chloe shook her head as she talked to herself. "You never should've slept with her. She's your partner. She doesn't do relationships." Chloe grumbled at herself as she poured a generous glass of wine with one of the remaining glasses that hadn't been shattered that night. As she was in the middle of a long sip, she heard a pounding on the door. It had to be Beca, she knew. That girl was just as, if not more so, stubborn than herself.

"What do you want?" Chloe spoke through the door.

"Open the door, Chloe." Beca said calmly but firmly.

"Just say what you need to say and you can go back home." Chloe folded her arms as she stared at the door.

"Open the door or I'm going to start making a scene and get you in trouble with your neighbors for all the wrong reasons." Beca threatened. Chloe huffed in frustration and swung the door open. Before she could move to block Beca from entering, Beca squeezed past her.

"Are you done?" Beca stood in the middle of the room and looked at Chloe with an intense expression.

"Excuse me?" Chloe stood in the doorway, ready for Beca to leave.

"Are you done with your dramatics?" Beca waved her hands. "And are you ready to actually stop being ridiculous and have an adult conversation? And listen to what I have to say?"

"You don't have to explain-" Chloe rolled her eyes and was quickly cut off.

"Would you stop that!" Beca shouted and then Chloe finally closed the door, so the neighbors wouldn't hear. "Stop assuming. You know the saying, it makes an ass out of you and me. Or in this case, it makes a giant ass out of just you. So stop interrupting me and stop thinking you know everything and stop being dramatic so I can freaking talk to you, okay?"

"Fine." Chloe sighed as she took another sip from her glass, a little taken aback at Beca's intensity.

"First of all...tonight was not a booty call. Second, you were the one who basically jumped my bones without even a hello earlier." Beca ran a hand through her hair and let out a stiff laugh.

"Sorry for being attracted to you." Chloe shot back a little harshly.

"I don't want an apology. I was fine with it. It was hot." Beca rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. "And I never said I don't want you in my bed. I actually really wanted you to stay. Why...why did you completely freak out?"

"Because you left me alone, Beca. Like this is some hit it and quit it thing."

"That's not it at all!" Beca defended. "I just...you know how I have sleep issues. I just didn't want to wake you up or anything."

"So what? You were just going to sleep on the couch in your own apartment?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I mean, maybe. I just know the past two days have been hectic; I wanted to make sure you slept well."

"Well, FYI, I don't sleep well when the person I just had sex with leaves me naked and alone in their bed." Chloe folded her arms and looked at her shoes, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Beca carefully reached for Chloe's arm. Chloe took a deep breath, nodded, and led Beca into the living room.

"I actually went to your place tonight to talk. Not to...as you so eloquently put...jump your bones." Chloe sat back on the couch and ran a hand through her hair.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Beca sat beside her and put her arm across the back of the couch behind Chloe.

"Us." Chloe shrugged as if it was stupid. Beca furrowed her brows but waited for Chloe to continue. Chloe took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. Lay it out there and let the chips fall where they may. "I'm not a fling type of girl, Beca. Or a friends with benefits person. I...I want a...relationship, not a fucky buddy." Chloe paused and looked at Beca, who just kept staring right back. "And I know that probably freaks you out." Chloe stood up to create distance, imagining Beca freaking out in her mind. "I know you're not exactly a huge fan of relationships. So if you want to go back to just being partners before things get messy, that's fine. I can deal with that. And I think we'll still be good partners. Just the physical aspect of our relationship would need to stop. I can't just have sex and it not mean anything." Chloe rambled on and finished her little speech and looked down at Beca who had surprisingly maintained firm eye contact the whole way through.

"Wow." Beca let out a short laugh as she stood up in front of Chloe. "It never meant nothing to me, Chloe. And it was never just sex with you." She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "And I know I've had flings and one night stands in the past, but this-" She pointed between her and Chloe. "This was never just a hook up to me. You're different than anyone I've ever been with. I want... what you want." She shrugged sheepishly. "I think you and me could be like...really awesome. And yeah the sex is amazing and hot, but you and me are like out of this world awesome as a team. I mean, we save the world and shit then have the best sex I've ever had. I mean that's the dream." She laughed nervously.

"Oh my God, I feel so stupid." Chloe covered her face and sunk back into the couch.

"You are far from stupid." Beca laughed as she sat back and put a hand on Chloe's thigh.

"If I'd just said something when we first slept together I could've saved myself a lot of stress." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"True…" Beca chuckled. "But, hey, at least you didn't torture yourself for too long."

They sat in silence for a minute or two, just looking at each other before Beca intertwined their hands.

"So um...Chloe." She acted like she was nervous as she ran a hand through her hair. "Would you, uh, maybe wanna go steady with me?"

"Go steady?" Chloe giggled. "Do I get to wear your class ring or jacket?"

"I knew you had a thing for my leather jacket."

"Shut up." Chloe playfully shoved Beca backwards. "Anyway...yes, in answer to your question. And Beca? Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe batted her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner.

"Hell yeah." Beca smirked as they leaned in for a kiss. It didn't take long for one or both at the same time to deepen it. Beca pulled back, running a hand along Chloe's cheek. "I don't know if you're still worn out from earlier, but do you maybe feel like making this whole girlfriend thing official." She glanced over at Chloe's door. "And I promise to stay put this time."

"Hell yeah." Chloe winked, stood up and held out her hand that Beca quickly took and allowed herself to be yanked up. They stumbled and fumbled over each other to get to Chloe's room for round two.  
\-----------------------------

Beca, as she had expected, did wake up a little later from a nightmare. She wasn't drenched in sweat at least. Her instincts were to leave and exercise or read or anything. But she would definitely wake Chloe. She also didn't want to leave Chloe again. Sensing Beca's movement, Chloe stirred and rolled over to face the brunette who was sitting up in bed, staring straight ahead, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Becs?" Chloe reached a hand out to place on Beca's forearm. "You okay?"

"Mhm." Beca nodded and swallowed. She hated this feeling. And she hated that Chloe had to see her like this. But she preferred that to the alternative of pissing Chloe off by leaving her.

"Come here." Chloe scooted up a little and eased Beca down so Beca's head was resting on her chest. Beca moved so her body was flush against Chloe and wrapped an arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This definitely felt good.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe rested her cheek against the top of Beca's head as she stroked her hair.

"No." Beca sighed. "Not right now, at least."

"Okay." Chloe continued letting her fingers run through the silky brown hair. And it really was okay. She knew one day Beca would open up to her. And Chloe had a feeling when she did, it would help more than Beca could realize.

"These make awesome pillows." Beca nuzzled her head against Chloe's breasts, giving one of them a quick squeeze. Chloe huffed a laugh and gave Beca a playful smack on the head before continuing her calming strokes through her hair. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep again. And Chloe swore nothing had ever felt so right as her arms wrapped around Beca as they fell asleep.  
\---------------------------------

Chloe stirred as she felt the sunlight beam in on her face. She felt Beca's arms wrapped around and smiled a sleepy smile, slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning, girlfriend." Beca was already staring at her and Chloe couldn't help but feel a wave of relief rush over her.

"Morning." Chloe's voice was a little raspy and Beca found the morning voice adorable.

"You sound like Yoda." Beca grinned as she placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead.

"The wrinkly old creature from Star Wars?" Chloe shot her head back in offense.

"Dude, its a compliment. He's the best character!"

"Beca…" Chloe bit her lip and ran a finger along Beca's sternum. "If you want this relationship to last, you will never, ever…" And she gave Beca a friendly bop on the nose. "Refer to me as a character from Star Wars."

"Not even Princess Leia?" Beca cocked an eyebrow as she leaned in to give Chloe a kiss when her phone went off. She huffed and rolled her eyes as she leaned over to pick it up.

"Agent Amy Hobart found the second key. We're waiting on you and Agent Beale to come down so we can put an end to this cyber threat." Emily Junk's voice came through the phone and Beca felt awkward, knowing Chloe's feelings.

"Great. We'll be there soon." Beca smiled a tight smile and hung up before Emily could add anything else to the conversation.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked with a hint of disappointment as she rolled out of the bed to start getting dressed.

"Um..Emily actually. They have the other key. Waiting on us to finish it off." Beca gulped as she pulled her jeans on.

"Why is Emily the one calling?" Chloe pulled on a shirt with a little extra force.

"I don't know." Beca shrugged. "She's the analyst in charge of the case."

"In charge? She doesn't even-" Chloe stopped herself and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Its fine. I'm going to be nice to her. Or at least civil."

"Where did this change come from?" Beca sounded surprised as she sat to put her shoes on.

"Aubrey had a talk with me." Chloe mumbled.

"Ha! So you were in trouble!" Beca let out a laugh and pointed a finger at the redhead. The gesture earned her a quick slap on the head from Chloe. They quickly finished getting ready, skipping breakfast, and headed to HQ.  
\------------------------

Beca and Chloe entered the small room where Fat Amy, Aubrey, Emily, and Captain Littner waited. Emily was hovering over the case with bubbling excitement, while Fat Amy twirled the key in her hand proudly and patiently.

"So, we ready to destroy this thing?" Beca put her hands on the table, eyes on Amy.

"No doubt, Shortstuff." Fat Amy grinned. "I might be getting myself a commendation for this one. The Marelli's and destroying a massive cyber threat. My boss is pretty pleased."

"What about Beca?" Emily looked over her shoulder. Chloe closed her eyes and grinded her teeth. This girl was ridiculous. She should know Agency members never wanted the glory or attention. It only made their job more difficult if they were field agents.

"I don't…" Beca tried to suppress a laugh. "I don't go for that sort of thing. Amy deserves all the credit and praise."

"Thanks, B-Mitch." Fat Amy gave Beca a hearty slap on the shoulder. "I'll be sure to send you a wink or an under the table compliment in my speech."

"Thanks." Beca shook her head an laughed.

"Now, let's finish this bitch." Fat Amy shoved the key over to Emily, and Aubrey just rolled her eyes at her large and in charge FBI counterpart.

Emily inserted the first key, waited as the computer hummed to life. Typed furiously on the keys and then inserted the second key. They all unconsciously leaned forward. Emily continued pushing buttons, waiting, pushing buttons. Then all of a sudden the computer sparked and the screen twitched with green and blue shapes before going black. More sparks came from the computer as it officially died.

"It's done. Game over." Emily let out a breath and smiled around the room.

"Well done, everyone. Agent Hobart, I will be putting in a good word for you with your superiors. Excellent job." Captain Littner shook Amy's hand and gave pats on the back to everyone else.

"Agent Mitchell, it was a pleasure working on this...case...with you." Emily winked at her use of a bad pun. Even Amy grimaced and made a face behind her back.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Uh, you too." Beca smiled a tight lip smile.

"And you, too Miss Beale. Agent Beale, sorry!" Emily shook her head, internally chastising herself for the mistake.

"It's fine. Good work, Miss Junk." Chloe smirked, enjoying the fact that she could not so subtly point out that Emily was in fact not an agent.

"Alright, dream team." Aubrey interrupted and resting her hands on Chloe and Beca's shoulders. "My office. We have a new mission for you in a few days. In Germany."

"Germany?" Chloe stopped walking and swung around to glare at Aubrey.

"Yes. Germany." Aubrey nodded.

"I haven't been there since…" Chloe's voice faded out.

"I know. But this is important. And you'll have a few days to prepare before you leave. Now, come on. Let's go over the briefing." Aubrey stepped around them and led the way to her office. Beca gave Chloe a concerned look, that Chloe nervously waved off as she followed Aubrey. Chloe was none to eager to revisit the events of the last time she was in Germany.


	24. Agent Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, Chloe's flashback is finally here. Let me know what you think!

Beca could sense...feel...the anxiety radiating off of Chloe about their upcoming mission to Germany. She was hesitant to help. Not that she didn't want to. She just wasn't sure what, if anything, she did might be overstepping. She knew what it was like to have traumatic past experiences. And she knew that she, personally, didn't want anyone trying to pry anything out of her. Chloe had done a pretty good job of respecting that wish. But what if Chloe was the opposite? Maybe she wanted a little poking and prodding.

"So, are you okay?" Beca asked as casually as she could with her hand resting on Chloe's knee on the couch as they let a TV show play in the background.

"Yeah, why?" Chloe answered quickly, looking to her right.

"You just seem really tense. Like more tense about this mission than any others."

"Germany's where Price died." Chloe blurted out. Beca made an oh shape with her mouth and nodded slowly, but remained silent. "And it was my fault."

"I seriously doubt-" Beca started but was interrupted by Chloe abruptly standing up.

"You don't get to doubt anything. You weren't there." She said harshly. She immediately felt bad for snapping.

"Yeah, I know. I get it. I do." Beca stood up and cautiously put her hands on Chloe's arms. "I've been through some stuff too. And I know I need to get better at talking about it. So I feel hypocritical. But if you need to talk, you can. I absolutely won't judge or make it seem like any less than what it is."

"I had to talk to a therapist." Chloe admitted. "My dad made me. He's conveniently head of the whole Agency. And it didn't help. If anything it just made me learn how to keep my emotions locked in so people couldn't see them and judge me as less than fit for duty."

"Well, I'm not a therapist." Beca shrugged as she pulled Chloe closer. "I'm not going to try to fix you or tell you how to get over it. I'll just listen. And I certainly won't think of you as less than the absolute best partner I could be with. In more ways than one." She added with a little wink.

"For someone who's such an idiot sometimes, you sure have a way with words." Chloe let herself be guided closer until she was resting against Beca's chest.

"I guess you have a good influence on me." Beca shrugged as she sat back down on the couch. "Want to talk about it? Or give me another painting lesson to get your mind off it?" When Beca asked which one she'd prefer, Chloe couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through her. Because Beca really didn't care which one Chloe chose. She only wanted to help. And if helping meant not prying stuff out of Chloe, then she'd do it. So Chloe decided to spill. She only hoped Beca would return that same trust someday soon.

"Okay." Chloe took a deep breath and rejoined Beca on the couch. "It was two and a half years ago. Our mission was to find this rogue agent who was working with the Russians. They were planning some big cyber attack. When we got to Russia we were late and the agent was gone. Agent Price thought we should head back and regroup with the Agency. But I knew we were hot on his tail. We heard he had gone to Germany. Apparently he was playing all sides of the globe. He was working with a German man who basically wanted to be the next Hitler, just without the mass genocide. He just wanted to rule the world. He had a psychopathic daughter to boot who wanted to create her own female army. We got the intel on the flight over to learn as much about them as possible. But it was rushed. Price knew it. But he was letting me take the lead. Last mistake he ever made." Chloe shook her head and looked down at her hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: Germany

Price and Chloe were on a jet speed reading through paperwork on the new German enemies rogue agent Ferris was fleeing to.

"How can he betray his own country like that?" Chloe slammed down her binder in frustration.

"Sometimes people get an offer that's more important to them than our country." Price said sadly. "The good news is the Russians didn't get their hands on the disc. So we have breathing room."

"These Germans seem like real pieces of work. And this daughter...Kommissar?" Chloe held a picture of the angry looking blonde. "First, what kind of a name is that. Second, she seems like the real Hitler wannabe. An all female army? Her ego must be the size of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Don't get personal, Beale. We're going in to retrieve that disc. And ideally bring Agent Ferris back to be thrown in an underground prison the rest of his life."

"But if we can hand these Germans their asses on a silver platter, that's all the better." Chloe shrugged as she continued reading.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two agents were dressed in their black stealth equipment as they reached the side entrance of the Germans' palatial mansion. Price was picking the lock when they heard a rustling come from the bushes. Chloe grabbed her gun and waited for a moment until they saw Agent Ferris stumble forward and fall to his knees. His face was bloodied and his arms were covered in bruises. If he didn't have a shirt, Chloe suspected his chest would be heavily bruised too.

"You traitorous asshole!" Chloe hissed in a whisper as she yanked him up by his collar and elbowed him in the ribs, sending him crying right back to his knees.

"Where's the disc?" Price abandoned the lock picking and pulled Ferris by the back of his hair to look at him.

"You're too late." Ferris gave them an evil grin as blood trickled through his teeth. "He didn't even want it." He reached behind his shirt and tossed the disc angrily aside. "Said he thought I had more. What he has is already more valuable. Then he blackballed me to all my contacts across the globe. And had his daughter kick the shit out of me. Couldn't even do it himself, the coward."

"Oh, you poor thing." Chloe kicked him in the groin as he flailed face down into the grass.

"Chloe." Price said with a hint of reprimand before pulling Ferris back up. "What does he have?"

"I don't know." Ferris whined. "He had this room that looked more like a NASA control center."

"What's he planning?" Chloe asked without violence this time.

"If I tell you...what do I get?"

"A cold underground cell with a dirty mattress for the rest of your pathetic life." Chloe growled as Price held up a hand.

"We can talk to the General." Price interceded. "If you give us something valuable."

"He's getting access to nuclear weapons from different countries." Ferris said quickly as it was hard to breathe. "He was telling his daughter all they need to do is get the codes. They're trying to hack into countries' databases to get the codes and shut down their infrastructure. He does that? Shit…"

"How close is he?" Price demanded.

"Pretty damn close. He has a team of scientists working for him. He thought I had bigger intel. He said America was the last piece of the puzzle before he sent the entire globe into panic. But what I have wasn't enough." Ferris hung his head. "I never wanted to destroy the world, you know. Just fuck up some countries here and there a little while making enough money to live on an island somewhere. What he's doing? It's apocalyptic."

"I don't feel sorry for you." Chloe yanked him up as she ordered two men from their van to take Ferris away. "People like you are why this guy is in the position he's in."

Two men dressed like SWAT teams grabbed Ferris and drug him back to the van. Price was pulling out his phone to call Captain Littner. But Chloe quickly grabbed it before the call could go through.

"We have to get in there." Chloe nodded to the mansion. "And now is an opportune time. He feels safe. He just kicked a rogue agent's ass. He's probably thinking of a new plan. There's very little guards at this time. He's not prepared."

"Neither are we." Price warned. "Not many guards, still means there are guards. There's two of us who are on a rushed mission as it is. The plan was to get the disc and Agent Ferris. We've done that. Now we need to head back to plan how to shut this down."

"But what if he pulls something off before we have time to make it back and stop him?" Chloe pushed. "Could you live with yourself knowing you could've done something?"

Price paused and took a deep breath. He watched as Ferris was being tossed in the van. He turned to look at the mansion behind him. He weighed his options quickly in his mind. And because, no, he couldn't live with himself if a global attack occurred, he chose to agree with Chloe and turn back to resume picking the lock.

"We probably don't have much time before our bosses know we have Ferris. They won't like that went in like this without alerting them."

"They're a bunch pansy paper pushers who sit behind desks all day. Of course they won't have the balls to sign off on this." Chloe rolled her eyes, thinking of her father in a suit behind a desk giving orders for other people to risk their lives while he can sip a glass of whiskey safely behind a bulletproof window.

"Alright, let's do this. And do it fast." Price said as the lock clicked. "And Chloe? If things start going south, we need to get out and get home to regroup. Understood?"

"Got it." Chloe nodded as she followed Price inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way inside easily. No guards were on this section of the floor. There was probably one roaming lazily about, not expecting any visitors. Price led the way up the stairs, gun in hand for whatever might greet them on the next floor.

Price, remembering the little intel they memorized on the plane ride, knew that the German's "NASA room" was all the way down the hall with a security code. He remembered seeing the code, but couldn't be completely sure if he had the numbers in the right order in his mind. They got to the door and he punched in the code he hoped was correct. He was rewarded with a positive click of an unlocking door.

"Holy shit…" Chloe gasped as they entered the room. Ferris wasn't exaggerating when he said the room looked like a NASA control center. "This guy is seriously plotting world domination."

"Or world extinction." Price added under his breath as he looked at the monitors.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Chloe asked as they stood in the center of the room. Right, there was supposed to be a plan. Price paused, unsure where the German was and how much time they had. While he thought things over, Chloe pulled a USB out of her bag.

"I'm wiping his hard drive. We'll have all his info." Chloe stated proudly as she hacked into the computer while plugging the USB in. She saw the percentage bar pop up and it read 24 minutes left.

"24 minutes?!" Price stood behind her. "We don't have that kind of time."

"As long as we get some of it." Chloe waved him off. "It'll at least slow his progress so we have time to make a better plan to take him down."

Price took a deep breath, cautiously agreeing with his younger partner. They both waited impatiently as they saw the status bar on the computer slowly increase. They both gripped their guns in case anyone entered. Suddenly an obnoxiously loud alarm started buzzing through the mansion along with dark red lights flashing.

"Shit! Get the USB, lets go." Price moved to the door, ready for an intruder at any moment. Chloe waited a little longer so the status bar grew little by little. She knew the more she wiped from the hard drive, the further it would set the terrorist back in his plans.

"Chloe!" Price admonished again. "We need to go."

"Okay, okay!" Chloe finally snatched the USB and moved to follow Price when the door opened to reveal three body guards looking in suspiciously. Price took one out quickly with a punch to the neck. Chloe took out another with a taser. Price shot the last one as the brute aimed his gun at him.

The two agents were about to make a break for it when Kommissar stood in the doorway. Price was thrown off because she didn't seem on the attack, but rather she was blocking them from escaping. Price pointed his gun at her and she just smirked. He glanced over her shoulder and saw the German, whose name they had yet to learn, sprinting for what looked like a door to a panic room.

Price quickly slammed the butt of his gun into Kommissar's shoulder, leaving her shouting in pain while trying to grab his foot as he leaped over her. Chloe was close behind, but Kommissar managed to grab her. Chloe looked up to see the German slip inside the sliding door and Price sprinting to slide into the room behind him. She scrambled to her feet to try and get into the room, but felt a palm of a hand slam into her back in between her shoulder blades.

"I think not, silly American." Kommissar said smugly as she stood over Chloe. Chloe wasted no time and quickly swiped Kommissar's legs from under her. Kommissar let out a grunt as she quickly reached for Chloe. The two got caught up in a fierce hand battle. Kommissar didn't appear to have a weapon on her, but she was making it nearly impossible for Chloe to get a couple seconds to grab one of hers to stop her.

Chloe gave a kick to Kommissar's side. Kommissar absorbed it and threw a punch into Chloe's ribs. They exchanged blocked punch for blocked punch before Chloe finally rolled on her back and knocked Kommissar off her feet again. She lunged forward and quickly captured the blonde in a tight headlock.

"You won't beat us." Kommissar choked out as she tried to grapple Chloe's arms off from around her neck.

"I love when people underestimate me." Chloe growled back before lifting the larger woman and shoving her over the balcony railing. Kommissar held on by her fingertips when Chloe slammed her fist down on her hands. Kommissar went falling to the first floor and landed with a terrible sounding crack. Chloe moved toward the panic room and heard the blood-curdling scream from the blonde lying on the floor below her. She glanced over the railing and saw Kommissar writhing on the ground with her leg bent in an unnatural way. It was definitely broken. She was confident the woman wouldn't be able to pursue her.

"You'll pay you redheaded bitch!" Kommissar shouted from her crumpled position.

Chloe gave her a fake salute before she sprinted to the panic room door and was glad its code was one of the things she remembered from their booklet. She bent down and shuffled underneath the door as it rose and then stopped in her tracks when she saw the German holding a gun to Price's head.

"Your daughter's lying in a pool of her own blood right now. You should probably go help her." Chloe said cockily, causing the German to flinch. Prince took the split second to slam his head backward to knock the gun out of his hand.

"You hurt my daughter. I will return to the favor." He said sinisterly as he grabbed Price by his throat again.

"She'll be fine. She's a tough girl." Chloe took a step forward, inching her hands toward her taser still sitting in the back of her belt.

"Give me the USB! The one you tried to sabotage my work with!" The German screamed angrily.

"Let him go first." Chloe could feel her chest rising up and down rapidly. It was the first time she was truly overcome with anxiety on a mission.

"Give me the USB!" The German shouted with a fiery rage as he pulled out a knife. "Or your partner dies!"

Chloe looked at Price who only stared at her with worried eyes. She couldn't tell if he wanted her to give up the USB or not. She just wanted him to tell her what to do. In a split second decision she reach for her taser to point at the German. As she aimed she heard a terrifying scream come from Price as the German stuck his knife violently into his back.

"Wrong choice." The German glared as he ripped the knife back out.

"No!" Chloe shrieked as she felt tears already filling her eyes. She took a deep breath and dove for the gun that Price had knocked free. The German let Price fall to the ground as he lunged for Chloe. She turned quickly and emptied the chamber into the German's chest. He collapsed to the ground and landed with his cheek on the floor and his eyes still open. Chloe pointed the gun at him again to shoot more, but the gun clicked with empty bullets. She threw it angrily against the wall before racing over to Price who was lying on his side, blood seeping through his shirt.

"It's going to be fine. He's dead. We're fine." Chloe fell to her knees and breathed the words out, willing them to be true. She took off one of her layers and held it firmly against the wound on Price's back. "I need a medevac immediately!" Chloe shouted into her ear piece.

"Chlo…" Price gasped for air. "Finish it."

"What?" Chloe asked as she frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

"Go...get the rest of the...intel." Price started coughing up mostly blood.

"I'm not leaving you." Chloe swallowed, feeling tears start to sting her eyes.

"I…" Price's chest heaved erratically as it was getting harder and harder to get a breath. "I love them." He struggled as he fumbled around inside his jacket. He finally pulled out a picture of his family, although it now had blood stains on it. "Take...care of them. Please." He shoved the picture into Chloe's hands and she was unable to prevent the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

"You're going to be fine." She sobbed out, not believing her own words. Price just gave her a weak smile as he let his eyes drift shut. "ETA on the medevac?!" Chloe barked into her ear piece again.

"About five minutes away, Agent Beale. Moving as fast as we can." A voice came over the ear piece, nearly drowned out by the sound of the helicopter blades.

"I'm sorry." Chloe pulled him into her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm so sorry." She couldn't control the sobs escaping her. After about a minute of uncontrollable tears, she leaned back. Price hadn't moved since his last words and his eyes were closed. Chloe gently laid him on the ground and moved a shaky hand to his neck to check for a pulse, already fairly certain what she would find. She waited for a minute, but no pulse came. She let out the last of her tears as she rested her head against him before standing back to her feet.

She took a deep breath and turned to march back to the computer room. As she crossed the balcony she could still hear Kommissar groaning in pain below. She found her gun and leaned over the edge to point it at her.

"Your father's dead." Chloe said heartlessly. "He killed my partner."

"I'll kill you!" Kommissar shrieked so loudly it echoed off the walls.

"I would kill you. But you're going to suffer just like me." Chloe holstered her weapon and instead fired the highest taser setting at the blonde, knocking her out. When Chloe was content that Kommissar wouldn't disturb her she returned to the lab.

She looked at the USB and the monitors. Just a few moments ago, this seemed like the most important thing in the world. Now, she could barely work up enough energy to care. But she was going to follow through with Price's last requests: finish this mission and take care of his family. She slid the USB into the port again and waited for it to retrieve all the information the German had. Her eyes stared blankly at the screen until she heard a chopper land on the back lawn. Within a minute there were men rushing through the house, securing corners with their guns in the air. They finally rushed upstairs and found Chloe.

"Where's the medical emergency?" The lead lowered his gun and looked at Chloe questioningly while she stood frozen in front of the computer.

"Its not an emergency anymore. Its a casevac now." (casualty evacuation) Chloe didn't look up from the screen.

"Agent...Price?" The man sobered immediately and was visibly shaken by the turn of news. There were few people associated with the Agency that were not friends with Agent Price. So this wouldn't be the first time Chloe would see grief flood someone's eyes at the news.

"Yes." Chloe swallowed, trying her best to remain strong. "Down the hall."

"Yes, ma'am." He signaled the medical unit to move down the hall. "I'm so sorry, Agent Beale." He waited for a moment until he realized she wasn't going to respond before joining his team.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe expected to be reprimanded, screamed at, put on probation, or something when she returned to HQ. She had filled Captain Littner in on everything that had happened over the phone on the plane back. He responded with very few words. That usually meant he was angry to a boiling point. She expected choice words from him as soon as she came through the doors.

She had typed up the report on a laptop on the flight back to keep her occupied from her thoughts. When she entered HQ, she was greeted with silent looks of pity from everyone. No one said a word, though. Except Aubrey. She put her hand on Chloe's shoulder as Chloe gathered up the paperwork she needed to give Captain Littner.

"Are you okay?"

"I caused my partner's death. No. I'm not okay." Chloe stated matter-of-factly.

"No one blames you." Aubrey said softly.

"Then they're all idiots." Chloe slammed the papers on a desk as she stacked them neatly.

"Chlo-"

"My father wants me to call him ASAP." Chloe said with disdain. "And then I need to give my report to Captain Littner."

"I can stop by later?" Aubrey offered just to a mumbled no thanks from Chloe as she marched down the hall.

After an uncomfortable phone call with her father, head of the Agency, Chloe entered Captain Littner's office with her back straight and head held high, resolved to not let a tear escape her eye until she was home. Or with Price's family…

"Here is my report along with the USB. I was able to retrieve all the intel he had gathered to launch a global attack. His daughter's still alive so at least she won't be able to use it or sell it." Chloe explained calmly and professionally.

"Chloe, this is very good." Captain Littner slid the documents closer to himself as he held out his hand for Chloe to sit in the chair across from him. Chloe reluctantly obliged. "I know this is hard for you."

"Just say it, Captain. I was foolish and impulsive and my actions led to the death of an agent. Just tell me what my punishment is. No need to beat around the bush." Chloe brazenly interrupted, unfazed by the shocked expression on Littner's face.

"It was impulsive." He began. "And while I do wish you had brought this to my attention first, your actions might've saved countless lives. You acted quickly because you didn't know when the attack might happen. Although we lost a good man, your actions and choices were heroic."

Chloe felt like vomiting. She knew her face twisted in disgust at Littner's words. She was expecting the opposite of what she was receiving and she hated it.

"You made choices for the protection of our country. You showed leadership and bravery. I'd like you to consider this offer I drew up while you were on your way back." Littner slid over a thick document. Chloe eyed it suspiciously before reaching out and slowly skimming the first few pages.

"You want...to give me a...promotion?" Chloe said, feeling heat rise to her face. She could barely control her hands from shaking she was so angry.

"Just think about-"

"I don't need to think about!" She burst out sliding the document back across the desk with contempt. "I don't deserve a promotion for getting my partner killed."

"Chloe, no one here thinks-"

"I don't care what people think. I'm the only one that was there, Captain." Chloe stood up and took a deep breath, forcing her tears to stay put just a little while longer. "With all due respect, if you give me a promotion because of this mission, the next document you'll receive from me is my resignation." She turned to leave the office with a stunned Captain Littner sitting in silence. "And my father, AKA your boss, has demanded a psych eval for me. Nice dad, that one. He's also ordered me to take time off, preferably with daily therapy. So this is me informing you that I will be taking said time off. If there's an issue, feel free to contact the General." And Chloe left the office, with a purely stunned Captain Littner frozen in his chair. He expected an emotional Chloe Beale. But that meeting went far from how he had envisioned it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe pulled up to the Price house. She had demanded that she be the one to inform Zoey and the kids. Now, though, she was almost regretting it. She knew when that door opened she'd be greeted by wide smiles expecting to see her partner. She was going to go up to that door and destroy her second family and it made her ill. After contemplating calling Aubrey to join her, Chloe finally took a deep breath and made the walk to the Price home.

"Chloe!" Zoey opened the door with that wide smile Chloe expected. Chloe immediately closed her eyes, knowing that when she opened them, the tears would fall. Zoey noticed her husband wasn't there and could see the visible turmoil Chloe was in. She gulped hard and quickly rounded her kids in the living room.

"Zack?" Chloe heard Zoey's voice quiver as she spoke to the kids and it broke her heart. "Why don't you take Janie upstairs. You can have extra iPad time. Show her that game you like to play so much."

"Really?" Zack jumped up. "Thanks, mommy!" He grabbed Janie by the hand and led her upstairs, full of excitement.

Zoey turned around, tears already in her eyes. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry…" Chloe burst into tears, nearly falling to her knees when Zoey caught her and led her inside to the couch. Once Chloe had gained a small amount of self control and was less of a blubbering mess she continued.

"Chloe." Zoey wiped the tears from her own eyes before putting her arms around Chloe again.

"Its my fault. I put us in danger. He gave his life saving the world. He's the hero, Zoey. Your husband is a hero." Chloe let all the tears she'd been holding back fall as Zoey pulled her into a hug and they cried together.

"I will never blame you, Chloe."

"You should." Chloe whispered.

"You're family." Zoey rested her tear stained cheek on Chloe's head.

"His last words were that he loved you." Chloe hiccuped over her words as she pulled out the picture. She tried to wipe it clean, but there were still some visible blood stains. "He carried this with him. He asked me to take care of you."

"He was the best husband and father." Zoey choked out sob as she took the picture of their little family.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." Chloe said quietly after they had cried heavily for a few minutes.

"He would forgive you." Zoey held her tighter. "And I do, too. Whatever happened, Chloe. I will never blame you. And don't you dare think of trying to avoid our family because of guilt. You are loved here. We'll honor his memory, okay? But please don't let me grieve alone."

Chloe felt another type of guilt for already planning on how to leave the Price's lives. Not because she wanted to but because she was worried every time they saw her they would be sad about their husband and father. But hearing Zoey beg her through tears to stay, she knew she'd never be able to leave them. And she promised her partner she would take care of them. So she settled into Zoey's hug, preparing herself for the long road of grief and healing she'd be on with the Price family.

End of flashback

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." Beca breathed as she rubbed Chloe's back as she cried through various parts of her story.

"Aubrey got the promotion." Chloe wiped her eyes as if she was going through the epilogue of her story. "The funeral was the worst thing I've ever experienced. Zoey was pretty insistent on me coming to weekly dinners at a minimum. Even though what she was going through was ten times harder, I was so glad to have them. I was really grateful she didn't hate me like I thought she might. And I had to go through weeks of therapy. When my dad finally let me return, they insisted I go through training again just to get back in the swing of things. And then...I got a new partner."

"I understand why you hated me at first." Beca grinned shyly. She wished she had known all this about Chloe back then, she might've acted a little better.

"I didn't hate you." Chloe scoffed.

"Eh, you did a little bit." Beca held her thumb and index finger close together. "But its okay, I wore you down."

"I guess you did." Chloe rolled her eyes as she sunk closer into the comfort of Beca's embrace.

"And for what its worth. You are the best agent I could ever hope to work with. I am so lucky to be your partner. And I hope you don't still carry guilt or blame on your shoulders. I trust you with my life, Chloe. And whatever missions we go on, we have each other, okay?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I trust you too, Beca. And I'm not just saying that. You've saved my life on multiple occasions. I think a part of me will always carry some guilt for what happened to Price. But I'm slowly moving forward. And you've been a big part of that. I actually have confidence in myself again. I feel stronger. I feel like I'm a good agent. And its because of you." She looked up to see Beca smiling down at her, not in a cocky or smug way, but just kind and gentle. It was a side Beca didn't show most people.

"Well, I never thought I'd be able to feel happiness again after I got back from the military. Sure, I can fake it. But you make me genuinely feel it. I felt like a zombie for the longest time, but you make me feel...alive again." Beca shrugged, feeling like her words weren't doing her feelings justice. "I guess we were paired up just in time. We're good for each other."

"Nearly perfect for each other I'd say." Chloe reached up and pulled her in by her cheek and gave her a long kiss. "You make me really happy."

"Good." Beca returned the kiss again.


	25. Safe Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally really enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all like it too! Let me know your thoughts!

**Chapter 25: Safe Word**

It was the night before they were to travel to Germany. A night before Chloe would confront Kommissar since Agent Price's death. A night before they would work to unravel Kommissar's growing plans for a successful powerful female army. A night before they would try to prevent Kommissar from spending trillions of fake U.S dollars for her cause, which would send the economy in a downward spiral and adding to her massive amount of weaponry to form her army. A night before Chloe would have to use every ounce of available energy to not act on her emotions, but be smart, be tactical, be strong...for her country. That was her job.

Beca had done her best to balance prepping with her partner and keeping her girlfriend in good spirits. When she could tell Chloe was getting too wrapped up in files and documents with a crazed look in her eye, Beca would walk behind her and place a glass of wine in front of her with a kiss on her cheek. It worked every time.

"So, don't be mad…" Beca said sheepishly, knowing it would get a rise out of Chloe.

"What'd you do?" Chloe whipped her head around, forgetting about the paperwork and nearly spilling her wine.

"I'll show you." Beca grinned as she grabbed her hand and walked backwards slowly. Chloe squinted at her as she set her glass down.

"You're making me nervous."

"Chill, babe." Beca rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the spare room/art room.

"Please don't tell me you've ruined my paints!" Chloe immediately ripped her hand away. "Oh my God, you reorganized everything thinking it would be helpful?"

"No!" Beca laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Wow, you have really little faith in me. No I made you something." Beca patted Chloe on her upper arms before turning to grab a covered canvas.

"So you didn't mess up any of my supplies?" Chloe glanced suspiciously at the canvas and back at Beca.

"Other than using them and putting them back in their rightful place. No." Beca said proudly. "Do you want to see what I made you?"

"Okay. Yes." Chloe let a grin spread to her face, excited to see what Beca might've created. Beca, in dramatic fashion whipped the cover off the canvas to reveal her watercolor painting. Chloe's smile faltered slightly as she studied it.

"What...what is it?" She glanced nervously at Beca, not wanting to hurt her feelings or discourage her dabbling into art.

"Feelings." Beca shrugged. "I googled different water coloring advice from the internet and a lot of them suggested just getting a feel for the colors and strokes. That when you feel something strong to just unleash it on a canvas whether it looks like anything or not."

"Oh." Chloe's smile returned as she looked more intently at the abstract artwork. There were lots of blues and greens. There were swirls in the center and then hard angles on the outside of the canvas. Chloe could psychoanalyze this piece with her limited psychology knowledge from college, but she didn't want to go there.

"Its bad, right?" Beca winced as she spun the canvas around, hiding it.

"No!" Chloe reached out.

"It looks like a four year old drank all the paints and threw up." Beca tilted her head back to look at her art more thoroughly.

"No, Beca." Chloe quickly snatched the canvas from Beca's hands. "Its actually really beautiful. I love it. What were you…" She paused briefly as she looked down at the colors and shapes. "What were you feeling when you made it?"

"Oh, just, you know stuff. I wanted to do something for you." Beca shrugged as she rubbed the back of her neck. Chloe secretly loved it when her usually cocky girlfriend got a little shy and self-conscious, though she'd never tell Beca that.

"I think it looks amazing." Chloe gave her a little nudge as she inspected it further. "Maybe we can do some art together sometimes."

"Yeah. I mean, I'd suck, but it'd be fun."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself." Chloe rolled her eyes as she carefully set the painting down. "And I've heard there's some body painting classes out there that would be a lot of fun." She winked, making Beca blush. She stepped closer, pushing her thought a little further. "Maybe even dabble in some nude art. You'd make a great model."

"O-kay." Beca took a step back as she laughed. "This was just supposed to be a nice little 'look at my pathetic art so you feel better' thing, and you go and turn it into something sexual."

"Oh like you're not a pro at making things sexual. Plus, you make it so easy." Chloe shrugged innocently as she brushed her lips against Beca's. They stayed there for a moment hovering beside each other, comfortable in each other's gazes. "Spending the night?" Chloe asked quietly to break the silence.

"Is that an invitation?" Beca flashed her confident grin again.

"Only if you promise to be a nude model for me someday." Chloe winked.

"Oh my God, I'm going home." Beca tried to move past Chloe with feigned effort.

"Oh shush. You're staying." Chloe grabbed her by the arms. "And I'll get you to model for me someday, mark my words."

"Well, I need something to sleep in. I don't plan on sleeping in the nude and giving you any ideas." Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist.

"There's some shirts in the closet. Help yourself." Chloe gave her a quick peck before grabbing the painting and trying to decide where a good spot to hang it would be.

* * *

Beca was grabbing a t-shirt from a shelf in Chloe's closet when a box fell to the floor. She went to put it back on the shelf, but the lid had fallen off, giving her a view of what was inside. Her mouth dropped open which quickly morphed into a smirk.

"Oh, Chloe?" Beca sang out cheerily as she held the box.

"What are you-" Chloe peeked into the room and froze when she saw the box Beca was holding. "Oh my God, put that away!" She lunged at Beca who quickly avoided her and held the box steady.

"Oh, I think not." Beca couldn't control her laughter. "I gotta say, this is not what I was expecting to find when you sent me searching for sleep clothes."

"Beca, put it back." Chloe sat on her bed and put her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"There's no way I'm letting this go, babe." Beca kept laughing as she pulled out a pair of fur handcuffs. "You...are kinky!"

"Oh my God, stop." Chloe groaned.

"Why? Its sexy." Beca grinned. "And a strap on...and various sizes? Nice."

"This isn't funny!" Chloe jumped from the bed, fighting back her own smile as she lunged at the box again.

"No, funny's not the word I would use." Beca agreed. "Outrageously hot, yes."

"You weren't supposed to see this stuff."

"Why not?!" Beca shot back, slightly offended but determined to change that mindset of Chloe.

"Its embarrassing!" Chloe whined as she rubbed her fingers against her closed eyelids.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Beca set the box down. "I've used strap-ons before. I've also been cuffed." She swayed her head as if that were a badge of honor.

"W-what?" Chloe froze.

"Its not some deep, dark, twisted sexual fantasy, Chlo. Its pretty tame when it comes to kinks. Now if you had whips and paddles, or dog leashes I might be a little more concerned." Beca let out a laugh as she examined the strap-ons in the box.

"You're not freaked out?" Chloe looked hesitantly at Beca who was looking pretty excited.

"No!" Beca responded as if it was a preposterous question. "If you wanted to do some weird role playing where I was some child or if you had like a foot fetish, yeah I'd be freaked out. Straps and cuffs, not so much."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Beca put everything back in the box and put it back in its place before turning back to Chloe.

"So...do you like wearing it or getting it?"

"Oh my God, Beca!" Chloe slapped her on the arm as she felt herself blush furiously. She spun around to avoid eye contact.

"What? I'm just curious?" Beca held her arms out in a shrug. "For the record, I like wearing it." She shot Chloe a wink once she braved making eye contact again. "Especially those double sided ones."

"Ok cool, great. I need to brush my teeth." Chloe let out a huff before trying to squeeze past Beca to the bathroom to escape her embarrassment. But Beca grabbed her arms.

"Hey, its not weird, okay?" Beca said sincerely, dropping her joking tone. "I want to try everything in that box with you, okay? Like I really, _really_ want to." Beca bit her lip to try and prove her point. "There is no reason for you to be embarrassed."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked shyly but hopeful.

"Yes. Hard yes." Beca nodded aggressively. "But, I think we should talk."

"I wasn't wanting to do anything tonight!" Chloe raised her hands in defense.

"That's not what I meant." Beca laughed as she guided Chloe to sit by her on the bed. "Look, we've both been through some intense stuff, right?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, curious where this was going.

"And in the past I've had um...experiences with women...that weren't real relationships, you know, one night stands; so we never really discussed anything. And sometimes that made things weird. And I think that it would be good if we, um...you know had a word maybe to let each other know if something was too much?" Beca had somehow switched roles with Chloe into being the fumbling, awkward one.

"You want a safe word?" Chloe asked worried. "I'd never want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, Beca."

"No, I know. And me neither." Beca was quick to reassure. "Its just sometimes, one thing leads to another. And something might make one of us feel weird that the other person doesn't realize. And I know this is still kind of new for both of us, but after seeing your little secret box, I really want to test out some of that equipment." She winked before continuing. "But I think a safe word would be...prudent?"

"Prudent?" Chloe nodded with a little smile.

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Okay, we can have one. Just in case."

"Ideas?"

"Magnolia?" Chloe suggested.

"Magnolia?" Beca tilted her head back. "No, that makes me think of old women and allergies."

"Fine what's your suggestion."

"Pineapple?"

"That's so cliche!" Chloe threw her head back in exasperation. "And besides, I enjoy pineapples and pineapple flavored things for obvious reasons." She shot Beca a wink. "I don't want it ruined by a safe word."

"Mango?" Beca quickly countered again.

"Ooh, I hate mango!" Chloe clapped her hands. "Their texture is weird and a little bland."

"Okay, we're not critiquing mangos, now." Beca shook her head with a laugh before turning serious again. "So if anything makes us uncomfortable or anything we say mango and we stop, no explanations necessary, right?"

"Right." Chloe nodded briefly.

"Okay." Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek. "I am really looking forward to exploring that box." She stood up with a pat to Chloe's thigh to get dressed and ready for bed before Chloe could respond or get to the bathroom. Chloe let out a deep breath as she shoved her box back in the close, but couldn't help but grin as she felt a blush on her cheeks, imagining her and Beca putting those things to use.

* * *

They were on the flight to Germany, Beca holding Chloe's hand under the table to keep her relatively calm. Chloe was busy flipping through their binders, even though she'd read through them a hundred times already. Beca pretended to skim through hers as well to make Chloe feel a little less obsessive when Aubrey came over with a silver coffee pot and three mugs in hand.

"You guys need to take a break." She said sternly as she poured everyone a cup. Beca slyly removed her hand from Chloe's as she set her elbows on the table, welcoming a hot cup of caffeine.

"How long till we get there?" Beca asked as she stirred in a little sugar.

"Two hours." Aubrey stated as she nudged a cup closer to Chloe who hadn't stopped reading her briefings. "Chlo, drink up. I want to inform you of a slight change in the itinerary so to speak."

"What kind of change?" Chloe quickly sat up straight and glared at Aubrey with nervousness.

"Not so much a change." Aubrey hesitated. "Just part of the plan I haven't run by you two."

"What?" Beca and Chloe both gasped in frustration and fear.

"Aubrey you know how…" Beca was about to say how stressed Chloe is about the mission and she didn't need any extra reasons to worry, but she held her tongue. She wasn't sure if that was too girlfriend-y and they were still keeping everything a secret.

"Look, I know you two love to be prepared. But Captain Littner and myself were discussing it last night and we think we have a better option at finding Kommissar's base where she keeps her secrets."

"Fine. What is it?" Chloe asked in irritation, already pretty sure she wouldn't like whatever it was.

"Beca needs to seduce her." Aubrey said quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Excuse me?!" Chloe slammed her mug down on the table and could hear her voice almost echo through the plane. She gulped in embarrassment as she tried to calm herself down. There wasn't a good reason for her to get THAT upset about Beca fake seducing anyone. Aside from the fact that she was her secret girlfriend and it was literally going to be torture for Chloe to watch.

"Hear me out." Aubrey raised her hands defensively. "Kommissar is a known womanizer. She is driven by power, but she is very reckless. She brings women back to her base for one night stands, never seeming to worry if they'll give away its location. She knows who you are, obviously. But she's never met Beca. If we can get her to take Beca back to her place, we'll be in a prime position to take down her operation. Its also well known that when Kommissar takes a conquest home, she dismisses all her security detail. If we just try and follow her on our own without this plan, we'll have far greater difficulty."

"Do you not realize how much danger that puts Beca in?" Chloe asked as she tried to find the flaws.

"Of course we do. We don't make any decisions without weighing the risks. And she's an agent, Chloe, her entire job is danger." Aubrey clenched her jaw in frustration, wondering if she'd be willing to explain herself to any other subordinate.

"But if we go with this plan-" Chloe started, trying to figure out something that would keep Beca from having to seduce this woman whom she hated. She didn't want to imagine having to watch that scene unfold.

"Chloe!" Aubrey interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose trying to stay calm. "This isn't up for discussion. It has been decided by your bosses. I'm not going to explain myself any further. Beca, read through this. It'll help you prepare for how to interact with her." Aubrey stood and tossed a small pamphlet at Beca.

"Got it." Beca quickly opened it to flip through the pages, avoiding watching the awkward tension between the other two women. Chloe was seething, but remaining quiet. She didn't feel like getting scolded any further, especially in front of Beca. Aubrey stood for a moment, waiting to see if Chloe would say anything else. When all she received was a glare, she turned around to go back to her seat to get some rest before they landed.

* * *

They landed in Germany and had gotten an RV for the op. The plane ride was awkwardly filled with silent tension between Aubrey and Chloe. Beca read through a pamphlet on how to seduce some psychotic war general who was trying to send the U.S into an economic tailspin while sitting right next to her girlfriend. And it didn't help when Chloe would glance over and peak at the page Beca was on before turning to flip angrily through her own binder. Beca hadn't been nervous all week but now she could practically feel the sweat about to ooze out of her pores.

They all silently climbed into the RV and Beca was handed a bag with the clothes she needed to wear for the night. She stepped in between Aubrey and Chloe and went to the bed area to change. Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other for a minute before Aubrey turned around to make some coffee.

"I'm going to go see if Beca needs any help." Chloe mumbled as she brushed past Aubrey. Chloe slid into the room to see Beca fidgeting with the front of her silky black pants suit. Chloe had to focus on closing her mouth because she was pretty sure it hit the floor as soon as she took a look at Beca.

"I hate this!" Beca groaned as she wiggled her chest and adjusted the straps. "I think they got me a size too small."

"No, I think they got the exact size they wanted." Chloe smirked as she stepped closer. "For what its worth I think you look pretty damn sexy."

"Oh, yeah?" Beca stopped fidgeting as she turned to smirk at her girlfriend.

"Mhm." Chloe looked her up and down as she licked her lips. "In fact its taking an astounding amount of self-control to not throw you on this bed and show you exactly what this outfit is doing to me." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, letting her lips linger.

"Wow." Beca let out a breath as she closed her eyes, feeling her arousal spike in an instant. "Careful you don't want to get me all turned on before I have to go and seduce another woman."

"Ugh don't remind me." Chloe grumbled as she took a step back.

"Well, speaking of which…" Beca swallowed hard and looked hesitantly at Chloe. "How much, um, how far am I allowed to go? I mean, obviously I'm not going to actually sleep with her. But-"

"Beca, its a mission. You need to do what you have to." Chloe answered quickly, obviously not wanting to dwell on this conversation.

"No, I know." Beca paced around nervously. "But like where should I stop?"

"Look, if it were up to me you wouldn't even be allowed to wink in her direction." Chloe folded her arms as Beca fought back a smirk. "But you need to keep your cover. Do what you used to do with your one night stands."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, Im mad. No one wants to see their girlfriend stick her tongue down someone else's throat or grope them or anything. I can't believe Aubrey wouldn't even run this by me." Chloe shrugged her arms in the air as she sat on the bed.

"She doesn't know we're dating." Beca said softly as she sat beside her. "From an objective perspective this is actually a pretty good idea with minimal risk."

"Yeah minimal risk being she figures out who you are and kills you on the spot." Chloe said quietly while she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

"That's not gonna-" Beca put her arm around Chloe when the redhead quickly spun to face her.

"You can't say that. You don't know it won't happen. I lost a partner here already. I don't...I can't lose you." Chloe shook her head, biting back tears.

"You won't." Beca twisted to face Chloe and grabbed her by her cheeks. "I promise." She pulled her closer and let her lips gently brush against Chloe's. Chloe quickly pulled her forward and licked quickly into Beca's welcoming mouth. They exchanged heavy breaths as Beca wrapped a hand around Chloe's lower back. They were about to get lost in the kiss when Beca abruptly pulled back.

"Seriously, you can't get me all hot and bothered like that before I go in there." Beca slowly opened her eyes and let her fingers stroke the back of Chloe's neck as they caught their breath.

"I just want you to know what'll be waiting for you when you come back." Chloe grinned as she gave Beca another quick kiss. "That and the little box in my closet? We're definitely putting the contents to use when we get home. That should give you a little extra motivation to make it out of there quickly, huh?"

"Shit." Beca groaned, images flocking to her mind that she really didn't want to be happening right now. Luckily her thoughts were interrupted by Aubrey calling from the dining area to get a move on.

"We'll be close by." Chloe stood up with Beca and adjusted her outfit. "As soon as things get sketchy I'll be there to kick her ass okay?"

"I assumed as much." Beca laughed. "I'll be careful. And whatever I have to do with her, just know I'll be pretending its you."

"I would hope so." Chloe couldn't help herself as she pulled Beca in for one last kiss.

* * *

Beca went inside the hotel where the party was being held in which Kommissar was in attendance. Even though she was wearing a nice outfit that she'd never actually wear herself, she still felt slightly under-dressed. She scanned the room for Kommissar. She wasn't going to immediately make her move, but she did want to keep eyes on her just in case someone else started getting cozy.

She didn't realize she would feel so out of her element. She'd gone undercover before but it was never for anything this classy. Except for one or two times with Chloe, but she didn't count those because she had Chloe with her to make her more relaxed. Now, she was flying solo at an elegant party where she was going to try and trick a woman who wasn't her girlfriend into taking her home for the night. She was glad she didn't have too much time to dwell on that or else she might've gone crazy.

The words Chloe had said echoed in her mind. 'Just do what you would do with your one night stands.' She rested an elbow on the bar with her back to the bartender and tried to make subtle eye contact with Kommissar. It was like she had communicated telepathically because Kommissar glanced over. Beca flashed her the signature smirk before glancing down. When her eyes came back up, Kommissar was still staring.

"Perfect." Beca whispered into her glass as she stood up to walk towards the blonde.

"Couldn't help but notice you glancing my way." Beca strolled up to Kommissar as she finished her drink.

"I believe I was the one who caught you." Kommissar shot back.

"Well, you can't really blame me for glancing at the most beautiful woman in the room." Beca shrugged. Before the blonde could reply, Beca added sheepishly. "Was that lame? That was a terrible pick up line."

"Could use some work." Kommissar grinned as she looked Beca up and down. "You...are like a pint sized goddess."

"Wow, thanks." Beca tried not to choke on her last sip. "I usually just go by Anna."

"You are cute, flustered." Kommissar ran a finger along Beca's jaw, and Beca had to fight every urge to jolt away.

"You look like you could use a fresh drink." Beca nodded at the empty glass. "How bout I freshen that up and you can see how really cute I can be."

"I don't like cute, though." Kommissar playfully narrowed her eyes.

"I can be whatever you want." Beca whispered with a wink.

"I like that, Anna." Kommissar smiled widely as she handed over her glass. "Whiskey. Neat. Then we dance."

"Woman after my own heart." Beca tilted the glass toward Kommissar as she spun to retreat to the bar. She set the glasses down and waited for the bartender. She looked up, did a double take, and nearly fell over when she saw Chloe in front of her. Although it hardly looked like Chloe. She was wearing a black wig and dark rimmed glasses.

"Aubrey made a compromise." Chloe winked as she poured top shelf whiskey into both glasses.

"Wow." Was all Beca could breathe out.

"I'm not going to get involved. Just in case shit hits the fan, you can know I'm here." Chloe said as she slid the full glasses back.

"Just a thought. You should, um, keep that wig for when we get home. Glasses too." Beca couldn't control her eyes scanning up and down Chloe.

"Noted. Now, go on. Don't want to make your date suspicious." Chloe bit back a grin. Beca let out a heavy breath as she forced herself to turn around and return to Kommissar, who thankfully wasn't watching Beca flirt with the bartender.

"Tell me, feisty mouse, what is it you do? What brings you to my little soiree?" Kommissar accepted the drink as she took a seat on a circular couch that surrounded a fountain.

"I'm feisty mouse now?" Beca tried not to sound offended.

"I like my women little and feisty. You are perfect." Kommissar clinked their glasses as she leaned in close, giving Beca an eye full of cleavage. Beca forced herself to look, knowing that's what she would do on a date. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'm uh…" Beca licked her lips, acting like she was trying to hide being turned on. Even though she really just wanted to run away screaming. "I took over my father's international arms dealing company. We trade various heavy weaponry around the globe. I heard you might be interested in buying or selling. And I think I lucked out. I've never done business with a woman quite so...gorgeous."

"You flatter me." Kommissar brushed her hand against Beca's shoulder. "So you are only flirting with me to make a business deal?"

"No. Business would just be an added bonus." Beca let her eyes flick down to Kommissar's lips before returning to her eyes. "And I've never bought into that saying to not mix business with pleasure. Why not have the best of both worlds?"

"I whole-heartedly agree. Do you dance, feisty mouse?"

"I've been told I can hold my own."

"Hm..I'd prefer you'd hold me." Kommissar downed her drink and stood up with a hand held out for Beca.

"I think I could suffer through that." Beca smirked as she rose and walked to the dance floor with the German.

"So…" Kommissar held Beca's hand and waist to lead. "Tell me what you find so gorgeous about me."

"Oh, so you're going fishing for compliments, huh?" Beca said playfully as she let Kommissar spin her. "We can play that game. For one, your eyes are this shade of blue that I swear doesn't exist on the planet except in your eyes. I could get lost in them. And I mean your legs...they go on for miles. And when you smile at my lame jokes or awkwardness? That smile could turn me into a puddle." Beca said all these things with Chloe in mind, which made it much easier to say them with confidence.

"Such a charmer." Kommissar blushed and shook her head as she pulled Beca close. "Have you heard the rumors about how I usually take a girl home at the end of these nights?"

"I have. But I have no doubts you are a respectable woman."

"Mm...yes. But…" Kommissar leaned down to whisper in Beca's ear and Beca could see Chloe from over her shoulder trying not to stare daggers at them. "I want to do very, very un-respectable things to you tonight."

"Wow." Beca felt herself trip a little as she tried to catch her breath. "I'd...um, that sounds, um."

"Shush, feisty mouse. Meet me outside in five minutes. I'll pick you up out front." Kommissar released Beca from her grip. "And I can take you back home to...discuss a business proposition. Among other things." She shot Beca a wink as she disappeared down a hall.

Beca was a flustered mess. She knew this was the goal, but it was different in planning and reading then in action. She scurried to the bar to see Chloe. Chloe took a deep breath, exhaling her anger at the German blonde who had her hands all over her girlfriend. She hoped she hadn't been too obvious with the glaring, but she was glad Beca was away, for now.

"Are you going to be following?" She asked as Chloe poured her a shot of vodka, which she knew Beca preferred, to calm her down.

"Yes. Me, Aubrey and agent Donald will be behind you in the RV. Don't stress. Remember she always dismisses her security detail when she pulls these moves."

"She's aggressive, Chlo. I'm not sure-"

"You can do this. And we will be there before anything happens. I won't let her do anything to you." Chloe said firmly.

"Okay." Beca downed the shot and slammed it on the counter. "One more for luck?"

* * *

Beca was waiting out front, shifting awkwardly. Her instructions were to meet Kommissar here, but she was wondering where she was. She was hoping her cover wasn't blown. Thankfully, she knew Chloe had returned to the RV and they were patiently waiting to follow them. A loud roaring engine came speeding up the driveway and screeching to a halt. Kommissar rolled the window down, beaming proudly at Beca.

"Alright, feisty mouse. Get in. If you aren't scared."

"Oh, I'm not scared." Beca slid into the seat. "I may be small, but I pack a mighty punch. I just hope you can handle me."

Kommissar giggled and tilted her head back before shooting Beca a smoldering glare. "Buckle up, Anna."

They sped off down the dark streets of Germany, and Beca was doing her best to maintain her confidence. She kept looking for the RV but knew it was good she didn't see them, they needed to stay hidden. She could do this. She just wasn't sure if she needed to focus on Chloe or block her out of her mind during this next phase of the mission.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe were a good distance away from the speeding car, but had a tracker on Beca's phone to follow. They sat hunched over the small table, listening closely to the conversation. Chloe was trying not to get aggravated by the flirtatious talk, trying even harder to hide her annoyance from Aubrey. Aubrey could tell though.

"I'm not an idiot, I know this bothers you." Aubrey said softly. "But this was the best plan. She's really not in too much danger, we're going to be close."

"I know."

"And I know you still view us as peers, but Chloe I'm your boss. You need to start respecting that. The job was yours, and you turned it down. I'll always feel like I was second place, but it is what it is. When I make a decision you need to accept it. And especially in front of agents, you can't try to undermine me." Aubrey kept her gaze on the table, hating that she's had to play the boss card multiple times now.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey…" Chloe sighed. "I'm not trying to undermine you. I just get defensive when my partner's life is played like a chess piece."

"That's not how I viewed it, Chlo."

"I just...can't lose another partner here." Chloe clenched her jaw, staring at her hands in her lap.

"You won't. Beca is smart and strong. Plus, we're literally right here."

"I was right there with Price too." Chloe glanced up to make eye contact with Aubrey. "Didn't help then."

"You gotta trust, Chloe. Trust me. Trust Beca. Trust the plan. Trust yourself."

Chloe just nodded as she felt her stomach churn listening to what Kommissar and Beca were doing now.

* * *

Beca stepped inside and let out a grunt of surprise when Kommissar immediately shoved her against the door and aggressively attacked her lips. Beca's brain was going 100 miles an hour. She knew Chloe was on the headset and could hear everything. And that made her want to empty her stomach contents. But she also knew she had to seduce Kommissar just a little further to get access to her forged American money or armory. Either one would be enough for her at this point.

"Hey." Beca broke up their make out with a gentle nudge to the blonde's hips. "Not that this isn't amazing." She purposefully glanced down to Kommissar's swollen lips and heaving chest. "I mean, like super hot. But I'm a...prudent business woman."

"This is just business for you?" Kommissar tilted her head, not sounding disappointed exactly, but curious.

"No!" Beca quickly lunged forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Its just I want to..._thoroughly..._enjoy this night with you. And I think I'd be able to focus if we got that boring little bit of business done with."

"Sexy and smart." Kommissar shook her head. "I hit the jackpot tonight."

"Oh, that's still up for debate." Beca flirted with ease, but was still nauseous.

"So what exactly are you looking for out of this arrangement?"

"You mean besides sex with a gorgeous, powerful woman?" Beca asked innocently.

Chloe was in the van and choked back a scoff as she rolled her eyes.

"Such a sweet talker." Kommissar ran her hand a long Beca's arm.

"In seriousness, I'm just looking to create a good business deal. And if that includes other benefits, I'm a happy camper." Beca shrugged.

"Follow me." Kommissar grinned as she waved her fingers at Beca as she began to guide her to the secret vault that the Agency was so desperate to gain access to. They walked through a hallway, down basement steps, and down another short hallway, to a door that led to a sub-basement. It was dark and mysterious and Beca was trying not to feel scared. She was an agent. She's been in worse situations and in stranger places.

"This…" Kommissar spread her arms out proudly. "Is my vault."

The space was massive. It must have covered the same space as the entire first floor of the compound. The guns and weaponry was organized impeccably. Beca was really quite impressed. And on the opposite side of the large sub-basement was a wall that had a door that looked like one of the massive vaults in a bank.

"This is the arms I have accumulated to begin my army. As you can see, everything is labeled and arranged flawlessly. And this." She typed a code on the metal door. "Is where I keep my American money and forgery machine."

This woman had to be stupid, Beca thought. She'd known Beca all of five hours and was showing her the biggest secrets that could get her killed. What was Kommissar's deal?

"I am…impressed." Beca said as she gazed around at all the guns and money. "You've done pretty well for yourself."

"Well, that's an understatement." Kommissar scoffed. "Now...I've shown you mine. You show me yours."

"Does this dress look like it would be able to disguise a massive amount of firearms?" Beca waved her hand up and down her body. "I don't have them physically on me to show you. But here, I can show you our inventory at the warehouse." Beca pulled out her fake phone and was suddenly grateful for Aubrey's almost crazy attention to detail as she pulled up her fake company's private website. Kommissar snatched the phone and briefly perused.

"You look like you've done pretty well for yourself." She said, parroting back the same words to Beca.

"And because this could a mutual benefiting relationship, in more ways than one." Beca paused for a wink. "I can cut you a deal. You can pick what you'd like to trade or buy my equipment right out. And either way, I'll make sure you end up taken care of. We can arrange the logistics later."

"Splendid." Kommissar shoved the phone back into Beca's hand. "Now, let's celebrate. And I will let you truly take care of me."

"After you." Beca smirked as she held the vault door open for the blonde.

Aubrey snapped at Agent Donald to as stealthily as possible drive the mile to the compound.

"Beca, keep her occupied for just a bit longer. We're a mile out and don't need her being on alert for noises."

Beca obviously couldn't answer.

"You'll be fine, Beca." Chloe added as they moved at a snail's pace down the rocky path.

Kommissar was intent on leading Beca up to the bedroom, but Beca gently grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close.

"I'm assuming you have alcohol in this place? We should toast." Beca pulled Kommissar's hand up to her lips and gave her knuckles a chaste kiss.

"And we have much to celebrate." Kommissar winked and changed the course to the kitchen, dragging Beca along behind her. She poured them a generous glass of what Beca knew to be very expensive whiskey. She didn't dislike whiskey, but vodka was her choice of liquor. And she felt like every taste of whiskey on her lips was another taste of lies she was trying to prove to Kommissar.

"Cheers." The blonde clinked their glasses, grabbed the bottle and then sent Beca a smoldering look over her shoulder for her to follow. Beca took a deep breath, downed her own glass, and tentatively followed.

Meanwhile, the RV carrying Chloe and Aubrey was moving at a snail's pace, must to Chloe's dismay. She needed to get to that compound immediately. And for the first time ever, she wished she had access to Beca's bike so she could speedily make her way to the compound and kick the blonde German's ass. Her jaw was clenched as she could only hear voices and noises over her ear piece.

"_Get undressed." _Kommissar ordered and the sloppy kissing sounds could be heard loud and clear.

"_You're eager." _Beca shot back and Chloe wasn't sure if she heard clothes coming off or not. But there was definitely more kissing, and Chloe was about to completely combust.

"How far away are we?!" She barked at Aubrey, despising the fact that they had chosen this monstrosity of a vehicle to tail Kommissar and her girlfriend.

"Couple minutes." Agent Donald said nervously. "With the road conditions, its as fast as I can go without blowing a tire."

"_Hey...hey watcha doin?" _Beca's voice came back over the earpiece, sounding worried.

"_We're celebrating. And you're all mine." _Kommissar's predatory voice sent a chill down Chloe's spine. She was considering jumping out and just running for the compound at the pace the RV was going.

"_Hey...mm...wait...how about….some...mangos." _Chloe froze as she heard Beca's voice mumble between what she knew were messing and gross kisses.

"_Mangos?" _Kommissar sounded confused.

"_Yeah, they're a very sexy fruit. I've heard they improve stamina and stimulation. So, any...mangoes...laying around this palace of yours?" _Chloe didn't miss Beca's intentional emphasis on the word mangos.

"_For you. I can probably find some. Your theory better be right." _Kommissar said with one more kiss and footsteps could be heard.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Aubrey asked when she saw Chloe lunge for the door.

"I'm faster than this snail of a vehicle. I'm going in." Chloe said determinedly, knowing Beca was in trouble. She took off in a sprint, the jump from the slow moving monster not too difficult. She raced through the open back door and could hear Kommissar in the kitchen. She saw a set of stairs to her right and took them two at a time as quietly as she could.

"Beca, which room are you in?" Chloe whispered as she got to the hall.

"Master bedroom? I didn't exactly see the doors around me." She whispered back sheepishly. Chloe just groaned in frustration, imagining what might have been keeping her partner distracted. She moved door by door until she found the one.

"Oh geez." Chloe sighed as she rushed over to the bed where Beca was. Her hands were tied to each post of the bed, her clothes were off aside from her strapless bra and underwear. "I'm going to kill her."

"Calm down, Chloe." Beca wriggled her hands as Chloe hurried to untie them.

"What have we here?" Kommissar entered the room before Chloe could get Beca's other hand untied. She held a plate of sliced mangos in one hand and a gun in the other. Chloe narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who immediately recognized her.

"I see you haven't gotten any smarter since I last saw you." Chloe smirked as she pulled her gun from its holster.

"Says the woman who enters my own home where I have an infirmary." Kommissar smirked right back, setting the plate on the nearby dresser. "And why are you interfering with my sexytimes. You bitch killed my father, why take away any joy I have left."

"She's not yours." Chloe growled, trying not to give away that Beca was an agent or her girlfriend.

"Oh, and I suppose she's yours?" Kommissar laughed. "You'll have to fight me for her. Don't worry, feisty mouse, we'll continue in a moment. This shouldn't take-" Kommissar's haughty words were interrupted by Chloe hitting her in the temple with the butt of her gun. Beca was nervous, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a little bit turned on watching Chloe fight for her.

Kommissar gave Chloe an elbow to the ribs. Chloe responded by putting her in a headlock. They grappled to the floor and Chloe slammed her knee into Kommissar's ribs. While Kommissar gasped for breath, Chloe glanced at Beca, who was still in bed, one hand tied. Chloe could almost hear Beca's inner voice now saying 'that's hot' and she gritted her teeth.

"You could help, you know!" Chloe barked. Beca quickly snapped out of her daze and rolled over to untie her other wrist. She quickly got the knot undone and stumbled out of the bed. Kommissar saw that Beca was apparently on Chloe's side, and gave Chloe a firm punch in the cheek in retaliation, knocking her back.

Beca gave Kommissar a kick to the side after seeing the bruise already forming on Chloe's face. She gritted her teeth and, although barely dressed, was poised to strike.

"You disappoint me, feisty mouse." Kommissar stood to her feet, barely grimacing from the kick.

"My name's not fucking feisty mouse!" Beca growled and lunged at Kommissar who quickly took a step left, dodged Beca's attack, and effortlessly flipped Beca on her back. She made a tisk sound as she returned the kick to the ribs.

"That's not exactly how I pictured you ending up on your back tonight, but it'll do." Kommissar chuckled proudly. Her gloating was short lived when Chloe grabbed a lamp and slammed it over the top of Kommissar's head. Glass shattered everywhere, and Kommissar growled angrily.

"You bitch!" She shouted as she held a hand to her head. Before Chloe could strike another attack, Kommissar gave her two quick punches to the ribs, then a punch to her inner shoulder, and a knee to the solar plexus. Chloe fell to her knees, gasping for air. Beca quickly retaliated by trying to subdue Kommissar in a headlock position that Chloe had taught her. Unfortunately, the move didn't work as well against someone with such a height advantage. Kommissar laughed again, before spinning around to grab Beca by her throat.

"We could have had passionate, erotic, blow-your-mind love making, but you are such a fool." Kommissar held Beca off the ground and pushed her against the wall, tightening her hold on her throat. "You'll regret-" Kommissar started saying with a smirk before she let out a sharp ear-piercing scream. Beca dropped to the ground, coughing for breath and saw Kommissar holding her leg, which had Chloe's knife buried deep inside. Chloe stood proudly.

"I just needed her to shut the fuck up." Chloe shrugged as she grabbed the rope that had previously bound Beca's wrists. She used it as a tourniquet on Kommissar's leg and then cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Why don't you just kill me, you idiot?" Kommissar grumbled as she tried to fight the pain away.

"Death is too good for you. I hope you enjoy rotting in a cell on American soil. I'm sure Fat Amy has a few choice locations for you." Chloe grinned as she helped back regain her breath.

"Who the hell is this Fat Amy?" Kommissar spat out.

"Oh, you'll find out, I'm sure." Chloe and Beca chuckled as Beca hurried to grab her clothes and leave Kommissar writhing in pain to wait for the FBI to come and escort her away.

* * *

"Good work. Both of you." Aubrey stated, pleased, as a group of agents that had been brought in by chopper hurried inside the compound to retrieve the weapons and forging machinery. "Agent Hobart is also quite pleased with your work. Wants to buy you drinks when you get back to the States."

"I will let her buy me all the liquor she wants after that ordeal." Beca shivers. "Note to self. Not a fan of fake seduction."

"Wasn't easy to watch and hear either." Chloe shot an eyebrow up at her and then looked at Aubrey, realizing what she said. "I mean, it was awkward right?" She tried to recover.

"Yes." Aubrey nodded with a snort. "I'm surprised you survived."

"I held my own just fine." Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey's insinuation.

"Until I had to come and rescue your ass." Chloe scoffed as she breezed past her partner to walk with Aubrey.

"Oh, please!" Beca tried to defend as she skipped to keep up. "I was holding my own just fine."

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged amused glances and let Beca believe what she wanted without argument.

* * *

The flight back was tiresome as they kept hitting turbulence, usually when one or the other was on the cusp of much needed sleep. Chloe kept fidgeting in her seat and Beca would go back and forth between laying her head on the table or uncomfortably leaning back.

"Dude, I need to sleep." Beca whined as the jet hit another pocket of turbulence, jostling the passengers. She glanced over at Aubrey who was reading a novel, seemingly unfazed.

"We're almost an hour out, I think." Chloe said softly, with her eyes still closed. "We'll sleep soon enough."

Beca fidgeted more in her seat, forcing her eyes closed. She stilled when she felt Chloe's hand take hers and interlace their fingers.

"Just pretend we're at home on solid ground sleeping in a nice warm bed." Chloe whispered, peeking one eye open to see Aubrey's back to them.

"When I pretend we're home in bed we are definitely not sleeping." Beca smirked when Chloe's eyes popped open.

"Like you have the energy for that right now." Chloe scoffed before closing her eyes again.

"You're right." Beca sighed and held on to Chloe's hand as she tried again to lay back with her eyes closed. "It'll be great when we do have that energy."

Chloe let out a heavy sigh, trying not to let images flood her mind at this moment. She turned slightly in her seat and placed a head on Beca's shoulder. Through the bumpy ride, they seemed to gain a bit more peacefulness being that close. Chloe grinned and whispered in Beca's ear before they drifted off.

"Can't wait."


	26. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or review on my last chapter. It was one of my favorites. I hope some of you are still enjoying this story. So here's a fun relationshippy bechloe chapter that takes a turn for the steamy :) Please leave a comment or review to let me know what you think, they encourage me to write more!

**Chapter 26: Domesticity**

Beca woke up alone in her own bed after a surprisingly restful night of sleep. Her body was a little sore, as it always was after missions. But she was pleasantly refreshed. She glanced at the clock and it read 9:00am. That was pretty late for her to sleep in, but she deserved it, she reasoned to herself. She rolled over and took a deep breath to prepare for the day. She was extremely grateful the previous night was one of the few that didn't include a nightmare of her military memories. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before hearing her phone ping on her night stand.

_Chloe: Morning. How'd you sleep?_

Beca couldn't help but smile to herself. While she would have much rather have woken up to the feeling of Chloe's arms around her, a good morning text wasn't such a bad alternative.

_Beca: Good. Just woke up actually. You?_

_Chloe: Same. My body's a little sore still. Any nightmares?_

_Beca: No, thankfully_

_Chloe: Good! Any plans for your day off?_

Beca did in fact have plans. Specifically plans about what she'd do with Chloe. But she didn't want to sound too over-eager. She contemplated her response. Grinning, she typed her answer.

_Beca: Oh, probably just lounging around. Watch a little TV...told Stacie I'd stop by the bar to say hi...nothing much_

_Chloe: boring. Wanna come grocery shopping with me?_

_Beca: And you call me boring?_

_Beca: but yeah, maybe we could make grocery shopping fun_

_Chloe: Oh I can make anything fun ;)_

_Beca: I don't doubt it…_

_Chloe: Meet at the store say 2?_

_Beca: Or I could pick you up_

_Chloe: I'm not getting on your death-mobile_

_Beca: Oh don't lie, you loved the ride that one time_

_Chloe: key words: one time._

_Beca: party pooper. see you at 2_

Beca couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face if someone ordered her to with a gun to her head. Okay maybe, but still. She grinned as she fell back on to the pillow, enjoying the feeling of having a normal day with her girlfriend. That was more exciting to her than anything.

* * *

Beca slowly pulled up next to an impatient-looking Chloe, leaning against her own car. Beca smirked under her helmet before pulling it off and mustering her best innocent face.

"Hey, babe."

"I said 2, Beca. Its 2:15." Chloe's car lock beeps as she turns to walk inside, leaving Beca to hurry behind her. It gave her flashbacks to their first meeting.

"Aw, don't be mad." Beca caught up and grabbed her by the hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Not mad. Just like keeping you on your toes." Chloe gripped back, pulling Beca a little closer.

They slowly made their way through the grocery store, enjoying the relaxation that came with not being in a rush. Chloe had an organized list and ended up teaching Beca about efficient grocery store trips. Beca, used to getting takeout or eating something quick at a bar, rarely went to the grocery store with an extensive list. Her body wouldn't be able to keep up that lifestyle, Chloe pointed out, and she needed to learn how to cook for herself and make healthier decisions.

"So what are you making?" Beca wrapped two onions in a bag and tossed it in the cart before she sidled up close to Chloe's side.

"_We_ are making fajitas." Chloe smirks as she leads them to the meat section.

"Oh, this is going to be a group activity?"

"I surely hope you didn't think I'd just always make you nice meals without you putting in any work." Chloe tsked as she picked up a package of beef to inspect.

"I could put in work outside of the kitchen." Beca whispered suggestively as she leaned in to nip at Chloe's earlobe while her hands gripped Chloe's waist from behind.

"Behave." Chloe swatted her away, trying to will away the blush forming at her cheeks.

"Have you seen you?" Beca kept her hands around Chloe from behind as Chloe found an approved package of beef and tossed it in the cart. "Its hard to keep my hands off you."

"Go grab the tortillas and I'll meet you at checkout." Chloe turned around to get face to face with Beca and removed her hands from her waist.

"Spoil sport." Beca grumped as she backed away to go grab the tortillas.

"You won't be saying that tonight." Chloe shot her a wink as she pushed the cart away and giggling as she watched Beca nearly stumble into a fellow shopper.

* * *

They returned to Chloe's apartment to put the groceries away. Chloe couldn't help but think how domestic this felt. Not that she would say that to Beca right now. It was still early in their relationship and while Chloe had always had the desire to be married by the time she's thirty, she had a feeling Beca was quite the opposite. She didn't necessarily think Beca would never consider getting married, she just didn't want to scare her off after such a short time dating. She was already trying to not freak herself out by actually entertaining thoughts of marrying Beca Mitchell, who not that long ago was the bane of her existence. Marrying Beca Mitchell? Okay, she was getting way ahead of herself. She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard Beca apparently talking to her.

"Earth to Chloe?" Beca tilted her head down to make eye contact with Chloe who was focusing on putting the vegetables away.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said do you still want to come to Stacie's with me for happy hour? I haven't seen her in awhile. And I was thinking of maybe telling her about us." Beca shrugged nonchalantly as she looked intensely at the salt shaker as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You want to tell Stacie?" Chloe asked, not sure if she sounded surprised or excited.

"Yeah. I mean only if you want to. And she doesn't know what we do. She doesn't really know Aubrey or Jesse. It's not like she'd spill the beans. I just wanted to tell someone. But it's not-I mean its fine if-"

"Let's do it." Chloe put Beca out of her rambling misery. "It can be like a test run for when we tell Aubrey."

"Good. Cool. Yeah, okay." Beca nodded her head quickly as she fumbled, nearly dropping the salt shaker. Chloe just watched her for a moment longer, smiling to herself that Beca was the one that had wanted to announce their relationship.

Chloe poured a little oil, some water, a couple of sauces and seasonings into a bowl and started whisking. She put the beef in the bowl and kneaded it to get the marinade over the entire slab of beef.

"You're cute when you're working in the kitchen." Beca came up behind her, wrapping her hands around the redhead's waist, chin on her shoulder.

"Mhm. Don't get too handsy, we have to leave soon." Chloe smirked as she gave Beca a kiss to the side of her mouth as she continued working on the meat.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca didn't move from her position. "So, are you really almost ready to tell Aubrey?"

"Of course." Chloe's hands froze as she strained her neck to look at Beca.

"I was just worried you wanted to keep us a secret for awhile."

"I only wanted to keep us a secret at first so our little bubble wouldn't be popped." Chloe sighed. "And to be honest, I wasn't sure we were going to actually date. I thought at first it was just hooking up, and Aubrey didn't need to know." Chloe could sense Beca stiffen. "But I know for a fact now it isn't and wasn't just hooking up. We're a pretty great team. In the field, in the bedroom, everywhere." She grinned as she felt Beca's hands tighten.

"Stacie's going to give me shit, you know?" Beca sighed playfully.

"It's fun to make you flustered. I wouldn't blame her." Chloe laughed as she wrapped her marinade in saran wrap and set it on the kitchen counter. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

After a mild argument and a promise to let Beca have her way with her later, Chloe ended up driving the two of them in her safe car rather than Beca's death-mobile. She pulled up to the small lot across the street from Harvey's. They walked side by side and Chloe couldn't bite back her grin as Beca put her hand on the small of her back after opening the door to lead her inside. They found an open spot at the bar which wasn't very crowded yet. Happy hour just started.

"Hey, guys!" Stacie came strolling over. "The usual?"

"For me. Chlo?" Beca slid her hand around Chloe's waist, hand resting just above her hip.

"Vodka cran for me." Chloe made her request while staring right at Beca. Stacie narrowed her eyes and looked between the two who were sharing nauseatingly flirty glances.

"You hooked up!" Stacie pointed an accusatory finger between them with her mouth hanging open. "I know you hooked up! I'm an expert at all things sex."

"Not just a hook up, Stace." Beca bit her lip, turning her attention to her good friend. "We um...we're dating. Like actual dating. Repeat dates. Repeat sex." Beca shot Chloe a quick wink.

"Shut the fuck up." Stacie's jaw somehow dropped even further as her hands fell limply at her sides.

"Yeah. Chloe's my…" Beca turned and smiled goofily at Chloe before continuing. "Girlfriend."

"Holy fucking shit!" Stacie slapped the wooden countertop, making Beca and Chloe both jump. "I can't believe you tamed the wild stallion that is Beca Mitchell." She shook her head at Chloe in disbelief. "You're a talented gal."

"Oh you have no idea." Beca mumbled while placing a lingering kiss to Chloe's cheek.

"Stop." Chloe blushed as she gently shoved Beca away.

"When did this happen?!" Stacie rested her elbows on the counter, grinning like a schoolgirl ready to hear the gossip.

"About a week ago." Beca answered. "We're waiting on our drinks by the way."

"I want details." Stacie busied herself like a pro behind the counter, making the drinks in rapid time.

"Well, Chloe had me over for dinner. She's an amazing cook by the way. And then...at the end of the night she couldn't resist my charm anymore and jumped my bones." Beca shrugged and received a slap in the shoulder immediately.

"Way to take the romance out of it." Chloe laughed as she took a long sip of her fresh drink.

"Romance?" Stacie beamed. "I never thought you'd become a romantic. Thought you'd always be a hit it and quit it girl."

"You don't have to make me sound like a complete slut, Stace."

"How many hit and quit it girls were there?" Chloe asked, eyes innocently wide, lips mischievously grinning as blush rose to Beca's cheeks.

"Oh there was a new one in here every week, I feel like." Stacie smirked at Beca who was glaring at her as she downed her drink.

"She's exaggerating." Beca deadpanned before sliding her glass back to Stacie for a refill.

"As long as there's no more girls barking up my Beca tree, I'm good." Chloe pinched Beca's cheeks patronizingly.

"Or your Beca bush?" Beca wiggled her eyebrows goofily.

"How am I dating you?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You must have low standards." Stacie giggled as she ducked when Beca pretended to throw her glass at her.

"Oh, Beca isn't that bad." Chloe squinted her eyes and gave her chin a little shake.

"How bad isn't she?" Stacie leaned on her elbows conspiratorally towards Chloe.

"She's good. Like...really good." Chloe gave Stacie a wink.

"Okay!" Beca, thoroughly flushed, tugged on Chloe's hand pulling her back. "Enough Beca talk."

"We should get lunch sometime, Chloe." Stacie grinned. "You can give me all the sordid details on Beca as a girlfriend."

"I'd love to." Chloe wiggled her shoulders, enjoying Beca squirming beside her.

"I hate you both." Beca narrowed her eyes and looked between them.

"Aw, don't be grumpy, baby." Chloe cooed and Beca rolled her eyes. I'll be right back." Chloe stood up and leant down to give a quick peck against Beca's lips before disappearing to the bathroom. Beca watched her until she was out of sight. And Stacie was watching Beca.

"You look good in love." Stacie smirked, anticipating a reaction from Beca.

"Love? L-love?" Beca nearly choked on thin air. "No one said anything about love. I mean-that's not-I don't- we've only-do you think she thinks-"

"Chill, Becs." Stacie held her hand out as she laughed. "I just wanted to see you squirm."

"Fuck you." Beca narrowed her eyes as she looked over the rim of her freshly filled glass. Suddenly Chloe's vacated seat was taken up by a familiar face. Beca couldn't quite place her but knew the woman looked familiar.

"Beca!" She shrieked as she pulled Beca into a tight hug. Beca flailed about, trying not to touch the woman while she tried to move her head to see if Chloe was coming. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since that one night." She sent Beca an ultra flirty wink, making the brunette blush.

"Yeah, um…" Beca tried to lean back as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Remind me, uh, your name?"

"Kelli!" The blonde gave Beca a playful shove before leaning in far too close for Beca's comfort. "I can remind you of a few other things back at my place if you want?"

Stacie was watching this encounter behind the bar with raised eyebrows. She almost felt a little bad for the woman embarrassing herself by throwing herself at Beca who clearly wasn't interested. Although, it was a little funny, Stacie thought, how Beca kept glancing at the bathroom, scared about Chloe returning to see this awkward encounter.

And Chloe did see. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she saw a tipsy blonde woman sitting in her spot, touching her girlfriend, and smiling far too flirtatiously. She was thankful at least that Beca's body language was clearly sending out a no that was obvious to everyone except this girl apparently. Her eyes narrowed as she started walking with purpose toward her girlfriend.

"Hey, babe." Chloe grabbed Beca by the cheeks, turning her away from the blonde and gave her a kiss that nearly knocked her off her seat to the floor. Beca had to slap a hand onto the counter to keep herself sitting upright. Chloe finally let Beca's lips free with a smug grin on her face. "Who's this?"

"Uh…" Beca was still clearly flustered and had already forgotten the name again.

"Kelli." The blonde said flatly as she glared at Chloe. "And you are?"

"Chloe. The girlfriend." Chloe put her hand behind Beca's neck and started stroking gently yet possessively.

"Be careful." Beca swallowed as she glanced toward Kelli. "The last girl to make her jealous ended up with a knife in her leg."

Kelli just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She snatched her purse angrily as she glared down at Beca and then at Chloe. She spun around to walk away when Chloe waved goodbye.

"Bye, Karli!" She giggled as she sunk back into her stool beside Beca.

"You two are mean." Stacie laughed as she returned to cleaning glasses.

"She thinks I was kidding." Beca whispered as she put her hand back around Chloe's waist.

"And don't think I won't stick a knife in another girl's leg who tries to flirt with my girlfriend."

"You're really hot when you get all possessive." Beca grinned, leaning in to place little kisses just under Chloe's ear.

They had another drink and chatted with Stacie for a bit until the bar started getting more crowded and Beca got more handsy. Chloe glanced at her watch and felt like the hour they had spent at Beca's bar had been good enough. Stacie and Beca had a good catch up. And she got to know Stacie a little better herself. And they had a, what Chloe hoped would be, long night ahead of them. And she felt heat creep into her chest and cheeks at the thought of it.

"You know, the beef is probably done marinating. You ready to head back?" Chloe placed a firm hand on Beca's thigh. Beca could see when Chloe looked at her, her pupils were more dilated than they were just a moment ago.

"Yeah, let's go." Beca quickly fumbled for her wallet and left cash out for Stacie with a generous tip.

"Bye guys!" Stacie called as they walked side by side through the doors. "Don't have too much fun!"

* * *

Beca half expected to be roughly shoved against the door and her mouth be instantly attacked. With the way Chloe looked at her leaving the bar, she was pretty certain they were going to get back to her apartment and get right down to business. But Chloe hung her purse up and breezed into the kitchen to check on her marinating beef, which Beca had earlier thought was just an excuse. Chloe looked up as she started setting up the counter with ingredients and saw Beca still standing in the entry-way.

"What are you doing?"

"I just…" Beca mumbled as she slowly stepped into the kitchen. "I thought we were coming back to...you know?"

"It's not even dark outside yet." Chloe giggled as she spun around to start heating a pan. "And we haven't eaten."

"Are you usually so analytical about sex?" Beca huffed.

"No." Chloe kept laughing, thoroughly amused by the clear disappointment on Beca that they hadn't immediately started shedding clothes when they got inside. "But, there's plenty of time for that later. Some of us have self-control."

"I have self-control." Beca shot back stubbornly like a kid who had just been teased.

"And besides." Chloe shrugged as she pulled out a large knife, making Beca's eyes grow wide. "You're going to need your energy." She winked as she started cutting up the beef into smaller slices for fajitas. "Now, make yourself useful and start dicing the tomatoes, onions and peppers."

"And you're making me work?" Beca groaned as she stood up to circle around the kitchen island to stand beside Chloe.

"Sorry I'm not as easy as your friend, Kelli." Chloe gave her a playful hip bump to which Beca responded with a muffled growl. Beca grabbed her own knife and started cutting the ingredients Chloe had pointed at. Chloe watched nervously as Beca cut unevenly into the onion. The knife sliced into the onion in such a haphazard way, Chloe nearly flinched as she watched, doing her best to refrain from snatching the knife out of Beca's hand.

"Okay, how am I doing this wrong?" Beca smirked as she held the knife still.

"I didn't say anything!" Chloe's voice squeaked as she turned back to focus on the meat.

"You were staring like I was committing a crime against food." Beca chuckled as she leaned against the counter.

"Fine, how about you get the blender out and make some margaritas." Chloe shook her head as she took the knife from Beca. Beca grumbled about Chloe being too OCD about her kitchen and her food as she grabbed the ice, tequila and margarita mix.

The fajitas started sizzling in the skillet; the fresh pico de gallo was put in a small container beside the chips; the toppings were put in a dish; and the tortillas were warming in the oven. Beca added generous pours of tequila as she started up the blender. The smells were overpowering and suddenly she was content with the fact that they'd be enjoying this feast before other activities she had earlier been eager to start.

"Okay, I think we're ready!" Chloe took the sizzling skillet off the stove and set it on the counter while Beca handed her a small glass of margarita.

"To south of the border adventures." Beca clinked their glasses quickly. "In more ways than one." She added on with a wink and a roll of Chloe's eyes.

They enjoyed the meal by the TV. Beca once again marveled at how amazing of a cook Chloe was. She finished her last bite and then made another round of margaritas for the both of them. She was feeling warm and tipsy, but not drunk. They both sipped their margaritas on the couch, unable to stop grinning at each other. Chloe had an arm around Beca's shoulders and was gently massaging the back of Beca's neck, which Chloe was learning was definitely a thing Beca liked. Beca finally turned the TV off and downed the drink.

"Shit, brain freeze!" She grabbed her head and grimaced.

"That's what happens when you're over-eager." Chloe playfully chided as she set her own glass down and slid closer on the couch.

"Thanks for having me over." Beca whispered as she leaned in closer to Chloe.

"Thanks for helping me cook." Chloe grinned back as her eyes flicked from Beca's eyes to her lips and back again. "Well...making the margaritas."

"I can probably help you better with...other things." Beca said suggestively before gently planting her lips against Chloe's. The kiss started small and chaste. It developed quickly into something less innocent. Chloe's tongue rolled through Beca's mouth as the redhead held on to the back of her neck with one hand and the other grasped to her waist. Beca in turn tried her best to fight for dominance, but was unsuccessful. Not that she was complaining. She gripped onto Chloe as they exchanged heated kisses.

Chloe finally abruptly broke up the heated make out session by pushing Beca back and standing to her feet.

"I'm going to go freshen up. Meet me in my room?"

"Mood killer." Beca shook her head in mock annoyance as she stayed on the couch.

"Maybe you can go pick something out of that purple box while I change and see if that helps the mood." Chloe grinned devilishly as she glided through her room to the bathroom. Beca's eyes lit up at the statement and she nearly sprinted to the closet to find that purple box she had stumbled upon and immediately grabbed the strap-on that caught her eye. It didn't take long for her to shed her clothing and adjust the harness. And when she looked up to the door opening she was greeted by Chloe wearing nothing but that kimono. God, that kimono did something to Beca.

"Get over here." Beca bit her lip as Chloe obliged to the request.

"I had a feeling that's what you'd choose." Chloe licked her lips as she glanced down to the toy hanging at Beca's crotch. She draped her arms around Beca's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Beca groaned in satisfaction as she deepened it while reaching between them to untie the kimono.

"You're a little overdressed." Beca mumbled as she slid the silky fabric off of Chloe's body. It dropped softly to the floor to leave a beautifully naked Chloe Beale before her. And in the blink of an eye Beca pulled her close to give her a mind blowing kiss.

Beca held Chloe around the waist as she let her tongue roam wildly in her mouth, nearly causing her brain to short-circuit. She was able to blindly lead them to the bed where she roughly dropped Chloe and quickly followed behind, only slightly considering where the appendage was. As Chloe scooted up just a little for comfort Beca's lips found her neck and she released a pleased hum. The redhead's hands found purchase in Beca's hair as she pulled her closer, encouraging the assault on her neck.

Beca let out a sigh as she bobs and sweeps her head beside Chloe, trying to have her lips on every inch of skin that belongs to her girlfriend. Not that Chloe wasn't enjoying the impressive work Beca's doing, but she was growing a little impatient. She quickly moved her hands that were roaming up and down Beca's back to grab her by the sides of her neck. Chloe quickly stifled Beca's huff of confusion by pulling her close and capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss.

"I need you." Chloe breathed out.

"To what?" Beca smirked as she leaned in for another quick kiss.

"You know what." Chloe tilted her head away to give Beca her best glare for the moment.

"Maybe." Beca tilted Chloe head to the side and placed a soft kiss on the opposite side of her neck. "I want." She made a path towards Chloe's ear. "To hear you say it." She whispered before biting down on Chloe's earlobe. Chloe let a gust of air out of her mouth. She clenches the hand at the back of Beca's neck an extra firm squeeze, digging her nails in a bit out of retaliation to Beca's teasing.

"God just fuck me." Chloe sighed, not wanting to wait any longer.

"That's an inappropriate request to make to the man upstairs." Beca pulled back with a mocking shocked look on her face.

"If you're not inside me in the next ten seconds." Chloe closed her eyes and took a sharp exasperated inhale.

"Ohh...what?" Beca smirked and then Chloe snapped her eyes open and Beca thought her own face might burn from the glare. She put her forehead against Chloe's and looked down between their bodies. Her hand found the appendage and she was nearly out of breath just at the anticipation of sliding it where Chloe needed. Her mouth hung open slightly as she watched it easily slide through. She quickly returned her gaze to Chloe to see her eyes closed tightly, letting out a moan of relief. Beca pauses to let her adjust before slowly sinking down so that their hips are flush against each other. Chloe's mouth gapes open and her chest is bobbing at a higher rate than it was just a moment ago.

And Beca is proud. She's proud she's making Chloe feel like that. Proud that Chloe basically begged her to fuck her. Proud that a naked Chloe Beale is beneath her and while it might not be an actual body part belonging to Beca, she's inside of her. She doesn't think she'd feel this way with anyone else.

She apparently takes a second to long to bask in the pride of her situation right now because Chloe's eyes snap open again. She is clearly tired of the waiting game. But Beca doesn't give her time to say or do anything as she starts grinding her hips into Chloe's. Chloe's head falls back as she lets out a moan and Beca picks up her pace.

As Beca gets into a steady rhythm, Chloe's hips buck against Beca as well. It doesn't take long for them to get in sync. Chloe gripped on to Beca's back like she was clinging for life. Beca knew there'd be marks, and maybe a little blood, but that pain didn't really register as she slid in and out of Chloe at a solid pace. And the sounds Chloe was making beneath her made any thought of pain vanish.

The only sounds in the room were Beca's panting against Chloe's neck, Chloe's high pitched gasps of pleasure and the wet, slick slapping sound of bodies colliding. Chloe's hips soon started thrusting erratically, completely out of her control. Beca knew she was close. So she grabbed a hold of one of Chloe's breasts and massaged it roughly as her lips attached themselves once again to a tender spot at Chloe's neck. Her hips thrusted slowly but firm and purposefully as she felt Chloe start to tense up. Chloe let out moan after moan each time Beca hit the right spot until she finally came undone with a loud piercing shriek. Beca held her tightly as she slowly rolled against Chloe to help her ride out the high.

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe gasped out as she threw her head back against the pillow as she started to regain her composure. Beca stayed where she was, just grinning down at Chloe who was perfectly flushed and panting heavily.

"We're not even done, yet." Beca whispered as she started placing kisses down Chloe's body. She dipped her head between the valley of her breast and placed a gentle kiss before moving to each breast. She swirled her tongue around Chloe's left breast and giving the nipple a slight nip. Chloe sighed as she ran her hand through Beca's hair, content at the pace for now since she was still catching her breath. Beca moved to the right breast and licked slowly over the hardened nipple. She heard a whining sound from Chloe who was arching her back, seemingly ready for round two. Beca continued her journey south and kissed around the naval and kissed softly at Chloe's red and throbbing clit. Chloe let out a moan and arched harder into Beca.

Beca then sat up and rested against her own heels and took a moment to enjoy the view below her. Chloe's legs were loosely wrapped around her and there was a thin coat of sweat all over her skin. Her face was still flushed and her pupils were nearly blacked when she looked up at Beca. It was a sight Beca didn't think she'd ever fully get used to.

Beca lined up the shaft and began rubbing it softly against Chloe's core. While the action wasn't painful, it was definitely far too teasing. Chloe groaned and quickly wrapped her feet behind Beca to dig her heels into her back.

"Patience is a virtue." Beca halted her movements with a tsk and a warning look. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and relaxed her body with a forearm flung across her forehead. Beca returned to the teasing she was enjoying, rubbing against Chloe's clit, and nearly entering her but backing out at the last second. Chloe was about to combust, but let Beca have control this time. But she was already planning in her mind how to get her back.

Beca gently ran her hands along Chloe's thighs and spread them further apart. Then she slowly and delicately slid back into Chloe and was rewarded with a gasping moan from Chloe as she felt herself be filled. Chloe forced her eyes open to watch Beca enter her fully. They locked darkened eyes for a moment before Beca started rapidly thrusting her hips against Chloe, holding firmly to her thighs to keep them open for a better angle.

"OhmyGod!" Chloe arched her back and screamed as her hand flew to the mattress to grab a hold of anything. Beca hummed above her as she stroked her thighs and repeatedly thrusted into her feeling the toy slip in and out easily over and over again.

"Fuck! Yes, Beca! Right…" Chloe's mouth hung open as her body shook in pleasure. "That's-shit-good! Right there! Becaaa..." Chloe's own hips moved rapidly against Beca's until she felt her second orgasm quickly approaching.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Beca bit her lip as she tried to keep a grip on Chloe's thighs to keep them spread while moving her hips as fast as they could buck. She was pleased Chloe was vocal in bed. Not that Beca had doubts about her performance, but the fact that Chloe kept whimpering and shouting her pleasure made it that much better, it made her never want to stop.

Chloe let out the loud moans that almost made Beca come just by their sound, but she pressed on until Chloe finally seized and let out a heavy breath. Beca watched as Chloe fought to catch her breath and wipe her forehead that was glistening with sweat. Beca leaned forward and met Chloe's lips in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling feverishly. Then Beca abruptly halted the kiss and sat back. She was keeping Chloe surprised, as evidenced by Chloe's eyes popping open in confusion at the lack of lips on her own

Beca put her hands on the back of Chloe's knees and stretched them forward so they were almost to Chloe's head and teased the toy against Chloe's clit yet again.

"Beca…" Chloe put a hand over Beca's. "I can't...again...not yet." She kind of laughed and groaned as Beca rolled her hips in another slow motion.

"I think I can convince you." Beca smirked in all her cocky glory as she leant forward to start again, but then froze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound rapey." She started to lean back.

"It's fine!" Chloe took a deep breath. "Totally fine." She nodded as she relaxed her body for Beca to do what she wanted.

"Okay." Beca leaned forward again, pushing inside of her as far as possible against Chloe's legs at the perfect angle. Chloe bit her lip as she felt the toy inside her rub against that spot. Beca rolled her hips in a circular pattern, earning an ungodly groan from Chloe. The redhead's eyes shot open at the newfound sensation. This position, that spot, perfection.

"Oh my God, fuck me. Right there." Chloe let both hands drop above her head while Beca held on tightly to the back of her thighs and repeated the motion. And then without hesitation started thrusting again. Beca had only a slight amount of remorse for the amount of noise the headboard pounding against the wall was making. She was certain if neighbors were home, they weren't pleased. She made a note to shop for a bed that might be less noisy when slammed against a wall. Nevertheless, she continued.

She thrusted hard and fast, then slowed down. She rolled slowly and purposefully against Chloe's body. Then she went back to pounding her hips against Chloe. She was rewarded with the moans and gasps and profanities escaping Chloe's lips.

"Harder, Bec." Chloe pleaded when Beca had slowed her movements again, trying to make this orgasm last longer. But Beca couldn't really say no to such a desperate plea from her girlfriend. So she wrapped her hands tightly around Chloe's thighs, pushing them forward to help Chloe open up more. And she bit her lip as she made her hips thrust violently as hard and as fast as she could move.

For the third time, Chloe came. And she gripped onto Beca for dear life. Beca was panting as if she'd just run a marathon and Chloe was heaving as if she'd just finished a decathlon. Beca slipped out of Chloe and worked on unfastening the harness while Chloe lay still, just trying to get her breathing to even out.

"I think you broke me." Chloe let out a huff of a laugh when Beca climbed back up next to her and draped an arm around her waist. "And not that your ego needs boosting...at all...but wow. That was...I've never come that hard. You are fucking amazing."

"You can thank our little friend." Beca nodded her head toward the discarded harness before capturing Chloe's lips in a calm kiss.

"I want to return the favor. I'm just…" Chloe sighed, feeling all the muscles in her body screaming at her. Despite being in excellent shape, the hour of lovemaking with Beca Mitchell had seemed to wreck her.

"Don't worry." Beca tucked a strand of slightly damp hair behind Chloe's ear. "That was amazing for me too. Don't feel like you have to do anything."

"I want to, though." Chloe returned the strokes to Beca's face and disheveled hair and kissed her soundly. "Why don't you come here?" She smirked then bit her lip.

"I'm already here, babe." Beca chuckled and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I mean...up...here." Chloe rolled over on her back and licked her lips. Beca's eyes widened knowingly as she scurried up to her knees. She put a hand against the headboard and carefully lifted a knee to place down on one side of Chloe's head to effectively straddle her. She sat back for a minute and then let out a snort of laughter.

"These are definitely good pillows." Beca wiggled on top of Chloe's breasts.

"Stop calling my boobs pillows." Chloe gave Beca's thigh a playful swat. "They aren't even as big as yours."

"But they're a perfect fit for my little butt." Beca wiggled again, a rare moment of her actually not being annoyed by her small features.

"Oh my God, you're ruining the mood." Chloe rubbed her eyes, fighting back a full belly laugh.

"Babe, I'm on top of you, naked. I don't think we could ruin the mood." Beca turned serious again as she pursed her lips together and pushed herself up to hover just over Chloe. Chloe swallowed hard as she looked from Beca's eyes to her core that was just inches from her mouth.

"Wow." Chloe huffed as she stared.

"Don't act surprised. I was on top of you and fucked you for like an hour; you can't be shocked I'm this wet." Beca put both hands against the headboard and stared down at Chloe with dilated eyes, waiting for Chloe to be ready. Chloe instantly grabbed Beca by the hips and pulled her down so she could start moving her tongue against Beca's clit with practiced skill.

"Shit." Beca mumbled as her eyes instinctively shut and her hips involuntarily rolled against Chloe's face.

"You taste good, baby." Chloe stroked Beca's lower back as she took a breath before continuing. Her tongue glided inside of Beca's dripping core and her nails dug into her thighs. She quickly moved her hands up and down Beca's body before finding purchase at her breasts. She gave them both a firm squeeze before massaging them as her mouth kept up at its task.

"Wow, okay." Beca gasped as she felt herself already getting close. "You're amazing…" Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped onto the headboard. She removed one hand to run through Chloe's hair and give it a little tug. Chloe let out a moan which only made Beca's hips move faster. She looked down and watched as Chloe's head bobbed up and down, pleasuring every inch of where Beca needed her. They made eye contact and Chloe sucked on Beca's clit firmly before opening her mouth wide to taste as much as she could. And Beca came undone.

"Fuck, Chlo. Fuck!" Her hips moved erratically, her swollen center sliding over Chloe's mouth and tongue at a rapid pace. The fingers tightened in the red curls and she felt her orgasm crash over her like wave upon wave. She thought she might've blacked out for a few seconds as she screamed Chloe's name and profanities that she wasn't even aware of. Chloe was gently kissing her sensitive area as she came down from her high, smiling like she had just won a prize. Beca took a deep breath and fell down to the bed beside Chloe.

"Wow. Just...fucking wow." Beca gulped as she ran a hand through her own hair.

"You sure didn't last long." Chloe giggled as she wiped her mouth and chin.

"Can you blame me?" Beca turned her head to face Chloe as her chest bobbed up and down, heart rate still high. Chloe only smiled as she cupped her cheek to pull her in for a kiss. They were sweaty and the bed smelt like sex. Part of Chloe wanted to shower and change the sheets before snuggling next to Beca for the night. But the other part was completely exhausted and Chloe wasn't sure she even had the strength to walk to the bathroom let alone shower. So she just wrapped an arm around Beca as the brunette turned to be the little spoon. She closed her eyes, smiling about the day they had. She'd never felt so connected in every way to a human. It was scary and exhilarating.

"Night, Becs." Chloe whispered and felt three other words almost slip out, but she caught them before they were hurled out into the universe.

* * *

Several hours later, the two had been sleeping soundly, Chloe draped around Beca's body. Chloe's eyes fluttered open when she felt Beca twitching and mumbling. She yawned and leaned back to examine Beca closely. Beca's fists were clenched, she was muttering incoherently, and her body was nearly shaking. Chloe thought about waking her to stop the nightmare, but was a little worried about Beca's potential reaction to that.

In a flash Beca jerked to a sitting position, gasping for breath. Her hands gripped the sheets below her as she slowly woke from the nightmare. She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale and slow exhale. She was still naked and stumbled to the dresser to throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She fumbled her way through the door and to the kitchen.

They had got caught up a few hours ago, so there was still food and leftover runny margaritas scattered around the kitchen and living room area. Beca put the fajitas in a container and in the fridge. She poured the margarita at the bottom of the blender down the sink before rinsing it out. She wrapped the tortillas in a bag they came in and tossed them in the pantry. She then reached to cabinet to grab the vodka she knew Chloe kept on the shelf. Snatching a small glass she made her way over to the mostly cleared table and poured a drink.

Chloe peeked through the bedroom doorway and saw Beca sitting with a drink in one hand, her head in the other. She tiptoed over but made a noise to announce her presence. She quietly sat in the chair beside Beca and scooted it closer. Putting her arm around Beca's shoulder, she started moving her fingers in gentle, soothing strokes.

"I'm not going to ask you to talk." Chloe whispered and gave the side of Beca's head a comforting kiss. "I just want to be here with you, okay?"

Beca nodded, and put one hand on top of Chloe's that was on her shoulder. She took a sip of vodka and looked up.

"I think I want to talk to you about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Beca's flashback is up next and I have it pretty much all written, so good news is the next update will be soon! Sorry my updates have been a little slower, between this and my other long term story and life I do my best to update at least once a month. But comments and reviews might speed up my process ;)


	27. The Military

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is a violent chapter. I would like to say that I know nothing of the military, I know some terrible stuff happens and I respect those who serve. But my immediate knowledge of it extends to video games. So this chapter is completely fictional. Its sole purpose is to give Beca's flashback and why she is traumatized. Again, there is some graphic violence in this chapter, if that disturbs you, feel free to skip. Also this is not commentary on war or any ethnicities. There are bad people of all races, religions, and genders so please don't take this as an attack on anyone. Again, bad stuff happens to people in the military sometimes, this is just to explain Beca's PTSD, not an outlet for my personal feelings. I tried to leave names and religion vague to not take away from Beca's story. Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts!

**Chapter 27: The Military**

_Flashback: Afghanistan_

Beca's team had a simple mission. Simple but important. It was only a couple weeks ago she had gone to Denver to get Fisher to come on one last military adventure before doing something more calm and stable for his family. She would miss having him on her team, he was talented, but she was more excited for him to start his little family with the love of his life. As the chopper landed, she took a deep breath and tried to ignore all thoughts of back home and focus on their mission.

There was a terrorist leader and several high ranking men with him in a house. They would be unsuspecting and easy to take out. In another house was a bomb that was planned to take out an entire city if the terrorists were killed. There was a large amount of information and equipment also stored at that house which could greatly benefit the US military operations. The terrorist house was nearby but according to intel findings, just out of range of the potential blast. Beca and her team landed in the chopper and quickly fanned out as it flew away back to their small base. Beca made eye contact with the other nine and stood tall.

"Okay, we've got two buildings to take care of. The first is rigged with explosives to take out this whole village. The other is housing our terrorist and his men. They will be armed and dangerous. So I'm sending 7 of you there. I'll go to the house with the bomb with two others to disarm it and then gather all the intel. Fisher you take the group to the coordinates to the 'B' house. You two." She pointed at two other soldiers as she began walking. "With me."

Beca had a weird feeling as she navigated her way to the house. The street seemed desolate. The bomb was supposed to take out a neighborhood. What good was that if it was basically abandoned? She hesitated and thought about switching the teams. Her gut was telling her that the bomb would be at the other house, but Fisher had already moved close into position. She paused and looked around, trying to shake her uneasy feeling.

"You good, Sarge?" A soldier asked.

"Yeah, I just think-" She paused. She wasn't one to second guess orders. That was part of being in the military. You did what you were told and didn't stray from the plan. There wasn't time to be impulsive or to go off of gut feelings. There were hundreds of intel specialists that gathered information for missions like this. Beca needed to trust them. "Nothing. It's fine. Let's go."

Fisher led his group down the gravelly path of the village. It looked to be abandoned, but really people were just hiding in their homes, unsure of what American soldiers were doing. They were there to save their lives, but fear is a powerful thing. He saw face after poorly hidden face and was confused.

"I thought this neighborhood was supposed to be abandoned?" Fisher whispered to the soldier beside him, who just shrugged.

"Is Sarge ever wrong?"

"Not that I've ever seen." Fisher sighed, believing in his superiors. "Guess I'm just paranoid. Let's go, we're almost there."

Beca walked up the steps to building 'A' with her gun pointed forward as she opened the door quickly. She was going in to diffuse the bomb since she was the only one with slightly extensive training. She sent more men to the other house since they would need more backup. As she scanned the first room, she couldn't see any signs of the bomb so she motioned for her men to follow as she kept searching.

She turned a corner into the next room and heard a thud and click sound behind her. She spun around to see two masked men with guns on her soldiers and one man with a gun inches from her head. She realized with a sinking feeling that she had massively underestimate this group.

"Gun. Down." The man nodded his head toward her gun. She slowly lowered her gun to the floor and before she knew it everything went black and the last thing she felt was the butt of a gun hitting the back of her head.

When she groggily came to, her vision came back into focus on her two soldiers sitting across the room from her, tied up just like her with two men hovering close with guns at their heads. Four men stood by the door. And their leader hovered over her, looking pleased that she was finally awake.

"Welcome back." He started pacing in front of her with his hands behind his back. "I have a proposition for you. I will let you and your men go free and all you need to do is give me two numbers. I want the coordinates to your base of operations here."

"Fuck you." Beca spat and received a quick slap across the cheek in return.

"I'm not a patient man." He knelt down to look eye to eye at her, his whisper threatening. He snapped a finger over his head, signaling to one of his soldiers. Beca's eyes darted where she saw movement. The soldier quickly, and without warning cut off the hand of her soldier, Trevor Hillman. He was married with two young boys at home. Beca remembered the nauseatingly adorable Christmas cards he would send. They looked just like him, and she wished she could put their faces out of her mind's eye right now.

The blood-curdling scream made Beca wince and close her eyes.

"Look at him!" The leader yanked her by the hair to lift her head back up. She opened her watery eyes to see Trevor writhing and crying in pain. She took a deep breath and gulped, knowing it would only get worse from here.

"Now, do you want to play nice?" The leader stood again and his voice had returned to a normal and calm tone. "Tell me the coords."

"Don't tell him, Sarge!" Trevor cried out as he leaned to the side in agony. The leader, unappreciative of his outburst, took out his pistol and shot him in both knee caps. The screams only intensified. Beca choked back a sob, feeling responsible for this mess. Everything was unraveling out of her control.

"Give me what I want." The leader growled as he returned his pistol to its holster. Beca clenched her jaw, just glaring back at him through her blurred vision, trying to blink back tears. "Fine. Have it your way." He gave a nod to the soldier beside Trevor and he quickly brought his knife out and in one swift move, slit his throat. The agonizing cries of pain stopped. They were replaced by a choking, gurgling sound, before all sounds stopped. The soldier kicked Trevor's body to the floor and stood at attention as if nothing had happened.

Beca was shaking with grief, rage, and fear. Her eyes moved to her other soldier, Danny Pelarmo. He didn't have a wife and kids back home, but he had a mother and two younger sisters. His father had left them years ago, so he was the one responsible for taking care of them. And last year, his mother was diagnosed with cancer. He looked back at Beca with a mixture of both fear and determination. It was like he already knew what his fate would be. And he was going to do down with pride for his country. Beca was racking her brain for an idea. Any idea. If only she could reach her walkie-talkie.

"See, you Americans are weak. You get too emotionally attached to your fellow soldiers. Your emotions will be the death of you. Me on the other hand?" The leader grinned devilishly. "I can do this and not think twice." He yanked his pistol out, spun and pointed at one of his own men before firing a single bullet through his head. "Dispose of that." He ordered two other soldiers as he re-holstered. "Didn't even blink an eye."

"Burn in hell, you sick motherfucker." Beca said between gritted teeth.

"Tell me the coords." He knelt down again and glared into Beca's eyes. For a moment, Beca considered giving it away. She could warn them before anything happened and she could still save her team. But rational thought returned. They wouldn't let her live whether she told them or not. There was no getting out of this. And she felt so defeated.

The leader stood and pulled out his own knife. He strolled over to Danny, who refused to look at him. Danny sat stone-faced, straight as a board, prepared for torture. Beca watched as the knife was put against Danny's bobbing throat.

"It's okay, Sarge." Danny's eyes started to fill with tears. "It's okay."

"Last chance to save his life." The leader applied a bit more pressure, causing a small drop of blood to come out of Danny's neck. Beca stayed rigid and maintained eye contact with Danny. It was the least she could do. Let him go out looking at someone who loved him and cared for him.

"God bless America." Danny whispered before the leader angrily swiped the knife to prevent any more words coming out. He angrily kicked the chair to send Danny lying close to Trevor. He marched into the kitchen and brought back a computer.

"Alright, you stubborn bitch." He pulled up a screen and set it in front of Beca. "You thought you had such a good plan to come in here and foil mine? Well the rest of your team just entered a trap. That house is rigged from top to bottom. And all I have to do is press one button and the countdown will start. And you will get to sit and watch as your men will have plenty of time to escape but they will stay. Because those were your orders. And they will die because of you."

Beca gritted her teeth as she watched Fisher and the others appear on the screen. They were searching the house for terrorists, but finding nothing. She so desperately just wanted to grab her walkie-talkie and scream for them to get out.

"I will never tell you where our base is. And you, asshole, will never win. You might kill me and my team, but you won't win."

"You are a fool, Sergeant Mitchell." The leader pressed the button and Beca saw a 10 minute countdown begin. She had been working on the rope that bound her hands by rubbing it against a wayward nail in the back of her chair. She felt it finally loosen as the leader looked smugly at her from his bent knee. She took a deep breath and leaned her head back. Before he had a clue what was happening Beca slammed her forehead into his and shook off the rest of the rope. The soldiers raised their guns but she hurled the chair in their direction, knocking them off balance. It gave her just enough time to grab her pistol and shoot two down quickly. She spun and kicked the gun out of the other soldier's hands before stealing his knife and cutting his own throat in revenge.

The leader was groaning and sitting up as Beca finished off his remaining soldiers. He looked around at what had transpired in the past 30 seconds, baffled. Beca kicked him in the jaw before pointing her pistol at him.

"Deactivate the bomb." Beca ordered. She received laughter as an answer.

"Roles have reversed it appears." He chuckled. "I am content with death. I will die with honor. And I will die pleased knowing I killed all of your men. And you are alive to suffer." He smiled an evil smile through bloody teeth. Once again Beca was shaking with rage. She couldn't think of a way to kill him that would be good enough, painful enough. But she had to be quick; she had to save her men.

"As I said earlier." Beca tightened her grip on her gun. "Rot in hell, motherfucker." She shot him once in both ankles. Both knees. Both elbows. He was shouting and cursing from pain, unable to move. He was breathing heavily as he glared at her, nearly foaming at the mouth. "It takes about 15 minutes to bleed out from a deep stab wound to the stomach." Beca said as she stole his knife from his pocket. He only glared back at her with rage in his eyes and no words, unable to move his limbs. She shoved the knife into his stomach, glaring at him with her own fury. She slid the knife across his stomach before removing it. He laid there choking and groaning in pain as his limbs were useless. A pool of blood slowly started to appear beneath him. Beca dropped his knife with one last look into his eyes to say that she had won.

She then took off in a dead sprint to the house in the other neighborhood where her men were.

"Fisher! Get out!" She screamed into her walkie-talkie as she jumped over random obstacles and pumped her legs to move faster. There was static and Fisher's voice coming in and out. He couldn't hear her. She just kept screaming to get out of the house in hopes that it would come through clear on Fisher's end at some point.

She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. There was a sharp pain in her side, her breaths felt like needles every time she inhaled. She just saw beige and concrete racing by as she kept sprinting at a fairly steady pace. She knew there were about 3 and a half minutes left until the bomb went off as she finally reached the door.

"Get out!" She shouted as soon as she entered. Fisher came down the steps, gun in hand.

"Sarge, we haven't found them yet." He looked confused at her frantic eyes and pacing.

"Wrong house. Bomb." Beca put her hands on her head trying to catch her breath.

"Where?" Fisher asked. "We've searched the whole house."

"Basement?" Beca asked as her heart rate slowed down just a little. Fisher shook his head and went down the steps in the kitchen area to the basement.

"Fisher! We have to get out now! Where is everyone?" Beca grabbed him by the arm.

"Upstairs searching."

"For people they aren't going to find! We have to leave the bomb's going to go off in a couple minutes. I watched him activate it." Beca pleaded with Fisher to move.

"Sarge, you can diffuse it. There's actually good intel in this house. Might be worth saving." Fisher wasn't understanding the gravity of the situation. There wasn't time for debate.

"Dammit, Fisher. Get out of the house. That's an order!"

"Beca-"

"No! Its not worth our lives. Now get out!" Beca gave him a shove and then sprinted upstairs to get the rest of her team. She found them gathering information off of computers and from filing cabinets. As she was ordering them to get out of the house she heard the explosion. The walls burst before her eyes and they were all falling with the debris to the first floor. She watched as two soldiers were thrown through the window, bloodied messes. She watched as another struggled to stand only to have a wall collapse on his body, crushing him. The other soldiers were lying in the room now with Beca, lifeless, various limbs unattached from their bodies. Beca didn't have time to even double check their status, even though she knew they were dead, because she looked up and a pillar was wavering and beginning to crumble above her. She tried to push herself up to get out of the way but let out a pained yelp, realizing her foot had been crushed and was stuck under rubble. She was high on adrenaline to not feel the pain, but as she looked down at her mutilated foot, she felt all that pain crash on her in a powerful wave. She looked back up to see the pillar start to fall. She heard a shrieked, "Sarge!" and opened her eyes to see Fisher jump on top of her and brace himself.

"Fisher!" Beca tried to push him, but his body was built like a rock. He closed his eyes as the pillar came crashing down. She heard the thud as it hit him in the head and his protective stance over Beca immediately fell. The pillar rolled away and Fisher fell against Beca.

"Fisher! Fisher!" Beca shook his shoulders, but was greeted with lifeless silence. She couldn't move. And his body laid on top of her with blood slowly seeping from his skull. She sighed in defeat and looked at the sky above her. Embracing the pain and the horror she'd endured for the past thirty minutes or so, she let out a deep sigh. Her eyes closed and when they opened they were filled with tears. This was it. This was the end. She caused the death of her entire team. Including her good friend, Henry Fisher. He died saving her. He should've run. She hated herself more in that moment than any other throughout her entire life. Her body was catching up with her adrenaline and she started feeling all the pain from head to toe. Especially her leg. She was sure it was a useless mangled mess at this point. But she didn't care if she ever walked again. Because in that moment, she truly hoped she would die in that pile of rubble alongside her soldiers that she had let down. Her eyes were getting sleepy and she embraced sleep, hoping to never wake up. The last thing she saw in consciousness was a helicopter landing and soldiers and medics sprinting out to help.

* * *

The next time she regained consciousness, her eyes blinked slowly open to reveal a bright, white room smelling of disinfectant. There was a low hum and soft beeping coming from a machine on her right. She breathed in deeply and felt a sharp pain in her side and then heard the beeping pick up pace.

"Where the fuck am I?" She mumbled to herself, or so she thought.

"The hospital." Annie's voice was groggy as she stirred in the leather chair beside Beca.

"Annie." Beca's eyes widened and she tried to move away, but was clearly lacking the basic motor functions to move. The sharp jolts of pain she felt didn't help her locomotion either.

"You've been out for three days." Annie said quietly, a hand absent-mindedly rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"You should go." Beca closed her eyes, trying to prevent any memories from flashing vividly in her mind. "He died saving me. Just let me be alone, I don't deserve for you of all people to care about me."

"Don't you dare." Annie stood up. "Don't you dare try to just push me away because of what happened. I'm hurting, Beca. And so are you, not just physically." Annie sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I can't do this alone. I lost my husband, Beca." Her voice cracked and it took all her strength to not break down. "Don't just push me out of your life because you're hurting and feel guilty. Because its not your fault."

"Yes, it is, Annie." Beca kept her head tilted the opposite direction so she didn't have to look at Fisher's wife. "I knew something was wrong and instead of trusting my gut I led my team right into a trap. They died because of me."

"You followed orders, Beca! I know how the military is. You all did what you were supposed to. Its no one's fault except the sons of bitch terrorists who are the actual responsible party for my husband's death. And if he were here now he'd tell you to get over yourself and make the most of the life you still get to have. You don't get to go wallow in some hole because you want to bask in self-pity. If you want to honor Henry's memory, you'll be there for me. You'll be there for his son. And so help me God if you try and push me away-"

"I won't." Beca interrupted. "I won't…"

"You're going to be out of here soon." Annie sniffed as she wiped a tear away. "And so is Henry Jr." She looked down at her round stomach. "Please. Please, be there for him. For both of us. No one else in my life will really understand the pain I'm feeling with this. And we can help each other, okay?"

"Okay." Beca whispered, her vision getting blurry by the tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to linger in her self-loathing, but she knew she was stronger than that. She'd have to be stronger than that. She owed Fisher that much, to be there to help his wife and son that he'd never meet.

Annie was on Beca's ass every day in the hospital. She made sure she went to PT, stayed positive, ate food, and didn't spend too much time alone to hate herself. And when Henry was born she demanded Beca meet him and be a part of his life. The first time Beca met him she was walking with a cane and he was the size of her forearm. He was so little. Beca and Annie cried together so many times. She gave Beca a place to stay after the hospital since Beca wasn't ready to move back to her apartment just yet. They were like a weird little family.

Beca had progressed and was ahead of schedule, according to Doctors, in her recovery process. A lower leg that was expected to be amputated was well on the path to healing. She was working to not walk with a limp and was growing restless being confined to Annie's house most of the days aside from physical therapy.

She limped through the house one morning, dressed nicer than Annie had seen in awhile. Annie was finishing cleaning Henry Jr. up from a messy breakfast and she gave Beca a playful whistle.

"Lookin' snazzy. Got a hot date?"

"I really need to get back into shape if you think _this_ is snazzy." Beca looked down at her plain white button down shirt, rolled up to her elbows and dark blue jeans, sans holes.

"Where are you off to?"

"Have a meeting with the General." Beca said nonchalantly as she slipped into her shoes.

"Beca…" Annie sighed, trying to give Beca warning.

"No, I don't need to hear negativity. I need to get back to work. It's been 8 months."

"You know how the military is…"

"I broke a bone. I didn't lose a limb or have a massive trauma."

"You did have a massive trauma!" Annie yelled out in frustration, making Henry start to whimper in his high chair. "You almost lost your leg. And you broke not a single bone, but 18. Not to mention the psychological counseling you refused."

"I don't need fucking counseling!" Beca shouted and immediately closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry for cursing in front of Henry. But look, I need to get back in the field. I need to get back to having a purpose."

Beca left Annie as she took the small beat up toyota camry that Annie's parents had given her when they bought their own new car. She hated it. But she was glad to have it once she was given the pass to drive again.

Her meeting with the General didn't go as planned. He told her in no uncertain terms, she was being honorably discharged from the military.

"But what else am I going to do? I'm fine!" Beca shouted in his office.

"Mitchell, this isn't up for debate. We're giving you a handsome retiring package, a medal of honor, and a monthly check for the rest of your life. You should-"

"I don't give a fuck about money! And I sure as hell don't want that fucking medal!" Beca was completely losing her cool as she paced in the office with a noticeable limp. "I need to serve my country!"

"There are other ways." The General sighed. "But you can't be in the military anymore. At least not in the field. We reject candidates with lesser injuries than you've suffered."

"Fuck you." Beca stormed out, medal in hand, taking off driving to who knows where.

She came up to a motorcycle dealership. She stared at the bikes from the drivers' seat of her car, wanting to be impulsive. Within 20 minutes, she had traded her medal, the car and a large chunk of the retirement cash for a bike. She named it Stella and drove.

She went to Annie's, not finished with her impulsivity, and packed her few personal things that she had at Annie's into one duffel. The spare room in which she was staying was now fully empty. She was going to drive to her apartment across the country to pack and ship the rest of her belongings to a new address. One she had found while casually looking up places in D.C. One she found when she considered a job offer to be part of the CIA if her military career was over. A job offer she had no idea why was offered to her, but she knew now she had no choice but to accept it. She left a note to Annie with some money and a new address if she ever felt like visiting. Because Beca took off on her new bike with her duffel bag, looking for a new city, new life, new job, and new purpose.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Annie was beyond pissed once I told her I ended up in D.C and taking an offer from the CIA. I took off for two days before contacting her or returning calls. She had every right to be angry. But I had to leave. My life in the military was over. I started having nightmares, and I knew it was hard for Annie. I suggested she move to D.C near her parents. She resisted for awhile, still bitter at me for leaving. We've mended our friendship, thankfully. But, the past couple years have been really hard. I drink more than I used to, hoping to numb my thoughts at least a little. I almost didn't take this job because I wasn't sure if I'd be capable. Sometimes I wish I hadn't sold that medal. I want to be able to look at it and remember why I have it and remember to not make the same mistakes. And I know you think I'm just this impulsive carefree agent sometimes, but I have doubts on every mission. I'm terrified I'm going to screw up again. I'm terrified I'm going to do something to get you killed."

"Beca…" Chloe whispered softly and stroked Beca's cheek.

"I don't need you to tell me otherwise. I know I'm being hard on myself, it's hard not to. In my nightmares I see the faces of the men who died on my team. Sometimes there's a bomb; sometimes they're brutally murdered in front of me and I can't do anything about it; and sometimes I see the little boy I killed. Their faces are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. But you've been the first thing to make me happy that I survived that day in Afghanistan. I mean I love Annie and Henry, but even when I lived with them I wished I had died instead of Fisher. But you...you make me glad to be alive. I'm glad I survived because I get to be your partner...in the field and in life." Beca shrugged, feeling like her words weren't doing her feelings justice. Chloe pursed her lips, once again biting back saying the L-word. She just leaned in to give Beca a firm reassuring kiss.

"I'm so glad you're my partner." Chloe whispered as she leaned her head against Beca's.

"I just hate that I feel like some cliche ex-military person who comes back with PTSD. I just want it to go away."

"You're not a cliche." Chloe said firmly. "Things that happen in the military are traumatic. It happens. You aren't weak or foolish for dealing with this."

"I wish I could just sleep without worrying about some nightmare waking me up and reminding me of my mistakes instead of just being able to move on."

"How about from now on when you have one of your nightmares we do something together? So you don't dwell."

"Like what?"

"Well, sex could be one option." Chloe grinned. "Although not again tonight, I'm already sore." Beca let out a haughty laugh. "We could paint, work out, you could teach me music stuff. And whenever you feel like sleeping again, we go back to bed." She shrugged her shoulders like it was a simple plan.

"I don't want to make you lose sleep." Beca shook her head as she took another sip from the glass.

"If I'm really tired, I'll stay in bed so you don't feel guilty. But I'd really rather be up with you, helping if I can."

"You're too good for someone like me." Beca sighed.

"I think we've both been through enough stuff that we're actually kind of perfect for each other. I was just too stubborn at the beginning to realize it."

"How did you…" Beca started to ask, being serious again. "How did you learn to cope with feeling responsible for Price's death?"

Chloe felt like the wind was knocked out of her at such a question. She wasn't upset with being asked, but she wished she had more time to prepare, especially after such a story from Beca.

"I don't think...I'll ever not feel responsible." Chloe sighed. "I think I move past it by hoping all the actions I make from here on out save enough lives to make me feel like mine is worth it."

Beca nodded with a small smile. "Wow. That's a good answer."

They stayed up for a little while longer, talking about less serious matters, even laughing here and there until Beca let out a yawn. Chloe smiled at her as she rose from the table and held out her hand. Beca grabbed it without hesitation and they went back to bed. Chloe feeling closer to Beca than ever, and not just because the brunette wasted no time in wrapping her petite body around hers. She closed her eyes as she held Beca's hand that lay around her waist. Beca had helped her more than Beca could ever realize. Chloe could only hope she had a similar impact on Beca. But she knew that they were stronger together. And she was fairly certain neither of them would be able to find a more perfect partner.


	28. For Idiots Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still enjoying this fic. Your comments, reviews, kudos, favs, etc mean a lot to me. I don't think I'll be doing anymore flashbacks, now that I've told Beca's story. Unless you guys have ideas or things you'd like to see. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it to anyone who's still following!

**Chapter 28: For Idiots Only**

Chloe had been pleased with her and Beca's relationship. She would never call herself celibate, but she wasn't exactly familiar with long term relationships. She wasn't a one night stand girl like Beca had once been either, but she was somewhere in the middle. Her longest relationship had been before she got into the Agency. It lasted four months. Hers and Beca's relationship was coming up on two months and there was no sign of stopping.

There was the obvious physical attraction. Chloe had no complaints about their sex life. But there was a deeper attraction there too, emotionally, mentally. It was hard for Chloe to put into words. But as she walked to the elevator with Beca, she felt happy and safe and comfortable. This was getting serious fast, and she wondered where everything was going to go. They hadn't said I love you yet or told Aubrey. She was enjoying their little bubble, and keeping their relationship just to themselves. But she felt that bubble was about to burst, not in a bad way. She knew this wasn't just a fun and exciting dating thing they were doing, this could be the real deal. Beca could be the one. And the scary thing was that Chloe wasn't scared at all.

"Okay, why are you looking at me funny." Beca finally broke the silence in the elevator. "You picturing me naked or something?"

"Hmm...always." Chloe's eyes roamed over Beca's body suggestively.

"For real." Beca grinned and shoved her shoulder lightly. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking maybe we should tell Aubrey about us?" Chloe shrugged and looked at Beca hopefully. "I mean I don't know about you, but I don't think this thing between us is ending anytime soon. I don't really want to keep it a secret anymore." Chloe turned bashful, worried slightly about Beca's reaction. She didn't want Beca running for the hills, not that she was really afraid of Beca being scared to announce their relationship. It was just a big step. Or it felt like one.

"Dude, yeah." Beca sighed in relief. "I've been nervous about her catching us or something awkward. I just thought you were embarrassed or worried about her reaction, so I was cool with whatever you wanted. I'm totally down for telling her today."

"I wasn't embarrassed." Chloe rubbed Beca's forearm reassuringly. "This was all just really new and I didn't want to mess anything up. But yeah, how about we go tell her before the briefing?"

"She won't kill me will she? Best friend code and what not."

"Oh she'll give you the best friend speech for sure. But you can handle it." Chloe winked as she stepped out of the elevator.

They entered Aubrey's office and before Chloe could even open her mouth to speak, Aubrey yanked off her glasses and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're both here. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Beca furrowed her brows, glancing between Chloe and Aubrey.

"Kommissar has been released." Aubrey ripped off the band-aid, folded her hands, and waited for the reaction. There was silence. Beca took a moment to process the simple statement. And Chloe, surprisingly, started laughing.

"I'm sorry." Chloe put a hand on her hip as she contained her laughter. "I thought you said Kommissar had been released. The German terrorist who's tried to kill me twice, who's plotted against America for years, who's working to destroy America's economy, who's building up her own army like the modern female hitler. That Kommissar? I know I heard wrong or you're making a terrible joke."

"It's not a joke." Aubrey said quietly. "The U.N got involved and long story short we couldn't hold her any longer because we don't have enough physical evidence."

"Are you shitting me?" Beca's jaw dropped. "What about her whole basement armory and counterfeit money? We caught her red-handed! You cannot tell me I let that she-demon kiss me for nothing!"

"The photos that were taken…" Aubrey swallowed, clearly trying to contain her own anger. "Were lost because Agent Donald is apparently an incompentant buffoon and broke the SD card."

"Where is he?" Chloe growled.

"He's been taken care of." Aubrey held up her hand. "He's actually undergoing an extensive interview process to make sure he wasn't acting deliberately. And then he will be stripped of all association with the Agency."

"That's not good enough." Chloe shook her head, seething in rage. "How are we going to capture her again? She may be stupid, but she's not stupid enough to fall for the same trap twice or stay in her same location."

"We'll have to wait."

"Wait?" Chloe scoffed. "Waiting is your best option?"

"My hands are tied, Chloe."

"Un-fucking-believable." Chloe muttered before storming out of the office. Beca quickly followed as Chloe marched to their office and sank into her chair.

"We'll get her again." Beca tried to be reassuring as she sat on the side of the desk.

"How, Beca?" Chloe's shoulders slumped as she looked up, exasperated, at her partner. "How are we going to catch her again? She's going to change up her whole operation and it'll take years to figure it out again."

"It's you and me. We can do it." Beca said softly, trying to send her confidence into Chloe.

"We wouldn't have to do it, again, by the way, if our superiors could get their heads out of their asses and actually do their job to protect our country." Chloe angrily rubbed at her eyes.

"I heard you guys got the evil German chick. Way to go!" Emily popped her head into their office with a bright smile. Beca closed her eyes, cringing at the remarkably poor timing Emily had in making her congratulatory comment. Before Beca could say anything, Chloe slammed her hands on her desk, making both Emily and Beca jump.

"That German bitch is actually getting to go home because apparently the U.S government is run by a bunch of spineless cowards who can't tell their asses from their faces and would rather let a murderess, soulless, she-devil, run home with a smile on her face to plot how to hurt our country than actually lock her up in a cold, windowless cell with nothing but a toilet and dirty mattress to think about all the damage she's caused for the rest of her miserable God-forsaken life! I need to get out of here. Tell Aubrey I'll be back in an hour." And with that, Chloe grabbed her keys and left the office in awkward silence. Beca's eyes were wide and her body was frozen. She watched as Chloe disappeared from her vision and slowly turned back to Emily.

"She scares me." Emily blurted out.

"Don't worry, she scares me too, sometimes." Beca gave Emily a wink, then immediately regretted it. She was abundantly thankful Chloe didn't witness the wink in that moment or her life might actually be over.

"Thank you for being nice to me." Emily smiled shyly.

"Of course." Beca shrugged like it was nothing. "You're a nice kid. Super smart. Very helpful." Beca realized she was dishing out compliments left and right, and heard Chloe's voice in the back of her brain telling her she might be leading Emily on.

"Thanks. You're such a great agent. And person, too, Beca. I'm so happy to get the chance to work with you sometimes." Emily shyly tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked to her feet. Beca watched the younger girl act all shy and felt a burst of bravery to just lay the cards on the table and clear the air.

"I don't want this to sound harsh or egotistical or whatever, but if you...um...have like a crush?" Beca paused, bravery waning. "On me? Um, I just wanted to say that I'd be flattered but I, uh, have someone else."

"Crush?" Emily burst into laughter and then, mortified, grabbed her blushing cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you."

"It's fine." Beca sort of felt like laughing too, but wanted to finish out this conversation. "So then...why do you get all-" She paused trying to think of the right word.

"Fangirl on you?" Emily offered to help. Beca nodded and shrugged, urging Emily to answer. "I read the reports on your missions. The way Chloe described you and your actions, you were just amazing. Like a superhero almost. She made you sound like the most talented agent the Agency's ever seen. I can be a little over the top...a LOT...with many aspects of my life. So I might have been a little over-eager to work with you, a real-life superhero agent. And I'm so new to this, so I felt like I hit the jackpot."

"Seriously?" Beca felt the laughter bubble up. "Chloe said I was a superhero?"

"She didn't say that exactly." Emily tilted her head back and forth, thinking. "It was more the way she described you. She never said anything outright, but it was clear she was impressed. She's a good writer too, she might've been one in another life. And I was so happy to work with her too but I think my excitement over you may have put her off."

Beca just shook her head and laughed. She was glad she never came out and said Chloe was jealous thankfully, Chloe would've been mortified. But this little bit of info was intriguing to Beca. It made her regret not reading any of the reports Chloe worked on.

"Okay, well this has been sufficiently awkward. I'm sorry for assuming. You probably think I'm this cocky asshole who thinks everyone's in love with them." Beca rubbed her forehead, feeling a tinge of embarrassment.

"Oh, its fine. I know how I come across, I don't blame you." Emily reached out and touched her arm. "But for the record, I am strictly dickly."

"Emily." Beca blinked owlishly at the younger girl. "Please don't ever say that again."

* * *

Beca fiddled around on her computer as she debated doing what she was thinking about doing. It wasn't really an invasion of privacy to read the mission reports. After all, they were her missions too. And if she had been a better partner, she would have had a hand in writing them anyway. So she shouldn't feel guilty for wanting to read them. Even if the only reason was because Emily became a fangirl over her because of Chloe's writing. She had to know what Chloe said about her, especially before they were together.

She pushed herself up from her desk and marched over to the secretary's desk. They rotated day and night shifts at the job. She knew their names were Jessica and Ashley, but for the life of her she wasn't sure which one was which. And they didn't wear name tags. Beca just mentally flipped a coin and hoped she was right.

"Hey...Jessica?" She smiled hopefully, but received a glare in return.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley huffed before returning her attention to the computer.

"Sorry, Ashley." Beca leaned her forearms on the desk, flashing her best apology smile.

"Please don't lean on my desk." Ashley sighed. Beca quickly stood back straight. "Is there something you needed Agent Mitchell?"

"Um, I was wanting to get the mission reports that my partner, Agent Beale, wrote up." Beca bit her lip and bounced on her heels slightly.

"Fill this out." Ashley rolled her eyes like she was put out and grabbed a form. "And then I'll go grab what you need."

"Why do I need to fill this out? They were my own missions?" Beca looked disgusted at the form in front of her before looking up to see Ashley's death glare. "Nevermind, sorry, I'll just, uh, fill this out real quick."

Beca took a seat in a chair across the office. She grumbled in her mind about the formality of filling out a form to look at your own damn mission reports. She rolled her eyes when she couldn't remember her Agent number and had to go back to her desk to look it up on her computer. After a more aggravating than necessary ten minutes, the form was filled and she handed it to Ashley.

"Be right back." Ashley said flatly as she disappeared into the vaulted archives. She returned with a small stack of brown folders that were tied shut. "You have 24 hours to peruse. If you need copies you'll need approval from Captain Littner."

"Thanks, Ash." Beca took the files and gave her a small salute.

"Its Ashley." Ashley sighed again before returning her full attention back to her computer. Beca's eyes widened in annoyance as she spun around to leave. Her charm didn't seem to work on everyone. She hurried back to the office, excited to read the things Chloe wrote that made Emily fawn over her.

Before she could dig into the reports she could hear that Chloe had returned, talking calmly to Aubrey down the hall. Beca fumbled to stuff the reports in her bag so Chloe didn't see just before the redhead walked back into the office.

"Sorry for getting so angry earlier. I'm just really disappointed." Chloe slouched at her desk. "Aubrey wants to go over our next mission when we're ready."

* * *

Beca returned home after the briefing, deciding to give Chloe some space to deal with the Kommissar situation. And she might have had ulterior motives, since she could read the mission reports in peace and see what Chloe had wrote about her to make her sound so amazing. Yes, she realized her ego needed to chill, but how often did one get to read about thoughts that their significant other had about them. She poured a glass of vodka, put on a record and plopped on the couch with the stack of reports on the coffee table.

She flipped through the first one while sipping her drink and her eyebrows creased the further she went along. She ended up pouring two more drinks after reading through several more reports, getting more and more upset. She finally slammed a folder down on her coffee table and moved back to the kitchen. After pouring another drink and snatching some sticky notes, she sat back down on the couch to get to work.

* * *

Chloe had finished her dinner and was putting leftovers away when a thunderous knock was heard at her door. She quirked an eyebrow and grabbed her gun from a secret niche under her kitchen sink. She approached the door slowly, gripping the gun tightly. She looked through the peephole and sighed in relief when she saw Beca. She swung the door open and smiled brightly.

"Hey!" Chloe stepped aside automatically to let Beca in. Beca mumbled a 'hi' as she cautiously stepped inside glancing at the gun. "As an agent you answer your door with defense when an unexpected visitor violently knocks on it." Chloe explained.

"Sorry." Beca shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "I know I told you I'd be at my place tonight to give you some space, so sorry to show up unexpectedly." Chloe squinted her eyes as she closed the door, feeling a weird vibe coming off the brunette.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked as she put the safety back on and hid the gun back under the sink.

"Sure, yeah. Perfectly fine." Beca started pacing and her tone was laced with aggravation. It was like she was a little fireball just needing one little push to send her into a full on explosion. Chloe eyed her cautiously, wondering what could have set Beca off in the few hours since they had seen each other.

"Becs?" Chloe asked again as she slowly slid into her a chair at the table. "Want to sit?"

"No. I'm good standing." Beca pulled a file from her bag and slammed it on the table.

"What's this?" Chloe jumped and then her hands hovered over the file as if it were a potential bomb.

"You tell me." Beca barked back when she folded her arms and leaned against the opposite wall.

"What are you doing with our mission reports?" Chloe flipped through the first folder curiously.

"I was confronting Emily about the flirting thing. At least what I thought was flirting. Apparently she's 'strictly dickly.'" Beca used air quotes along with a disgusted face to get her point across.

"Strictly what?" Chloe let out a bark of laughter.

"Well, she wasn't flirting." Beca snapped and continued in a serious tone, making Chloe immediately stop laughing. "She was just happy to be working with me. Because she thinks I'm some superhero. Because of the way you wrote our reports. She's a fan apparently. Well, me and my ego had to go and find out just what you wrote about me to cause such a strong reaction from someone. But imagine my surprise when as I'm reading, I find out how you really feel about me?!" Beca's voice increased volume with every sentence until she was nearly yelling.

"Beca I don't know-" Chloe gulped, trying to figure out why Beca was so angry.

"I put a little sticky tab on certain parts I found interesting." Beca folded her arms and nodded at the reports.

Chloe's expression fell as she read the parts Beca had highlighted and realised the reason for Beca's anger. She gulped, as she kept her head focused on the files, not wanting to look at Beca until she had time to figure out what to say to her.

"Agent Mitchell is impulsive, struggles with listening. She would be better solo, as would I. Agent Mitchell puts missions at risk regularly. One of the most frustrating people I've had to work with in any capacity. I strongly recommend Agent Mitchell see the Agency's psychologist. Sleep issues that could affect missions. Has psychological issues that I'm not sure I can help with which may jeopardize missions in the future. I would like to formally request a partner change even though my last attempts have been denied." Beca recited from memory a few key lines she remembered.

"I know those things sound...so, so bad." Chloe sighed and closed the file she had been looking at.

"Bad? It's like everything I think is wrong with me and how much of a fuck up I am was just confirmed. And by my girlfriend!" Beca threw her hands in the air and started pacing angrily.

"Beca, some of those things were written when I was really frustrated with you. And it was fairly early in our partnership. And you're clearly skipping over the good things I wrote about you. Things that made Emily a fangirl mess." Chloe tried to defend herself.

"You didn't know I had sleep issues until our fake honeymoon mission. That was not early in our partnership." Beca corrected harshly.

"Okay, yes, but I only asked for the partner change before that. I really only wanted you to get help, I didn't want to hurt you or anything. I didn't want a new partner, I wanted to help the one I had at that point."

"So you think I have psychological issues?"

"You do." Chloe raised her hands, palms up like it wasn't a big deal. "So do I."

"Fuck this!" Beca shook her head and stomped toward the door.

"No! You don't get to just storm in here, yell at me, and storm out!" Chloe followed her and blocked her exit from the door.

"I don't have anything else to say, Chloe!" Beca clenched her fists. "I know how you feel about me now. Just wanted you to know that sucks."

"Don't act all wounded. If you had actually gotten off your ass to help with the reports back then you would've had nothing but wonderful things to say about me then?" Chloe stood her ground, asking sarcastically. "You would've had your own list of complaints and you know it."

"I never wanted a different partner at any point. Yeah you could be frustrating at the time, but we worked. I thought we worked." Beca scoffed as she looked away from Chloe.

"We do work." Chloe said immediately, trying to get Beca to look at her. "We work amazing together. A few frustrations and complaints in the beginning of our partnership doesn't change that. You weren't perfect and neither was I. I was just trying to be honest in the reports."

"I wouldn't have said you needed psychological help." Beca said softer, the hurt feelings clear in her voice.

"That was a bit far, I'll admit but-"

"But nothing. There's nothing to talk about, just get out of my way."

"No. I'm not letting you leave until we talk."

"Ask for your partner change again, you might get what you want." Beca pushed past Chloe and opened the door.

"That's not what I want! Stop acting like a child." Chloe looked to the ceiling, wishing Beca would just calm down.

"Well since I'm such a child, I'm going to go for a ride on my bike that you hate so much." Beca smirked snarkily. "I'll be going to my own apartment tonight, and I'm staying this time, so don't wait up or anything." Beca started marching down the hallway. Chloe, not wanting to yell for her neighbors to hear stepped out and sighed.

"Text me when you're home at least." Chloe said, frustrated out of her mind, but still wanting and needing Beca to be safe.

"Sure." Beca waved her hand in the air before stomping down the stairs and Chloe could hear the door to the street open and slam shut.

* * *

Beca, of course, ended up at Harvey's, venting to Stacie. She couldn't go into details about why they fought, and thankfully Stacie didn't press. She just brought her another shot glass and a glass of water, demanding Beca finish the water before her next drink.

"I should be alone. I know it. I don't know what I was thinking jumping into a relationship." Beca shook her head as she gulped down half the water.

"Please, you didn't just jump into a relationship." Stacie said softly. "You took your sweet ass time getting into a relationship with her."

"Which was obviously a mistake." Beca laughed darkly as she slid the empty water glass back and nodded at the vodka bottle. "She clearly thinks I'm an immature idiot. And I can't say she's totally wrong."

"Stop being so hard on yourself." Stacie said forcefully. "So you have flaws that Chloe pointed out. Big deal. We all have flaws."

"Yeah but how would you like it if the person you were dating pointed out the flaws you were most insecure about, the flaws you hated about yourself?"

"No one would like that, Beca." Stacie said with an implied duh. "But now you get to decide if you want to prove her wrong and be mature about this, or stay here and drink all night until I have to drive you home myself and prove her right."

Beca gave her a long look before pulling out her wallet. She slammed a twenty down and stood up. Stacie sighed and looked at her regretfully.

"I wasn't telling you to leave, Beca."

"Well, I am. I gotta go be by myself for awhile. Keep the change." She said as she whipped her leather jacket back on and stalked out the door.

* * *

Chloe sat down at the TV with her glass of wine after Beca left. She didn't really want to watch anything, just wanted some noise in the apartment to distract her from her thoughts. There was a tug of war going on inside of her. The angry and annoyed side that was mad at Beca for overreacting and then storming out was battling the guilty and hurt side that wishes she could re-word some of the things she said in the report, or at least told Beca about them. She looked at the mission reports now resting on the coffee table. It was like they were mocking her. She was finally in a good relationship, probably long-term, and they had to go and screw everything up.

She decided to indulge in a little self-pity as she flipped a file open as the TV played in the background. They gave her flashbacks of their early time together. She remembered there always being an attraction that almost made her mad. She never had to worry about that with Agent Price. He was married with kids. No romantic possibility. But then this sexy brunette strolls in and flirts with her unashamedly. There were so many times Chloe remembered wanting to kiss her, but having to fight with herself to control her urges. And Beca was no help at all.

Looking back, she's not sure why she was so opposed to it. Even Aubrey gave her blessing early on. And Beca clearly was attracted to her in some way. But then she wondered if they had hooked up and gave into that attraction early on if they would've been able to get where they are now. It probably would've been a fling, and ended poorly. They really would have probably had to change partners. But now? Now it was love. Chloe was in love with Beca. And she'd be damned if these stupid words from months ago were going to screw that up.

She downed her wine glass and quickly called Beca's number. It rang until voicemail. She immediately redialed. That time it went straight to voicemail. And then her anger was back.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chloe mumbled as she stood up and grabbed her keys.

* * *

Chloe jogged up the steps to Beca's apartment building and knocked on the door. She sighed heavily when there was no reply after a few minutes.

"Maybe she's working on music or showering." Chloe mumbled to herself. She waited outside the door for ten more minutes. Calling and texting every so often and not getting an answer. She would get angry, and then worried, and then angry again. It was beyond frustrating. She wanted to just go home and sleep and let Beca act like a child, but she wouldn't forgive herself if something had actually happened. So she drove to the next best place: Harvey's.

"Stacie, have you seen Beca?" Chloe asked as she tried to hide the concern in her voice.

"She was in here about an hour ago." Stacie replied, shocked to see the redhead standing in front of her.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm assuming home? She had a few. And she was upset." Stacie looked a little sheepish, knowing about their fight, but trying to be somewhat neutral.

"I'm assuming she told you about our little fight?" Chloe tilted her head, not feeling like beating around the bush.

"Yeah. She did." Stacie shrugged. "I told her she needed to be mature and she left in a huff."

"Shocker." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"She had been drinking so I'm sure she went home."

"I was just there. I knocked and waited for twenty minutes. Her bike wasn't out front. And I called and texted. Nothing." Chloe took a deep breath, trying not to let her anxiety get the best of her.

"Okay. Maybe she's just still mad." Stacie said encouragingly as she pulled out her phone. "Let me try." It rang several times until it went to voicemail. Stacie smiled nervously at Chloe. "I'm sure its fine."

"Call me if you hear from her." Chloe demanded before jogging out of the bar. She was now worried about Beca's actual well-being. Something could have happened to her. She could've gotten in a wreck on that stupid motorcycle. One of the many enemies they have accumulated being in the spy business might have attacked her. As she drove around, looking for motorcycles or ambulances, she started to get more panicked. So she drove to the only other place her nervous mind could think to go.

* * *

It had started pouring outside, which made it twice as hard to steer her motorcycle. But Beca stubbornly shoved her helmet on and drove on instinct. She drove past her apartment a little ways out of town. She pulled up to Nick's race track, parked her bike, and hopped the fence. She landed awkwardly since she was still buzzed, but some it had worn off a little since the bar. So she pulled out her handy flask and chugged the rest of her vodka like it was water. She gave her head a little shake and clapped her hands together, feeling energized.

She found her way to the shed, where she knew the hiding spot for Nick's key. She slid the garage door open and found the bike she wanted. She hopped out and sped out of the shed to start doing laps around the rain slicked track. She felt the back tired jerk but she righted herself quickly as she started to take her fourth turn. She felt herself losing control of the bike and tried to brake, but that only made it worse. The tires hydro-planed, sending Beca into a tailspin. She closed her eyes and just gripped on tightly to the handles, just hoping to not fly off. She was going almost 100 miles an hour and that would not end well.

The bike finally crashed into the fence landing hard on Beca and sending her head whipping back against the concrete. Smoke was coming from the bike. One tire was already flat from the impact. She groaned when she tried to breathe, instinctively reaching for her right side. She took a few steadying breaths to see if she was bleeding or could possibly have a broken bone. Thankfully, she felt fine, aside from the pounding headache, dizziness, and sharp pain coming from her side.

Once she got the bike off of her and was able to scoot herself free she picked up her phone. She called Nick. That's what was stressing her out in the moment. She wrecked one of Nick's bikes, while drunk, while trespassing. He'd never trust her again. Next, she called Stacie. She didn't text or call Chloe, figuring her partner wouldn't need to find out about this little episode until a later day.

Nick and Stacie arrived almost at the same time. They rushed over to where Beca was slouched against the fence in the rain.

"Beca! What happened? Are you okay?" Stacie dropped to her knees and put her hands on the sides of Beca's face, getting her to look her in the eye.

"I'm fi...fine. The….bike's worsh..wor..worse off." Beca mumbled drowsily, trying to keep her head up.

"Dammit, Beca." Nick whined as he looked over the bike and assessed the damage. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanne...was...nt." Beca blinked slowly, struggling to pick her head up.

"I'm taking her to a hospital." Stacie said authoritatively. "You can deal with her and the bike situation after, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Nick waved her off, feeling a little guilty for being more upset about one of his bikes. "Let me know how things go."

"Will do. Now come on you little dumbass." Stacie carefully picked Beca up around her armpits and slowly led her to her own car to drive her to the hospital.

* * *

Chloe nearly stormed through the doors of HQ, rushing to her and Beca's office. The lights were out and it was silent. Chloe still looked around just in case Beca was in the sort of mood that she would sit in the dark. She spun around and hurried downstairs to the mat room to see if she decided to use exercise as a coping mechanism for their fight. It would also explain not having her phone on her. But it was basically empty aside from two other agents doing a little light sparring.

She knew Aubrey was still in her office. She enjoyed working late. She'd be putting in mission reports and different intel into the database. It was time consuming but worth it to have all files in a central location than in the dusty vault downstairs. Chloe opened the door and felt a little bad when Aubrey's head popped up and she yanked her glasses off.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

"It's Beca." Chloe swallowed hard, trying not to burst into tears. She had worked herself up into a mild panic over the past hour. "We had a fight and now I don't know where she is. She's not answering her phone. I'm worried."

"Chloe. Its okay." Aubrey walked around her desk to give Chloe a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder. "And...I'm sorry, but haven't you guys fought before? Why are you so stressed this time? What happened?"

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. She really wished they had been able to tell her about their relationship before this moment. She was too tired and emotionally drained to try and come up with some excuse to give Aubrey so that she and Beca could tell her together later.

"Aubrey, there's something I haven't told you." Chloe opened her eyes and watched as Aubrey sat on the edge of her desk, motioning for Chloe to continue. "We...me and Beca...we've been...dating. For about two months now. And we were going to tell you today, but you dropped the bomb on us about Kommissar and I got distracted. But we fought tonight. Our first real fight. And she left. And she won't answer her phone. I don't know what to do." She put her hands on her head as she started pacing in a short line back and forth, trying to stay calm.

"Chloe, calm down. You forget we have resources. We'll find her." Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the forearms and waited for the redhead to look her in the eyes. "And we'll talk about that whole dating secret you've been keeping after we find her." She gave Chloe a little smirk to lighten things up as she spun around to get her phone.

"You're not mad, are you?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"No." Aubrey said softly. "I mean, I wish you didn't feel like you had to keep it from me. But I'm happy for you. I told you a long time ago you'd be good together."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want to hear the "I told you so" speech." Chloe let out a small smile, grateful for her best friend right now. Just as Aubrey was about to start putting effort into finding Beca, Chloe's phone rang. She nearly dropped it as she nervously snatched it out of her pocket. It was Stacie.

"Stacie? Did you hear from Beca? Is she okay?"

"She's okay, Chloe. She's fine." Stacie said quietly and reassuringly as if there was something important she needed to add. "She's...in the hospital."

* * *

Beca sighed as she looked up at the ceiling in her hospital bed, still feeling a little dizzy and short of breath. She ended up bruising a couple ribs, getting a concussion, and spraining her knee. All in all, with the rain and the slick track and the alcohol in her system, it could've been a lot worse. She was just relieved she didn't need surgery on anything.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stacie came in with a cup of coffee.

"Fine. Just kind of stupid." Beca mumbled, not looking up to meet her eyes.

"Well you were kind of stupid." Stacie sat in the chair beside Beca and took a sip. "Really stupid actually. Storming out and going to speed drive your bike in the rain while drunk? You could've killed yourself."

"It wasn't my bike." Beca said as if that were an important fact. "It was one of Nick's."

"Oh, even better. Destroy other people's property to help you ignore your problems." Stacie scoffed as she shook her head in disappointment at her friend lying in the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry." Beca sighed, genuinely sorry about the whole night. "I already told Nick I'd pay him back for any damages. I just don't always know what to do when I get that mad and driving as fast as I can go helps."

"That's fine. Just don't do it in the rain after you've been drinking." Stacie said with her voice raised. "You don't know how guilty I'd feel if something worse had happened to you."

"I know. I know...it won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't because that's the last time I give you more than one drink when you're upset without making sure you have a ride home." Stacie folded her arms and sat back in her seat.

They sat in silence for a moment. Stacie sipping on her coffee and studying Beca with an intense glare. Beca awkwardly picking up the itchy hospital blanket, feeling like she was a little kid in trouble. And it was only about to get worse.

"What the HELL, Beca?!" Chloe stormed into the room, hair damp and frizzy, clothes drenched, and eyes full of anger. Beca's eyes widened and she sat up in fear, passing a glance to Stacie.

"Oh, yeah, I called Chloe." Stacie smirked as if it were an afterthought, enjoying the look on Beca's face.

"Chloe, look-"

"No, you look, Beca." Chloe interrupted and stepped further into the room. "You scared the shit out of me tonight. You come start a fight and storm off. You don't answer your phone like a stubborn teenager and then I have to get a call from Stacie that you landed yourself in the hospital because you were driving that fucking motorcycle while drunk. Are you proud of yourself right now? Did you get what you wanted?"

"No." Beca said simply, thinking the fewer words she spoke, the better. Stacie was a little fearful herself. She'd heard the saying that redheads could have a fiery temper but she'd never witnessed it firsthand.

"I swear, Beca, this better not happen again. I'm not putting up with this childish shit when I'm in an adult relationship, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Beca nodded. "It won't. It won't happen again." Then she winced, her headache coming back in full force, and the room started spinning slightly.

"Are you okay?" Chloe's voice softened, but still had a hint of aggravation when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, just a headache. Its fine."

"She has a concussion." Stacie interjected to give Chloe all the information. "Bruised ribs and a sprained knee. Nothing serious, just a little pain according to the doctor."

"I'm glad you're not seriously hurt. But in all honesty, I'm glad you're in a little pain." Chloe shrugged with a frown, feeling grateful Beca was alive and relatively fine, but still wanting her to suffer a little.

"Thanks, Beale." Beca mumbled.

"Here, you can have my seat." Stacie moved to get up for Chloe to sit.

"You don't need to stay, Chlo. I'm not even seriously injured." Beca said quietly. "You could meet me back at my apartment or something and we can talk then."

"It's fine. I'll stay."

"You don't have to stay out of girlfriend obligation. I won't be offended."

"I want to be here, Beca." Chloe sighed in mild frustration.

"Why? Why would you want to stay in a gross hospital with terrible coffee and an uncomfortable chair with your girlfriend that you're currently mad at?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Chloe blurted as Stacie's eyebrows rose to her hairline. Stacie looked down with her lips attached to her coffee cup and quickly excused herself from the tension in the room. Beca's eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Shit." Chloe closed her eyes and mumbled to herself before spinning around and bolting out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put what happens next in here but I might've ended up with a 12,000 word chapter lol plus its been awhile since I've done a little cliffhanger.
> 
> How do you think Beca's going to respond to that L-bomb? And even more fun, how do y'all expect Aubrey's chat with Beca will go? Lol


	29. Next Time Get The Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am an uncultured swine. I've never been outside of America. I don't have a vast knowledge of other cultures. I try to do a little research but I know I probably get some (a lot of) stuff wrong when talking about other countries. So if I get something wrong or inaccurate, let me know! Just be nice about it :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and giving feedback, its very much appreciated and encourages me to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 29: Next Time Get The Sake**

"Hello, Beca." Aubrey said softly and eerily calmly as she entered Beca's room and closed the door behind her. Beca watched nervously as Aubrey slowly moved to the blinds and closed them on each window that pointed out into the hall. Beca's eyes flashed between the blinds and Aubrey until Aubrey turned around to face her.

"I hope you're feeling better." Aubrey said stoically.

"Aubrey, I promise, I'll be back to work in no time. I just have to be in a brace but its not a bad sprain. It shouldn't affect me getting back to work." Beca said quickly, worried about how Aubrey would react to her being sidelined with another injury.

"I'm not here about your work status." Aubrey said calmly as she quickly brought out a handful of knives she had hiding in her pockets. Beca gulped and sat up a little in bed.

"What are you doing with those knives?"

"Do you know the quickest way for someone to bleed out?" Aubrey asked innocently as she turned to face one of those anatomy posters on the wall about 15 feet away. Beca remained silent, sensing Aubrey wasn't actually looking for audience participation. "You hit them in the big arteries." Aubrey held the knives in her left hand and grabbed one with her right to begin the demonstration.

"Carotid artery." The knife whizzed across the room, thudding against the poster right on the neck. "Femoral." Aubrey said monotone as another knife flew across the room into the thigh. "Brachial." She said as soon as the previous knife hit, and breezed the third knife into an upper bicep. "Radial. Ulnar." Aubrey sent the last two knives simultaneously with both her hands, hitting the left and right wrists. She strolled casually to retrieve her knives and then turned to look at Beca with a creepy smile on her face.

"If that poster were a human, they would've bled out in seconds." Aubrey said proudly as she rested her hands on the railing on the end of Beca's bed, looking down with a strange look on her face. "So Chloe informed me of some interesting news about the two of you." She tilted her head, abruptly changing the subject.

"We were going to tell-" Beca started when Aubrey put up a hand.

"I wasn't finished. Don't interrupt. I'm actually glad you two got together. I told her a long time ago you two had so much sexual tension and should at least resolve that. But I really thought you would be good for her and vice-versa. She's stubborn as a mule so she was obviously refusing to give in to her feelings a long time ago. But I'm glad she caved, I think you could make her happy. Here's the thing." Aubrey pulled a chair over so she could sit and look directly at Beca. "Chloe came to me in a panic tonight. And Chloe doesn't panic. Until you. Chloe's never hidden a relationship from me. Until you. Chloe doesn't let her emotions get out of hand like she did tonight. Until you."

"You saying I'm a bad influence?"

"No. I'm saying you're different. And that worries me. Because Chloe doesn't have serious relationships. And this feels serious. It means Chloe could get hurt, really hurt. And Beca, you may be a badass agent, but let me remind you that I'm a pretty badass agent too, and I got promoted to Captain. I'm a different level of badass. So if you hurt Chloe?" Aubrey paused, staring directly at Beca with an intensity that made the brunette squirm. "I will hurt you."

"I won't." Beca said defiantly, not breaking eye contact.

"You already have." Aubrey shot back sternly. "You start a fight, then you run away like a child, then you end up in a hospital without letting her know where you are just for her to get a call from Stacie that you're in a hospital. She was freaking out, Beca. And you need to get your head out of your ass because Chloe deserves better."

"Look, having three women come in here and yell at me isn't exactly helping my recovery." Beca folded her arms in the bed, wishing she could run out the door.

"Have I once raised my voice?" Aubrey asked rhetorically. "I'm not yelling at you. I'm warning you. Do not hurt her again. And if you can do that? I'll be happy as a clam. Because Chloe likes you. Oh, excuse me." Aubrey bit back a laugh, amused at her best friend for of course dropping the L-bomb in dramatic fashion. "She loves you, from what I heard in the hallway."

"Yeah...I…" Beca squirmed again, hating the feeling of not being able to run away from awkward situations. "I want to talk to her about that. But she ran off before I could even respond."

"Guess you're even." Aubrey nodded in satisfaction. "Now, I'll let you rest. I just needed to give you that talk so you're prepared for what'll happen if you hurt her again. Just remember my little knife demonstration the next time you think of doing something that'll make her unhappy."

"I'm one of your best agents, you wouldn't actually kill me." Beca scoffed lightly, hoping to call Aubrey's bluff.

"Of course I wouldn't kill you. But there's plenty I can do with a knife that could make you wish you'd bleed out in seconds." Aubrey gave her a chilling smile.

"Got it. Loud and clear." Beca raised her hands in surrender.

"Good. Feel better Beca. We need you for the next mission ASAP." Aubrey patted Beca's sprained knee with a little extra umph, making Beca hiss in pain. Aubrey smiled sweetly as she left the room.

* * *

Beca was kept overnight for observation. Stacie finally had to leave when visiting hours ended. She left with a promise to make sure Beca's bike made it home and to apologize profusely to Nick. Chloe never came back and Beca really couldn't blame her. She had made an ass out of herself that night and had a whole night alone in a hospital bed to think about it. What made her even more anxious was Chloe's declaration followed by her fleeing without giving Beca a chance to respond. She deserved that, though, Beca figured. But she knew exactly where she was going as soon as she was released.

Stacie, as promised, returned first thing in the morning with coffee and donut holes. Beca ate half of them in the car because she was starving since hospital food was borderline inedible. Stacie just laughed at her friend's appetite for such a small person.

"Could you drop me off at Chloe's?" Beca asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, going to go face the music?" Stacie grinned.

"So to speak." Beca rolled her eyes and popped another donut hole.

"Are you sure that's where you want to go? I mean, she said some powerful words last night. You shouldn't just go in without thinking about it."

"I had all night to think about it." Beca reasoned.

"What are you going to say?" Stacie asked, trying not to sound nosy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Beca smirked as she directed Stacie to Chloe's apartment.

They pulled up and Beca took a deep breath, her nerves hitting her in full force.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No." Beca shook her head, trying to muster up her confidence as she moved her leg in the immobilizer out of the car. "No, I got this."

"Alright, good luck." Stacie waved as Beca took a deep breath before heading into the apartment building.

She limped up to Chloe's door and realized she didn't think she'd ever been this nervous in her life. She'd gone through scenarios and speeches while sleep evaded her the previous night, but now it seemed like any sort of planning had just gone right out the window. Moving on auto-pilot, she raised her hand and knocked. Her heartbeat thudded violently against her chest as she waited for Chloe to come to the door.

"Ah, Beca." Aubrey answered the door, making Beca visibly flinch.

"Shit.." Beca whispered.

"Chloe's just cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Go ahead." Aubrey stepped aside. "Chloe! I'm headed out now! I need to meet with Jesse about some things. I expect to see both of you this afternoon for the briefing." She grabbed her purse from the stand by the door and left Beca standing in the entryway. She could hear the sound of water coming from the kitchen so she followed it.

Chloe knew Beca was standing just a few feet away, but made no move to acknowledge her. She just scrubbed the plate that was in her hand over and over. Beca figured Chloe was giving her the silent treatment, deservedly so. Beca unstrapped her immobilizer and tossed it to the couch, then moved to stand right beside the redhead.

"Hey." She whispered as if the volume of her voice could be detrimental to her apology.

"Hi." Chloe responded as she wiped the plate and grabbed another.

"So, you had breakfast with your boss?" Beca asked, awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"She was my best friend first. And she stayed here last night because I didn't want to be alone." Chloe said, not taking her eyes off the dishes.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I feel like such an ass for making you worry. I overreacted and was immature." Beca spit out in one breath.

"Understatement." Chloe let out a snort.

"Any chance you'll forgive me?" Beca stepped closer and gently took the plate out of Chloe's hand and set it on the counter.

"I can forgive you. But please, Beca, don't make me go through that again." Chloe kept her body and eyes focused on the sink. "I was mad at you and then I was terrified something bad happened to you. We're agents Beca, you never know what can happen. I couldn't get a hold of you and just kept picturing you hurt or kidnapped. And then you didn't even want me to be with you in the hospital."

"I absolutely wanted you there." Beca turned Chloe around by her shoulders. "But I was feeling guilty and didn't want you to feel like you had to stay."

"You should've felt guilty, you were an ass." Chloe smirked as Beca invaded her space and placed her hands over Chloe's that were still resting on the counter.

"Well I promise to not make an ass out of myself the next time we have a fight. And to stay and talk."

"Good." Chloe twisted her hands so that their fingers could intertwine.

"And you're not perfect in this either you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Chloe's head tilted back, surprised by the accusation.

"Oh don't act innocent." Beca said, her tone lacking any venom. "You dropped a bomb like that and then you ran away."

"Well, thats-" Chloe paused before looking down, avoiding Beca's gaze. "That's not how I wanted to say it."

"Well, how'd you want to say it?"

"Like over dinner or cuddling on the couch or after sex or something romantic. Not in a hospital and not in front of Stacie." Chloe rolled her eyes, reliving the moment in her head.

"Well, let's just have a redo." Beca shrugged, rubbing her thumbs over Chloe's knuckles.. Chloe looked at her carefully to see if she was serious. "I think we can make at least one of those scenarios happen before we have to go to work."

"Its not dinner time." Chloe said softly as she untangled their hands and slowly wrapped her arms around Beca's waist.

"Not the scenario I was considering." Beca took a step back and Chloe easily followed.

"So you want to cuddle on the couch?" Chloe asked, feigning innocence as they moved out of the kitchen in perfect step.

"Not in the mood for cuddling." Beca's hands wandered and drifted under Chloe's shirt, running along smooth skin. Beca leaned forward, pausing to give Chloe the chance to back away if she wanted, before gently pressing her lips against the redhead. Chloe sighed into the kiss and gripped tightly onto Beca's shirt. As they shared short kisses, it quickly grew a bit more rough and needy. Chloe finally broke away, catching her breath.

"How's your knee?" Chloe asked when they parted for breath as she ran her hands up and down Beca's back.

"Perfectly fine."

"Your ribs?" Chloe asked again as she ghosted her lips over Beca's.

"Also fine." Beca swallowed hard as she felt Chloe start undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"I just...don't want to get carried away." Chloe brought a hand to Beca's front and ran her fingers from her collarbone down her chest to her belly button and back up. "And hurt you or something."

"Babe, you're forgetting I'm a tough motherfucker." Beca said seriously and Chloe burst into laughter.

"Says the woman who's been injured how many times that we've known each other?"

"Oh shut up." Beca griped as she kissed Chloe again. "I'll prove it to you." She crouched down, put her hands behind Chloe's thighs and lifted her in one try. Chloe let out a little yelp as she quickly held on to Beca's neck. Beca smirked proudly as she tilted her head up for Chloe to kiss her. But she took one step and let out a hiss of pain.

"Hurt yourself?" Chloe tried to hold in her laughter as she looked down at her wincing girlfriend. Beca just groaned as she set Chloe back on the ground.

"No. I'm fine. Shush." Beca grumped as she kissed Chloe before she could say anything else. Chloe quickly helped Beca slide out of her shirt while ripping her own off as they stumbled into her bedroom.

Beca pushed Chloe's shoulders for her to sit on the bed and Chloe immediately made quick work of undoing her jeans.

"Now, Beca." She said as Beca tried to lay her down. "I know you like to think you're a top, but I think it'd be best if you didn't have to be on your knees. Even though you know I love you in that position." She added with a wink when Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Not cool, Beale."

"On your back, Mitchell." Chloe shot right back, with a glimmer in her eyes, seeing the effect of her words on Beca.

"I'm only doing this because I like when you get all bossy." Beca gave her a smirk as she twisted around and scooted up on the bed, lying on her back as instructed.

"Good." Chloe grinned as she turned to hover over Beca. "Take off your bra."

"Yes ma'am." Beca bit her lip as she quickly yanked her bra off and tossed it to the side. Chloe let her hands slide along Beca's side teasingly before dipping her fingers into the waistband of her underwear. Her eyes kept intense eye contact with Beca until she slipped them off and tossed them over her shoulder.

Chloe leaned down to resume kissing Beca. She grinded against her, reveling in the sensation of their naked bodies being flush against each other. She didn't waste much time before sliding her hand down Beca's torso and over her clit. Beca grunted in approval as she pushed her hips harder against Chloe to encourage her to keep going.

"Touch me." Chloe whispered against Beca's lips as she slid her own finger into Beca. Beca did as commanded and moved her hand to slide into Chloe's already wet and warm heat. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she exhaled a sharp gasp of pleasure. And then Beca's lips found purchase on Chloe's breast, making her moan sharply and grind down harder on Beca's hand. She quickly added a second finger as she thrusted her own against Beca's core.

It was desperate. It was rough. Chloe thought she might burst into flames, her skin was so hot. And the way Beca's eyes sent smoldering glares at her every time they made eye contact ignited a flame deep in her chest, in her bones. She wanted Beca, all of her. And even though they were as close as physically possible, it still felt not close enough.

"Beca." Chloe moaned as she rocked quickly against Beca's hand. She pumped her own fingers in and out at a similar pace. Her thumb rubbed quick, short circles along Beca's clit, making the brunette writhe below her. Beca felt bolts of tingling sensations all over her body and couldn't control her muscles anymore.

"Fuck." Beca released Chloe's breast and slammed her head back against the pillow as her hips started bucking erratically. Chloe took that moment to press warm, open-mouthed kisses along Beca's neck up to her ear. She nibbled on Beca's earlobe roughly as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. But she wanted to climax with Beca. So she put her lips softly against Beca's ear and whispered, "Come with me. Come against my fingers."

"Shit...God, Chloe!" Beca cried out as her hips jolted one last time against Chloe and her body tightened up. She would feel the pain in her knee later, but she was on a high at that moment, and the only thing she felt was the pleasurable tingles running through her veins.

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe moaned as she panted above Beca, her knuckles turning white from grabbing on to the sheet so tightly. As she felt her body seem to regain awareness, she flopped to Beca's side and slowly brought her hand back to herself.

They lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, catching their breaths like they had just run around the whole city. Beca was the first to roll over and face Chloe with a grin.

"I never knew make up sex was so good." Beca ran her hand along Chloe's side before pulling her in close.

"So that's why you started that stupid fight, huh?" Chloe gave Beca a friendly poke in the chest before running her hand through Beca's slightly damp hair.

Beca didn't fire back with a witty response, but just stared at Chloe, took her in. Chloe almost flinched at the unwavering glare she was receiving. It was like Beca was looking at her for the first time.

"I love you." Beca whispered as her thumb rubbed reassuring strokes against Chloe's side. Chloe's hand froze, tangled in brown locks. Her lips slowly curved into a smile as she leaned in, lips ghosting over Beca's.

"I love you too." Chloe said before capturing Beca in another kiss.

"I've never been in love before." Beca said softly. Chloe ran a reassuring hand along Beca's cheek and behind her ear, knowing there was more Beca wanted to say, waiting patiently.

"Every time I've even come close I'd end the relationship or sabotage it. I guess...its scary." Beca gulped, looking away from Chloe for a moment. "I've never felt this way before and I feel like I'm opening myself up to have my heart crushed. Love makes you have to give someone the ability to hurt you more than anything in the world but trust that they won't. I guess that's why I got so mad. I felt like I finally was happy and ready to be in love with you and then I read those reports."

"I never meant to hurt you, you know." Chloe rubbed her thumbs along Beca's knuckles.

"No, I know." Beca nodded. "And you were right. Maybe if I'd gotten off my ass to help with the reports back then we could've hashed it all out then and there."

"I know I said I wanted a partner change and that you had faults, but Beca, I promise you, I don't want any other partner. And I trust you. I trust you with my life. And you'll make mistakes again, so will I, but I want you with me." Chloe gave her hands a firm squeeze. "And I'm sorry for writing harsh things in the reports just because I was mad at you back then."

"I was kind of a jackass back then." Beca smirked.

"Your words, not mine." Chloe let out a short giggle before attaching her lips to Beca's.

"I love you." Beca whispered again with a grin. "That feels really good to say."

"I love you too." Chloe tilted her head again, moaning into another kiss. Her hands started grasping at Beca, pulling her closer even though their bodies were flush against each other.

The charged words only relit the flame that had consumed them just moments ago. But now there was a whole other component. Chloe frantically moved to straddle Beca again while doing her best to keep their lips from parting. As she let her body roll against Beca like a beginning wave in an oncoming tsunami, her phone rang. And two seconds later, Beca's phone was ringing as well.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

They said simultaneously as they detangled themselves from each other in search of their phones.

"Aubrey." Chloe held her's up.

"Jesse." Beca did the same.

Saving the world didn't seem to afford pauses for agents who wanted to make love after saying those three special words.

* * *

"Beca. How are the injuries?" Jesse asked as soon as she and Chloe arrived at the meeting.

"They're fine." Beca nodded confidently, while Chloe gave her a small scowl but not arguing.

"No doctor restrictions?"

"No sir."

"Although, maybe we could have our Agency doctor take a look at her." Chloe suggested, a little fearful of Beca jumping back in too soon.

"No, we don't." Beca gave a pleading smile to Chloe, really not wanting to start another fight when they just made up less than an hour ago.

"Fine." Chloe sighed, knowing this one wasn't worth the argument.

"Alright then." Jesse proceeded and handed them each a file. "One of our top international agents, Lilly Onakuramara, has been MIA for three days now. We worry she has been captured and is being held in a top secret Japanese militia base." Jesse paced in front of a screen in the briefing room before Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey. "She has many secrets on the Japanese government that we are not yet privy to. That combined with the secrets she has on us, it is imperative we find her immediately. Now, this base is fairly unique. They don't use guns. You would think this would give us an advantage, but I strongly suggest you think otherwise. This private military is quick, agile, aggressive, and violent. They can strike in the blink of an eye before we could grab our gun from its holster. So don't underestimate them."

"However, we don't know for certain where she is." Aubrey stepped in. "All we know is her last known location was Japan. So we want to send you two in to gather intel. Its not a rescue mission yet. We just want to gather as much information as we can on this base for if and when we need to rescue her. For now, just scope the place out, talk to our leads, see if anyone has seen or heard from Agent Onakuramara. And hopefully we can find her before she's captured, but we realize that is unlikely."

"We have a hotel for you to stay and several contacts for you to get in communication with." Jesse pointed in the file to the information. "I know this sounds pretty easy, but this military group we think could capture is very dangerous. If things go south quickly we want some of our best there and ready."

"Got it." Beca nodded along. When they were dismissed they headed to their office and Beca disappointedly tossed the file on her desk.

"This is basically a babysitting job." She said with a purse of her lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're putting us on a basic intel assignment so I don't hurt myself. But they don't want to completely put me on the sideline because they know I'd get pissed."

"I don't think that's what they're doing." Chloe gave a little chuckle, wondering if that's exactly what Aubrey was planning. "I mean, depending on how things go we could come into some issues and things could get intense."

"Yeah, right." Beca scoffed.

"Look at it this way." Chloe stood up and walked over to Beca's desk, wrapping her fingers of one hand around Beca's neck with a reassuring squeeze. "We'll have a hotel, probably a nice one. And we can spend some quality time. Just because we're not chasing terrorists and shooting guns doesn't mean we can't find a way to have fun." She winked before placing a quick kiss on Beca's lips.

"I like the way you think." Beca grinned back as she lurched forward slightly to continue their little liplock.

"Here's your-" Aubrey walked through the door with little blue envelopes and smirked. "Travel info." She handed them both an envelope with a knowing grin on her face. They moved away from each other sheepishly. Beca covered her bottom lip with her upper while staring at the ground. Chloe sofly ran her fingers over her lips, also avoiding eye contact.

"Its a miracle I didn't catch you sooner." Aubrey shook her head with a laugh as she strolled out.

* * *

Chloe and Beca entered their hotel, feeling mildly jet-lagged. They had learned to adapt, but they still felt the effects sometimes.

"This is nice." Beca looked around at the wide open room. There was a little tea area with a short table and four cushions beside a wall of windows that overlooked the ocean. There was a canopy bed with privacy drapes and a fireplace off to the side. There was a small dining area with a fridge, stove top, keurig, and minibar.

"Not as nice as our fake honeymoon, but still." Chloe said jokingly as she put some clothes in the closet.

"Yep, no TV in the shower." Beca said disappointedly while peeking in the bathroom. "But the tub looks nice."

"Why don't you take a bath? Soak your knee. I'll get us some room service." Chloe sat down on the bed and flipped through the menu.

"Not that I'm admitting to being in pain, but that sounds amazing." Beca started filling the tub and Chloe mumbled something about how stubborn she was while Beca couldn't hear her.

"What sounds good to eat?" Chloe asked loud enough so Beca could hear over the sound of the running water. And then Beca peaked around the bathroom door with a devilishly grin. "Food, Beca." Chloe shook her head, knowing exactly what Beca's grin meant, but unable to hide her smile.

"I'm good with anything." Beca laughed as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

Chloe had just finished browsing the menu and was about to call downstairs when Beca re-emerged in one of the robes. Chloe's heart thudded and she hated how much of an effect the brunette could have on her. And judging by the smug look on Beca's face, she knew it and loved it.

"Why don't you join me before we eat dinner?" Beca unfastened the robe slightly. "You and your magic hands might be able to really heal my knee."

"I thought your knee was perfectly fine." Chloe scoffed as she tossed the menu down and sauntered over to where Beca stood.

"Fine, but not great. How about you work your magic?" Beca grabbed her by the hands and walked backwards into the bathroom.

"You just want me to touch you." Chloe rolled her eyes as she willingly followed.

"And is that so wrong?" Beca smirked as she stepped beside the bathtub and removed her robe. Chloe swallowed watching as Beca's naked body slid into the warm water, welcoming her to follow.

Beca sunk down into the bubbles enjoying the show of Chloe removing her clothes. Chloe took her time popping each button before letting her top gently fall off her shoulders to the floor. She quickly stepped out of her jeans, pulling her underwear with them. She felt so smug as she watched Beca basically drool as she undressed. There was something special about being in love with someone who looked at her the way Beca did. It was nice to be wanted, to be desired. And even if Beca could drive her crazy sometimes, it was all worth it for Chloe to see Beca looking at her like that.

"You forgot an item." Beca nodded at Chloe's purple bra. The one Beca knew that Chloe knew she liked.

"I'm saving the best for last." Chloe put her hands behind her back. "I know you're a boob gal." She took her agonizing time unhooking it and slowly moving the straps down her arms before letting it drop to the floor with the rest of her discarded clothes.

Beca smiled slyly as she gave a pat to her thighs that were under the bubbles. Chloe just shook her head and motioned for Beca to scoot forward. Beca pushed herself forward, gripping the sides of the tub. Chloe carefully stepped in behind her, making sure to not slip. As she sat down she let her legs slide past Beca on both sides. Beca quickly had her hands on the soft skin beside her.

Chloe let out a sigh as Beca leaned against her and she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. She used a hand to brush Beca's hair to one shoulder as her lips found purchase on the firm muscle between her neck and shoulder.

Her breath was hot against Beca's skin as her lips continued their journey along Beca's shoulder and up her neck, with pauses to gently nip at her earlobe. Then Chloe slowly moved Beca's hair back over and did the same slow and thorough journey on the other other side. All the while she kept her hands moving and kneading along Beca's thighs.

Beca had accepted this would be a slow buildup. She kept her breath steady as she felt the soft lips caress her skin and leaned into Chloe with each movement. Her own hands gently massaged up and down Chloe's calves and shins.

Chloe's hands wandered up to Beca's shoulders and ran down her upper arms. She repeated the journey a few times, increasing pressure as she went. Beca didn't even know how sore her muscles were until Chloe got her hands on them to knead out of the knots. As Chloe slowly moved her fingers up and down Beca's arms she rested her chin on her shoulder.

"This is nice."

"Really nice." Beca nodded with an extra squeeze to Chloe's thigh. "It makes me wish one of us had a tub back home." Then she turned her head slightly so she could capture Chloe's lips with her own. It was a simple kiss, one that had Beca's lips curling into a smile as she pulled back.

Chloe kept her chin on Beca's shoulder as her hands continued their journey south. Her fingers trailed delicately over her ribs down to the crease in Beca's hips and back up. When Beca let out a snort and flinch at a ticklish spot, Chloe smirked and continued on. Her thumbs dug into the crease in Beca's hips, getting close to the spot that Beca was needing her more and more.

Her hands slid up and down Beca's thighs, fingers taking a moment to trace over Beca's kneecaps. She breathed heavily against Beca's neck as her hands slowly moved up Beca's stomach until they found firm rounds of wet flesh. She leaned her own chest firmly into Beca's back as she nipped along Beca's lower neck.

"You give amazing massages, baby." Beca's voice was raspy, her breathing labored. She was honestly ready for the massage to reach its...climax so to speak. Chloe hummed in agreement as she let her thumbs gently play with Beca's nipples that had quickly grown stiff. She let her left hand stay as her right hand slid down Beca's toned stomach and found her way to Beca's core. She couldn't tell as easily as she normally would how wet Beca was due to the bath, but she was pretty sure she knew anyway.

She slipped a finger inside Beca and revelled in how Beca responded. Beca gasped and pushed her body closer to Chloe's and her hips rolled against Chloe's hand. Chloe let her finger massage Beca's inner walls at a steady pace until she added another finger. Beca groaned as she reached back and gripped onto Chloe's hair as her hips rolled harder against Chloe's hand, water nearly seeping out of the tub with the movements.

Chloe moved her body against Beca with each slow thrust. They were in perfect sync. Chloe thrusted and curled her fingers against Beca's core until she could feel Beca start to move erratically. She knew Beca was close. She pumped her fingers into her as hard and fast as she could while her other hand maintained a firm pressure on Beca's breast. And the cherry on top that Chloe knew would get Beca to tumble over the edge, she sucked on Beca's earlobe then trailed wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She thought at one point she might have been too aggressive and worried about leaving a mark when they had a meeting the next day.

Beca's hips started bucking harder and harder and Chloe rolled her own core against the backside of Beca. They moved with and against each other, letting the bubbles of the bath cover their skin in warmth. More warmth than they already had. Beca let out a strangled moan as she grasped to Chloe's red hair beside her as if she were holding onto life. Chloe was never one to turn her nose up at a hair tug or pull during sex and this was no exception. She let out her own high pitched gasp. She quickly moved her hand from Beca's breast to her own clit to rub quick, tight circles to help her join Beca in ecstasy. And she came with a choked cry alongside Beca.

They came down from their highs to the sound of heavy panting and deep breaths. When they finally reach normal heart rates they held onto one on another just enjoying the connection they shared in the moment. Physical, emotional, mental. Chloe had never felt so linked to another human being, neither did Beca.

Once they were able to remove themselves from their sensual bath, they shared the room service that Chloe had planned on ordering earlier before she joined Beca in the tub. The shared idle chatter as they taste tested the various foods Chloe had wanted to try. There was also a lot of time spent in comfortable silence; eating food and sharing loving glances. For a moment Chloe forgot they were agents on a mission. She felt like she was in a normal relationship, just on vacation. And even though they would never be normal, she was more than happy with the life they had managed to share together. She also had bright hopes and plans for what their unstable and atypical life might be.

* * *

Beca woke up to the morning light peeking through their curtains. She inhaled the scent of Chloe beside her and scooted closer, wrapping a hand around her bare waist. She could sense Chloe was sleepily regaining consciousness as she took a deep breath and moved her back even closer to Beca.

Beca let her hand wander lower, letting her fingers dance and tickle over Chloe's sensitive skin, making the redhead let out a huff. Beca knew Chloe was trying to keep herself calm. For some reason, Chloe hated showing Beca how quickly she could turn her on. Something about Beca's pride not needing anymore stroking.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Chloe asked, nearly breathless.

"Returning the favor for last night." Beca mumbled as she kissed the side of Chloe's neck.

"We have a meeting this morning."

"I won't take long." Beca grazed her lips over Chloe's ear just as Chloe's alarm went off. "Hit snooze." Beca moved her hand quicker, hoping to make Chloe weak enough to just hit snooze.

"Beca." Chloe whined through labored breath.

"Come on, baby. I'll be fast I promise." Beca slipped a second finger into Chloe while massaging her clit with her thumb rapidly.

"Okay, fine." Chloe let out a frustrated breath and reached out and slapped her phone before sliding back against Beca. Beca smirked against her skin as she made quick work of returning the favor.

* * *

Chloe's ringtone went off obnoxiously loud again. Chloe had fallen asleep almost immediately after Beca had given her a quick but intense orgasm. She realized it wasn't her alarm tone, though. She leaned over and saw Aubrey's name, practically glaring at her, on her screen.

"Aubrey? Hello?" Chloe sat up, trying to not sound like she had just woken up.

"Chloe thank God." Aubrey exhaled heavily into the phone. Her relief quickly turned into a reprimand. "Why did I get a call from Agent Fumiro that you never showed up to the arranged meeting? We thought you might have been captured!"

"I'm sorry! It was...jet-lag." Chloe ran a hand through her hair as Beca scooted closer and put a hand on Chloe's stomach.

"Please, you never get jet-lag that bad." Aubrey huffed angrily. "Now get your head out of your ass...or should I say Beca's vagina?"

"Oh my God, Aubrey, that's not-." Chloe clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment and then slapped Beca's wandering hand so hard that Beca understood she meant it. Beca took her hand back and shook it mouthing 'ow!'

"We arranged another meeting with Agent Fumiro and you better not miss this. He could have very valuable information. Understood?"

"Yes. Text me the details. We'll be there." Chloe said firmly.

"Good." Aubrey hung up abruptly without saying goodbye and Chloe spun her head around to glare at Beca who was laying on her pillow with her hands underneath, looking like a worried puppy about to be scolded.

"Get dressed." Chloe sighed as she stumbled out of bed to get ready.

"You in trouble?" Beca asked cautiously as she did as she was told.

"_We_ are in trouble. We missed our meeting with Agent Fumiro because I hit stop instead of snooze on the alarm. And Aubrey knows exactly why we weren't at the meeting and called me out on it and I don't think I've ever been so mortified." Chloe rattled on as she frantically pulled clothes out of the closet to put on.

"I'm sorry I can't keep my hands to myself when I have a hot girlfriend who just recently told me she's in love with me." Beca shrugged as she tried to put her hands on Chloe's waist. Chloe quickly slapped them away, less aggressively than a minute ago.

"She told me to get my head out of your vagina and make it to the meeting." Chloe deadpanned.

"Oh. That's-" Beca stuttered and cleared her throat, keeping her hands to herself this time. "That's awkward."

"Yes. So I'm sorry if hearing my best friend and boss, Aubrey Posen say that to me ruins my libido. Let's just be professional and get to this meeting. We'll be fine." Chloe sighed as she started undressing right in front of Beca, who couldn't help but stare. "And don't ogle me. Get dressed."

* * *

They met with Fumiro at a small restaurant on a busy street. Chloe expressed their profuse apologies for missing breakfast, which he quickly waved off, insisting it was fine.

"How about we order some sake?" Beca asked as she perused the menu.

"No, no. You must try this tea!" Agent Fumiro interjected. "It is an ancient tradition and makes the body energized and focused. It tastes delicious as an added bonus. How about a round for the table?" He asked excitedly. Beca and Chloe shrugged, accepting to give it a try. He knew more about the culture than they did after all. He scurried off to the kitchen and returned with three tea cups.

"To our shared goal." He held his cup up and did a quick toast with the girls just before the food arrived. Chloe couldn't help but find it amusing how Beca tried so desperately hard to use the chopsticks and fail miserably. She finally politely asked the waitress if they had a fork. Chloe gave her a smug look as she took in a mouthful of noodles with her own chopsticks.

They chatted about Japan for a few minutes while the waiter came back and forth before quietly diving into the real reason they were meeting.

"I believe Agent Onakuramara has been captured." Agent Fumiro lowered his voice while remaining calm and keeping his attention on his food and tea. "She and I worked closely together and all of our back up plans of communication have been silent on her end. I think she's captured by the militant group, Tozuku. In our language it means "thieves." Generally that's all they do. They steal information, sometimes powerful politicians or businessmen for ransom. Their goal is money, not power. Which, thankfully, I think is far less dangerous. They don't believe in weapons with ammunition, but their skill with swords, knives, and similar weapons is extremely dangerous. I believe they are holding Agent Onakuramara in order to bribe both Japanese and U.S governments. My fear is that they will get as much information out of her by any means necessary and then accept any monetary reward they can get after that. It is imperative we find her and their militant base before both our countries lose powerful secrets and a powerful asset."

"Do we know where this base is?" Beca asked.

"I believe I have a good idea. Its in the mountains, quite literally. I think everything is underground. I have been searching for months, but even more aggressively the past few days since I've lost contact with Lilly...Agent Onakuramaru." He quickly corrected.

"We'll find her." Chloe nodded confidently.

"Here are coordinates to where I believe the general location of the base might be. I have a helicopter that could take us to it and also gave directions to our private air strip. Meet me there in two hours." Fumiro passed an envelope to Beca as he sipped the rest of his tea before standing to walk down the street around the corner.

"Okay." Beca nodded and took the envelope. "Do you want to tell Posen?" She glanced at Chloe who had a pensive expression.

"This feels too easy." Chloe mused out loud.

"So do you think we shouldn't go find this base? Did you get a bad vibe on Agent Fumiro?"

"No. I think he's fine. Aubrey trusts him, so I do too. I just thought this would take longer, you know? We had several other contacts we were supposed to meet with." Chloe twirled a chopstick in her hand, thinking.

"We don't have to meet him. We could give the information to the higher ups and let them make a decision." Beca reasoned, hoping to be on the same page as her partner.

"But if we don't, we might lose a good shot at finding her."

"And we might also damage our relationship with Agent Fumiro." Beca rubbed her chin. "I think we would regret it if we passed this up and something happened to Agent Onakunamara when we had an opportunity to possibly find her."

"I agree." Chloe nodded. "Let's go back to the hotel, let Aubrey know about the plan, and head to this location."

"Alright." Beca stood from the table, confident with their decision. She took a few steps and started feeling a little nauseous. She paused for a moment and Chloe rested her hand on her arm.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Beca nodded slowly. As Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's waist to walk back to the hotel she felt a wave of dizziness herself. This time it was Beca reaching out for her.

"Hey, hey." Beca grabbed her as Chloe stumbled. "Do you feel weird?"

"Very." Chloe took a deep breath, feeling panic boil in her chest. Beca felt her breaths get shorter and shorter and her vision get blurred. Before she knew it her vision was going black as she collapsed on the street, unconscious. Chloe not too far behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun...
> 
> hit me with your thoughts, theories, ideas!


	30. Just My Type

**Chapter 30: Just My Type**

Beca was slowly returning to consciousness. She was vaguely aware of her body being jostled around. She figured she was in the back of a car or some vehicle. Her first concern was where Chloe was. Her next concern was what happened to them. Vision finally returned to her eyes and she realized she was in the back of some truck, very little light shining through. She was surprised to realize she wasn't handcuffed or tied up or something. Her arms slowly reached above her head to stretch. Thankfully, her next realization was that Chloe was leaning against her.

As she gained her bearings and blinked her eyes slowly to open fully, she saw Agent Fumiro sitting at the back of the truck. He was fully conscious and looked at Beca with a hint of guilt and confidence. It pissed Beca off. She made a move to lunge at him while muttering almost incoherently, "You...son of a...bitch!" She immediately collapsed onto the floor of the truck, clearly not recovered from whatever poison had been put into her bloodstream.

"Agent Mitchell, you have to trust me." Agent Fumiro helped her sit back up.

"Get your hands…" Beca attempted to slap at him as he leaned her back against the wall of the truck. "Off me."

"Beca?" Chloe stirred beside her, slowly waking up similarly to the way Beca had just done.

"This asshole drugged us." Beca mumbled, waving her weak hand at Agent Fumiro.

"Agents, trust me, it was something I had to do. I am still on your side. You have to believe me."

"Believe you after you drugged us?" Chloe scoffed.

"I had to do it to get you into the base." Fumiro whispered. "I've been working undercover with the Tozuku. I've been assisting the Japanese government. But things became...complicated."

"Complicated how?" Beca asked with a fierce glare, not believing him yet.

"I fell in love." Agent Fumiro looked down at his hands. Chloe seemed to soften at that, but Beca remained skeptical. "Agent Onakuramara came to Japan. We worked together a few times. It didn't take long before we developed a personal relationship. We've had to keep it quiet. But now? She's...she's missing. And I have to find her. I need your help." He looked between the two of them desperately.

"And what exactly is your plan? Deliver us to this Tozuku clan and in exchange get your girlfriend back?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"No. I needed to get you into the base." Agent Fumiro tried to explain. "They think I'm on their side. But I'm really only gathering information about them for the Japanese government. I help them transport prisoners but I'm not allowed inside. Once we get to the drop-off, I'm going to take out the two drivers. And then you two can sneak in. I have the schematics of the base right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blueprint and handed it to Beca.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Chloe asked as she sat up and stretched, suddenly feeling the effects of sore and tight muscles.

"The General knew that American spies were coming. I acted under his order. He had me wired. They would kill me in a second if they knew I was helping Americans or especially the Japanese government."

"How do we know we can even trust you?" Beca asked as she glanced over the blueprint.

"You would do anything to save your lover, no?" Agent Fumiro looked between the two of them. "That's what I'm trying to do. And the woman I love is an ally of yours. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or her relationship with America. If Agent Beale was trapped in a base, would you not do everything in your power to get her out?" Fumiro looked directly into Beca's eyes, pleading for her trust.

Beca glanced at Chloe and they exchanged sympathetic glances. They knew they would go to hell and back to save the other. Images were flashing through both of their minds of the other being held captive somewhere or worse. It was a sobering thought. And it allowed them to give a measure of sympathy to the man who drugged them.

"Fine." Beca sighed. "How long until we're there?"

"I'd say about another thirty minutes. The roads get a little rough so we have to go slow."

"Alright. Let's come up with a plan. Posen would have sent us in anyway. This might be an easier way inside than what we could've done on our own." Beca nodded.

"We need more time to plan this though." Chloe sighed, trying to get her brain to focus on the matter at hand when they only had a short amount of time before reaching the base. "Aubrey might have sent us in anyway, but she would've done so with thorough preparation."

"We don't have time for that." Fumiro corrected. "We need to act quickly."

"I know you want Agent Onakunamara to be safe and unharmed. You want her out of there as soon as possible. You love her, I get it. And if Agent Mitchell were inside I would be leading the charge inside. But you asked us to put ourselves in your position. Well, put yourself in ours." Chloe looked firmly at him. "You're asking two agents you've just met, and drugged I might add, to help you get your girlfriend back. You're asking me to risk the well-being of my partner and myself. Would you do for us what you're asking?"

There was a tense silence and Agent Fumiro looked down at his hands before looking back up into Chloe's eyes.

"I would." He said with conviction. "I am an ally of your country. And I would show you the same empathy I'm requesting. But trust me, agents, this isn't just a rescue mission to save the woman I love. She has information and skills that are valuable to both our countries. She has not been trained to withstand torture. It would be detrimental to both of us if she remains in that base any longer."

"He's right." Beca looked to Chloe. "Jesse told us the same thing in the meeting about how important she is. We need to do this not just as a favor, but as part of our job."

"Fine." Chloe nodded, knowing they were right. It just made her feel weak with worry when they weren't prepared. But she knew it was unavoidable sometimes. She had to trust her instincts and hope their quick decisions would be good enough.

"Alright, let's mastermind this escape." Beca laid the paper on the floor of the truck so she and Chloe could work speedily to come up with a plan to not only rescue Lilly, but escape the base unscathed themselves.

* * *

The truck finally came to a stop. Beca and Chloe looked nervously at each other and then at Fumiro. They weren't 100% sure they could trust him, and this would be the test. If he took out the guards as promised, they'd follow the plan. If he didn't, they knew they would be good as dead.

They sat on the floor, with their hands behind their backs as if they were bound. Fumiro sat on the bench on the side of the truck wall. He gave them a nod as the guards unlocked the back. They were hit with bright sunlight and squinted at the two figures who appeared. Within seconds, Agent Fumiro had whipped out his silenced pistol and took them both out with headshots.

He reached behind his back and pulled out another silenced pistol, holding them both out for Beca and Chloe to take. He then returned the knives he had taken from them while unconscious. They each grabbed the weapons and gave him an appreciative nod.

"I hope this helps restore your trust in me." Fumiro said quietly. "I will bring your cell phones and personal guns back to your hotel where you can retrieve them. I will also call Captain Posen once I am in a secure area. Good luck. And I hope to see you both and Lilly soon." He gave them each a nod as they hopped out of the truck. He pulled the Tozuku soldiers inside the truck and quickly latched it shut before taking his seat in the driver's seat. "If you find Lilly and she is okay, please tell her to meet me at our spot. She'll know what you mean."

"Will do." Beca gave a short nod and watched the truck drive away slowly before she and Chloe turned to sneak quietly along the inside wall of the base. It didn't look very large, but they knew most of the building was underground. Chloe followed Beca as she followed the blueprint where they had planned to enter.

"Beca, are you sure your head is okay?" Chloe paused before they continued further. She was having second thoughts and wanted to find their way back to the city and contact Aubrey, but Beca wanted to get in and get out now before the Tozuku was alerted to their presence.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm fine. Barely even a headache." Beca sighed, hating feeling babied by her girlfriend and partner.

"What about your knee? Will you be able to crawl through the-"

"Chloe." Beca spun around and whispered with her teeth clenched. "I'm fine. I promise. Now, please stop wasting time mothering me and lets get this done."

"I'm not mothering you." Chloe rolled her eyes and walked past Beca toward the ventilation duct. "I'm making sure my partner is capable of this mission before we make any mistakes."

"And I'm promising you I am fine." Beca said in a softer tone, gently grabbing Chloe by the wrist. "I promise, I'm fine. Now let's get this done and then we can call Posen."

"Alright." Chloe nodded softly in agreement.

Beca unscrewed the metal vent on the side of the building so they could climb in through the vent system. She let Chloe in first before carefully climbing in behind and placing the cover back over loosely. The plan was for them to grab Lilly, climb back through the vent system, sneak out the latch, and disappear into the trees to call Aubrey for an evac. Easy as pie.

They had crawled silently for a few minutes, Beca giving directions at every fork in the road. They were both trying not to sneeze or cough when dust would fly in their face.

"You know, aside from breathing in dirty air and feeling claustrophobic, I gotta say, I can't complain about my view right now." Beca said with a smirk evident in her tone. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I won't kick you in the jaw and give you another concussion if you don't behave yourself back there."

"I love when you talk dirty to me." Beca shot back playfully. Chloe bit back her smile and looked over her shoulder.

"Keep it in your pants, Mitchell, we are on a serious mission."

"Got it. I'm done." Beca made a motion with her fingers to zip her lips and then gave Chloe a slap on the ass. Chloe quickly, or as quickly as she could in such a confined space, whipped her head around and glared at Beca. "Okay, now I'm done."

* * *

They finally reached the prison area of the base. They were both getting sweaty and tired, needing fresh air and space ASAP. They paused over each cell, looking for Lilly. Most of them were empty, unfortunately. At the last cell, they finally spotted Lilly. She was sitting quietly and calmly, straight ahead at the bars in front of her. Beca thought she might be meditating with her eyes open or something, it was a little creepy.

"Agent Onakunamara?" Chloe whispered. "Lilly?" Lilly's head shot up and looked straight above her and saw Agents Beale and Mitchell.

"Who are you?" Lilly whispered nervously before looking back to see if a guard was passing by.

"We're American agents. We've been sent here to find you. Agent Fumiro also hopes to see you rescued." Beca added with a smirk at the end. Lilly quickly looked back up when Fumiro was mentioned.

"Just reach up and grab my hand. We'll pull you up." Chloe said as she removed the grate from above Lilly's cell.

"I can't." Lilly nodded at her wrists which were sitting her sides, but upon closer inspection were tied to chains against the wall.

"Hold on." Chloe shimmied herself to drop down into the cell with Lilly.

"Chloe!" Beca whispered as she saw Chloe's red hair drop below the vent. She crawled quickly forward to look down. She held her breath hoping no guard would walk by while Chloe was picking the locks on the chains with her knife. Time seemed to crawl by exponentially slowly as Chloe finished the first lock and started working on the second. Beca held her breath while nervously glancing between Chloe and the hallway. She finally breathed out when she heard the click of the lock. Chloe helped give Lilly a boost and Beca grunted as she pulled with all her strength to get Lilly up and into the vent. As she leaned back over to help pull Chloe up her heart dropped in fear. Chloe's hand reached up only to be dragged down and snapped into a cuff by a Tozuku guard.

"No!" Beca shouted and without thinking or hesitation, she jumped down to fight off the guard. Lilly looked at them for a moment before scurrying down the vent system, away from where Chloe and Beca had come.

"Get your hands off her!" Beca shouted as she landed on his back like she was trying to wrestle an ape. He fairly easily maintained his tight grip on Chloe while forcefully stepping backward to slam Beca into the wall. Beca grimaced in pain as she hit the wall and then the floor.

"Fool." The guard chuckled as soon as Beca gained her balance, as she snapped her right wrist into the cuff with Chloe. Chloe exchanged a nervous glance with Beca when they realized Lilly had vanished.

The guard dragged them along the corridor into a room filled with other soldiers and, who Chloe assumed was, their General. The room was a bright, sterile white. There were a large range of bladed melee weapons.

"Ah, not one, but two, American agents. What luck I have!" The General clapped his hands and smiled maliciously at the two agents. Beca and Chloe stayed silent, both thinking rapidly about a possible escape plan. Chloe was regretting not calling Aubrey, but figured by now, since they haven't been in contact for hours, Aubrey was probably already on the search.

Beca glanced down at their cuffed hands. In any other scenario, she'd make some comment about how it was kinky or something, but now it was just nerve-wracking. She noticed that her right hand and Chloe's left were the ones that were bound, giving her an idea. Her pinky gave Chloe an imperceptible tap and Beca glanced down at their hands and back to Chloe's eyes. She had no idea whether their nonverbal communication was worth a damn, but the slight nod Chloe returned, gave her a measure of hope.

The General was spouting instructions in Japanese when Beca and Chloe both yanked their cuffed elbow to hit the guard behind them in the face. He quickly fell back, holding his bloody nose. Other soldiers immediately sprang into action, either standing close to the General in defense or going on the attack for Beca and Chloe.

Beca and Chloe moved in perfect sync. They would send punches with their free hand and then quickly move to another attacker, punching him with their cuffed fists. Beca gave a high kick in the chest to a soldier coming at her with a pair of knives. She reached and grabbed Chloe by her other hand, effectively lifting her in the air and spinning to knock over two more guards. They were going down like bowling pins and Beca and Chloe didn't look like they were losing any stamina.

Two guards came at them from both sides. Beca flung her left arm out as far as she could while still being attached to Chloe. She landed a solid punch to his throat and then gave him a high kick in the chest. As he fell, Beca felt herself being yanked to her right as Chloe fended off the other soldier with a solid one-two punch with her fist then elbow.

Beca blocked a punch from a soldier who was in a slightly crouched position. He went to sweep her legs to try and take them both down. But Chloe saw and jumped just in time with Beca. Chloe then landed a kick to the back of the head of that soldier, leaving the General and his lead guard. They looked unamused and unimpressed at the fighting skills that had left the room full of unconscious Tozuku soldiers.

The last soldier whipped around a sword, hoping to intimidate the duo. It didn't work as well as he hoped. So he hopped down the few steps and lunged at them. They moved together and dodged him. Chloe was able to elbow him in the lower back just before he spun around to attack them again. He whipped the sword violently at the duo and Beca, out of instinct tried to throw her hand up to block. It made the handcuffs stretch and he ended up breaking them in half, separating Beca and Chloe.

"Well that was extremely lucky." Beca looked at her free hand with a happy smirk on her face.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted just in time for Beca to duck from the oncoming swipe of the sword. And when Beca stood back up she landed a firm punch right into his nose, making blood immediately ooze out. He instinctively reached to hold it and dropped the sword. And Chloe took her shot to land yet another kick to a head. And he fell limp to the ground, leaving Beca, Chloe and the General. He still looked quite calm sitting on his throne-like chair. He watched the whole fight unfold with seeming disinterest.

Beca and Chloe stepped together so they were side by side as they watched the General slowly stand up and crack his knuckles. He took his time stepping closer to the two agents, giving Beca and Chloe a quick moment to catch their breath. He went through a few motions with his arms and legs, trying to distract the duo, but they just stood and waited, exchanging unimpressed glances.

He approached and delivered a quick and painful jab to Beca's shoulder, but was blocked by Chloe's forearm in his attempt to punch the redhead. He moved at lightning speed, kicking and punching at both girls and dodging pretty effectively. Beca was reminded of the pivotal scene in Star Wars: Phantom Menace when Obi Wan and Qui Gon were battling Darth Mal. She always wondered how two against one didn't win quickly. Now, she understood.

He finally got in a kick to Beca's knee, making her let out a yelp of pain stumble to the floor. It made Chloe pause for the briefest of seconds to look at Beca. But it was long enough for the General to grab her and wrap an arm around her neck.

"Make a move and I snap her neck." He said ever so calmly at Beca who was still on the ground with her palms laying flat behind her back. She glanced at Chloe who didn't give her an indication what to do. She knew she wasn't quick enough to get her out of the hold before he had time to go through with his threat. And she wasn't willing to risk the possibility of Chloe's neck getting snapped.

The silence was tense. The General grinned smugly at Beca as he backed further and further away. Beca's heart was drumming against her rib cage like it was a wild animal trying to escape captivity. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to hatch a plan to save them both. She understood why so many people advised against Agents falling in love. While it was amazing, it made the brain think less clearly. She was blinded by her fear of Chloe getting hurt or worse and she couldn't calm her thoughts to think rationally about an escape plan.

Chloe's chest was bobbing up and down rapidly as she held onto the General's forearm. She could feel the suffocatingly tight grip he had around her throat and she was running through all of her hand to hand combat training techniques to try and figure out a way out of the hold. The terrified look on Beca's face as she watched helplessly wasn't helping Chloe think clearly either.

Before either of them could panic further the General's grip on Chloe's neck loosened dramatically and Chloe turned quickly to watch his whole body go limp and collapse to the floor. She was in shock for a moment and stepped closer to inspect. There was a small red dart in his neck, clearly what had caused the collapse. She turned around to see Beca breathing heavily as if she had finally let herself breathe after a minute of holding her breath. They exchanged confused, yet relieved, yet still somewhat nervous glances.

Then Chloe looked up and saw Lilly hanging upside down from the vent behind the General. She held a small blow dart between her hands, sneering down at the General.

"I carry a dart gun hidden in the sole of my shoe for situations like this." She said quietly before dropping down to join Beca and Chloe among the defeated Tozuku soldiers. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and unlocked the broken cuffs on their wrists with practiced ease. "We need to leave soon. These are not the only men they have. Reinforcements will be arriving shortly, I'm sure." She turned to look at the General, lying unconscious at her feet. She removed the dart and kept it with her. "He's not dead. I wish we could bring him with us and take him to a holding cell, but I'm afraid we won't be able to drag him out of here without wasting too much precious time."

"We should kill him now. He'll surely suspect Fumiro of getting us in here. I don't doubt there will be a price on his head within the day." Beca said, wondering if worry over Fumiro would change Lilly's mind. She didn't like the idea of letting the General stay here and wake up only to plot his revenge.

"We could call Aubrey once we get back to the hotel." Chloe glanced at Beca. "I'm sure we could get a team here to take him into custody."

"No. That will take too long." Lilly shook her head, taking a deep breath. She looked as if she had already thought through different scenarios in her head and this was the lesser of evils. "We need him alive. Hopefully we'll be able to capture him soon before he can do much more harm. For now, all we can do is report our findings to our respective agencies. I feel I've learned a bit more than you two in my two days here, so I am happy to share the information with your bosses as well. They pose a much higher threat to Japanese government, though. I have been working with an agent here in Japan."

"Agent Fumiro?" Beca asked with a sly grin.

"Yes." Lilly nodded professionally. "I assume he was the one who was able to get you here?"

"Yes. He told us to tell you to meet him at your spot or something? He was very concerned about you." Chloe said, trying to hide her smile at the slight flush she saw appear on Lilly's cheeks.

"He is a good agent." Lilly said stoically as she led them out of the base. "I know these mountains fairly well, I'll lead you back to town before I go find him."

"Thank you for saving us, Agent Onakunamara." Chloe said quietly as they began their trek back.

"Same to you, agents." Lilly gracefully shook her hand and bowed her head. "Now, follow me."

The mountains were no joke. The terrain was rough and they could barely see a few feet in front of them with all the trees blocking their line of sight. Chloe noticed Beca start limping more and more obviously, but she held her tongue knowing there wasn't anything to do about it at the moment. They finally reached a stretch of dirt where they could see the city faintly.

"There's the city." Lilly pointed to the first sign of civilization they'd seen in hours. "I trust you can make it back on your own now?"

"Yes. We'll be fine." Chloe nodded.

"Thank you again, agents. It was very brave what you did for me. I won't forget it." Lilly looked seriously at both of them, doing her best to express her sincere gratitude.

"Till next time, then." Beca waved as Lilly headed off into the mountains to presumably meet Agent Fumiro, who would be very glad to have her back.

They walked in silence, thinking about how the whirlwind of a day they just had. Beca was clearly making a solid effort to walk normally. She didn't want Chloe to worry or baby her. It was like Chloe sensed that and continued to walk alongside the brunette, silently.

"I was kinda scared back there." Beca finally blurted out. "I felt helpless."

"I was scared too." Chloe looked sympathetically at Beca. "Its a good thing that Lilly was there."

"I hate that I couldn't save you." Beca said quietly, watching her feet take step after step.

"Hey." Chloe took Beca's hand in her's, but didn't stop walking. "There was nothing you could've done. Nothing I could've done if the roles were reversed."

"I had a thought while he was holding on to you. I understood why agents didn't date very often. It can leave you very vulnerable." Beca said as if she was just thinking out loud.

"Do you…" Chloe did stop them from walking at that point and looked firmly at Beca. "Are you regretting this? You and me?"

"No!" Beca said quickly as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. "No, not even a little bit. I just...I'm not used to feeling vulnerable like that. Its kind of obnoxious how much of a hold you've gotten on me, Beale." Beca gave her a playful squint, avoiding delving deeper into serious conversation.

"Oh, please." Chloe rolled her eyes as she continued walking, bringing Beca along with her. "That's entirely your fault. You wore me down with your charm and your little cocky shit persona."

"So you do like that I'm cocky." Beca grinned proudly.

"It comes and goes." Chloe deadpanned with a quick glance towards Beca.

By the time they reached the hotel, they were exhausted. Beca was so tired and sore she didn't even have any interest in sex. Which might have been a first for her.

"I literally just want to soak in that tub until we have to get back home. I don't care if my skin gets all pruny." Beca sighed heavily as they exited the hotel to their room's floor.

"I care. I'm in this relationship for your body after all, Mitchell." Chloe shook her head disapprovingly as she pulled out the replacement key card they had to get at the front desk.

"I knew you only wanted me for my body." Beca did her best smirk-glare as they entered the room.

"If I wasn't so tired there's a lot of things I'd like to do to said body." Chloe whispered in that tone she knew made Beca weak.

"Oh? Like what sort of things?"

"Well, for one, I'd like to revisit that bathtub and-"

"Thank. Fucking. God." A distressed Aubrey appeared from around the corner making Chloe and Beca nearly jump out of their skin.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, clearly frazzled.

"I got on the jet as soon as Agent Fumiro contacted me about what went down. I will say I was less than enthusiastic when he told me that he endangered both of your lives without giving me even the slightest warning or consideration…" She paused to shake her head in disapproval. "But overall, seeing you both standing in front of me, alive, I can't complain. But I will be having a word with his boss." She added on at the end.

"Agent Onakunamara is safe. They had her in a cell, but nothing was done to her." Chloe explained. "She'll be sending you or Captain Littner her reports on the Tozuku base. I think it might be worthwhile if we sent a team in. Who knows what secrets they have hidden in there?"

"I'll need to schedule a meeting with the Japanese. This is an issue in their country, we can't just storm in unprovoked like the trigger happy Americans the rest of the world sees us as." Aubrey considered. "But I'm sure the agents I have been in contact with will be open to discussions."

"Lilly seemed like a badass. If we do end up going in, I want her with us." Beca chimed in. "We might not have made it out of there if it weren't for her."

"Yes, she is an excellent agent." Aubrey chuckled knowingly. "The best international agent out there in my opinion. She will definitely be with us should things go that way. Now, you two should get some rest." Aubrey started packing up the computers and paperwork she had set up in their hotel room while she was busy trying to find them. "Agent Fumiro said the drug can stay in your system for up to 48 hours. I don't want to risk your health anymore than it already has. So I want you to stay here for another day and rest. A doctor is on standby in the area if you feel strangely at all. I've cancelled your other meetings as well since they are unnecessary now. So rest up. I'll see you back at HQ in 2 days."

"Thanks Aubrey." Chloe nodded as Aubrey gathered up her bags and walked to the door.

"I'm truly glad you're both safe." Aubrey paused, looking between Chloe and Beca. "Your orders are to get some rest. Nothing too…" She gave a pointed look over Chloe's shoulder at Beca. "Physically exerting."

"Oh, my God." Beca mumbled under her breath, unable to prevent the shade of red rapidly covering her cheeks.

"Bye Aubrey." Chloe kindly opened the door and ushered Aubrey out. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Aubrey smirked as she lifted her hand in a wave before turning to walk down the hotel halls.

"I regret our decision to tell her about us." Beca deadpanned.

"Oh, relax." Chloe let out a little giggle as she went to wrap her arms around Beca. "She's happy for us. She wouldn't joke like that if she didn't approve."

"Still." Beca rolled her eyes and pulled Chloe closer. "Anyway...what do you have in mind for our little day of relaxation."

"Hmm…" Chloe pretended to give it serious thought as she pressed herself further against Beca. "First, I say we take a nap in that super comfy bed. Then, we should take advantage of that remarkable tub to soak our aches and pains away. And then." She paused for dramatic effect. "Get up to some of that physical exertion Aubrey recommended against."

"Such a rule breaker." Beca shook her head playfully, kissing Chloe.

They changed into comfortable sleep clothes and fell into bed. Beca groaned as she stretched all her aching limbs. Chloe wiggled underneath the sheets until she was finally comfortable. She looked at Beca, who already had her eyes closed, and wrapped an arm around her waist while scooting as close as possible. Beca let out a happy sigh as she automatically draped her own arm around the redhead.

"Hey." Beca whispered sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe's smile was wide and beaming. She finally let her head relax against Beca's shoulder and exhaled a heavy but content sigh. It didn't take long for them both to drift off for some much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is the song Just My Type by Saint Motel. It plays at the end of Anna K's movie "Mr. Right" and I pictured the fight scene with all the soldiers set to that song's chorus. I feel like it fits with the vibe I picture while writing this story. Just a little tidbit for ya


	31. Big Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is important for the story. But... I've been fighting with it for days. And I'm tired of looking at it hoping it'll get better. So here it is, I'm looking forward to the future though :)

**Chapter 31: Big Changes**

Beca startled awake after a fairly intense nightmare. Ever since she told Chloe about her past, they seemed to happen with less regularity, but when they did happen they still held the same intensity. She took one long, deep calming breath and slowly exhaled. When she reopened her eyes she was happy to find Chloe in her bed, wrapped in her arms in her silky tank top.

She smiled to herself wondering about when the last time she had spent a night without Chloe beside her, whether they had had sex or not. She worried what it might be like if she were to wake up without Chloe next to her. Thankfully, the past 2 months since Japan, she hadn't needed to. Whether it be her apartment, Chloe's, or nice hotel rooms, Chloe was there. And past Beca might feel trapped or worried; but present Beca couldn't be happier. What a sap.

Beca took another deep calming breath. She was proud that she was able to recover from her nightmares better without having to get up for a drink or some sort of tiring workout. It was really thanks to Chloe, if Beca were honest. Without even trying that hard, Chloe had been able to calm her down and help her sleep through the nights, even the times Chloe didn't hear her jolt awake.

She was proud of herself for not being an immature asshole and they didn't have to deal with stupid fights. They might have little bickering matches here and there, but never enough to warrant them sleeping apart. Beca preferred staying at Chloe's apartment, but every so often they'd end up at Beca's. Like last night. Beca realized all of the work clothes she had at Chloe's were dirty and she needed some more. The plan was to stop by, get some clothes, and go back to Chloe's. But one thing led to another and here they were.

She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over her, allowing her thoughts to dwell on the beautiful redhead beside her. And the quite pleasant evening they shared. She found herself annoyed that they had to stumble their way up the stairs to her loft bedroom. It was always easier at Chloe's once the blood left their heads to other areas of their bodies, it was easier to just tumble into Chloe's room. It made Beca hate her apartment.

Her apartment was small. It was the kind of apartment you got just out of college or the first apartment you get as an adult until you can find something respectable. It was almost embarrassing for a moment, but Chloe never even so much as made a joke about it. Her mind kept wandering and she pictured what it would be like to have more things at Chloe's. It would be nice to have her music equipment there. And it didn't take up much space. She loved her treadmill too, though, and there wouldn't be much room for that. She could care less about anything in her kitchen.

_We could get our own place._

The thought seemed to pierce Beca's mind like a snake camouflaged in the grass as it bites its prey. Was Beca actually considering moving in with someone? What the actual fuck? There was no way Beca would do that. They hadn't even been dating a year. It was too soon to move in. Yet, the more Beca thought about it, the happier it made her. It was such a waste of time living separately. And really, Beca couldn't picture herself without Chloe anyway. They weren't spending nights apart. It made financial sense, really. Why pay for two apartments when you really only need one? Right?

Beca felt Chloe stir beside her and she instinctively held on to her tighter. Chloe in turn snuggled up closer to Beca letting out a sleepy sigh. Beca gave her a soft kiss, hoping not to wake her and let her eyes close. She slowly fell back asleep resting her head atop Chloe's, imagining a home that could be just their's. Together.

* * *

Beca was startled awake again a little later but this time the space in bed beside her was cold. She groaned and stretched as she faintly realized she could hear sizzling and scraping sounds from the kitchen. Well, the poor excuse of a kitchen if she was being honest. She let out a disgruntled moan as she slid out of bed and dragged her feet over to the railing.

"Oh, hey, sleepyhead!" Chloe caught sight of her as she was returning from setting the plates on the table.

"What could you possibly be cooking right now?" Beca's voice was thick with the remnants of sleep. "You know I don't keep real food here."

"I stopped by the mini-mart across the street. You were sleeping like a log so I wanted to make you breakfast." Chloe shrugged her shoulders like it was obvious. "Come downstairs, I'll make you coffee."

"Mmm...rrrggghh….mpphh." Beca mumbled as she swayed slowly down the stairs. "Hate mornings." She finally reached the table and dropped her head down.

"I know." Chloe said soothingly as she gave the back of Beca's neck a loving squeeze before putting two eggs on her plate. Eggs over easy with toast to soak it up. Beca grinned at how Chloe knew her favorite breakfast. Chloe smirked too as she set some bacon on the side as if she knew she had done good.

"This is nice." Beca said after finishing a bite of egg soaked toast when Chloe joined her with her own plate.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled right back, sipping on her coffee.

"So I was thinking…" Beca paused. Panicked. She was about to share her thoughts from earlier about living arrangements and hadn't thought to wonder if that might be too much for Chloe. Maybe Chloe wasn't on the same page. Maybe she preferred to still have their separate spaces.

"Thinking what?" Chloe prodded after an extended pause.

"Umm…" Beca twirled a piece of bacon in her fingers, looking at it pensively. "I think I don't like this apartment very much."

"Oh? Why?"

"Its small. My bedroom doesn't even have a door. I guess I was thinking I might want to live in a more grown up place." She shrugged.

"Grown up?" Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what I mean." Beca deadpanned as she chewed on the piece of bacon. "I just think its time for an upgrade." Beca couldn't help but wonder if she was being too obvious or too subtle. She sort of hoped Chloe would jump at the chance to suggest they move in together to save her from the scariness of doing so.

"Good for you." Chloe said brightly and then glanced around. "I mean, its not a _bad _apartment. But I think something new would be good for you."

"Yeah." Beca nodded quickly and looked back down at the table. She wondered if her anxious awkwardness was as obvious to Chloe as she felt it was. "So, do you have any ideas? Suggestions?"

"I have a friend who's a real estate agent. I could see if she could help you find a place."

"Oh, yeah. Um, cool." Beca nodded, getting frustrated that Chloe wasn't reading her mind and annoyed with herself for being such a chicken about just asking.

"Do you want a house or another apartment?"

"Probably just an apartment...for now." Beca shrugged. "Something like your place. I like your place a lot more than my place." Beca groaned internally. God, how many times could she say the word place in one sentence?

"I will agree, my apartment is a lot nicer. I just never wanted to rub it in." Chloe shot her a good natured wink.

"Yeah." Beca laughed weakly. "I wouldn't mind something like yours. But its probably just a little big. For just me."

"You could have a little studio for your music? Or a workout room?" Chloe suggested, clearly not catching the little hints Beca was giving.

"Yeah. I-I could do that." Beca sighed, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"You okay? You sound frustrated."

"Nevermind." Beca rolled her eyes as she grabbed her coffee mug.

"What?" Chloe leaned back in her chair, studying Beca and wondering why she was being grumpy. "You don't have to move if you don't want to."

"That's not- I do want to move."

"Okay. I can help. Why are you frustrated?"

"Because I want to move in with you!" Beca blurted out, nearly causing Chloe to spill her coffee. Chloe just stared at her for a moment with wide, surprised eyes.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah. But only if, like, you want to, too. No pressure. We don't have to-"

"I want to." Chloe interrupted the rambling. Beca's mouth quickly snapped shut. There was a moment of silence as they just looked at each other. Both surprised at how breakfast had turned out.

"Really?" Beca finally spoke as a grin creeped up on her face.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled with excitement. "I just didn't think you'd be ready."

"I surprised myself." Beca laughed. "So we're really doing this?"

"Mhm." Chloe nodded, unable to even attempt to contain her smile. "My lease is up in three months. But I think we should maybe look for something new. Just ours."

"Yeah." Beca hastily agreed and quickly jumped out of her chair to pull Chloe into a kiss.

"I think this is cause for celebration." Chloe whispered when she pulled back slightly.

"Hmm. Another thing we're in agreement on." Beca smirked as she pulled Chloe in for another heated kiss.

* * *

They arrived late to work, unsurprisingly. Chloe drove since Beca had left her bike at Chloe's apartment. Aubrey hadn't said anything about them needing to be there at a certain time for anything urgent. But Chloe was sure she'd get a snarky comment from Aubrey.

They walked to their office and got settled. Chloe waited for a smirking Aubrey to come greet them with an innuendo before taking them to some meeting. She scrolled through her computer for a few minutes when she realized there wasn't any paperwork or research she needed to do, aside from her constant search on Kommissar, but the leads on that had dried up for the time being.

She looked across the room and saw Beca tossing a stress ball against the wall, catching it with one hand, and throwing it again out of boredom. When they first started working together, this is something that would drive Chloe completely crazy that she might have ended up taking a knife to the stress ball. But now? She found the way Beca's mouth moved in concentration every time she threw and caught the ball kind of cute. She rolled her eyes at herself.

After a few more thuds against the wall, she realized that the constant thudding might be annoying after all. The fact that she was sleeping with the offender only lessened her aggression about it. So she stood up and snatched the ball out of mid air and looked down at a surprised Beca.

"Let's go check with Aubrey if there's anything new, okay?" She set the stress ball down on Beca's desk and like the whipped girlfriend she was, Beca got up and followed Chloe out.

"Do we not have a briefing or anything today?" Chloe asked as she peeked into Aubrey's office.

"Nope. We don't have anything pressing." Aubrey looked at Chloe with a slight shrug.

"Guess the world is giving us a break from saving it for a minute." Beca smiled. "More time to search for a new place."

"You're moving?" Aubrey asked offhandedly, still keeping the majority of her focus on her computer.

"Actually." Chloe said before glancing at Beca for silent permission. "We're moving in together."

"What? Really?" Aubrey looked over the rim of her glasses between the two agents.

"Yep. She's obsessed with me." Beca lifted her lips in her trademark cocky smirk. Chloe quickly gave her a slap and rolled her eyes.

"Ahh!" Aubrey screeched, making Beca and Chloe flinch. She quickly tossed her glasses down and ran around her desk to envelope Chloe in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She gripped on tightly before releasing Chloe and turning to Beca. "And you too!" She wrapped Beca in a hug, which made the brunette grimace. "But remember my previous warnings still stand if you hurt her." Aubrey whispered before pulling back and beaming at both of them.

"She asked me this morning in her cute and fumbly way." Chloe bumped Beca with her shoulder, smiling lovingly.

"Yeah, yeah, well you readily agreed so don't paint me out to be the softie."

"Sure you aren't." Chloe agreed patronizingly.

"Well, look guys. If you want, you can go house or apartment hunting today. I really don't have anything and you're all caught up on paperwork. Seems like the world doesn't need saving today, knock on wood. I'll call you if anything comes up." Aubrey offered as she took her place in her desk chair again.

"That'd be kinda great actually." Beca looked gratefully at Chloe who nodded in agreement.

"Call me if you need to do a background check on your realtor or previous owners." Aubrey said casually as she returned to working on her computer.

* * *

They had looked at one house, an apartment and last on their list was a townhome. Each place was nice, but there was always a deal breaker with either Beca or Chloe. Beca didn't like that there wasn't a master bath in the apartment. Chloe hated the kitchen design of the house and didn't want to have it remodeled. So by the time they got to the townhome, they were tired and had low expectations.

However, the last place they looked at quickly took first place in which new home they wanted to get together. The nice townhome was fairly new and not too far from HQ. It was in a nice neighborhood and had two bedrooms, two baths, a study, living room, kitchen, and small dining room. The kitchen met Chloe's standards and the master bath was better than Beca had imagined. It was pretty much the perfect size for what they were looking for. And it had a one car garage that Beca knew they would end up arguing about who got to park their vehicle in, but she figured they'd cross that bridge when it came.

After the tour, their realtor, Tessa, pulled out some papers.

"Now, the current residents still have a lease for three months. They're willing to let someone take over their lease immediately and would even offer to pay your early termination fees of your own leases. They're moving out of state so they really want to get this done sooner than later. When are you looking to officially move?" She looked at the two. Chloe gave a little shrug and raised her eyebrows in thought.

"Well, I guess also sooner rather than later." She looked at Beca for approval who only grinned wider.

"Definitely."

"How much time would we have to give them an official offer?"

"Well, it all depends on if anyone else makes an offer. Their worst case scenario is no one bites and they have to keep it for three months. So, my guess is they're going to take the first offer they get. My suggestion is if you want this place, you should take it." Tessa suggested without being too overbearing.

"We'll think and talk it over and we'll get you an answer ASAP." Chloe smiled which was happily returned by Theresa.

"Well, good luck ladies. I hope you get it. You seem like a wonderful couple."

"Thanks." Beca and Chloe said in unison before waving goodbye and getting in Chloe's car.

"This is really happening." Chloe couldn't take the smile off her face even if she tried.

"We're like, real adults for once." Beca said proudly as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Speak for yourself." Chloe rolled her eyes as she took them to her apartment for maybe one of the last times.

* * *

"Is it crazy to want to start packing tonight?" Chloe asked as they entered her living room, shrugging off accessories.

"Not at all. I've never been excited for a move before. I want to go out and buy bubble wrap and boxes. What is happening to me?" Beca shook her head and leaned against the back of the couch. Chloe was looking at her like she had that morning when Beca first fumbled around asking her to move in. It made Beca a nervous sort of excited.

"I want to celebrate." Chloe whispered as she grabbed Beca by the hem of her shirt and started pulling her backward toward the bedroom. "We didn't really get to properly celebrate this morning."

"Oh, and how do you suppose we should celebrate?" Beca's eyebrows raised mischievously as Chloe nudged her to sit on the bed.

"I prefer show in show and tell." Chloe winked as she disappeared to her closet bringing out the purple box.

"I love the toy box." Beca bit her lip excitedly. Chloe pulled out her pair of handcuffs and dangled them coyly in front of Beca. Beca eyed the handcuffs that she vividly remembers using on Chloe a few weeks ago. And just the memory got her aroused.

"You okay with this tonight?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"More than okay." Beca couldn't help but smile as she nodded excitedly.

"Good." Chloe slowly and efficiently started removing her clothes and Beca quickly did the same, shedding her clothes faster than Chloe, always the over-eager one.

Beca scooted back on the bed and Chloe wasted no time in moving to straddle her.

"Arms up." Chloe quirked an eyebrow and Beca licked her lips as she put her hands over her head. She kept her eyes on Chloe as she leaned over her to latch each cuff on each wrist and wrap it around her bedpost. "I tied you down now that we're moving in. So I thought it would only be fitting to tie you up to celebrate."

"Fine by me." Beca wiggled her wrists to test the tightness and to make sure they were secured to the bedpost.

"I really love you like this you know?" Chloe sat back and admired Beca for a moment. Lying there waiting for her, completely at her mercy. Beca just fidgeted on the mattress. She trusted Chloe and felt completely safe with her. But there was still something about lying naked in bed while cuffed that left her feeling anxiously exposed. But it was still exhilarating.

Chloe lifted a knee so she could properly straddle Beca before leaning down and capturing Beca's lips with her own. She took her time kissing Beca's cheeks to her jaw to a little nip at her ear and then moving to do the same to the other side. As she started moving lower placing firm kisses along Beca's throat and to the valley of her breasts she could hear the metal scratching sound from her headboard as Beca got more and more restless. And it only turned her on more, but she was going to take her time, torturing Beca in the most pleasant way possible.

Beca couldn't really control it when her hips shot forward, trying to achieve some level of friction to give her a tiny amount of relief. Chloe easily held her hips down as she planted a trail of kisses from behind her ear, down her neck, to the column of her throat, to the valley of her breasts. When Chloe leaned back again Beca looked like a wild animal that had been caged. Chloe smirked at the feeling that she could have her way with Beca and Beca couldn't even touch her.

She started kissing down Beca's stomach, letting her tongue dip into her belly button, making the brunette jolt upwards slightly. Beca inhaled sharply as she felt a sting of pain from the metal rubbing against her wrist. She exhaled slowly, trying not to let the movements of Chloe's tongue make her go too crazy.

Chloe glanced up at Beca while her mouth was attached to the skin just below the belly button. She smirked coyly at the sight of Beca attempting to show restraint while restrained. She let her hands massage slowly up and down Beca's upper thighs. And without any more precursor she sank down and let her tongue lick up Beca's arousal at an agonizingly slow pace. Beca bit her lip so hard it nearly bled as her hips started rocking in a rhythm she had no power to affect.

As Chloe's head bobbed and dipped between Beca's legs and her fingertips roughly kneading the sensitive skin on Beca's thighs, Beca wanted nothing more than to reach down and grab a tuft of red hair and give it a firm tug or push. She just wanted her hands on Chloe. But being completely open and vulnerable at Chloe's mercy was a different sort of thrill she thought she would ever get used to.

It didn't take long for the rapid flicks of Chloe's tongue to make a wave of pleasure shoot from Beca's stomach down to her toes. She lifted her hips up with a firm thrust as her feet were planted on the bed. Her mouth hung open as she let out a few strained grunts before finally collapsing back down and panting heavily.

Chloe looked smug as ever when Beca opened her eyes to look at her. And she clenched her fists tightly, knowing there wasn't anything she could do about it right now. Chloe was gracious enough to let Beca catch her breath before leaning forward and capturing her lips once more.

As Beca was getting lost in their tongue battle Chloe slipped a finger inside of her making the brunette let out an embarrassing little squeak and yet another forceful pull against the cuffs. Chloe licked her lips and grinned wickedly as she added a second finger and started pumping quickly while rolling her own hips against Beca's thigh. And Beca would have been embarrassed by how close she was already, but she was too encompassed by pleasure to care.

Chloe got Beca to achieve three orgasms before Beca finally tapped out to the melody of metal chains scraping harshly against the wooden headboard. Chloe carefully freed Beca's hands and sighed against her bare chest which was still bobbing from excessive cardio activity. Beca held her for a few minutes, wanting to fall asleep, but also not wanting to let Chloe go without getting hers for the night either. With renewed energy she crawled on top of Chloe and and smiled down at her, wondering for a brief moment how she got so lucky.

"I love you." She said simply, like it was a fact that had been true as long as she could remember.

"I love you too." Chloe's glare nearly burned a hole in Beca's head. So without making her redhead wait any longer, Beca happily gave Chloe a similar treatment she had receive. Sans handcuffs.

* * *

They had enjoyed a passionate night together the previous night. They were moving in together. They were on top of the world, while saving it. With each glance they stole at each other their smiles only grew.

"You're a weirdo, stop staring at me." Beca pretended to be annoyed as she tossed a grape at Chloe. Chloe just giggled and popped the grape in her mouth while gently kicking Beca's shin under the table. They ate the rest of breakfast quickly before getting ready to leave. Of course, Beca gave it her best effort to make them late when Chloe was putting her blouse on.

"Hands to yourself, Mitchell." Chloe kept swatting her away. "But I promise as soon as we move in, we can take an entire day off just to christen every room."

"I'll call the realtor now." Beca laughed as she gave Chloe's neck one last kiss before getting dressed herself.

"Mind if I drive again today? I want to stop by Tessa's office if we have time later." Chloe asked as she looked at her own reflection, putting on her makeup.

"No problem. As long as I get to drive us to work someday." Beca shrugged as she pulled her boots on. Chloe just let out a snort, unwilling to give Beca any false hope.

* * *

"Soo…" Aubrey appeared in their office before they even had a chance to sit at their desks. "How did yesterday go?" She asked like a nosy mother inquiring about grandchildren. Beca rolled her eyes but Chloe clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I think we found a place. We're going to meet with our agent to make it official as soon as we can."

"I'm so happy for you!" Aubrey immediately wrapped Chloe in a hug before stepping back and clearing her throat to regain her professionalism. "Well, congratulations. Both of you." She smiled kindly at Beca.

"Thanks boss."

"Well, maybe I can take you two out for a celebratory dinner tonight. But...we do have some business today. Seems there's a small time arms dealer that might have popped up in DC. He's not dangerous himself really, but people who could find him and turn him are much more so. Hopefully we can take care of this before it becomes a big threat. So, I'll meet you two for the briefing in ten." And just as soon as she appeared, Aubrey was gone.

"Not much happening lately." Beca commented as she removed her jacket and turned on her computer. "Any luck in your search for Kommissar?"

"No." Chloe sighed, trying to hide the sound of defeat in her voice.

"We'll find her." Beca said confidently. "She's bound to slip up sooner or later."

"I hope so." Chloe said simply, not wanting to continue on the topic lest she became too discouraged.

They sat in silence for just a couple minutes when a man came knocking on the glass door. He looked more like a boy though with his clean shaved face.

"Excuse me? The receptionist told me to ask for agent Mitchell. She said you could show me where the medical supplies are. I'm making a delivery." He offered them both a shy, nervous smile.

"Oh, Agent Mitchell's right there." Chloe grinned smugly and pointed at Beca. Beca glared at her for a moment before smiling tightly at the scrub-clad man in their doorway.

"I don't usually handle deliveries." She said, trying not to show her annoyance.

"Oh, well….the receptionist-" He seemed to get confused as he pointed over his shoulder from where he came until Chloe stepped in.

"Agent Mitchell wouldn't mind at all. She spends so much time in our medical facilities, she really is the best to show you." She flashed a snarky wink at Beca who only grumbled under her breath as she stood.

"Fine then. Down this hall." She waved her hand for the delivery guy to start moving. "This is just Ashley getting back at me for forgetting her name."

"Jessica's working today." Chloe shook her head. "And its no wonder neither of them like you."

Beca just huffed in annoyance and walked out to lead the man to the storage area. She typed in the code for the door and was just opening it to let him inside when she felt a blunt object hit her on the back of the neck.

"What the fuck?" She hissed as she stumbled to her knees but quickly stood back up. But he was quicker and pulled out a zip tie to tie her to one of the metal shelves. Beca was just disoriented enough that he had time to restrain her. She shook her head like she was shaking the cobwebs out and seemed to just realize what had happened.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You've managed to make a handful of enemies Agent Mitchell." The delivery guy smiled sinisterly. "Your enemies want you gone. As well as your agency's headquarters. I've been sent to plant this bomb." He pulled out a metal box with wires and blinking lights. "In ten minutes from now this place will be a pile of rubble. And you will be buried under it. And all you can do is stand there knowing there's nothing you can do to save yourself, the other agents that are here, or that pretty girlfriend of yours."

"Motherfucker." Beca growled as she fought against her restraint. He just laughed darkly.

"Rest in peace, Agent." And he disappeared through the door and it shut with a click. She knew shouting probably wouldn't work, most of the rooms were either soundproof or had such thick walls it would be nearly impossible to hear anything. And her cell phone sat in her back pocket, just out of reach. She bit her lip in frustration as she looked around for anything that might help her.

"Dumbass." She muttered to herself as she grinned when she saw the box of scalpels near her hands. She stretched her fingers as far as they would go and managed to pull it forward centimeter by centimeter until she was able to reach in and pull one out. She but the cap and spit it out to the floor and then began carefully cutting at the zip tie. She had no idea how tough zip ties were until she tried to cut through one.

The delivery man was walking briskly down the halls, fast enough to get out soon, but slow enough to not draw suspicion. He did pause by Beca and Chloe's office.

"Goodbye Agent Beale." He smiled with a wave.

"Bye." Chloe lifted her head and then the man was gone. That was weird. Delivery guys didn't usually say anything to her. She shook it off and returned to typing at her computer when she realized Beca wasn't back. She looked up again in confusion wondering where her girlfriend was.

Just as she was about to stand to go check where she was she felt a rumble. It felt like an earthquake. The walls were shaking. The few neutral art pieces fell and Beca's computer went sliding and crashing to the floor. Chloe dropped to her knees and ducked under her desk having an uneasy feeling that this wasn't just an earthquake.

Then the emergency siren started sounding; the lights went off, and the only light was the flashing red alert lights on the walls. She pulled herself up and stumbled her way to Aubrey's. She found Jesse scrambling to transfer all of the documents onto one of Aubrey's hard drives. He had a box full of the others so that they wouldn't lose all their intel.

"Where's Aubrey?"

"She's getting everyone out. Vans are taking us to safe houses." Jesse answered without looking up from his task. "Go make sure no one else is in the building."

"Got it." Chloe quickly spun around to check for any remaining agents, namely Beca. As if Beca could sense Chloe was thinking about her at that moment Chloe's cell rang with Beca's name on the screen.

"Beca! Where are you?" Chloe breathed out in relief as she quickly answered her phone call from Beca.

"That little bastard with the medical supplies locked me up. He planted the bomb."

"Where are you? I'll get you out."

"Its fine. Thankfully he was an idiot and left me near some scalpels so I cut myself loose. Just get outside, I'm on my way. I'll meet you out there."

"Okay, just hurry up." Chloe hung up her phone and felt a nervous feeling. She didn't really want to leave without knowing for certain that Beca was beside her. But she grabbed their things from the office that she could carry and then she hurried down the hall to make sure everyone else had evacuated. She looked in Emily's office and a few other techs and agents offices and was relieved to find them empty. With another rumble and violent shake of the building she finally high-tailed it outside.

"Chloe! Thank God." Aubrey let out a sigh of relief when she turned and saw Chloe after ushering several agents through the emergency exits to get into the nearby vans. "Where's Beca?"

"She's-she's not out here?" Chloe spun around and saw no sign of the brunette. "No…"

"Chloe, come on." Aubrey gulped, trying to get Chloe in one of the vans too.

"I'm not leaving her." Chloe stepped away from Aubrey with tears in her eyes.

"Chloe, I...I can't wait for you." Aubrey said quietly as she glanced at the van full of agents waiting to be transported to a safehouse. "Please come with us."

"I can't." Chloe shook her head and quickly lunged forward to hug Aubrey as tightly as she could. Aubrey gripped on to the back of Chloe's shirt, trying not to cry in front of her other agents. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aubrey pulled back and took a deep breath. "If...when you make it somewhere safe, call me. We'll be at the safehouses."

"I will." Chloe nodded and then turned around to sprint back down the stairs to find Beca before she had time to get overly emotional.

* * *

Chloe sprinted down the halls, nearly falling over as the vibrations were getting shakier and shakier. The building was collapsing and she knew she didn't have much time. She didn't let her mind wander too far into thinking about how much time she had to both find Beca and get them both out before the real explosion happened.

She pushed open the door to the armory and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Beca. That relief was short lived when she saw Beca working feverishly on the bomb. The bomb that had already gone off. The bomb that was going to detonate further any second and truly bring the walls down. And being about four stories underground did not bode well for either of them. The relief she had felt quickly turned to mild rage.

"Beca! What the actual fuck?!" Chloe raced over and hovered over Beca. "You said you were headed outside and you'd meet me there."

"That's still where I'm headed. And I still plan to meet you there." Beca shot back with a hint of exasperation. "Now, get back outside, I'll follow you when I'm finished."

"No, I'm not doing this again with you." Chloe stubbornly tried to pull Beca up by her jacket sleeve.

"Chloe! I can fix it!"

"The building's already collapsing. Everyone's out and headed for safehouses. We need to go. Now."

"I don't know what'll happen when this second part detonates. It could kill civilians."

"Well, I don't want to be standing right beside it to find out." Chloe argued, just about ready to throw Beca over her shoulder and drag her out of there if she needed to. "We can get a new HQ, Beca. I can't get a new you. Please."

"Chloe just…" Beca paused and her hands stopped working on the bomb. "Uh oh."

"That's literally the last thing you want to hear when you're standing right beside someone working on deactivating a bomb." Chloe's eyes widened and saw the panic on Beca's face.

"Run!" Beca put her hands on Chloe's shoulders and spun her around so they could race for the exit. They sprinted through the halls of their collapsing building. Beca had a fleeting selfish thought that if they made it out alive, she was glad she didn't bring Stella today.

The second floor had nearly fully collapsed and the one staircase that led outside were completely blocked with crumbled walls. There was a small mountain of rubble that Beca knew would lead close to the elevator. She climbed speedily, making sure to avoid any sharp juttings. She turned around and reached for Chloe to help pull her up faster. The lobby was unrecognizable, but Beca could still see the silver doors to the elevator. She grabbed an iron rod amongst the rubble and shoved it into the elevator doors.

"Help me pry it open!" Beca shouted as the floor beneath her started to shake heavily, nearly giving out with the rest of the building. She shoved the bar in and she and Chloe pushed as hard as they could until they heard a pop and could see a sliver of space in the doors.

"You push that one!" Beca said as she quickly put all her body weight into sliding her door. Once there was just enough room for them to step inside, Beca climbed up on the hand rails, balancing carefully, and lifted tile that opened into the elevator shaft.

"Alright, climb up." Beca nodded at the ceiling. She hopped down to give Chloe a boost. With a slight struggle, Chloe crawled to the top and quickly spun around to pull Beca up with her.

Chloe looked up and saw the climb they'd have to make. It wasn't too far, but it still looked intimidating. But the only other emergency escape was covered in rubble. And they didn't have time to backtrack at this point or else they'd be buried under the rubble to. She'd never take elevators for granted again.

She grunted as she jumped as high as she could and latched on to the metal rope, climbed up and could feel her hands slipping from being so sweaty. And she wanted to wipe her brow because she could feel droplets of sweat about to fall in her eyes but if she let go she'd collapse onto Beca and they'd tumble right back into the elevator. Time was of the essence, and she had no time to stop.

She reached her hand out as far as it could stretch, leaning her body toward the wall until she was able to grip onto a bar, a little below the elevator doors above. She released her left hand from the rope and braced herself as her body slammed against the wall with her hands holding onto the bar. Her feet were able to find a little piece of metal in the wall to help get her footing.

"Chloe!" Beca shouted from below. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to fall, my hands are too sweaty." Chloe said, keeping her eyes on the doors above. She knew her vertical wasn't great, but she was fairly sure she could jump and grab a hold of the small platform. She breathed heavily, knowing she needed to make a decision fast while her upper body still had strength and the building hadn't collapsed on her.

She took a deep breath and leaped for the small platform. Beca watched with wide eyes and her mouth open, terrified of seeing Chloe miss. She let out a deep breath of relief when she saw Chloe not only grab onto the platform, but pull herself up.

The doors at the top were still semi-functioning, so Chloe was able to squeeze through.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to get a rope or pole or something to help you!" She looked back down at Beca still struggling to climb the wire. Chloe was in the parking garage now, although it didn't look like such with many of the columns resting in destruction on the cars. She spotted her little white car and winced seeing it smashed beyond repair.

She frantically looked around for anything in sight that might help pull Beca up. The sound of tires screeching disrupted her search and she saw a large black SUV pull up nearby and come to a shaky halt. She held her breath, knowing that Aubrey and Jesse had already taken the agents away to safe houses. Who would be coming back here right now? She feared for a moment it was someone coming back to finish the job.

One of the back doors opened and the first thing Chloe saw were two black shiny shoes hit the pavement. And then an equally black, but less shiny suit came into view as the man slid out of the seat. A tall intimidating figure finally stood straight and adjusted his suit. He stood aside and held the door open. Chloe just looked at him in awe.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter would've been up sooner but I was killing myself with overthinking stuff like the schematics of Agency HQ, how a delivery guy can just waltz right in...with a BOMB...and how realistic was this bomb? I even googled stuff. Like I'm probably on some NSA watch list...But then I realized its fiction. So as I've had to do a lot with this story, I suspended my belief in reality a little bit. Hope you could too and enjoy this chapter :)


End file.
